Un groupe de rock assez spécial
by blue-a-dream
Summary: Le groupe de Sanzo en groupe de rock persécuter par des fanEs déchainé? Possible? Réalisable? Non...Complétement déjanté!
1. Chapter 1: Les armes à feux sont interdi

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

**_SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial_**

**Partie 1 :** Répétitions

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

_Lieu :_ salle de concert et loges

**Chapter 1 :** Les armes à feu sont interdites…la sécurité est inefficace.

_nda :_ à l'heure où je publie cette fic j'ai bien avancé! Donc pardonnez moi pour les fautes et ... la médiocrité des premiers chapitres! Je me faisais la main c'était ma première fic alors...J'espère que vous ne serais pas dégouté et lirez la suite! Ceci n'est pas une réalisation de fantasme en se projettant dans saiyuki --' j'essaie juste de faire rire alors je pense que les fanEs peuvent lire sans avoir envie de réduire en charpie mes persos...lol. Je ne suis pas vraiment présente dedans car si Blue me ressemble ce n'est pas moi : D Bon vous avez fini de lire le blabla? Vous n'êtes pas parti? Merci! XD

-

-

-

Une scène animée…les projecteurs sont éteint, les sièges vides, le show est prévu pour après-demain et tout le monde s'occupe activement. Des ingénieurs du son parcours la scène en long en large et en travers. Les câbles traînent un peu partout et un brouhaha empli la salle.

Soudain une porte claque et une espèce de furie arrive en courant. Elle monte sur scène, salue d'un bref signe de la main les ingénieurs et se rue dans les coulisses. C'est une jeune fille de 15 ans pas très sportive avec des cheveux châtains mi-long et des yeux marrons presque noirs, elle porte un baggui en jean, un débardeur noir et des basket blanches qui ont bien vécus. Et…à première vue, elle est complètement taré… Toujours sans s'arrêter elle ouvre la porte d'une des loges d'un coup de pied en criant : « COMPLET ! ON A TOUT VENDU ! »

Trois tête halluciné se tournèrent vers elle… Je vous présente Gokusaiyuki la manager du groupe de rock qui dans 3 jours monte sur scène ; mais pour plus de confort on va l'appeler de son autre pseudo blue parce que un : on peut confondre avec goku et deux c'est long ; non le narrateur n'est pas une feignasse ! Cool le manager…n'est-ce pas ?

« -Grâce à qui ? hein ? hein ? Qui est-ce qui a collé toutes ces affiches ? hein ? » lança heaven. Elle était assise en tailleur habiller d'un débardeur rose et de son éternel « jean à mille ceinture » Heaven était une ado de 16 ans très joyeuse et pas discrète même une excité surtout quand il s'agissait de Kyo Soma .Elle avait des cheveux long qui était blonds/ châtains enfin pas identifier quoi… des yeux bleu/vert non identifié non plus et une taille fine.

Blue : Oui tu es génial moi aussi je t'aime! Bon assez lancé de fleur ! Prêt pour le show ?

Gojyo et Hakkai la fixèrent encore quelques minutes avant de répondre.

Gojyo : Ouais bien sûr qu'on est prêt ! On attend le grand chef et son saru pour commencer !

Blue : Nani ? Ils sont toujours pas là ?

Hakkai : Ils sont en retard de deux heures…sourit Hakkai

Gros silence. Blue sortit son portable.

Blue : Allô ? oui cendre ça va ? euh je préfère pas répondre…t'es où là ? ah génial tu peux venir là tout de suite ? trop bien ! tu phone onis stp…merci t'es un amour à tout à l'heure.

Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit là pour m'empêcher d'étriper Sanzo ajouta-t-elle devant les regards interrogateur des trois personnes qui la reluquer comme une attardé.

Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo et Goku formait un groupe de rock très en vogue, Blue était leur manager, Heaven se chargé du marketing et de l'habillage, Cendre était la spécialiste du maquillage et de la coiffure quant à Onis elle s'occupait des « soins corporelles » comme elle disait si bien.

Heaven se leva et s'étira.

Heaven : j'ai déjà fait essayer leurs vêtements à Gojyo et Hakkai et je me suis occupé des affiches…je m'emmerde ! J'ai rien à foutre !

Hakkai : oui mais ils sont très beaux ces costumes !

Gojyo : ouais j'adore le pantalon que tu m'a filé il me va impec' ! mais…

Heaven : mais ?

Gojyo : pourquoi j'ai presque le même que Sanzo ?

Heaven : euh parce que ils vous vont bien à tout les deux…nan ?

Hakkai/ Onis/ Cendre : bip ! mauvaise réponse !

Cendre et Onis venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Cendre était tout en blanc, mini jupe blanche avec un short serrer en dessou qui va jusqu'un peu plus aux que les genou et un haut qui s'attache autour du cou. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux bleus tirant vers le gris.

Onis était, elle, habillé d'un haut rouge broddé autour du col, des basket de la même couleur et un pantacour jean ; elle avait des yeux marrons et ses cheveux étaient châtains clair. Toutes les deux étaient les meilleures amies du monde. C'étaient grâce à elle que le groupe c'était constitué car bien que se soit Blue et Heaven qui en ai eu l'idée ce fût Cendre qui héberger les quatre bishonens et Onis qui avaient réussi a convaincre tout ce petit monde.

Cendre : Tu nous a appelé pourquoi ?

Blue : Euh juste pour qu'on fasse la couturière…la répète avant la répète quoi.

Heaven : Tu nous prend pas léger pour des abrutis là ?

Blue : Pantalon !

Gojyo : Ouais voilà comment on fait alors !

Onis : tu change celui de Sanzo !

Heaven : Mais euh…ils sont trop bien comme ça tout les deux ! protesta-t-elle

Hakkai : Mama, ce ne pas si grave que ça Gojyo …

Gojyo : NANI ? être habillé pareil que ce faux bonze c'est pas grave !

Sanzo : Va te faire foutre kappa de merde !

Sanzo et Goku venaient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la pièce bondé et surpeuplé. Jamais vu autant de chtarbé aux mètre carrés…Kappa, bonze, singe, chauffard, violeuses et fanatiques…Ça promet sérieux !

Gojyo : NANI ! C'est moi le kappa, bonze aux yeux de drogués !

Sanzo : J'ai pas non plus envie de ressembler de prés ou de loin à un attardé de ton espèce !

Gojyo : De la part d'un faux moine a la con je prends ça pour un compliment !

Sanzo : un mot de plus et je t'explose la cervelle. Il dégaina son flingue.

Onis : Ils t'on laisser rentré avec ça ?

Sanzo : Ils m'ont pas fouiller

Hakkai : Ils ne sont pas très doués…

Heaven : c'est clair !

Blue : Sanzo…tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es en retard?

Les yeux de Blue était dissimulé sous ses cheveux et elle séré les poings. « Mauvais présage en perspective » pensa Cendre.

Sanzo : Je suis allé m'acheter des clopes…

Blue : ça t'a pris deux heures ?

Sanzo : Et des bières…

Blue : ça t'a pris deux heures ?

Sanzo : et de la bouffe pour le singe…

Blue : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Cette dernière sortit sa kalachnikovs et la pointa sur Sanzo, il eut juste le temps de se jeté à terre qu'un série de balles vint s'encastrer dans le mur. Hakkai, Gojyo et Heaven s'était jeté sous les meubles de l'autre côté de la pièce, Goku et Onis avaient imité Sanzo quant à Cendre elle trop halluciné pour bouger. Sanzo s'enfuit en direction de la scène poursuivi par l'alter ego de Terminator.

Sanzo : elle a piqué la mitraillette a Xenon ou quoi cette folle ?

Heaven : C'est ta faute elle a pas dormi de la soirée alors elle pète un câble !

Un long couloir impossible pour Sanzo de riposter, aucun abri.

Onis : faut l'arrêter elle va bousillé notre chanteur !qui est-ce que je vais masser sinon ? Cendre : en plus on a acheté la camisole !

Hakkai/Goku/Gojyo : NANI ?

Heaven/Onis/Cendre : nan rien !

Tout le petit monde se précipita a la suite de la furie essayant de limiter les dégâts. Je vous avez pas prévenu qu'il était cool le manager ?

Cendre sortit son bazooka en papier peint et visa entre Sanzo et Blue. Une forte détonation se fit entendre et un projectile en papier s'écrasa entre les deux adversaire projetant de la farine partout. Blue se rétama lamentablement dans la farine et Sanzo s'arrêta histoire de souffler.

Hakkai : Très beau coup cendre !

Concert d'applaudissement.

Cendre : C'est des munitions spécial dit-elle avec une pose glorieuse.

Onis : Je crois que Sanzo n'arrivera plu en retard de sitôt…

Hakkai : On peut commencer maintenant que tout le monde est là ?

Tout sourire Hakkai aida Blue a se relever.

Goku : Ouais ! On va jouer ! On va jouer !

Gojyo : Du calme saru je te fait remarquer que on vous attendez pour commencer !

Goku : chui pas un singe ! et c'est pas ma faute si on est en retard ! C'est Sanzo qui s'est levé a midi ! Oups…

Le mot de trop Blue avait décidé de vraiment le tuer pour s'être levé a l'heure du rendez-vous.

Heaven : Nan Blue on se calme fit-elle en empoignant son amie. Tu va te changer et te calmer. Zen hein ! On respire !

Blue : Tu vas me faire le coup de la femme enceinte et on respire et on souffle ?

Heaven : Merci pour cette remarque vital ! Je crois qu'on t'appel.

Blue saisit son téléphone et commença a baratiner des trucs complètement fou en espagnol « Hola ! muy bien y tù ? el concerto ? bien bien ! espera muy… » tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du reste du groupe collé a son phonetel.

Hakkai : Ma ma on va pouvoir commencer !

Sanzo : Quand je pense que c'est cette taré qui est notre manager !

Heaven : elle est sur les nerfs elle n'a pas dormi de la soirée hier elle est allé à la maison de disque !

Gojyo : Bon alors on bouge !

Goku : Ouais ! Tous sur scène !

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Beaucoup de passage de narration désolé mais il faut bien qu'on situe tout le bordel ! Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo et Goku j'ai pas spécialement jugé utile de les présenter. Que tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas saiyuki sortent de la salle !

Oula y a pas plu personne ! nan, nan revenez !

Bref pas mal de description donc et je vais vous expliquer quelques petits trucs : la conversation espagnol de Blue n'a rien a voir avec le concert proprement dit c'est juste une pote qui l'appel « salut ! très bien et toi ? le concert ? bien, bien j'attends beaucoup… » Après que préciser…euh ben trop rien à dire ah si !que maintenant à part haraheta et kappa Goku sait aussi dire « On va jouer, on va jouer »…

Bon si vous êtes arrivé au bout de se chapitre vous êtes des bosses ! Alors je suis au regret de vous annoncez que le chapitre 2 suit de suite ! oui je parle extrêmement bien la France pour un narrateur !

Dans le prochaine épisode toujours de coups de feu mais cette fois c'est Sanzo qui mène le jeu…


	2. Chapter 2: Attaque d’une future dragueen

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

Lieu : salle de concert

Musique : Game (song fics ?)

Chapter 2 : l'attaque d'une future draguqueen…Hakkai sauve la populace.

Onis : ouah la classe !

Les ingénieurs avaient finit tout les préparatifs, les spots s'étaient éclairés d'un coup et la scène était baigné dans le fumigène. Habillé normalement, les quatre bishonens régler leurs instruments et faisaient quelques essaies. Sanzo tenait fermement son micro tout en prenant sa guitare, Hakkai vérifiait les branchements des synthétiseurs, Gojyo gratter sur sa guitare et Goku cherchait désespérément ses baguettes qu'il avait laisser tombé dans les percutions.

Goku : Alors on joue laquelle ?

Gojyo : Un truc qui déchire bien ! Solitude ?

Goku : on l'a joué deux fois hier !

Gojyo : Jamais deux sans trois saru !

Goku : Chui pas un singe cafard !

Gojyo : Quand t'as inventé cette insulte baka ?

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Un coup de baffeur général.

Sanzo : Je vais pas passer quatre plombes a rester comme un con devant le micro on joue Game et puis c'est tout !

Gojyo : Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide bonze de merde?

Sanzo : Parce que c'est moi qui chante !

Goku : C'est aussi pourave que l'excuse a Gojyo !

Gojyo : Je t'emmerde saru.

Hakkai : ma ma on va jouer Game et après Solitude. De tout façon on doit toutes les répétés…

Heaven : Alors les mecs c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Sanzo : Kso…jamais on me fout la paix…

« Junsui de mi darana yokubou Muki dashi no mama no yabou

Honne wo haitara aijou Kanau naraba saikou

One more game»

Cendre : eh le beau blond sur scène je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

Sanzo la regarda bizarre et ne releva pas attendant sa nouvelle prestation.

Gojyo : Quel tombeur maître Sanzo…murmura le demi-sang

Regard meurtrier de ce dernier.

«Unmei wa itsu datte Kimagure sugi ru-retto ge-mu

Te no uchi no dice Shi-eku shita nara Good luck! »

Blue : Ah ils ont enfin commencer ! fit remarquer le manager en arrivant encore blanche de farine.

Heaven : Un peu plus et on avait plus de chanteur.

Blue : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Onis : Vous avez tout prévu pour …

Blue : N'en dis pas plus j'ai ce qu'il faut dans la loge

Heaven : Combien ?

Blue : quatre de chaque…

Cendre : On va bien s'amuser !

Elles se jetèrent toutes des regards entendu.

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pensa soudain Goku, il ripa sur une cymbale, Gojyo et Sanzo se retournèrent vers lui.

Gomen murmura-t-il… »

« Ii waketoka joushiki de Sore wa ja wari kirenai

Taimingu to ka omoi komi de

Shoubu wo kakete mo ii janai? »

Heaven : Bon j'avais prévu de les habillés comme ça dit-elle en sortant des croquis.

Cendre : J'avais plus imaginé Goku avec une salopette avec un bout pas attacher et rien en dessous !

Heaven : Wouh il n'aura jamais était aussi sexy.

Onis : On l'habille comme ça alors !

Blue : C'est l'artiste ou la perverse qui parle ?

Onis jeta un regard entendu à ses collègues.

Blue : …

Je crois que je sais…

Cendre : Alors ?

Heaven : Va pour la salopette ! De toute façon ils changeront plusieurs fois de tenus dans la soirée !

Cendre : C'est Blue qui va être contente !

Blue : c'est vrai que nous avons le sens de la vue faut en profitez !

Onis : C'est bien t'a fait des progrès tu lui a pas sauté dessus aujourd'hui.

Blue : Trop fatigué ! déclara-t-elle en s'avachissant dans le fauteuil.

« Junsui de mi darana yokubou Muki dashi no mama no yabou

Honne wo haitara aijou Kanau naraba saikou

One more game »

Cendre : et pour le groupe de Kokaidji je peux teindre les cheveux de Ko' en orange ?

Gros silence.

LE truc à pas dire elle l'avait dit…Heaven se leva et regarda Cendre en criant :

« 1-On ne toucha pas a Kokaiji.  
2-Quand on propose des truc et qu'on sait qu'on va se faire tuer après on dis rien  
3-On ne touche pas Kokaiji  
4-Kokaiji est très bien comme il est  
5-On ne touche pas a Kokaiji  
6-JE m'occupe du groupe de Ko  
7-Kokaiji est très bien comme il est  
8-Moi je vois bien Sanzo en mini jupe et débardeur a paillette rose fluo et des mèches violettes et des chaussures compensé et du verni multicolore(style draguqueen quoi !)  
9-On ne touche pas a Ko  
10- Hakkai en Gothique ça le ferai (avec ses magnifique yeux qui ressortirai grâce au maquillage fait par cendre!)  
11-On ne touche pas a Ko  
12- Goku déguisé en macaque (quoique on verrait pas la différence)  
13-on ne touche pas a Ko  
14-Et Gojyo en Punk  
15-et pour finir petit rappel: on ne touche pas a Ko ! »

Blue : T'as dit quoi là sur Goku ? Tu touche pas a Goku sinon je m'occupe de Ko' ! Non plus radical je t'étripe !

Oops. Baston ? …

Cendre : Roh pas droleuh ! allez soit sympa !

Heaven :C'est quoi cette idée de teindre les magnifique cheveux rouge de ko' en orange? Jamais !  
Ko est très bien comme ça on le touche pas ! Du vent les mouches c'est le mien !  
Merde ! Je te reste fidèle Kyo rassure toi ! En plus y'a que MON Kyo qui a le droit d'avoir des cheveux orange ! Personne d'autre ! Mm pas Ko ! Pour dire !  
Je suis très très très chiante comme grand chef !

sur un rocher face a la mer en train de se la péter grave

Blue : Et c'est repartie avec Kyon-Kyon…de toute façon il va finir avec Torhu (regard dévastateur de Heaven) ok, ok j'ai rien dis oubli !  
Cendre : bon ben sanzo en orange nirak niark niark. En draagkween je kiiiiffffff!

Onis : perso moi je vois plutôt gojyo avec une grosse veste en cuir noir qui traîne par terre et des feeing noir aussi plutôt une chemise un peu ouverte et du maquillage blanc sur la peau oui gotique sa va bien a gojyo et hakkai bien hakkai j'le vois plutôt en clown de cirque !

Blue : Oh non pas hakkai en clown ! proteste-t-elle. A la limite tu fous Sanzo en moine sur scène si on part sur le principe !

Cendre : NNNNaaaan pas hakkai en clown en gotique aussi et je vois mieux gojyo en punk oui beaucoup mieux et pis c vrai qu'un moine sur scène c'est pas mal mais moi j'aimais bien l'idée de la dragueen !

Soudain elles stoppèrent net la conversation. C'était une illusion auditive ou il y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle ?

Les quatre bogosses avaient arrêter de jouer et les regardés avec des yeux ronds…

Blue : Heaven t'as encore gueulé trop fort…Je crois qu'ils ont tout entendu…

Heaven :Gomen…sourit-elle sentant qu'il valait mieux décamper

Onis : Je crois qu'on devrait utiliser notre fameuse technique secrète….

Elles se tournèrent toutes vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

Onis : La fuite ! SAUVE QUI PEUT !

Très bonne idée d'Onis car Sanzo venait de sauter de la scène qui était à 2 mètres du sol comme un malade.

Sanzo : C'EST QUOI CETTE BANDE DE FOLLES ! M'HABILLER EN DRAGQUEEN ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE BANDE DE TIMBRE!

Les quatre filles couraient le plus vite possible poursuivit par Sanzo qui avait dégainé son flingue. Gojyo, Goku et Hakkai qui avait, avouons-le, moins déguster au niveau vestimentaire, le suivais tant bien que mal.

Cendre : Ah que sa voix est belle !

Blue : Cendre je crois que c'est pas trop le moment ! Cours plus vite !

Onis : Fais gaffe Sanzo tu vas avoir une extinction de voix et tu pourras plus chanter !

Sanzo : TU VAS CREVER !

Heaven : je crois que ça lui a pas plus le coup de la draguqueen

Blue : C'était ton idée !

Onis : On en discutera plus tard la faut rentrer vite fait dans la loge !

Elles se ruèrent toutes dans la loge et Blue tira le loquet. Elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre que 2 balles traversèrent la porte !

Heaven : Psychopathe !

Conseille du narrateur : Heaven ferait mieux de se taire mais personne ne lui a fait remarquer parce que c'est à peu prés ce qu'elles pensaient toutes à ce moment bien précis et je dois avouer que je suis assez d'accord avec l'ambiance général. Cette fan fics tourne a la baston style 3e guerre mondial là ! On a eu des bazookas, des kalachnikovs, des flingue…woh woh woh c'était pas censé être un groupe de rock ? ça part en live là !

Hakkai : ma ma Sanzo elles disaient ça pour rigoler n'est-ce pas les filles !

Quatre voix entonnèrent un solennel « hai » de survie

Sanzo : moi ça me fais pas rire …

Gojyo : Allons Sanzo, notre grand maître ne connaît pas l'indulgence enseigné par Bouddha.

Sanzo : Dans ta bouche c'est un blasphème

Gojyo : Pardon Cherry chérie !

Un coup de feu retentit, une balle que Gojyo avait évité de justesse.

Goku : Wah ! Il a pété une durite !

Hakkai : Sanzo si tu continu c'est moi qui vais me fâcher ! On en peut pas tout régler par la violence !

Gros silence. Hakkai parlait rarement aussi sèchement.

Hakkai : Mon caractère est parti en vrille là...non ?

A nouveau le silence s'installa. Halluciné.

« Hakkai on t'aime ! » lancèrent quatre voix derrière la porte.

Blue sortit la première a quatre pattes.

Blue : Sur ces bonnes paroles je vais répondre au téléphone vous permettez… Elle se releva s'épousta provoquant un nuage blanc et prit l'appel sur son portable !

Blue : Allô ? au comment ça va adrianna ?

Gojyo : Adrianna ?

Blue : Karembeu.

Gojyo : Passe, passe, passe !

Blue : Mais euh ! Nan ! Elle est marié !

Gojyo : Pas grave passe !

Onis : il connaît adrianna Karembeu ?

Cendre : Il l'a vu a la télé …

Heaven : La vrai question c'est…comment Blue la connaît

Sanzo/Hakkai/Goku : Sodesne…

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Pardon mais c'est parti en ultra vrille là, il faut dire que là ça a failli tourner au meurtre collectifs mais je crois que Sanzo dans pas longtemps va s'en mordre les doigts de ne pas les avoirs buté. Bon on parle beaucoup de Sanzo mais il pète facilement une durite pas ma faute ! J'essaie de narrer a égalité tout les personnages mais c'est dur dur des fois… Je ne suis que votre humble narrateur ! Bon le chapitre 3 beaucoup plus court suit…mais y-a-t-il encore une seule personne qui le lis ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

(non l'auteur n'est pas schizo)

Comme dit ci-dessus Sanzo est plus mis en avant que les autres depuis deux chapitre mais il y en a où il ne l'ouvrira quasiment pas. Les filles aussi sont plus en avant que les 4 bogosses mais j'essaie un maximum de les faire interagir entre eux même si des fois c'est dur dur…


	3. Chapter 3: Violet comme ses yeux

_Personnages :_ Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

_Lieu :_ salle de concert

**Chapter 3 :** Violet pour aller avec la couleur de ses yeux Un mystérieux projet prend forme à la place du groupe de Sanzo je me méfierais…

-

-

-

Après une lutte de tout les instants pour ne pas se faire descendre par Sanzo, les trois filles étaient allé se rassoire dans la salle pendant que Blue téléphoné dans les toilettes, seul endroit où Gojyo n'avait pas eu le cran de la suivre. Le groupe de rock avait repris les répétitions et détruisait littéralement tout sur scène. De la bombe !

Cendre : Cette fois on va essayer d'en parler discrètement…

Onis : Ouais, hein Heaven !

Heaven : Mais euh!

Onis : Blue a ramené le matosse pour après le concert.

Un grand sourire paru sur leurs visages.

Onis : J'ai hâte des les masser !

Cendre : d'accord si tu veux onis mais fait gaffe touche pas trop a sanzo... nan nan j'sui pas jalouse du tout !

Onis : euh cendre j'sui po persuadé que sanzo va venir vers moi en me disant « je sui crevé masse moi. » ...

Blue : dans le pire des cas tu l'attache avec une camisole de force niark niark niark

Heaven : Réussi a sortir des chiottes ?

Blue : Affirmatif, pourquoi je en suis pas étonné que tu sois masseuse onis ?

Onis : parce que je sui faîte pour sa bien sûr

Cendre : ah ouais la camisole ! je l'ai acheté elle est sous mon lit. Après j'peut joué avec lui?

Blue : du moment qu'il peut remonter sur scène et bien chanter après pas de problèmes!

Heaven : Alors finalement t'as opté pour qu'elle couleur ?

Cendre/Onis : Violet pour aller avec ses yeux !

Heaven : Oh ça promet dis donc ! Il va être ravi !

Onis : Y en a des rouges pour Kokaidji aussi si tu veux

Heaven : hé hé hé pas besoin…

Onis/Cendre/Blue : oh ! Nous voyons, nous voyons !

Heaven : J'ai décidé un truc ! Kyo ça sera mon mari et Kokaidji mon amant !

Blue : Tu vise pas haut toi …et tu leurs a demander leurs avis avant au moins ?

Heaven : Pour quoi faire ?

Blue : J'abandonne je dis plus rien !

Onis : Moi je veux Gojyo !

Heaven : Et tu compte faire comment pour le choper ?

Onis : J'ai mes techniques

Cendre/Heaven/Blue : On demande qu'à voir !

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Ouais là les quatre perverses de services préparent leur coup…Je crois que ça va saigner pour tout le monde.

Petit rappel des kiffes : Cendre kiffe Sanzo (Oh le plus facile quelle chance ! -.-')

Onis c'est sur Gojyo qu'elle a jeté son dévolu (Elle a vraiment le plus facile )

Blue elle c'est Goku (mais bien, bien !)

Et je crois que vous avez compris que Heaven est à fond sur Kokaidji après Kyo Soma mais c'est assez fastidieux a expliquer. Bon jusque là les filles ont plus l'air de groupies en folies que de manager, maquilleuse, habilleuse, masseuse ou autre mais ça va venir vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais arrangez ça. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Autographes dangereux

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

_Lieu :_ loges

**Chapter 4 :** toujours et encore des problèmes vestimentaire…les autographes sont dangereux pour notre survie personnel !

-

-

-

Cendre : Saaaaannnnzzzzzoooo t'es génial comme ça! aaaahhhh je veux un autographe!

Le groupe de Sanzo venait de finir les essayages, Goku portait un t-shirt beige avec des lacets noir ainsi qu'un short blanc accompagné des mêmes lacets et avec une fine bande beige. Gojyo avait une veste ouverte bordeaux avec plusieurs fermetures couleurs acier, un pantalon en cuir noir qui comportait plusieurs ceinture a la jambe sans vous parlez des accessoires. Sanzo lui après quelques heures de guerre avait enfilé sans trop de conviction ses habits, toujours la peur de voir surgir le haut à paillettes. Il avait une chemise rose très clair presque blanche, il avait les mêmes gants que d'habitude mais avec un logo dessus (une sorte de S avec une barre) et un pantalon similaire à celui de Gojyo mais marron et moins brillant.

Hakkai lui n'avait rien essayer par manque de place dans la cabine.

Heaven : Je suis assez fière de moi proclama-t-elle un mètre dans la bouche et des épingles au poignet.

Cendre : Alors Sanzo mon autographe !

Sanzo la regarda pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de se retourner et de mettre un doigt dans son oreille.

Cendre : Et si je le suis avec insistance jusqu'a se qu'il craque?

Onis : Assure-toi qu'il n'est pas son baffeur sous la main.

Cendre : ... mais il va me répondre! Sinon ; elle sortit son bazooka en papier peint ; niark niark dit tu crois que si je marque sur mon bazooka "attention vrai bazooka" il va avoir peur? ou il va continuer a me regarder avec pitié?

Heaven : Je crois qu'il va carrément t'ignorer

Blue : Rectification ! Il t'ignore carrément.

Hakkai : Euh il y a un problème…

Heaven : Lequel ?

Hakkai : Comment allons nous faire pour nous changez plusieurs fois ? Les pauses à quatre dans une loge je veux pas dire mais ça va être dur…

Blue sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

Onis : Je crois qu'elle est parti s'en occuper.

Goku : Et quand est-ce qu'on mangera ?

Cendre : Après le spectacle.

Goku : Mais je tiendrait jamais quatre heures comme ça !

Gojyo : Y a un entracte macaque abruti ! il lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête

Goku : Nani sun da yo Gojyo ?

Hakkai : Ma ma ne vous battez pas il reste encore des tenus à essayer

Heaven : J'ai assez bossez dessus pour que vous vous battiez avec ! C'est du travail de Pro ça !

Onis : auto satisfaite nan ?

Cendre : Et le fleuriste s'enrichie encore ! BON SANZO MON AUTOGRAPHE !

Sanzo : J'entends pas…

Cendre s'approcha du bonze et hurla à quelques centimètres de lui ce qui le fit bondir.

Cendre : mon autographeuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Sanzo empoigna son baffeur et asséna un coup a Cendre qui tomba a la renverse. Puis il atterrit en pleine face de Gojyo qui riait aux éclats devant le gigantesque bond du moine.

Gojyo : T'as fait quoi là bonze de merde ?

Sanzo : Approche Kappa je te remontre !

Gojyo : Tu me cherche ?

Sanzo : Nan, avoir le dessus sur un attardé ça n'a rien de glorieux…

Gojyo : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII ?Ramène-toi faux moine !

Pendant que Sanzo et Gojyo s'insulter joyeusement Heaven et Onis essayait de ranimer Cendre.

« Cendre, ouhouh t'es morte ? »

Heaven priais pour que le scénario soit différent de sa fan fics car si Cendre se relever en disant a Sanzo qu'il avait un beau cul ça le ferait moyen pour ses chances de survie et ceux de la populace des environs…

Cendre : aïe, aïe , aïe…

Onis : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt

Hakkai : Y se passe quoi là ?

Goku et Hakkai qui étaient partie se changer venait de débarquer dans l'immense bordel de la salle de couture. Hakkai portait maintenant une chemise noir a fines rayures blanches ouverte jusqu'à son abdomen boutonné par les deux seuls boutons que comportait le dit vêtement. Un pantalon blanc avec des coutures beiges, une ceinture tressé incorporé et dont le bas était plié. Il portait aussi des petites lunettes bleus et rondes sur le bout du nez . Goku quant à lui avait essayer la fameuse salopette déchiré sous le genou, il portait avec une casquette bleu jean style Gavroche…(narrateur personnel annonce : dédicace a DD ; ) )

Blue : 1O min entre deux chansons et 2O min d'entracte a peu prés ! proclama Blue en entrant dans la pièce. Euh, une question…que fait Cendre à terre et Sanzo lâche Gojyo les fringues sont pas gratuites ! En plus si tu démolie la gueule d'un des membres du groupe ça va pas le faire !

Sanzo : C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! C'est toi la taré qui m'a tiré dessus !

Blue : Je suis votre manager je dois me faire respecter !

Heaven : Allô, allô ! Quelqu'un a de la glace pour Cendre ?

Onis : Attends j'y vais !

Hakkai : Je t'accompagne !

Tout deux sortirent de la pièce pendant que Gojyo et Goku déplacé Cendre encore dans les vapes sur une banquette.

Cendre : Wouh ça tourne !

Blue : Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser Sanzo !

Sanzo : Pourquoi moi ?

Blue : Y a que toi qui la frappe ! On frappe pas le personnel voyons !

Sanzo : Va mourir !

Cendre : J'ai toujours pas eu mon autographeeeeeuuuuuuuuuh ! (perd pas le nord la meuf)

Résilié Sanzo signa sur un bout de papier et le balança a Cendre

Cendre : Arigato

Heaven : C'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit de lui dire mais bon…

Onis : Glace !

Onis et Hakkai aidèrent Cendre à se redresser et elle appliqua de la glace sur sa bosse.

Blue : Bon je vais en profitez que vous êtes « a peu prés » calme pour vous expliquer le déroulement des trois jour qui vont suivre…

Les trois filles se jetèrent des regards entendus.

Blue : Tout à l'heure tout le monde va chez Cendre ! Des détails a régler maquillage, habillage, raccords …ça vous concerne pas les mecs ! Demain la général ! Costume et tout de bordel ! Après-demain le grand jour ! TOUT les billets sont vendus et si j'entends une seule personne exprimer sa déception et qu'elle est justifié vous allez passez un sale quart d'heure ! Par contre si tout se passe bien vous aurez une surprise ! Mais bon je penses que vous avez pas besoin de carottes pour bien jouer ! Bon maintenant on finit les essayages ! Au boulot !

Heaven : Très beau monologue mme la manager !

Regard meurtrier. Grand sourire d'Heaven.

Goku : Je vais jouer comme ça ?

Heaven : Ca te plaît pas ?

Goku : Ché pas…je me suis pas vu…

Onis : T'es trop schon comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu rigole Gojyo ?

Gojyo : Il a l'air d'un gamin de six ans comme ça pas d'une rock star.

Cendre : Mais euh ! Nan il est très mignon comme ça !

Blue : Continu comme ça et je te teins les cheveux en orange !

Onis/Heaven/Cendre : AH NON PAS EN ORANGE !

Blue : pourquoi ? vous avez bien menacez mon Goku de le déguiser en macaque !

Goku : et chui pas a toi ! et pis c'est quoi cette histoire de singe ?

Blue : Ouais ben presque (lance un grand sourire)

Onis/Heaven/Cendre : En bleu et en rouge c'est bien plus marrant

Blue : …

Cendre : des fine mèches bleues métal dans les cheveux de mon frère ça ferrai classe…ah ! mais c vrai c'est pas lui que je doit coiffer… eh ! mais sur hakkai sa devrai aussi le faire habiller en noir avec dans les cheveu des mèches bleu foncé a oui intéressant ça !

Onis : Ouais c'est pas bête du tout ! Et Gojyo on lui teint ses cheveux en noirs !

Gojyo : Pas question! tu touche pas a mes cheveux !

Blue : Ben j'ai des bombes chez moi sinon

Gojyo : Eh vous m'écoutez ?

Heaven : Euh nan pas tellement …

Cendre : Où est passé Sanzo ? et Hakkai ?

Gros silence.

Blue : Sanzo se change et Hakkai est partit voir comment aller Jeep !

Heaven : Supposition ou certitude ?

Blue : Pur supposition pour Sanzo …

Cendre/Onis/Gojyo/Goku/Heaven : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sanzo : Putain vous allez me foutre la paix quand ? crevez tous !

Sanzo sortit de la pièce qui servait de cabine finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt une clope à la main.

Heaven : Han il fumait c'est pas bien !

Blue : C'est pas vraiment à toi de dire ça….

Heaven : Euh ouais …

Goku : Bon je fais quoi pour la salopette?

Onis/Cendre/Blue/Heaven : Garde là !

Hakkai : comment vous faites ?

Hakkai venait de raparaître Jeep dans ses bras.

Cendre : Nani ?

Hakkai : Pour parler en même temps

Onis : C'est le narrateur quand il a un peu du mal a tout écrire il nous fais parler en même temps (Merci Onis de ton aide c'est sympa…Je narre comme je peux ! bouhouhouhouhou !)

Sanzo : C'est quoi cette histoire de narrateur ?

Cendre : Nan rien, absolument rien !

Onis : ils sont plutôt craquant en cuir...pourquoi tu les habits pas plus souvent comme ça Heaven.

Heaven : Ché pas ! c'est pas mal comme idée !

Gojyo : Nous demander pas notre avis surtout !

Hakkai : Personnellement j'aime bien mes habits…

« Hakkai on t'aime ! » lancèrent a nouveaux les quatre filles.

Gojyo : Pffffff, bien heureux !

Sanzo : Bon on fous quoi là ?

Heaven : Faudrait peut-être qu'on se mettent en route pour aller chez Cendre là !

Hakkai : Bon ben en route on se change et on prend Jeep !

-

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Bon le narrateur vous avez promis que les quatre filles ressemblerait moins a des groupies et bien j'ai gagné mon pari. Bon cette pauvre Cendre s'en prend plein la figure mais je vous avoue que c'est pas trop trop de ma faute. Et Blue n'a pas encore sauter sur Goku ! Mais tout doucement si vous avez remarqué ça prend forme Elle se l'approprie mine de rien. Bon les aller et venus des personnages ne sont décrite que quand elle revienne parce que je suis tellement occupé avec nos grandes gueules que je ne capich pas toujours quand ils se cassent … Rah je vous jure ! Impossible à tenir ceux-là !

Bientôt l'arrivé de Matheo le frère jumeau de Cendre dans ce joyeux bordel

Chapitre 5 power !


	5. Chapter 5: Le frère de Cendre

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial **_

**Partie 2 :** Discussions

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo

_Lieu :_ chez cendre

**Chapter 1 :** Le frère jumeau de Cendre est dans la place…a votre place j'évite le resto with him !

-

-

-

Après un court voyage en voiture, complètement serré dans Jeep, les huit héros arrivent chez Cendre.

Cendre : Mes parents sont pas là pendant une semaine vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez !

Heaven : C'est vrai ? Y a pas un peu beaucoup de monde chez toi ?

Onis : Oh deux personnes de plus ou de moins…On sera neuf au lieu de sept

Blue : Sept ?

Cendre : Oui j'ai un frère jumeau qui s'appel Matheo ! C'est l'esprit de la lune !Enfin c'est son job mais vu que c'est un gros feignant…

Matheo : Ah bah merci ! Matheo venait d'apparaître dans l'escalier. Il avait les cheveux argentés, un visage fin et des yeux…sublimes ; il était habillé d'une longue robe japonaise et d'un pantalon noir caché en grande partie par sa robe (oui je sais j'adore décrire les fringues je vous saoule avec ça ? mais rien a foutre ! de quoi le narrateur fait pas son job ? nan mais viens prendre ma place ! viens, viens ! euh ….ouais j'en étais où…)

Le frère de Cendre descendit rapidement et attrapa d'un geste protecteur sa sœur par les épaules.

Matheo : vous êtes qui ?

Heaven et Blue se présentèrent brièvement.

Matheo : Il est encore là l'autre taré ? demanda-t-il jetant un regard circulaire.

Sanzo : Je t'emmerde sale psychopathe !

Matheo : Connard en robe !

Sanzo : tu t'es regardé ? tapette d'elfe !

Onis : Sanzo tu devrais éviter de faire ce genre de remarque, surtout venant de toi !

Gojyo : ça veut dire au juste ? ria ce dernier

Onis : Comprend ce que tu veux répondit-elle en jetant un regard entendu.

Cendre : Matheo tu veux bien dormir dans ma chambre avec Onis ? Blue et Heaven dorment ici.

Hakkai : T'as maison est devenu un véritable hôtel

Gojyo : Tu parle c'est elle qui paie tout …

Cendre : Nan soit c'est mes parents soit je pique la…

Heaven : LA ?

Cendre : la…la …la…La monnaie de mon père !

Blue : … (en gros elle a capté qu'elle parlait de la carte de crédit de la trinité de Sanzo)

Goku : Haraetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Gojyo : Tiens ça m'étonnais aussi ça faisait longtemps !

Blue : Tu le provoque là…

Heaven : Bah il a l'habitude

Blue : Venant de toi qui voulait l'habiller en macaque…

Heaven : Ben quoi elle est pas bien mon idée ?

Goku : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de singe ? chui pas un singe !

Hakkai : Nan toi et Gojyo vous êtes les spécialiste de l'empiffrage

Gojyo : Tu me mets dans le même panier que le saru ?

Goku : Nani ? obsédé de kappa !

Gojyo : Attardé !

Goku : Tu t'es regardez ?

Cendre… --' c'est ce que donné a peu prés sa tête

Blue : J'ai une idée ! Comme on dors chez toi on va faire la bouffe !

Heaven : On ?

Blue : Allez soit cool tu m'aide ! Tu sait très bien qu'à part les pâtes et le riz c'est pas glorieux…et pis on pas le temps pour un gâteau font qu'on parle boulot !

Onis et Cendre se jetèrent un regard entendu au mot « boulot »

Heaven : Bon ok tu serais capable de faire péter la maison !

Blue : Je t'emmerde !

Heaven : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Blue : Elle est où la cuisine ?

Cendre les emmenas vers la cuisine pendant qu'Onis monta à l'étage dans la chambre de son amie. Onis se pencha sous le lit…la camisole était toujours là. Sous le matelas invisible pour qui regardez simplement sous le lit.

Matheo : Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Onis se redressa vivement et fixa son interlocuteur.

Onis : Cherche un truc ça te regarde pas et arrête d'apparaître comme ça derrière les gens.

Matheo : T'as quelque chose à cacher ?

Onis : je suis irréprochable dit-elle en écartant les bras.

Cendre : Onis descend on a besoin de toi!

Onis : J'arrive !

Elle sortit de la pièce en adressant un sourire sadique à Matheo. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit et s'accroupie. Il n'y avait rien sous le lit…Il se releva et descendit rapidement histoire de ne pas laissé Cendre en compagnie de « l'autre taré de pseudo-moine ».

Les quatre filles étaient toutes dans la cuisine et deux d'entre elles préparaient le dîner. Elles discutaient de la général et aussi de l'ordre des chansons…

Cendre : Onis on hésite il faut que tu tranche

Onis : ben vous êtes trois.

Heaven : Ouais mais Blue s'en fout royal…

Blue : Ben je me bât avec l'égouttoir là !

Cendre : Alors la première chanson est la plus importante ! Mais…

Heaven : On arrive pas à se décider entre trois … Solitude, Game et Junk boys.

Blue : AH CHAUD ! Elle traversa la pièce pour poser l'égouttoir sur une assiette.

Onis : Euh moi je dis Solitude à la fin et Junk Boy au début.

Blue : Ouais elle a pas tort…je suis même plutôt d'accord.

Cendre : Bon ben on fait comme ça !

Heaven : Et pour la « boisson » vous avez tout prévu ?

Onis : Ouais t'inquiète pas on a tout mis à la loge.

Blue : C'est une affaire qui roule tout ça !

Matheo : Qu'est-ce qui roule ?

Onis : Mais qu'elle mêle brin !

Cendre : Pourquoi ?

Onis : Je monte dans ta chambre il m'espionne !

Cendre : MATHEO !

Matheo : NANI ?

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaa !

Heaven : Mais tu sais dire que ça !

Gojyo : Tu en doutais encore ? Bon je veux pas être rabat joie mais moi aussi j'ai faim !

Blue : Moi aussi mais attendez encore 4-5 minutes j'ai presque finit. La table est mise ?

Heaven : Ah nan merde ! J'y vais, j'y vais. Heaven empoigna des assiettes et traversa en courant la pièce pour aller dans la salle à manger.

Blue : Goku tu veux bien m'aider et m'apporter la sauce tomate…

Goku : Elle est où ?

Cendre : Placard juste derrière toi !

Gojyo : Tu va trouver macaque ?

Goku : Je t'emmerde crétin de kappa !

Cendre : Je vais appeler Sanzo et Hakkai pour dire qu'on mange !

Blue : Merci !dit-elle en attrapant le peau de sauce. Elle le fit rapidement chauffé avec l'aide d'Onis qui lui apporter casserole et divers plat. Quand enfin tout fût prêt et que un « a table » convaincu fût crier tout le monde se regroupa.

Vu le nombre important de personnes qui mangeaient ce soir là c'était pâte et sauce tomate. Attendez vous avez vu le prix de la viande maintenant ? Avec tout ce monde je trouve qu'elle a bien raison…quoi vous vous en foutez de mon avis ? Ah non ça va pas recommencer !

Hakkai : C'est vraiment très bon.

Blue : Merci !

Heaven : Toi qui était mal partit avec l'égouttoir…

Goku : Rends moi la sauce tomate crétin de kappa.

Gojyo : Oh le singe s'énerve ! Tu sais que tu fais peur ?

Sanzo : C'est bon c'est que de la bouffe pas de quoi s'extasier

Matheo : Ta gueule et bouffe ce qu'on te donne !

Sanzo : Répète si t'en a le cran

Matheo : T'es ici chez moi alors t'as qu'un droit, de fermer ta gueule !

Cendre : Matheo commence pas !

Sanzo : Tu te laisse commander par ta sœur et après tu crâne…

Matheo : Ta gueule sale moine !

Sanzo : Tu me cherches psychopathe ?

Hakkai : Ma ma vous n'allez pas vous disputez à table…

Mais c'était trop tard, Sanzo c'était levé et avait sortit son baffeur. Matheo le regarda encore assis.

Matheo : Et là tu vas faire quoi ?

Sanzo ne se le fit pas dire de fois et jeta son baffeur dans la tête de Mathéo. Matheo attrapa son verre d'eau et le lança à la tête du moine qui l'évita. L'eau entra en collision avec le visage d'Heaven .

Heaven : Quand on sait pas visé on s'abstient ! cria-t-elle trempé.

Goku, Blue et Gojyo étaient mort de rires tandis que Hakkai essayait de calmer les deux adversaires. Cendre était halluciné et Onis se préparait à contre-attaquer.

Heaven : Arrête de te marrer c'est pas drôleuh ! dit-elle a Goku. Mais Goku était encore plus mort de rire. Heaven prit un morceau de pain et l'envoya dans la tête du singe (oula ça recommence le style 3e guerre mondial power…mais ils ont un trop plein d'énergie là !)

Goku : Ah nan la bouffe c'est sacré ! Tu vas le payer !

Onis : BATAILLE ! (en fait elle n'attendait que ça)

Gojyo pris une poignée de pâte et l 'écrasa dans la tête de Blue qui lui envoya de la sauce dans la figure. Goku balança son verre d'eau à la tête d'Heaven qui à l'instar de Sanzo l'évita. Cendre elle se reçut la salière mais sans le dit récipient. Hakkai souriant, évitait les projectiles qui en général ne lui était pas destinée. Sanzo continua sa lutte acharner avec Matheo pour l'honneur et Onis tiré dans le tas essayant d'éviter un maximum d'OVTM (Objet Volent a Tendance Meurtrière).

Hakkai : Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger et de plus il faudrait tout ranger…

Tous les protagonistes c'étaient immobilisé, Heaven lâcha le morceau de pain qu'elle avait écrasé sur le visage de Matheo, Sanzo qui avait glissé sur de la bouffe se redressa comme il pouvait, Cendre cachait derrière Gojyo passa sa tête entrevoyant Onis contré le poivrier que le yokais projeté de lui déverser sur la tête et Blue avait attrapé Goku par le cou qui l'avait soulevé du sol, accroché au dos du singe, elle tenait en équilibre.

Hakkai : Une tasse de thé ?

Blue/Onis/Cendre : Hai ! arigato !

Hakkai : Paresse du narrateur (oh non ! Hakkai mon chéri tu va pas commencer !)

Goku : Descend !

Blue : Chui lourde ?

Goku : Nan mais presque

Blue : Mais chui bien moi là !

Gojyo : Alors Saru t'es pas heureux d'avoir une fille si prés de toi.

Goku : C'est pas le problème obsédée de kappa ! cria Goku qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

Hakkai alla dans la cuisine tandis que Cendre partit chercher l'aspirateur. Après avoir bu leurs thé et aspirer tous se mirent au lit et dormirent d'un sommeil plus paisible que le repas.

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Donc vous voyez Matheo et Sanzo ne peuvent pas se saké…

Un bref résume de la nuit…Sanzo râla parce que Goku ronflait, Gojyo passa le reste de la nuit a enlever la sauce dans ses cheveux, Hakkai lu jusqu'à minuit, Cendre et Onis se bâtèrent avec Mathéo pour pouvoir dormir et Blue et Heaven parlèrent et plaisantèrent jusqu' à 5 heures du matin. Ah oui au sujet de Matheo, il est ultra-possessif et veut toujours tout savoir sur ce que fais sa sœur etc.…

Bon sinon en temps que narrateur je m'en prends toujours autant dans la figure…encore un qui mets en doute mes capacités de narration et il constatera mes capacités dans l'assassinat prémédité !

Dans le chapitre 2 de cette 2e partie, les quatre bishonens mènent la danse devant nos quatre héroïnes (qui n'ont rien de très héroïque lol ) complètement HS. Départ pour la répétition général et derniers réglages.


	6. Chapter 6: Histoire de douches

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo

_Lieu :_ chez cendre

**Chapter 2 :** Après la bataille de bouffe et quand on a évitait la bataille de polochon le réveil est dur dur…Prends plus ma douche chez Cendre moi !

-

-

-

Midi sonna, dans une heure ils devaient être à la salle de concert et à deux heures les répétitions commençaient. Seul problème personne n'était prés, ni même levé. Hakkai émergea lentement de sa chambre et s'assit sur un fauteuil appréciant le silence environnent. Il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis il se leva et se prépara de quoi manger, vu le gros bordel hier il valait mieux se la jouer individuel. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Heaven recroquevillé sur une chaise qui écrivait. Elle leva la tête en entendant Hakkai entrer.

Heaven : Ni hao hakkai !

Hakkai : ohayo gozaimas

Heaven : Bien dormi?

Hakkai : Très bien et toi ?

Heaven : Pas beaucoup j'ai eu envi d'écrire en plein milieu de la nuit

Hakkai : Ecrire quoi ?

Heaven : Des histoires gores inspiré d'edgar poe répondit-elle avec un regard de sadique.

Hakkai : Ah, sodesne…ria-t-il

Heaven : Blue va pas tarder à se lever mais elle il lui faut trois quart d'heure pour émerger.

Hakkai : C'est embêtant nous devons être au répétitions dans une heure…

Heaven : Manager ou pas le sommeil c'est sa passion première et éternel !

Cendre : De qui ?

Heaven : Coucou ! bien dormi ?

Hakkai : ohayo gozaimas Cendre

Cendre : konichiwa ! euh ouais mais avec mon frère qui nous harceler dur, dur…

Heaven : On parlait du réveil difficile de Blue

Cendre : Ah copine ! C'est pareil pour moi…

Elle se servit un jus de fruit tandis qu'Heaven grignotait sa biscotte et Hakkai se préparait du thé. Sanzo apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, une clope dans la bouche et l'air plus qu'endormie.

Hakkai/Heaven/Cendre : ohayo gozaimas Sanzo

Sanzo : humph…le premier qui me demande si j'ai bien dormi je le bute.

Blue : fais de beaux rêves ?

Sanzo : j'entends pas !

Hakkai/Heaven/Cendre : ohayo gozaimas Blue

Blue : Konichiwa tout le monde !

Elle s'affala sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table.

Heaven : t'es vraiment une grosse guedin de la vie toi !

Blue fit le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts pendant que Sanzo clopait a la fenêtre et Cendre lui serve du jus d'orange a la jeune fille ramassant un « arigato » étouffé.

Cendre : On pars dans combien de temps ?

Hakkai : Trois quart d'heures

Heaven : Alors il va falloir que je me dirige vers la salle de bains moi déclara-t-elle en baillant et en s'étirant.

Blue : Pas trop vite …

Heaven : Tout à fait, tiens bouquine je l'ai finit ce matin. Lui dit-elle en tendant une feuille noircit par son écriture .

Blue, Cendre et Hakkai se penchèrent vers la feuille lisant chacun pour soi la création d'heaven.

Hakkai : C'est un peu...sanglant.

Heaven : Ouais carrément gore ! Je m'éclate trop a les faire souffrir.

Blue : Oh oui tu réussi ça très bien…

Cendre : Les pauvres…quand même…

Gojyo : Salut tout le monde !

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo : konichiwa Gojyo

Gojyo : C'est quoi ?

Blue : La dernière histoire gore d'heaven.

Gojyo : Je peux ?

Heaven : Ché pas…

Onis : et moi je peux ?

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo : konichiwa Onis

Heaven : Arf la corvée de se levé la première faut dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ben allez-y !

Onis et Gojyo se penchèrent à leur tour vers la feuille manuscrite.

Blue : Bon je vais réveiller le singe…c'est pas un effort trop violent je pense que ça ira devança-t-elle la réplique supposé d'Heaven. (ouais pas très clair tout ça…)

Hakkai : Bon je vais m'habiller

Heaven : Salle de bain for me !

Cendre : Moi chui déjà prête je vais chercher les affaires pour le concert !

Onis : Attends j'ai fini de lire je t'accompagne ! C'est gore son truc nan ?

Gojyo : Ouais un peu mais c'est fun !

Quelques minutes de silences.

Heaven : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Blue : Heaven, Heaven ça va ?

Goku : Se passe quoi là ?

Heaven entra comme une furie dans la cuisine, les cheveux trempés et ses habits aussi. Elle portait un débardeur violet, son jean habituel et ses converses blanches.

Heaven : OU EST CENDRE ?

Sanzo : Parti chercher quelque chose

Heaven : CENDREEEEEEEEEEEE !

Cendre apparut en courant suivi de prés par Onis.

Cendre : Qu'est-ce…ce qui…se…pass-e ? demanda-t-elle essoufflé

Heaven : Ton frère est rentré dans la salle de bain quand je prenais ma douche et j'avais fermé le verrou !

Gros silence.

Gojyo essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir d'explosé de rire. Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse…

Blue : Tu veux que je t'aide a lui démolir la gueule ?

Heaven : Non je vais régler ça seule il va regretter ce jour toute sa vie…

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et elle disparut à l'étage. Les yeux exorbités Cendre se tourna vers Blue.

Cendre : Elle va le tuer !

Blue : C'est le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour passer ses nerfs…C'est aussi le plus efficace.

Cendre : DEMO !

Blue : Bah c'est un grand garçon …

Goku : Ben comment il est rentré si il y avait le verrou ?

Gojyo : (j'ai retranscrit le mieux que je pouvais il était mort de rire alors évidemment c'est pas tout de suite compréhensible) Bah je suis sur qu'il a trafiquer la serrure !

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ou plutôt de course.

Matheo : Elle est folle ! Cendreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Heaven : TE CACHE PAS DERRIERE TA SŒUR ET RAMENE TOI !

Matheo : MAIS ! C'est pas toi que je voulais voir ! Je voulais prendre des photos de Sanzo sous la douche pour le faire chanter et quitté la maison !

Sanzo : NANIIIII !VIENS UN PEU PAR ICI TOI ! SALOPERI DE PSYCOPAHTE !

Sanzo fonça sur Matheo qui évita son poing mais ce fût celui d'Heaven qu'il se reçut a la place décollant du sol et retombant à côté de la table.

Heaven : LAISSE MOI FAIRE SANZO JE L'ACHEVE !

Sanzo : JE VAIS LUI TROUER LA TEMPE A CE CONNARD !

Matheo attrapa le verre de jus d'orange de Blue et le balança à la tête de Sanzo (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont a se balancer des verres comme ça ? C'est pas vrai !) qui l'évita une nouvelle fois et qui s'explosa contre le visage d'Onis qui tomba en arrière complètement sonné.

Hakkai : Oh non encore une qui est sonné !

Gojyo : Vous les enchaîner là !

Goku fit la grimace en voyant Cendre nettoyant le visage d'Onis.

Blue : Glace !

Blue et Cendre apportaient de la glace a Onis qui était étalé par terre complètement dans le brouillard.

Heaven : Reste là toi te casse pas !

Matheo : Va te faire foutre…aïe ( sous titre : deuxième poing dans la figure.) Matheo se débattit pendant que Heaven et Sanzo le tabassait limite. Puis il réussi a s'enfuir en se téléportant en haut. Heaven se calma et regarda l'assistance.

Gros silence.

Blue : Sanzo et Hakkai puisque vous êtes prêt allez cherche du matériel. Goku et Gojyo vous ramenez Onis sur la canapé et vous allez vous habiller. Heaven tu reste avec Onis. Cendre tu vas t'habiller et on part ! Allez hop, hop, hop !

Personne ne bougea…Excédée le manager hurla :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A ME RELUQUER COMME UN REVERBERE ? BOUGEZ VOUS ON A PAS QUE CA A FOUTRE !

Tout le monde emboîta le pas immédiatement. Le nombre de décibel jamais enregistré dans la quartier avait en 10 min explosé plusieurs fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le monde était prêt, Onis s'était un peu remis de l'agression qu'elle venait de subir et tenait debout. Tous s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et partirent pour la salle de concert.

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Alors Blue s'en est pris plein la gueule dans le premier, Cendre dans le chapitre 4, et Heaven et Onis en même temps dans ce chapitre-ci. Alors vous voyez que Matheo adore balancer des trucs dans la figure de Sanzo mais il a vraiment des difficultés a visé…Bon dans ce chapitre au début ça commençait pépère et je me disais « oh pas trop de problème » mais bon il y a TOUJOURS un problème…Ici Hakkai et Heaven sont mis beaucoup plus en avant que dans les autres chapitre (surtout Hakkai a qui on en laisse pas en placer une) l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt…

Maintenant que toutes les fille s'en sont toutes pris dans la gueule (les pauvres) je crois qu'elle reculeront encore moins devant leur mystérieux projet .

Dans le chapitre 7 … la répétition général (ouais effectivement c'est pas trop tôt)

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Je voulais écrire un chapitre montrant la préparation pépère des divers protagonistes pour le concert mais c'est parti en vrille…je contrôle plus rien là ! Review? (regard implorant)


	7. Chapter 7: Défilé de mode?

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-

_Lieu :_ salle de concert et loges

Musique : junk boys-I can fly

**Chapter 3 :** Cette fan fic c'est limite un défilé de mode…le retour des descriptions de fringues !

-

-

-

Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivé a 1h30 a la salle de concert tous se mirent au boulot. Le groupe de Sanzo alla se changer dans la loge tandis qu'Heaven trié et choisissait les vêtements qu'elle allait leur donné. Onis disposé ses achats sur une table tandis que Cendre sortait maquillage, bombes pour les cheveux et divers peignes. Blue était parti régler quelques détails avec les techniciens et autres. Onis était habillé d'un haut vert émeraude sans manche avec des fermetures très oriental et d'un jean taille basse avec des coutures blanches, elle avait des nus pieds bleu turquoises lacets a ses chevilles. Cendre portait une robe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux et des chaussures blanches sans talons.

Heaven : Vous allez vous habiller comme ça pour le concert demain ?

Cendre : Oui je voulais voir si elle m'allais encore vu que c'est une robe qui a déjà deux ans mais ça va.

Onis : Moi je me change !

Heaven : Et tu vas t'habiller comment ?

Onis : ha ! surprise !

Cendre : Bon côté maquillage et coiffure c'est ok ! J'ai pris tout je crois même ce qu'on a pas besoin…

Onis : Comme ?

Cendre : Du gloss.…

Heaven et Onis piquèrent un fou rire en imaginant Cendre se battre avec l'un des quatre bishonen pour lui mettre du gloss.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gojyo sortit habillé a peu prés correctement (si on occultait le pantalon mal plié…)

Gojyo portait un débardeur blanc traverser d'une rayure vert foncé et un pantalon très long qui traînait à terre, vert foncé lui aussi mais avec un chaîne sortant de sa poche de pantalon et allant s'accrocher au haut de celui-ci. Il avait deux bracelets gris métallisé a un poignet et trois bagues de la même couleur sur son autre main. Pour finir le tableau, une chaîne où un pendentif qui formait un « G » pendait paresseusement autour de son cou.

Onis/Cendre : Ah ouais !

Gojyo : Mais d'où vous les sortez ces fringues ?

Heaven : Elle te plaisent pas ?

Gojyo : Oh si elles déchirent ! Mais c'est toi qui les as faites ?

Heaven : Ouais avec l'aide des filles !

Hakkai : C'est vraiment très beau !

Hakkai portait une chemise très longue et vaporeuse (d'où est-ce que je sors ce mot moi ?) avec une croix noir entouré de blanc sur l'une des manches a hauteur de l'épaule deux bandes du même style mais aux couleurs inversés au niveau des reins et faisait tout le tour et le bord du vêtement comporté une bande noir. Il avait un pantalon très large gris clair. Il portait une bague gravé bleu , les mêmes petite lunette bleu mais cette fois noir et un collier (fin lacet avec un kanji en pendentif).

Cendre : Et ben dis donc c'est la classe ultime la les mecs !

Onis : Vous aurez même pas commencer a jouer que la salle sera déjà en délire…

Heaven entreprit de faire quelques rectifications pendant que Onis et Cendre continuaient à s'installer.

…

…

…

Ah oui excusez moi je bave devant les canons là donc j'oublie de narrer

Gomen ….

Puis ce fut au tour de Sanzo et Goku de sortir. Sanzo portait un t-shirt sans manche moulant noir avec en bordure de col une bande métal, il avait des gants noir dont les doigts s'arrêtaient a la 1ere phalange et qui comportait des trous sur les bosses a la naissance des doigts et un carré sur la main (des gants de motard quoi) et un jean taille basse dont le premier bouton était ouvert. Il avait un collier serré sur son cou même qui faisait deux tours. Goku lui portait son ensemble beige.

Un sifflement se fît entendre. Blue rentra dans la pièce.

Blue : Eh ben dis donc ! Heaven là tu m'épate ! Trop beau…

Sanzo : Pourquoi je suis le seul a porter des trucs moulant ?

Onis : Tu préfère la draguqueen ? Y reste un haut a paillette si tu veux.

Sanzo : Crève !

Blue : J'ai fait installé les instruments, les ingénieurs du son sont prêt et l'éclairage est ok !

Hakkai : Sodesne…tout est prévu dis donc nous n'avons plus qu'a monter sur scène souri-t-il.

Cendre : Je les coiffe pas ?

Blue : Pas le temps gomen, tu t'en occupera pendant l'entracte.

Cendre : Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…bon c'est mieux que rien…

Tout le petit monde se dirigea vers la salle de concert . Les quatre filles prirent place sur les sièges en face de la scène. Un coup de percussion, le concert commença…

« Kirei goto dewa Ikite ikenai

Uso ya mie mo Toki ni omoi yari sa

Onboro Epatsu ni Moroi hato tsunde

Agaki ikiru Junk Boys »

Les lumières, le son, la mise en scène, tout était parfait. Les quatre filles étaient ébloui par le spectacle qui s'offrait a leurs yeux en avant première. Soudain a la fin de la 4eme chanson, Sanzo lacha le micro et parti vers les coulisses ou il rejoint Hakkai qui arrivé avec un troisième micro. Les quatre filles s'échangèrent des regards interrogateur.

Onis : Qu'est-ce qu'il glande ?

Cendre : Mais c'était pas prévu ça !

Blue : Ben à la couturière hier ils…Ah j'ai compris !

Onis/Cendre/Heaven : Nani ?

Blue : La chanson en plus sur la feuille !

Heaven : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Onis : Ah oui la chanson ! Y avait une chanson que Hakkai avait rajouté hier ! I can fly je crois !

Heaven : Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a un troisième chanteur. Hakkai ?

Toute jetèrent un regard vers lui qui leurs adressa un sourire en modifiant les branchements de son synthé et ce fut Goku qui arriva sur scène entre Sanzo et Gojyo. Il contorsionné ses mains de stress.

Elles se regardèrent a nouveaux.

Onis/Cendre/Heaven/Blue : J'HALUCINE !

Heaven : c'est le singe qui va chanter?

Blue : Mais tu vas arrêter de l'apeler comme ça !

Heaven : elle le défend si c'est pas mimi tout plein !

Blue : Creve

Onis : fais gaffe tu parle comme Sanzo là !

Blue : j'ai dit quoi ?

Cendre : creve…

Blue porta la main a son front.

Blue : ouais je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

Goku régla tant bien que mal le micro et la musique commença. Le petit singe regardait ses pieds, stressé à mort.

Onis : Il faudrait peut-être le décontracté parce que là c'est la général alors j'ose même pas imaginé au concert !

Cendre : J'ai une idée…On a qu'a l'encourager !

Heaven commença a siffler de toute ses forces, toutes l'imitèrent en même temps et crièrent « Goku » en cœur plusieurs fois de suite en frappant dans leurs mains.

Sanzo : Mais quelle bande de timbrés…faut les enfermés…(bon je suis pas tout a fait en désaccord total avec lui c'est vrai que quatre meuf qui gueule dans une salle vide…Ca attire l'attention dirons nous)

Hakkai : Je croit que ça a l'effet escompté rit Hakkai

Le singe les regarda en souriant ayant reprit un peu d'assurance et commença a chanter.

« I CAN FLY NOW »

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Bon le chapitre le moins drôle de cette fan fics vous venez de le lire. Rien de spécial j'avais juste envi de décrire les vêtements des quatre bogosses et des belgosses de la fan fics. Bon Heaven et Blue sont les seules qui n'etaient pas décrite mais ça va venir. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas hyper drôle non plus mais après vous inquiétez pas on va se rattraper avec la « mystérieuse surprise » ; )


	8. Chapter 8: Arrêtez de cogiter !

_Fan fics :_ saiyuki

_Thème :_ groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial**_

**Partie 3 :** Le grand soir

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo

Lieu : chez cendre

**Chapter 1 :** Malgré l'état de stress chronique quelques questions subsistent…mais pas longtemps avec eux…

-

-

Ce soir c'était le grand soir (bon le premier qui me dit que c'est le titre de la partie je l'atomise !) et tout le monde s'activait. Sanzo et Gojyo fumaient clope sur clope pour se calmer, Hakkai chantonner et Goku n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Le stress environnent était palpable, depuis ce matin c'était infernal. Dans 8h le concert et la pression était a son paroxysme…

Cendre : Ca va pas ? Vous êtes bien silencieux !

Gros silence.

Cendre : Allô !

Gros silence de plus en plus pesant.

Cendre traversa la pièce en les regardants avec insistance et sortit un paquet de bonbons. Elle en entama un et agita le paquet.

Cendre : Vous en voulez ?

Gros silence plus que pesant.

Cendre : Euh, je le laisse sur la table.

Elle sortit de la pièce et retrouva Heaven sur la canapé.

Cendre : Ne rentre pas dans la cuisine y a pleins d'ondes négatives

Heaven : Ouvrez vos chakras ommmmmm

Cendre : Oh non arrête ils vont arriver a me faire stressé. Même Hakkai ne dit rien !

Heaven : Alors on est mal barré…

Cendre : Voilà que je suis stressé maintenant. Ksoooooo…

Heaven : Un chewing-gum ?

Cendre : Non merci.

Blue : Woh c'est quoi cette ambiance là, même dans une morgue c'est plus joyeux dis donc !

Cendre : Ils stressent tous.

Heaven : Viens stressez joyeusement avec nous en bouffant des chewing-gum.

Blue : Merci mais non merci…je prends l'option mastication intensive mais pas celle pétage de plomb et surchauffe des circuits!

Cendre : Tu crois que si on leurs colle un ventilateur sous le nez ça marchera pour les refroidires ?

Heaven : Je parierais pas dessus

Blue :Et vous avez pas vu Goku ?

Cendre/Heaven : Alors lui ! dirent-elle en levant les mains et les yeux au ciel en synchronisation.

Blue : Ben quoi ?

Cendre : Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce matin et pas moyen d'entrer

Heaven : Avec mon tact habituel j'ai essayé de défoncé la porte mais bon ça n'a pas trop marcher.

Blue : Rah la la …Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font là ! Ils on buté pleins de yokais et ils sont pas capable de monter sur scène…

Cendre : Vu sous cette angle c'est encore pire !

Heaven : Oh elle est d'un optimisme a tout épreuve ! ria-t-elle

Onis : AH J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers Onis qui venait d'entrer.

Onis : Y a trop de silence ! Ton frère me suit partout et en plus je trouve plus ma robe !

A nouveau un gros silence.

Onis : Ah non pitié vous y mettez pas !

Cendre : Pour mon frère je contrôle pas et pour ta robe tu la mise à laver y a 2 jours.

Heaven : Pour le silence on peut régler ça !

Blue : A la Jamel Debouze ? demanda-t-elle a Heaven qui acquiesça.

Blue/Heaven : C'EST PAS UN PEU BIENTOT FINIT CE SILENCE.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Sanzo : Vos gueules bandes de tarés !

Gojyo : Oh toi le bonze de merde tu ferais mieux de pas trop l'ouvrir.

Sanzo : T'as dit quoi saloperi de kappa ?

Gojyo : Ta gueule bonze drogué !

Sanzo : Tu me cherches ?

Gojyo : Approche ça fait longtemps que je peux pas t'encaisser !

Blue et Heaven sourirent et commentaire l'action : « L'effet Jamel Debouze ! Dévastateur chez les amateurs de silence ! Et maintenant la phase 2 ! »

Blue/Heaven : VOS GUEULES ON S'ENTEND PLUS PENSER !

Sanzo et Gojyo débarquèrent comme des furies. Bon d'un côté on les comprends un peu on leurs dit de l'ouvrir et 3 secondes après de se la fermer.

Sanzo/Gojyo : VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GUEULE LA ?

Onis : Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur le même point…

Sanzo sortit son flingue et menaça de tirer sur Onis.

Heaven : Bah au moins maintenant que vous vous êtes bien défoulé vous allez pouvoir desstressé !

Gojyo : On est pas stressé !

Blue : Nan vous fumez clope sur clope…

Onis : Vous répondez pas quand on vous parle…

Cendre : Et vous tirez des gueules de trois mètres de long…

Heaven : Même Hakkai est froid c'est pour dire…

Hakkai : Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda le beau jeune homme de la cuisine.

Cendre/Onis/Heaven/Blue : Hakkai on t'aime !

Hakkai rit et se remit a siroter son thé.

Sanzo : Vous me saoulez je vais dans ma chambre.

Onis : Tu peux pas le singe y est enfermé.

Sanzo : KSO !

Cendre : Sssssssaaaaannnnnzzzzzooooo!  
Sanzo : TA GUEULE! On ta pas prit a appeler les gens normalement! Je suis à côté putain  
Cendre : je t'aime!  
Sanzo : ...

Il esquissa un geste du désespoir et se cassa.

Gojyo ricana et suivit Sanzo.

Gojyo : Woh maître Sanzo quel tombeur

Sanzo : Tu veux vraiment crevé ?

Heaven : On respire enfin ! Tu fais quoi Blue ?

La dite personne s'immobilisa et se retourna toute sourire.

Blue : Je vais voir mon singe préféré !

Heaven : Parce que t'en connais plusieurs ? J'aimerais pas être à ta place !

Blue : Un seul me suffit merci !

Cendre : Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre comment tu compte faire ?

Blue : Hi-mi-tsu !

Heaven : Ah on dirait trop Shindo comme ça!

Onis : Pas de bêtises dans la chambre hein !

Blue ri et se dirigea vers la chambre de Goku.

Cendre : C'est qui ça Shondo ?

Heaven : ShIIIIIndo ! Gravitation tu connais pas ?

Onis : C'est pas le truc shonen AI avec l'écrivain ?

Heaven : SIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est trop bien !

Gojyo : Bah! Je vous croyez pas si perverse !

Gojyo était revenu là où il y avait plus d'animation **_ET_** de sécurité car rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Sanzo armé et énervé n'était pas une très bonne idée…

Heaven : Ca reste très soft dit-elle avec un accent de bourgeois.

Gojyo : Moi je donne plutôt dans le hard fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Onis : Oh ça on avais deviné !

Gojyo : Dites vous croyez pas que Sanzo est homo ? Parce que il s'intéresse pas du tout au filles…

Un coup de feu retentit et une mèche de Gojyo se détacha de son emplacement initial.

Gojyo : NANI SUNDAYO SANZO ?

Sanzo : INSINU ENCORE UNE FOIS QUE JE SUIS HOMO ET JE TE TUE!

Cendre : AH NON SANZO IL EST PAS HOMO !

Onis : C'est vrai que ça poserai quelques problèmes là Cendre…

Heaven : Ce serais une explication plausible…

Sanzo : Il est encore plus plausible que tu te prenne une balle dans la tête d'ici 30 secondes.

Hakkai : Ma ma qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Onis : Tu savais toi que Sanzo était homo ?

Hakkai regarda Sanzo et se recula légèrement vers Gojyo.

Cendre : MAIS NON IL EST PAS HOMO ! S'IL TE PLAIT SANZO DIS MOI QUE T'ES PAS HOMO !

Sanzo : MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

Onis : Il vient de confirmer. T'as vu Cendre il a insinué que tu disais une connerie en disant qu'il était hétéro !

Heaven : Franchement Sanzo…Alors ça voudrais dire que tu as déjà couché avec un mec !

Onis : Ce qui nous en qualité de femmes ne nous choque pas…

Heaven : Ca voudrait dire que vu que Goku est toujours collé a lui…

Un clic se fit entendre. Onis se retenait de rire et Heaven s'était interrompu le flingue de Sanzo sur la tempe…Gojyo et Cendre était horrifié a l'idée d'imaginer le singe et le moine en action, et Hakkai s'était rapproché de Sanzo pour le calmer.

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo calme toi voyons.

Sanzo : Je vais te faire explosé la cervelle!

Heaven : Euh personnellement ça m'arrangerait pas trop.

Onis : Voyons Sanzo y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Suicidaire aurait été le mot qui qualifierait le mieux Onis a cette instant précis.

Gojyo : Ah quelle horreur !

Cendre : SANZO DIS MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI BOUHOUHOUHOU !

Onis : Ah bah voilà tu l'as fait pleurer c'est malin !

Sanzo : JE l'est fait pleurer ? Nan mais vous êtes vraiment pas bien !

Heaven : Tu devrais avoir honte Sanzo !

Gojyo : De son homosexualité ?

Heaven : Nan de faire pleurer Cendre !

Sanzo sortit son baffeur et le claqua en direction de Cendre et Heaven qui l'évitèrent de justesse.

Matheo : Eh toi tu fais quoi à ma sœur.

Onis : Oh non pas lui !

Sanzo : N'approche pas espèce de psychopathe !

Heaven : Peut-être qu'il est bi en faites…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle les uns mort de rire les autres horrifiés.

Matheo : NANI ? T'ES BISEXUELLE !

Sanzo : PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE BANDE DE TIMBRE !

Matheo : Dégage de chez moi tout de suite !

Cendre : Si il est bi il reste de l'espoir.

Matheo : Ah non pas question déjà Hétéro je veux pas que tu t'approche mais Bi encore moins !

Onis : T'es Homophobe Matheo ?

Matheo : Nan un con homo ou pas reste un con !

Sanzo : T'insinue quoi la connard d'elfe ?

Matheo : Oh tu t'es reconnu de suite comme quoi t'es pas irrécupérable.

Cendre : Du moment qu'il est pas homo moi tout me va.

Enorme coup de baffeur sur la tête de Cendre qui tombe a la renverse.

Matheo : T'as fait quoi a ma sœur là ?

Matheo sauta sur Sanzo et le plaqua au sol immobilisant ses mains.

Sanzo : JE VAIS TE CREVER PSYCOPATHE !

Hakkai : C'est très animé…

Heaven : N'est-ce pas…c'est la méthode Gravitation…

Hakkai : Sodesne…

Blue : Je vous dérange pas j'espère…

Un gros silence se fit et tous se retournèrent vers elle. Hakkai et Heaven était assis sur le dossier du canapé où s'accrochait désespérément Gojyo pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Onis prenait des photos du combat avec son portable et les montrés a Cendre horrifié.

Heaven : Sanzo il est comme Shindo proclama-t-elle

Blue tourna la tête et regarda Matheo qui était à cheval au-dessus de Sanzo en lui tenant les poignés. Tous sauf Hakkai, Sanzo et Matheo avait compris l'insinuation clairement formuler a Gravitation et Gojyo n'en pouvais plus de rire. Blue les regarda et fit une grimace de désapprobation.

Blue : Ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas Sanzo mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi exhibitionniste de plus avec Matheo…j'aurais pas cru.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sanzo mis son poing dans la figure de Matheo qui valsa en gueulant !

Matheo : JE SUIS PAS HOMO !

Sanzo : Nan mais là c'est pire que tout ! Vous voulez tous crevez ou quoi ? Je vais faire un trou dans votre tête pour qu'elle soit plus aérer la ça surchauffe !

Hakkai para le bras de Sanzo et l'empêcha de tirer sur la populace qui s'était jeté à terre.

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo dit-il en contrôlant le moine avec le sourire.

Sanzo : NAN MAIS ATTENDEZ LA JE SUIS PAS HOMO, NI BI AVEC GOKU OU MATHEO OU QUI QUE SE SOIT D'AUTRE C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Heaven blanchit, il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Blue tourna les talons.

Heaven : Aïe, aïe, aïe…tu viens de condamner a mort le saru…

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Heaven : NANI ?

Blue : SALOPARD, ENFOIRE, TU M'AS TROMPE AVEC SANZO !

Goku apparut se tenant la tête évitant une multitude d'OVTM fondant sur lui a grande vitesse.

Goku : DEMO ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et d'abord je suis pas à toi !

Heaven : Tu savais que…

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Onis : …Sanzo était bi. (peine perdu l'information circule…)

Gros silence. Goku prit une tête horrifié.

Blue : ET T'A FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC LUI SALOPARD ! un autre OVTM vola.

Goku : NANI ! J'AI JAMAIS BAISE AVEC SANZO !

Gojyo : C'est à peine si il sait ce que c'est !

Goku : Je sais très bien ce que c'est !

Gojyo : Alors explique hein, hein, hein !

Goku viré au rouge pivoine.

Cendre : Oh non pitié c'est bon on a tous notre éducation sexuel !

Gojyo : Vous voulez que je vous donne un cour de rattrapage analyse et pratique ?

Onis : Ah non je veux entendre la version du singe ! Après le cour !

Goku : JE SUIS PAS UN SINGE !

Heaven : Monkey, monkey, monkey !

Blue : On s'en fout tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si t'a baisé avec Sanzo!

Sanzo/Goku : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !

Onis : Narrateur powa !

Hakkai : Nani ? narrateur ?

Cendre : Pitié Hakkai laisse tombé … C'est trop compliqué ! (je réagis même plus maintenant…)

Blue : Tu mens j'en suis sur t'es tout rouge !

Goku : Nan chui pas rouge !

Heaven : Oh si ! N'est-ce pas Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Crevez tous et foutez moi la paix ! (entre temps Hakkai l'avais lâché et il s'était assis, quant a Matheo il était trop halluciné pour parler)

Goku : D'abord chui encore vierge alors…

Gros silence.

Gojyo : WAH ARF ARF ARF IL EST ENCORE PUCEAU ! (Gojyo plus que mort de rire...)

Goku : (aussi rouge que le plus rouge qui existe et encore c'est peu) ET ALORS ?

Toutes les filles le regardèrent bizarrement. Gojyo et Matheo étaient explosé pendant que Hakkai souriait gêné pour Goku et Sanzo avait mis sa main sur son front en murmurant « mais quel con »

Blue : T'es encore…puceau ?

Goku : Et alors ? (là c'est le DD power) Pourquoi tu l'es pas toi?

Blue regarda Heaven et cette dernière explosa de rire. Blue la voyant rire explosa a son tour. Quatre explosé de rire, deux gêné(e)s, un je m'en foutiste, et une perverse pas loin de rejoindre la majorité.

Blue se dirigea vers la porte morte de rire pleurant littéralement sur place.

Blue : Gomen, gomen, gomen faut que je sorte. Articula-t-elle difficilement.

Heaven la rejoins totalement explosé.

Gojyo regarda en coin le singe rouge comme une pivoine et posa sa main sur son crâne en riant.

Gojyo : Au moins maintenant on peut dire que l'ambiance est vraiment détendu.

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

J'avais annoncé un chapitre calme et plus réfléchi mais je crois que c'est pas vraiment ça…Jamais autant décrit de connerie a la ligne. L'auteur est en forme…Bon Blue et Goku on discutait mais que se sont-ils dit ?

Ben je suis pas super-narrateur j'ai déjà assez de boulot avec l'homosexualité de Sanzo... Ah nan je vous jure elles sont vraiment pas bien ! Ah ! A préciser aussi ! Tous nos bishonens sont hétéro Au cas où il subsisterait encore un doute et il me semble bien qu'a part Hakkai et Gojyo tous soit puceaux…Mais je dis bien il me semble ; )

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Je voulais faire ressortir le stresse latent mais je crois que la méthode de destresse a bien marcher peut-être trop bien.

Vous avez l'impression que Sanzo se répète ? C'est normal il n'en peux plus

Note pour le narrateur : un super narrateur est un narrateur omniscient…Mais toi t'es inclassable…

Allez on va mettre de l'ambiance! (Gros silence) ... Ouais ok j'ai compris je me tais et je vais m'enterré...Review pour me consoler?


	9. Chapter 9: Trop de pression?

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-

_Lieu :_ salle de concert

**Chapter 2 :** Le retour des description de la mort qui tue ! Je sais je faiblis niveau français pardonnez moi…La salle est pleine, la pression est à son comble nos quatre bishonens montent sur scène et… 

La salle était pleine, ils l'avaient tous vu se remplirent au fur et à mesures…Les quatre rockeurs avait le trac mais rien de comparable à l'ambiance chez Cendre qui avait tenu de l'horrible. Gojyo pour la première partie était habillé de son ensemble avec débardeur blanc, Hakkai son ensemble avec sa chemise ornait d'une croix, Goku son ensemble t-shirt/short beige et Sanzo sa chemise rose pâle. Il n'avait pas eu leurs mot a dire quant au choix des vêtements, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls a être bien habillé…Cendre portait sa robe blanche accompagné d'un collier en argent avec un kanji, de fines boucles d'oreilles pendantes et une bague sous forme de ressort, Blue à son inverse une robe noir et des sandalettes de la même couleur, un bracelet rouge qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet, une bague toute simple rouge aussi, des anneaux dorés assez petits et un collier avec un soleil. Onis avait retrouvé sa fameuse robe qui en fait était une tunique verte en dessous de laquelle elle portait un pantacour blanc et des chaussures bleu à talons plat, un bracelet bleu turquoise tirant sur le vert à un poignet et plusieurs tressés à l'autre, une fine baguette tenait ses cheveux en chignon. Heaven portait un débardeur rose et une minijupe en jean bleu clair, des converses blanches, un collier discret violet et plusieurs bracelets à chaque poignés.

Cendre : Vous êtes prêt ?

Hakkai : Ca me fait bizarre comment tu m'as coiffé Cendre…

Cendre : Tu te trouve pas bien ?

Hakkai : Nan c'est très jolie mais … ça me fait bizarre.

Onis : Question d'habitude…

Heaven : Sanzo arrête de clopé ! Dans 10 min t'es sur scène !

Sanzo : Humph, jamais on me fout la paix ! (tu te répètes Sanzo, fais pas ton martyre !)

Onis : Allez les mecs une fois que vous serrez sur scène vous vous direz que c'était pas si terrible !

Gros silence.

Blue : Bon décontractez vous là !

Cendre : Allez respirez, soufflez (regards bizarres) bon j'ai compris je dis plus rien…

Gojyo : Moi du moment que je peux faire rentrer quelques filles dans ma loge…

Heaven : Oh toi je suis sur que tu vas très bien t'en sortir !

Onis : Ca reste a voir.

Cendre : Mauvaise foi !

Sanzo : Le kappa est en manque.

Gojyo : T'as dis quoi le blondinet ?

Sanzo : Redis une fois que je suis un « blondinet » et je te déchire !

Hakkai : Vous avez vraiment trop d'énergie là !

Heaven : Il va venir Kokaidji ? demanda-t-elle tout excité à Onis.

Gojyo/Goku/Sanzo/Hakkai : KOKAIDJI ?

Cendre : Vous étiez pas au courant ? (c'est pour la forme car elle avait bien pris soin de pas les prévenir…)

Gojyo/Goku/Sanzo/Hakkai : Nan…

Goku : C'est trop cool ! Kokaidji va venir !

Gojyo : T'as l'air vachement content que quelqu'un qui a essayer de te tuer vienne…

Sanzo : C'est un saru…un Baka Saru …

Gojyo : Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord…

Goku : Mais arrêtez à la fin !

Hakkai : Ne vous énervez pas avant le concert comme ça …

Heaven : De toute façon Kokaidji il est a moi !

Silence. (un petit cette fois)

Onis : Encore une information qu'on avez omis de vous communiquez?

Gojyo : Ce qui veux dire ?

Blue : Que dès qu'il arrivera elle va lui sauter dessus…soit quand même polit dis bonjour a Yaoné !

Heaven : Mouais…

Hakkai : Yaoné-san viens aussi ?

Cendre :Oui ! Mais Ririn et Darty peuvent pas !

Gojyo/Hakkai : Darty ?

Cendre : Euh Dokukakudji!

La porte claqua et un homme apparu.

Ingénieur : C'est l'heure tout le monde en piste. Mais on a un problème…

Heaven : Lequel ?

Ingénieur : Il faut que quelqu'un prenne le micro et leurs annonce qu'ils doivent patientez encore cinq minutes…Mais pour que l'entrée soit réussi il faut que ce soit une de vous quatre les filles…

Gros silence dans la loge.

Cendre : J'ai déjà du mal à répondre en cour aux profs alors là imaginez même pas !

Onis : J'y vais pas non plus attend moi si je suis masseuse c'est pas pour rien !

Heaven : Non mais pas question que je monte sur scène !

Blue : J'ai une voix de gamine au micro…

Ingénieur : Il faudrait vous décidez…

Sanzo : Et après ça nous dit de destressé…

Onis/Cendre/Blue/Heaven : TOI TA GUEULE!

Devant la puissance destructrice qui venait de se révéler provenant des 4 filles même Sanzo ne releva pas…

Hakkai : Vous n'avez qu'à tirer au sort !

Cendre : A la limite j'aurais préféré un pierre papier ciseaux…

Heaven : Bon ben on fait ça…

Onis/Cendre/Blue/Heaven : pierre papier ciseaux…

Onis : Ksoooooooooooooo

Blue : Ah Onis c'est toi qui t'y colle !

Ingénieur : --'

Tous se dirigèrent vers la scène côté coulisse. Un silence de mort régné.

Cendre : Allait courage Onis !

Onis : Mouais…Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?

Blue : Déjà tu les salue, tu les remercies d'être là et tu leurs dis qu'il faut encore patientez et tu te casse !

Onis : Sur ?

Heaven : Ouais allez vas-y !

Onis : Demo…

Blue : Vas-y ou on te pousse !

Onis : C'est bon j'ai compris !

« Effrayant » pensèrent les quatre bishonens « c'est ce qui nous arrivera si on monte pas sur scène… »

Onis s'avança sur scène et prit le micro quelle déboîta de son emplacement trop haut pour elle…

Onis : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu ce soir ! (tonnerre d'applaudissement). Euh…nous vous demandons d'attendre quelques minutes nous avons un…hum…problème technique, merci.

Elle sortit rapidement de scène entendant à peine les hués d'impatience.

Onis : PLUS JAMAIS ! hurla-t-elle dans les coulisses !

Goku : C'est…si impressionnant que ça ? demanda-t-il blanc.

Onis : C'EST PAS QUE C'EST IMPRESSIONANT C'EST QUE J'ARRIVE COMME UNE CONNE SUR SCENE ALORS QUE J'AI RIEN A Y FAIRE !

Ingénieur : Que Onis se prépare dans cinq minutes c'est bon elle devra les annoncer.

Onis : Crevez tous il en est pas question !

Hakkai : Sanzo tu commence a déteindre sur elle…

Gojyo : Un sanzo ça nous suffit merci !

Sanzo leva la main en faisant un doigt.

Cendre : Bon qui y va alors ?

Sanzo : Blue puisque c'est le manager…

Heaven : C'est vrai ça !

Blue : Saloperi de bonze ! C'est toi le marketing je te signal Heaven !

Heaven : Ah non je colle les affiche !

Blue : Pouffiasse !

Heaven : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Gojyo : T'as pas le choix tu dois y aller.

Ingénieur : C'est à toi !

Blue : Bande d'enculés !

Blue balança ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et entre sur scène.

Blue : Salut ! Bon je sais vous en avez marre de voir défilés tout le monde sauf nos rock star préférés mais je vous annonce que les problèmes techniques sont résolus ! (tonnerre d'applaudissement et sifflé dans la salle) Je vous demanderez juste de les encouragés parce qu'ils ont le trac surtout Sanzo d'ailleurs il faut dire…(rires dans la salle)

Sanzo : MAIS JE VAIS LA BUTE !

Hakkai : C'est toi qui l'a mise sur scène Sanzo…

Blue : Allez plus fort j'entends rien (cri, sifflets et applaudissements tonitruant) Ah bah c'est déjà mieux ! Bon allez je vous laisse avec nos rock stars et encore merci d'avoir patientez !

Blue rentra dans les coulisses d'un pas conquérant et s'écroula par terre dès qu'elle eu passé le rideaux repliés.

Blue :AH PUTAIN ! J'ai cru mourir!

Sanzo : T'inquiète pas ça va pas tardé !

Cendre : Lâche ton baffeur Sanzo ! C'est à vous !

Sanzo : Elles auront jamais fini de me donner des ordres cette bande de folles ?

Heaven : Bonne chance !

Gojyo : Ouais…C'est partit.

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Enfin le nœud, le milieu de l'histoire (vous croyiez que c'était la fin ? nan mais vous délirez ?) Les quatre bogosses vont chanter ! Bon évidemment vous ne pouvez pas entendre si vous ne possédez pas les mp3 appropriés ! Dans le chapitre suivant Musique ! Lol ! Et après la mystérieuse surprise que tout le monde attends avec impatience !


	10. Chapter 10: Un concert grandiose

Chapter 3 : Concert gigantesque et fabuleux…

_**Regardant le futur,  
Les yeux perdus dans l'azur  
Écoute la voix en toi,  
Celle qui fait parler ton cœur. **_

Tout en serrant contre toi  
La lune encore bleue.

Tu sens la force en toi,  
Certain qu'en avançant,  
Ouvrant mille et un passage  
Rien ne résistera.

Même la nuit qui t'éclaire  
S'enfuit devant toi.

Je suis seul et sans dire un mot,  
Je sais au fond de moi que le monde bougera  
Car je sais que tout changera  
Lorsque nous franchirons  
Le temps qui passe.

Qu'est ce que nous trouverons maintenant ?  
Après avoir dévoiler nos âmes,  
Nous pourrons enfin nous retrouver,  
On ne peut pas fuir la vérité.

Pourrons-nous tous enfin découvrir,  
Tout en levant ensemble nos mains.  
La réalité offre l'espoir,  
Laissons donc, il suffit d'y croire !

Les lumières dansaient autour des quatre bogosses. Sanzo lâcha sa guitare et agrippa le micro a deux mains et chanta de sa plus belle voix accompagné des hues et des applaudissement des fans déchaînés…Goku le sourire aux lèvres tapa de plus belle sur ses percutions, Hakkai se balançait légèrement au son de la musique et Gojyo lançait quelques clins d'œil charmeur aux jeune filles du premier rang. Leurs tract était totalement partie et ils s'éclataient sur scène comme des gamins.

_**Quand, soudain vient de nulle part  
Un étranger bizarre,  
Sans penser un instant,  
C'est quelqu'un qui nous rendra fou. **_

Sans jamais s'inquiéter,  
On reste sans dire un mot  
À regarder le ciel bleu.

Quelque soit l'existence que tu mènes  
Continue à la vivre,  
Parle-moi de tes illusions de tous tes désirs,  
C'est sûrement les mêmes problèmes  
Pour toi et pour tous les autres.  
Bats-toi, contre toi-même.

Le soleil se lève à nouveau,  
Regarde-le ne détourne pas les yeux,  
La différence surpasse tes limites,  
Vas-y, dès maintenant !

C'est l'existence que tu mènes  
Continue à la vivre.  
Je suis certain que tu es  
Plus grand chaque jour.  
C'est sûrement les mêmes problèmes  
Pour toi et pour tous les autres.  
Bats-toi, contre toi-même.

Les quatre filles se mirent a taper dans leurs mains dans les coulisses…C'était vraiment fabuleux ! Elles n'avaient jamais vu de plus beau spectacle…

C'était tellement …

MAGIQUE !

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Les chansons magnifiques, une voix belle et pure, de la bonne zik…Comment voulez vous que je décrive plus une telle scène aussi resplendissante ?

"Tooku wo miteru tsonoma no tsachiwa"

Ok je ne me suis pas foulé pour ce chapitre mais je tenais absolument à mettre la traduction de 1e opening et du 1e ending de GENSOMADEN SAIUKI XD

Review? même pour m'insulter je prends! lol


	11. Chapter 11: L'arrivé de Ko

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

**_SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial _**

**Partie 4 :** Back stage

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Kokaidji-

_Lieu :_ loges

**Chapter 1 :** Ko' débarque, Yaoné fait le meuble mais on prévoit de grandes ambition pour elle…Personne n'aime les massages ma pauvre Onis …

-

-

-

Gojyo : Ah ! putain j'en peux plus !

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sanzo : URUSAI, tu me vrille les tympans !

Hakkai :… Sanzo tu as encore la force de crier ?

Blue/Cendre/Onis/Heaven : C'ETAIT TROP BIEN ! crièrent les quatre filles en enfonçant la porte de la loge.

Sanzo : Oh non pas elle…

Onis : Vous avez pas l'air de vouloir votre surprise en attendant…qui veux que je le masse ?

Sanzo : M'approche pas !

Onis : Oh…

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Hakkai : C'est gentil mais non merci

Gojyo : Pas besoin je sens que je vais être très occupé ce soir.

Onis : Tu sors pas d'ici !

Gojyo : Nani ?

Cendre : C'était à prévoir Gojyo t'es chasse-gardés…

Gojyo : De qui ?

Onis : Tu le fais exprès ?

« Hum…excusez moi… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kokaidji, apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Heaven : KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Heaven coura comme une grosse malade et sauta sur Kokaidji qui l'évita et elle se mangea le mur.

Kokaidji : Euh…pardon reflex pas l'habitude que les gens me sautent dessus !

Goku : Konbanwa Kokaidji !

Kokaidji : Konichiwa tout le monde.

Goku : Ca va ? Ca va ?

Onis : Oula c'est partit pour un tour…

Blue : Il est où le Saké ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Blue…Saké ? Vous avez bien dit Saké ?

Cendre : Sous le meuble répondit-elle

Blue : Trouvé

Cendre : Bon on va tous à l'hôtel maintenant !

Hakkai : A l'hôtel ? Vous avez les moyens ?

Cendre : Pas de problème j'ai chourré la carte de crédit a Sanzo on se paye le mega hôtel 5 étoile le plus près de la ou on est et pis on fait une grosse mega teuf dans l'hôtel

Sanzo : Tu me l'a piqué ! Rend-la moi tout de suite !

Cendre : Pas question !

Sanzo s'élança sur Cendre le baffeur a la main et l'assomma

Cendre : Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïe !Mais d'où tu le sort ton baffeur ?

Sanzo : Et toi t'as connerie tu la sort d'où ?

Blue : Bon ben on se replie chez toi…

Hakkai : A neuf dans Jeep ça risque d'être précaire …

Kokaidji : Ah non Yaoné et moi on vous suit en dragon volant.

Goku : Yaoné-chan est là ?

Kokaidji : Elle attend dehors…

Heaven : Demo , demo…Je veux monter avec Ko' !

Kokaidji : Euh…

Blue : Bon tu vas pas nous faire chier allez hop !

Blue sortit de la loge traînant Heaven par le col. Toute la petite troupe la suivie.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOo

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Kokaidji- Yaoné

Lieu : chez Cendre

Sanzo : Ah putain mais c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai marre de ce putain de voyage a huit dans cette putain de bagnole !

Gojyo : C'est bien a toi de dire ça !Qui est-ce qui est rentré dans un arbre la dernière fois en essayant d'abandonner Goku ?

Sanzo : De la part d'un crétin de kappa qui sait pas nager laisse moi rire !

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo ce n'est pas facile pour Jeep non plus…

Sanzo : Rien a foutre…

Blue : C'est vrai qu'on est un peu serré…

Heaven : C'est normal tu prend de la place mine de rien

Blue : Nan mais je te permet pas ! C'est pas moi qui me suit manger le mur en sautant sur Ko !

Heaven : Oh c'est méchant ça ! Coup bas !

Blue : C'est pas faux…

Heaven : Qu'est-ce tu comprends pas ?

Blue : La phrase…

Onis : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Blue/Heaven : Laisse béton…

Cendre : J'ai…j'ai oublié les clefs…

Gros silence.

Sanzo : Mais quelle conne ! (mais ils se croient dans le donjon de naalbuck ou quoi là ? )

Gojyo : On défonce la porte ? (qu'est-ce que je disais…)

Cendre : Ah nan pas question !

Yaoné : Euh…bonsoir

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo-et-Heaven : Bonsoir Yaoné-san ! (ouah ça va loin le dialogue là Bon j'ai compris je dis plus rien

…

…

…

…

ça t'emmerde bien pour la narration hein, hein, hein ! Bon je me calme vient de se prendre une planche par l'auteur sur la tête roh il est pas drôle y dit que c'est le moment émotion bon j'ai compris je narre ok , pose doucement ce fusil ok ?)

Heaven : KOKAIDJI !

Gojyo : Ah nan pitié tu va pas crier à chaque fois que tu le voit !

Kokaidji : Euh…Y se passe quoi la au juste ?

Hakkai : Cendre a perdu ses clefs.

Cendre : J'ai une idée je vais appelez Matheo

Blue/ Onis/Heaven : NAN!

Goku : Ben pourquoi?

Onis : T'occupe le singe !

Goku : MAIS VOUS M'EMMERDEZ JE SUIS PAS UN SINGE !

Gojyo : T'en a même pas conscience c'est encore ça le pire…

Goku : T'as dit quoi connard de kappa ?

Gojyo : Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru, Saru , Saru !

Hakkai : Ma ma je vais m'occuper de la porte !

Gros silence.

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo-et-Kokaidji : TOI ?

Hakkai ri et s'approcha de la porte, il utilisa son ki-gan et l'ouvrit.

Hakkai : Voilà ! proclama-t-il devant l'assistance halluciné.

Pendant ce temps Matheo bâillonné et ligoté dans le grenier tenté désespérément d 'appeler a l'aide…

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Vous saviez vous que le ki-gan servait aussi à ouvrir des portes ? Moi nan…Bon après on voit débarqué Kokaidji et Yaoné qui font eux aussi parti d'un groupe de rock manager par Blue et Heaven (pauvre Kokaidji) Bon après c'est pas ma faute si ce chapitre est chiant c'est la faute à l'auteur… Par contre le prochain chapitre est le plus « hot » de toute la fan-fics…vous le lirez j'en suis sûr même pas besoin de promo ; )

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Balance de narrateur ! Bon c'est un chapitre sans grand intérêt a part que Kokaidji et Yaoné débarque et que l'on apprend que Matheo est complètement Hors-Circuit sur ce coup là.

Excusez-moi j'aimerais parlé avec vous plus longtemps mais j'ai un compte à régler avec le narrateur prend une batte de base-ball et sort de la pièce


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise, alcool et poker

_Personnages :_ goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Kokaidji- Yaoné

_Lieu :_ chez Cendre

**Chapter 2 :** 1…2…3…SURPRISE ! Mais quel surprise ? A leur place je me casserai vite fait avent d'être « pris au piège »

-

-

-

Gojyo : Ah bah content d'être arrivé !

Sanzo : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais me coucher je suis explosé !

Onis : Sanzo-sama ne supporte-t-il donc pas de se coucher tard ? Tu vieillit vite fais gaffe la calvitie te guette…

Sanzo : T'as vraiment un problème avec la vie et tu veux en finir rapidement toi dit-il en braquant son revolver vers elle.

Heaven : Tu craques ?

Gojyo : Vous avez parlé de Saké tout à l'heure…

Blue : OUAIS ALCOOL A VOLONTE !

Blue déboucha la bouteille et tout le monde but. Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde sauf Hakkai était complètement bourré.

Kokaidji : C'était ça votre plan de soirée ?

Heaven : Oh non ça ne fait que commencer ! Elle sortit un paquet de carte. Qui veux faire un strip poker. Toutes les filles (et Gojyo est-il utile de le préciser ? )sauf Yaoné qui titubait levèrent la main.

Sanzo : Pas question que je joue avec vous !

Goku : C'est quoi un strip-poker ?

Hakkai : Euh…dans votre état ce n'est peut-être pas conseiller…

Heaven : Mais si, mais si…Ko' tu sais joué ?

Kokaidji : Euh nan…

Heaven fit un grand sourire. Je vais t'apprendre !

Onis : Woh Sanzo t'en vas pas tu te défile !

Sanzo : Pas envi de jouer aux cartes !

Cendre : Sanzooooooooooooooooo je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Sanzo : TA GUEULE PAUVRE TIMBRE !

Kokaidji : Cendre est déjà bien verni…

Hakkai : Euh nan elle est tout le temps comme ça…

Blue : Bah alors ta honte de ton corps ? A force de faire ta meuf on va croire que t'es transsexuelle !

Sanzo : REPETE UN PEU SI TU L'OSE !

Yaoné : … elle est suicidaire…

Heaven : Rectification : complètement bourré !

Blue : Et bien prouve-le…prouve au moins que t'as les couilles de jouer aux cartes…

Goku : C'est quoi un transsexuelle ?

Hakkai : Quelqu'un qui change de sexe.

Goku regarda Sanzo dégoûté.

Sanzo : Donne moi ces putains de cartes.

Blue : Avec plaisir ma chérie !

Kokaidji : Plus que bourré…

Tous s'installèrent en rond selon cette configuration : Sanzo-cendre-Goku-Blue-Ko-Heaven-Hakkai-Yaoné-Gojyo-Onis

Chacun tira les cartes.

Heaven : Fille contre garçons ça vous va ? Mais Kokaidji joue avec moi pour les premières partis il sait pas joués ! Yaoné tu joue avec Hakkai ?

Yaoné : Hai

Goku : Eh mais c'est pas juste vous êtes plus que nous !

Onis : La vie n'est pas juste saru…

Goku : Pffffffffffffffffffff

Blue : Tu sais jouer au moins ?

Goku : Ben ouais au poker ! Y a un différence ?

Cendre : Absolument aucune sauf que tu finiras a poil d'ici trois parties ! (elle est vraiment bien mais bien bourré…)

Goku : NANI ?

Sanzo : Rêve ! Tu vas regrettez toute t'as vie d'avoir joué a ce jeu stupide !

Cendre : Pfffff des paroles !

Blue : Oh serait-ce des menaces chèreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh amie.

Sanzo : Tu va chialer saloperie !

Blue : J'attends de voir !

Onis : Bon allez c'est partit !

Gojyo : T'as peur que je regarde pour tenir tes cartes comme ça ?

Onis : Je me méfie toujours des beaux jeunes hommes !

Gojyo : Oh est-ce un compliment ?

Onis : A ton avis ?

Cendre : Bon euh…comment on fait ?

Heaven : Des VS par 2 !

Hakkai : Un VS c'est forcément par deux heaven…

Heaven : Ouais mais comme Yaoné joue avec toi et Kokaidji avec moi ça fait quatre

Hakkai : Sodesne…

Les VS se constituèrent… Gojyo VS Cendre, Goku VS Onis, Blue VS Sanzo et les quatuors final.

Blue : T'es prête ma puce ?

Sanzo : Je vais te bousiller sale conne !

Blue : J'attends d'admirer ton jeu !

Heaven : Fais gaffe tu joue à un jeu dangereux a le provoquer

Blue : Ne t'inquiète pas va je maîtrise.

Onis : Tu vas pleurer le singe ! Prépare-toi a enlever tes fringues !

Goku : Me sous-estime pas …

Gojyo : Déjà moi j'ai pas confiance en toi alors elle j'imagine pas…

Goku : Moi au moins je triche pas !

Gojyo : T'es pas assez intelligent pour !

Goku : REPETE !

Heaven : Wouh le singe pète un câble! Il a peut-être peur de découvrir qu'il a couché avec un transsexuelle…

Sanzo : N'EN MAIS CA VA PAS BANDE DE FOLLES !

Blue : Tu vas payer pour m'avoir trompé !

Goku : Eh je suis pas à toi !

Sanzo : Ferme ta gueule et abat tes cartes !

Blue : A ton service grand maître Sanzo…

Blue abattit devant lui une couleur atomisant son carré.

Sanzo : KSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Cendre : Ouh respect Blue !

Heaven : A nous!

Heaven et Ko abattirent leurs cartes et s'inclinèrent devant la quinte flush d'Hakkai et Yaoné.

Heaven : ARGH!

Gojyo : T'as pris le pire adversaire ! Hakkai gagne tout le temps aux cartes…

Heaven : Pourquoi personne m'a prévenu ?

Yaoné : Peut-être parce que personne ne voulais l'avoir comme adversaire…

Heaven : Et merde…

Hakkai : ha ha ! c'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie en tant normal ri le jeune homme

Onis : Allez le singe a ton tour !

Goku : Tu vas regrettez de m'avoir sous-estimer.

Goku abattit un trio de trois as.

Onis : Oh non je ne regrette rien …a moins que tu ne sache plus jouer !

Onis elle montra une magnifique suite.

Blue : Onis je t'aime !

Sanzo : Profites-en bien ça ne durera pas longtemps !

Cendre : Allez à moi !

Elle abattit une paire de valets

Gojyo : Oh oh c'est toi qui va finir a poil avant la fin de la soirée.

Gojyo abattit une paire de reines.

Cendre : abusééééééééééééééééé !

Blue : Allez le bonze désape toi !

Sanzo : Crève pourriture dit-il en lui faisant un doigt.

Chacun enleva un vêtement ou un accessoire dans le cas des filles.

Les parties se succédèrent ainsi : Gojyo et Cendre bataillait ferme et gagné autant l'un que l'autre. Goku se ramassait a chaque fois, Heaven et Kokaidji était laminé par Hakkai et Yaoné, Onis et Blue ne perdirent pas une seule fois.

Sanzo : Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! dit-il en enlevant son pantalon.

Blue : j'espère que t'es heureuse Cendre là !

Cendre : SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Il a un beau cul n'empêche !

Le baffeur n'eut pas a aller bien loin pour s'écraser sur la tête de Cendre.

Sanzo : Je suis entouré d'atrophié du bulbe…

Heaven : Soit heureux elle avait pas dit que t'avais un cul de meuf quoique tu te l'est peut-être fait refaire…

Sanzo : MEURS ! une balle partit en direction d'Heaven qui l'évita grâce à l'intervention de Kokaidji qui la prit sur ses genoux.

Kokaidji : Euh…J'aimerais autant que possible que tu évite de tué la seule personne qui sache joué de nous deux.

Sanzo : Ok tu veux prendre à sa place ?

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo tu es complètement saoul !

Gojyo : Il n'y a que toi qui ne le soit pas Hakkai !

Hakkai : Ce n'est pas une raison sourit Hakkai amusé par la situation.

Cendre : Allez Gojyo a toi d'enlever des fringues !

Gojyo : Oh pas que ça me dérange mais je suis déçu que ce soit pas exclusivement devant des meufs…

Onis : SORTEZ TOUS !

Blue : (explosé de rire par la réaction d'Onis) Ah ! Encore un qui a honte il veut pas qu'on compare !

Heaven : T'as bu quoi là Blue ? Toi qui d'habitude fait la morte sur ce genre de sujet…

Blue : La moitié de la bouteille de Saké, une bouteille de bière et trois verre de vin…

Goku : Oh putain !

Kokaidji : je comprends mieux pourquoi elle provoque Sanzo depuis tout à l'heure

Blue : Non je suis totalement consciente de ce que je fais !

Gojyo : On dirais pas !

Sanzo : Bourré ou pas je vais t'exploser !

Cendre : Je me permet de préciser qu'elle n'a rien enlever depuis le début de la soirée !

Sanzo : Arrête de te permettre et ferme ta gueule !

Blue : Amen ! le travelo a parler !

Sanzo : Tu commence a me taper sérieux sur les nerfs toi ! Je vais faire diminuer le nombre de conne sur cette planète dans pas longtemps…

Gojyo : Bon alors vous jouer ?

Onis : T'en redemande alors que t'es en calbute…T'as du cran !

Gojyo : Nan mais si je gagne la prochaine partie Cendre sera obligé de se foutre en sous-vêtement !

Cendre : Kso ! J'y avais pas penser…

Onis : Rien que le faite que tu arrive a reconnaître les cartes est un miracle dans ton état Cendre !

Sanzo abattit ses cartes et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Blue : Oh t'as de la chance ! C'est le stress qui fait ça ?

Sanzo : Urusai et enlève tes fringues !

Blue : Moi ? Oh je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne j'enlève juste mes boucles d'oreilles !

Heaven : Tu t'attendais a quoi Goku à ce qu'elle enlève sa robe ? (les pieds dans le plat…)

Goku : NAN JE LA REGARDE PAS !

Heaven : Nan tu la reluque à peine ! Des qu'elle a perdu t'as regardé son décolleté ! (cette fille est d'une finesse incroyable en tant normal mais alors là bourré c'est le summum de l'insinuation ! )

Goku : NAN C'EST PAS VRAI JE L'AI PAS MATTER ! cria le singe rouge comme une pivoine.

Blue : De toute façon tu ne me verra pas plus découverte que ça ce soir !

Sanzo : Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

Blue : De la part d'un moine bi transsexuelle en calbute laisse moi rire !

Cendre : MAIS EUH ! Nan il est pas transsexuelle !

Onis : C'est vrai que ça te poserai un problème …

Heaven : C'est comme si t'étais tombé amoureuse d'une meuf !

Cendre fit une grimace dégoûté

Cendre : A non j'imagine même pas !

Sanzo : C'est pas bientôt finit ce bordel bande de dégénérés !

La partie reprit.

Onis : Alors le singe on a du mal ?

Goku : Rah c'est pas vrai chui maudit !

Onis : Rectification t'es pas maudit…t'es une vrai merde aux cartes !

Gojyo : Eh merde !

Cendre : Et un kappa à poil! Un !

Gojyo : Nan me reste mon bandeau !

Onis : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Heaven : Cache à peine sa déception.

Blue : Oh t'inquiète on va se rattraper !

Sanzo : AH NON IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

Sanzo venait de perdre la manche à ne pas perdre…

Blue : Allait fais pas ta meuf ma chérie !

Sanzo : IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'ENLEVE MON CALECON !

Heaven/Onis/Blue/Cendre : Oh si tu va l'enlever !

Toutes les filles (sauf Yaoné trop saoule pour ne serait-ce que prendre les cartes sans les faire tombés) se jetèrent sur Sanzo. Un craquement de tissu se fit entendre.

Hakkai : Je vous conseille vivement de ne plus bougé…

La solidarité masculine aidant Gojyo avait chopé Onis par la taille et la maintenait contre lui tandis qu'elle même avait attrapé le poignet de Sanzo, Goku avait plaqué Blue contre le sol, lui tenant les poignés, Kokaidji avait retenu Heaven par les épaules et Cendre avait la main sur le caleçon de Sanzo où l'on voyait une fine fissure, le résultat du bruit de tissu craquer.

Heaven : (Explosé de rire l'alcool aidant) Ah Sanzo j'aimerais pas être a ta place !

En effet Sanzo était immobilisé par Cendre et Onis

Sanzo : PUTAIN BANDE DE TARES LACHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Blue : Pareil pour toi descend !

…

…

DESCEND ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Goku à cheval sur Blue rouge comme une tomate.

Goku : Ah…euh…je…gomen…

Onis : Eh Goku c'était sur Sanzo qu'il fallait sauté par sur Blue !

Goku : JE LUI EST PAS SAUTE DESSUS !

Gojyo : Nan tu lui est à peine monter dessus mais c'est pas grave !

Onis : C'est parce que tout le monde sait que t'es puceau que tu t'énerve comme ça ?

Goku : CA N'A RIEN A VOIR !

Cendre : Oh si ça a toute a voir !

Sanzo : ON PEUT TE RETOURNER LA QUESTION TA VU COMMENT TU T'ES JETER SUR MOI ?

Cendre : Je me suis auto-proclamé nouvelle arbitre (nouvelle ? Y en avait déjà un avant ? La pauvre ça lui réussi vraiment pas le saké…) et je fais respecter le jeu donc…A POIL !

Elle tira le dit habit de toute ses forces mais fut interrompue Hakkai qui l'empêcha d'arracher le caleçon du moine.

Hakkai : On se calme Cendre.

Cendre : Mais euh t'es pas drôle Hakkai !

Sanzo : PUTAIN VIRE CETTE FOLLE !

Heaven : Tu veux bien être un amour Ko' et me lâcher ?

Kokaidji : Oh non je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu vas faire….

Heaven : Comme désapé Sanzo ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Blue : Oh c'était d'une finesse !

Heaven : Toi la voix sous le singe !

Blue : Ouais c'est vrai ça !Goku vire !

Goku : Nan !

Blue : Comment ça nan ?

Onis : Hakkai ! Le singe fait du harcèlement sexuelle !

Gojyo : Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il essaie de la violer …

Hakkai : Est-ce bien à toi de dire ça Gojyo ?

Gojyo : Ah bah sympa l'opinion que t'as de moi.

En fait pour tous vous dire cher(es) lecteurs(trices) c'est pas que ça la dérangé que Goku soit sur elle mais c'est surtout qu'il était lourd, d 'ailleurs la seule personne qui maudissait ce putain de pogo c'était Sanzo dont le caleçon n'était limite plus qu'un bout de tissu très, mais alors très, très incertain.

Hakkai : Allez Goku tu desc…enfin je veux dire tu lâches Blue.

Goku : Je peux pas…

Onis/Gojyo : Comment ça tu peux pas ?

Cendre profitant qu'Hakkai ne regardé pas descendit le caleçon du moine.

Sanzo : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !

Sanzo dégagea Onis et Cendre et sauta par dessus le canapé agrippant son caleçon…Ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Cendre : Oh Sanzo t'es pas drôle je vais devoir utilisé mon arme secrète…

Heaven/Onis/Blue : Tu l'as prise?

Cendre : Affirmatif !

Elle prit un sac caché sous le canapé et en sortit une camisole de force. La clope de Gojyo tomba, Kokaidji lâcha les épaules de Heaven et Goku se redressa accompagnant l'air halluciné d'Hakkai.

Hakkai : Pour ton information Sanzo elle t'a acheté une camisole de force violette…

Cendre : C'est pour aller avec ses yeux ametys ! (mais elle est complètement pété ! C'est pas le style de détails a donné !)

Onis : Depuis quand tu connais ce mot là toi ?

Kokaidji : Réponds moi franchement quand elle a acheté ça elle était bourré ?

Heaven : Euh nan nan totalement a jeun !

Kokaidji la regarda bizarrement.

En gros c'était tous SAUF le bon moment pour montrer son achat a tout le monde ! Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe suivit d'un cri de douleur les fit sursauter.

Blue : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Gojyo : Je rêve elle a mis son poing dans la gueule du singe…DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE J'EN REVER !

Goku : Malade mental !

Blue : Violeur !

Yaoné : Je veux pas me mêler mais en temps normal Sanzo aurait crié ou vous aurez tiré dessus or la y a pas un bruit…Conclusion, il c'est cassé !

Gros silence.

Tout-le-monde-sauf-ko-yaoné-et-hakkai : (le narrateur vous emmerde ! ) NANI !

Cendre : Ses fringues ont disparus !

Blue : Le salopard il est monté dans sa chambre !

Heaven se précipita vers la cuisine en criant « IL EST LA BAS »

Blue : POUSSEZ VOUS CA VA FAIRE MAL !

Blue et Cendre se levèrent et sortirent respectivement kalachnikovs et bazooka.

Hakkai : Je vous conseille de vous mettre à terre.

Gojyo : Avec plaisir !

Une énorme détonation au bruit assourdissant eu lieu et tout les projectiles (balles et rocket en farine) s'écrasèrent dans la cuisine. Un grand cri en sortit et Sanzo couvert de farine s'élança hors de la pièce torse nu, en pantalon moulant noir.

Sanzo : BANDE DE FOLLES DECEVEBRE JE VAIS VOUS CREVEZ !

Cendre et Blue se tapèrent dans la main avant de voir une balle passer entre elle deux. Réflexe de survie oblige, elles imitèrent Sanzo qui précédemment c'était réfugié derrière la canapé.

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo ce n'est pas raisonnable de t'énerver comme ça !

Sanzo : COMMENT CA DU CALME ! ON VOIT QUE C'EST PAS TOI QUI T'ES FAIT AGRESSER PAR UNE BANDE DE FOLLE QUI VOULAIT TE FOUTRE A POIL !

Hakkai : Sodesne…Je conçois Sanzo mais on ne résous rien par la violence !

Sanzo : Nan mais ça défoule ! Sur ces mots il tira une balle dans le canapé. Les deux fugitives ne firent pas un geste…(a mon avis elle faisait le mort comme devant les ours mais elles oubliaient certainement que Sanzo était du style à s'acharner sur leurs cadavres…)

Heaven se leva discrètement et coura comme une grosse malade avant de se jeté sur Sanzo et de l'immobilisé, Onis attrapa la camisole de force et fit rentrer les bras de Sanzo dedans ! Hakkai : Je crois que Sanzo va essayer de tous nous tuer sans exception après ce coup-là…

Gojyo : CHOPEZ LES ON VA SE FAIRE MASSACRER SINON !

Sanzo : BANDE D'ENFLURES LACHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Onis : Tu nous prend pour des connes ? On sait très bien que tu vas nous destroyer si on te lâche !

Heaven : Retourne-le j'attache les sangles !

Onis : Hai

Goku : MAIS ELLES SONT TARES !

Cendre attrapa Goku par le cou pour l'immobiliser mais ce dernier par réflexe l'attrapa par le bras et la balança sur le groupe de tortionnaire, tout ce petit monde tombant sur Sanzo criant à l'agonie !

Yaoné/Kokaidji/Blue : Mais quel con…(Kokaidji et Yaoné le pensait tellement fort qu'il l'ont dit )

Cendre : J'y peut rien c'est pas ma faute c'est Goku qui m'a balancé !

Gojyo attrapa Cendre et Onis tandis que Heaven était sauvé d'une mort certaine par Hakkai qui se jetèrent à terre. Sanzo se releva dans une fureur noir et d'un mouvement de bras bousilla les scratches devant les yeux médusés des filles

Onis : (chuchotant a Cendre) Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait en prendre une plus solide…fit elle assise contre Gojyo.

Cendre : (chuchotant a Onis) J'avais pas les moyens plus haut.

Sanzo : Je vais te crever en première et après ça sera le tour du singe…

Il pointa son flingue en direction de Blue.

Blue : Oops…

Sanzo : A cause de toi je me suis retrouvé en caleçon parce que tu a insinué que j'étais un transsexuelle alors maintenant je vais te prouver que ce n'étais pas des menaces en l'air !Je vais te buter pour m'avoir mis en calebute !

Blue se mordit la lèvre…(Je suis persuadé que cette conne va dire justement une immense connerie aussi grosse qu'elle qui va bien nous démontrez qu'elle est suicidaire)

Blue : Hum c'est pas ma faute si t'es une vrai merde aux cartes et que tout le monde aurait put te désapé ma chérie…(Qu'est-ce que je disais)

Sanzo brandit son baffeur et s'apprêta à l'abaisser sur sa tête lorsque Blue lui explosa une bouteille de bière dans la tronche.

Sanzo : SALOPE ! TU VA MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES ! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER.

Blue couru pour se mettre à l'abri et trébucha évitant le jet de baffeur en s'écrasant sur le sol.

Goku se ramassa le coup de baffeur le plus fort de la création et tomba a demi-conscient sur le sol.

Goku : Aïe…

Heaven : IL L'A TUE ! Putain malade mental !

Elle lui balança sa chaussure mais ce fut Hakkai qui essayait de calmer Sanzo qui se la reçut.

Oops (number 2)…Gros silence. (cela je les comptes plus !)

Hakkai : PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE ON SE CALME SINON CA VA TRES MAL SE PASSER ! SANZO TU T'ASSIS …TOUT DE SUITE !

Le moine à l'étonnement général s'assit sans moufter.

VOUS ! VOUS VOUS RELEVEZ ET VOUS AMMENEZ GOKU SUR CE CANAPE EXECUTION !

Blue, Gojyo et Heaven ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois…

VOUS DEUX VOUS VOUS ASSEYAIT A COTE DE SANZO ET J'ENTENDS UNE SEULE PAROLE CA VA ALLER MAL !

Exécution des ordres.

Kokaidji et Yaoné se regardèrent, totalement halluciné.

Hakkai reprit son calme et fixa l'assistance…

Hakkai : Gomen je me suis un peu énervé

Tout le monde tira a peu prés cette tête là : --'

Goku : Woh woh woh ça tourne !

Cendre : A toi aussi ça te fait ça ?

Hakkai : Je crois qu'on ferais mieux d'aller se coucher.

Cendre : Je dors avec sanzo !

Kokaidji : Complètement bourré…

Sanzo : Rêve ! Je ne vais pas partager ma chambre avec toi alors là plutôt me tirer une balle dans la tempe !

Cendre : Alors tu dormiras sur le canapé !

Sur ces mots Cendre coura dans les escaliers poursuivis par Sanzo.

Heaven s'agrippa a Kokaidji qui comprit rapidement où elle voulais en venir.

Kokaidji : Je dors avec toi je suppose ?

Heaven : HAI !

Hakkai : Blue, tu veux bien ramener Goku dans sa chambre dans l'état où il est je ne sais même pas si il arrivera a se mettre debout.

Blue sourit et pris sur ses épaules le singe complément dans les vapes et commençant déjà a cuvé. Gojyo pris Onis par l'épaule et tout deux montèrent à l'étage.

Hakkai : Yaoné-chan je vous laisse la chambre.

Yaoné : Vous allez dormir sur le canapé ?

Hakkai : Hai

Yaoné : Mais non ! Enfin je ne vais pas dormir toute seule dans une grande chambre !

Hakkai : Vous voulez que je dorme avec vous ?

Yaoné : Euh…Que vous partagiez la même chambre…

Hakkai : Hai si vous voulez.

Chacun ayant trouvé son compagnon de chambre se dirigea vers celle qu'il s'était attribué, la nuit ne faisait que commençait

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Nan mais vous avez vu un peu le bordel ! Ce bandage que j'ai sur la tête ? Oh pas grand chose un conflit avec l'auteur…Bref la nuit ne fait que commencé pour nos personnages (Sanzo a quand même déjà bien morflé le pauvre…) Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur les personnages. Vous savez comment ils se comportent en société quand ils sont complètement bourrés…bien que le dialogue ne le montre pas (j'ai fait ma petite traduction, ils sont tous complètement pété a part le bel-âtre aux yeux verts du nom d'Hakkai) Donc vous savez maintenant que Heaven rentre dans les gens, que Onis vanne toujours autant, que Cendre dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et que Blue est encore plus suicidaire que d'habitude… Time précision : il était 23h à la fin du concert, la partie a commencé a 23h30…Il est donc aux environs de 3 heures et demi 4 heure du mat' lorsque tout ce petit groupe va se couché… Dernière précision…Hakkai c'est énervé parce que ils allaient tous commencés a se taper dessus et qu'il avait un peu mal a la tête au bout d'un moment (vous avez vu l'heure aussi !)

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

La partie la plus controversé, le chapitre 13 va arriver d'ici sous peu…J'ai déjà trouvé le titre lol Pour ceux que ça ferait jasé, pour tout ceux qui me ferais des reproches sur le fait que je maque les personnages et bien je répondrais…CONTRE ATAQUE POWER ! Contre-attaque vu le nombre de fan fics ou fan art où l'on voit Goku en compagnie d'une fille (èé), Gojyo faire des avances a Sanzo (). lol.


	13. Chapter 13: Chronique nocturne

_Fan fics :_ saiyuki

_Thème :_ groupe de rock

**_SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial _**

**Partie 5 :** Post Fêtarde

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Kokaidji- Yaoné-Matheo

Lieu : chez cendre

**Chapter 1 :** Chronique d'une nuit mouvementé…Ils se démerdent pas mal pour des novices ,Réveil tonique pour tout le monde…Mais qui ne veux pas faire la grasse mat' ?

-

-

-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un grand cri réveilla toute la populace. Goku en sursauta et lui et Blue en tombèrent du pieu. Yaoné et Hakkai sortirent en trombe pour monter à l'étage. Gojyo et Onis émergèrent totalement quant à Heaven et Ko' ils suivaient Yaoné et Hakkai de prés quand tous arrivèrent sur le palier.

Cendre ouvrit la porte et se jeta à plat ventre évitant un nombre incalculable de balle…Depuis quand Sanzo avait-il une mitraillette ?

Onis : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cendre ça va ?

Cendre : Euh je crois que Sanzo a été un peu surpris…

Goku : Un peu ? Il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque oui !

Gojyo : C'est passé quoi au juste ?

Sanzo : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS MON PIEU ?

Cendre : Eh calme Sanzo j'ai rien fait !

Toute-l'-assistance : T'AS DORMI AVEC SANZO ?

Cendre : Euh ouais…

Heaven/Onis/Blue : Respect total! Dirent-elle en levant les mains comme si elles allaient prié bouddha .

Sanzo : Ca répond pas a ma question !

Cendre : Tu te souviens de rien ?

Sanzo posa sa main sur son front, une suite d'image s'imposèrent à lui…Puis il releva la tête en fixant Cendre d'un regard meurtrier…encore un.

Sanzo : Tu…m'as…roulé…une …pelle…

Cendre : Ah bah tu vois que tu t'en souviens !

Tous se regardèrent halluciné…Les trois filles se mirent a genoux et prièrent.

Heaven/Onis/Blue : Respect total!

Sanzo : Vos gueules bandes de folles!

Gojyo : Ah excellent ! Tu l'as traumatisé là Cendre !

Heaven : Qui sait c'était peut-être la première fois …

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sanzo en le regardant bizarrement.

Sanzo : Nan mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?

Onis : Alors je résume, t'es bi et t'as jamais embrassé personne…Oula…

Une balle fusa juste à côté d'elle.

Sanzo : La prochaine je te la fout dans le crâne !

Gojyo : Déjà des envies meurtrières dès le matin ? Notre grand maître n'est vraiment pas franc…

Une autre balle.

Gojyo : Mais ça va pas connard de bonze !

Sanzo : Toi le crétin de kappa je te conseille de pas la ramener.

Gojyo : Quoi ? C'est moi le crétin ? Mais tu t'es pas regardé transsexuelle !

Sanzo : Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! Je vais te saigner !

Gojyo : Moi au moins je me fais pas draguer par des mecs parce que j'ai une gueule de meuf !

Heaven : Oh les manières aussi…

Sanzo : Tu vas regretter toute ta vie d'avoir croisé mon chemin connasse ! Je vais t'exploser le cerveau…

Heaven : Ca fait du monde dis donc tu trouveras le temps ?

Onis : Maître Sanzo serait-il allergique a la gente féminine ?

Une balle fusa.

Sanzo : Je suis allergique aux connes !

Hakkai : Voyons Sanzo tu gâches tes munitions…

Sanzo : T'occupes !

Blue : Il embrasse bien au moins ?

Blue qui mets en général trois quart d'heure pour émerger avait battu son record…Il ne lui avait fallu que 30 minutes mais vu la question totalement kamikaze qu'elle venait de poser je crois qu'elle avait encore le cerveau bien embués…

Cendre : Ben vu qu'il a été pris par surprise les deux fois j'ai pas trop put approfondir le sujet mais sinon c'est très bien pour un débutant ! mais sinon c'est OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(DING DING DING eh Cendre vient de prendre la première place au classement général des suicidaires…une, il faut le dire, superbe remonté ! )

Regards hallucinés de l'assistance…2 FOIS ?

Heaven/Onis/Blue : Tu es notre maître !

Sanzo : N'en mais c'est pas vrai ! Et je vous en pose des questions !

Onis : Oh ! Tu nous donnes des détails ! Je veux tout savoir !

Cendre : Oh moi je veux bien … Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le baffeur entra en contact avec sa tête et l'assomma l'empêchant de continuer. Cendre tomba en se tenant la tête, mais vu qu'elle était déjà a quatre pattes pour éviter les balles de Sanzo elle ne pouvais tomber plus bas.

Heaven : Bon maintenant on est sur d'une chose…Sanzo n'est pas homo mais totalement bi **_ET_** coincé…Bah quand on y réfléchi bien c'est un moine.

(Oh Blue revient en force dans le classement !)

Onis : Nous avons enfin levé le voile sur la sexualité plus que chelou de Sanzo…

Heaven : Ouais dans l'absolue des choses il a fait vœux de chasteté…

Gros silence ponctuait par Gojyo mort de rire.

Sanzo : Crevez tous bandes d'obsédés ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant une clope.

Blue : Et c'est pour ça que tu nous piques une crise dès le matin ! Putain je suis fatigué moi ! Pas la peine de gueuler…

Cendre : Je te dis même pas l'état de mes tympans.

Sanzo : Sans doute dans le même état que ton cerveau si tenté soit-il que tu en est un …

Hakkai : Une question…Qui a pris le divan cette nuit ?

Tout le monde se regarda…

Cendre : Personne il me semble bien…

Heaven regarda Blue de travers.

Heaven : T'as dormi avec le singe ?

Blue : Euh … Ouais…répondit-elle pas spécialement à l'aise de voir tout le monde la regarder bizarrement.

Onis : Vu qu'elle adore 30 millions d'amis ça m'étonne pas elle a du avoir pitié des bêtes…

Goku : Chui pas un animal merde à la fin !

Sanzo : L'homme descend du singe mais toi saru t'as loupé le coche de l' évolution…

Goku : Te venges pas sur moi parce que t'es contrarié qu'elle t'es roulé une pelle !

Heaven : J'hallucine ou il a compris tout ce qu'on a dit ?

Gojyo : Y a du progrès !

Goku : Moi au moins je suis pas en manque !

Onis : La preuve que si t'a dormi avec Blue !

Goku : J'ai couché avec elle et alors ?

Gros silence…Mais alors celui-là est collector. Sanzo rattrapa in extremis la clope qui venait de tomber de sa bouche et tout le monde essaya tant bien que mal de fermer sa mâchoire.

Blue : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Onis : Euh je crois que la personne en question n'étais pas au courant…

Blue : Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel j'ai jamais couché avec toi !

Goku : Ben si….

Gojyo : Si tu me dis qu'à deux dans la chambre à trois heures du mat' vous faisiez un scrabble c'est que tu me prend vraiment pour un con !

Sanzo : De toute façon le singe sait pas lire…

Goku : Nan mais dis que je suis un abruti tant que t'y est

Sanzo : Ok : t'es un abrutie.

Blue : Un mythomane doublé d'un violeur oui! Si t'as couché avec moi y a VRAIMENT un problème parce que je m'en souviens pas !

Heaven : (complètement écroulé ) Il a peut-être mis de la drogue dans ton verre ! (xpldr)

Kokaidji : Oui mais nous avons tous bu dans la bouteille…

Goku : MAIS JE L'AI PAS VIOLER !

Gojyo : Elle était consentante ?

Blue : Jamais de la vie !

Goku : Ben si tu m'as dis de te faire une place !

Blue : POUR DORMIR CRETIN !

Heaven : Si même Blue le dit alors c'est officiel Goku est bel et bien un crétin…

Cendre : Ben alors peut-être pendant que tu dormais…

Heaven : Ouais c'est pas toi qui m'avait dit un jour que t'avais le sommeil tellement lourd que ton mari pouvait te tromper dans ta chambre que tu ne te réveillerai même pas …

Sanzo : Dans quelle film t'as vu qu'elle arriverait à s'en trouvé un ?

Blue regarda le singe furieuse

Blue : T'AS PAS OSE FAIRE CA QUAND MEME !

Goku : Mais calme-toi j'ai juste couché avec toi je t'ai pas touché !

Blue : JUSTE ?

Onis : Si t'appel ça pas touché alors c'était quoi le projet initial lui faire un gosse ?

Goku : MAIS CA VA PAS ! (rouge comme une pivoine troisième édition) JE L'AI JUSTE PRISE DANS MES BRAS !

Blue : JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER !

Cendre : Euh attends trente secondes, nan Blue lâche son col s'il te plaît ! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire Goku ?

Goku : Ben…je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras…

Gros silence, je crois qu'a peu prés tout le monde avait compris que Goku ne jouerait jamais au scrabble de sa vie…

Onis : Goku…tu as DORMI avec Blue c'est bien ça ?

Le singe hocha la tête.

Heaven : Euh nous t'annonçons officiellement que tu t'es trompé et que tu avais dit que t'avais baisé avec Blue.

Goku blanchit.

Goku : J'ai jamais dit ça !

Blue : COUCHE AVEC QUELQU'UN C'EST BAISE PAS DORMIR ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Goku : NANI ?

Sanzo : Je savais qu'il était débile mais à ce point là…

Matheo : TOI LE MOINE T'ES MORT!

Blue lâcha le col de Goku, Onis se dirigea vers l'escalier et Heaven blanchit. L'arrivée du frangin…Ca allait être leurs fêtes…

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Bon alors je sais que je suis le narrateur mais pas non plus une espèce de perverse qui va voir ce qui se passe dans les chambres la nuit …Bien que j'ai envoyé des espions niark niark niark mais vous ne serais rien de moi nan mais pas la peine d'insister ! Alors dans ce chapitre on apprends pas grand-chose de plus (comme dit Onis : je résume) Dans le chapitre suivant on va admirer les techniques de survies de Onis, Blue et Heaven face à un « elfe en furie »…Bon on est gentil encore on leurs a pas collé un troll des montagnes…

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Un troll des montagnes ? Pas con comme idée …

_**Note du narrateur : **_

--'

ps : non le narrateur n'est pas schizo il convient de le rappeler régulièrement lol

Review ?


	14. Chapter 14: La mort d'un singe

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Kokaidji- Yaoné(qui ne avouons le, dis rien…) -Matheo (qui lui par contre la ramne trop )

Lieu : chez cendre

**Chapter 2** : L'arrivé du frangin…Mort du singe… Hourra ! Nan ok, ok j'ai rien dit…

-

-

-

Matheo : TOI LE MOINE T'ES MORT!

Blue lâcha le col de Goku, Onis se dirigea vers l'escalier et Heaven blanchit. L'arrivée du frangin…Ca allait être leurs fêtes…

Sanzo : Fais chié…pas lui….

Matheo : T'as dormi avec ma sœur sale con ?

Sanzo : Rectification : C'est elle qui m'a collé !

Cendre : Oh ! C'est méchant !

Sanzo : Non tout à fait réaliste !

Matheo : C'est pas bientôt un peu fini oui ! Je vais t'exploser ! On touche pas a ma sœur !

Sanzo : Ramène toi bouffon !

Cendre s'interposa.

Matheo : Pousse-toi !

Cendre : Nan !

Hakkai : Euh…J'ai une question !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Hakkai : Pourquoi on en t'as pas vu de la soirée hier ?

Matheo : PARCE QUE 3 FOLLES M'ONT ASSOME ET LIGOTE !

Gojyo : Tu veux dire que…tu t'es fait mettre KO par 3 filles ! ce dernier explosa de rire. La honte ! Ch't'imagine bien en train de t'agiter sur le parquet !

Matheo : Oh la ferme ! cria-t-il énervé.

Kokaidji : Euh je crois qu'elle se sont cassés…

En effet, les trois filles même suicidaire n'étaient pas complètement inconscientes. Matheo descendit de l'escalier et regarda aux alentours.

Matheo : JE VOUS PROMET JE VOUS TROUVE JE VOUS DESTROYE !

L'elfe se retourna mais trop tard, il s'écroula sur le sol. Cendre poussa un cri surprise et Gojyo n'en pouvais plus de rire. Elles lui avaient tendus une embuscade dans l'escalier et transporté maintenant celui-ci au premier.

Onis : Pardon, pardon, pardon, livraison spécial et un frangin dans le coma, un !

Cendre : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Heaven : Oh trois fois rien on l'a juste assommé avec une batte de base-ball !

Blue : C'était lui ou nous tu comprend ! En plus vu que ta roulé une pelle a Sanzo on allé s'en prendre plein la gueule donc bon…

Onis : La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque !

Elle installèrent le corps inanimé de Matheo dans la chambre et verrouillèrent la porte.

Goku : Effrayant…

Kokaidji : Des psychopathes…

Hakkai : Ah…je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Matheo…

Gojyo : Je veux pas me rabaisser au niveau du singe mais il est 2h et j'ai la dalle !

Blue : Je fais la bouffe !

Hakkai : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Blue : Ouais c'est pas de refus !

Heaven : Je savais pas que t'aimais faire la bouffe…

Blue : Ben j'aime bien et en plus là faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais dormir debout !

Heaven : Tu veux dire que tu veux savoir faire la cuisine pour Goku ?

Hakkai : Tu oublies qu'elle a essayé de le tuer il y a pas cinq minutes.

Onis : C'est l'amour vache !

Goku : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Je suis pas à elle ! Et je suis pas un singe !

Sanzo : Vous me saouler ! Je vais dans le canapé ! Le premier qui me dérange je le descend !

Tout le monde vaqua alors à ses occupations. Hakkai et Blue préparaient le dîner, Cendre, Gojyo, Heaven et Onis c'étaient assis autour d'une table en buvant du thé ou du café. Quant a Sanzo il s'était allongé sur la canapé en lisant le journal, Goku grignotant des chips a côté assis sur le sol.

Puis le dîner fut prés et la table dressé (oui on dresse une table, oui ça se dit…nan mais dit que je sais pas parlé français tant que t'y est ! nan mais j'hallucine…) Kokaidji, lui, partit quelques minutes avant le dîner, salua la troupe et partit avec Yaoné.

Onis : Hum…(mange) C'est quand le prochain concert ?

Heaven : Je sais que Kokaidji c'est après-demain mais (mange) après ché pas…

Goku : Kokaidji ?

Hakkai : Oui Kokaidji est le chanteur d'un groupe de rock manager par Heaven.

Gojyo : T'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit !

Sanzo : (mange) il a déjà du mal a se rappeler les paroles de sa propre chanson…

Goku : Nan c'est pas vrai (mange) je m'en souviens !

Gojyo : Alors vas-y le singe hein ! hein ! hein !

Heaven : Ah non pitié si il chante la bouche pleine (mange) il va (mange) en mettre partout!

Blue : Dégueulasse…

Goku : Demo !

Cendre : Ca répond (mange) pas a la question…

Blue : (mange) Hum…dans 5 jours je crois ! Et après une semaine non-stop !

Onis : On va au ciné !

Cendre : Ah ouais ! Y a un trop beau film qui est sortit !

Gojyo : Lequel ?

Cendre : Les roses glacées

Gojyo : (mange) Oh putain je le sens pas !

Sanzo : Pas question que j'aille au ciné avec vous ! (mange)

Onis : Allez Sanzo !(boit…ben oui faut bien varier un peu la narration…et ta tête tu crois qu'elle est varié connard ! hum pardon…)

Sanzo : Crève (mange) je vais pas allez au ciné avec une bande de tarés comme vous !

Blue : Quant ira alors ?

Sanzo : Il est pas question que je sorte d'ici (boit) avec vous dans les pattes j'ai bien assez du singe !

Heaven : Il est habitué au tête à tête avec son singe faut pas lui bouleverser ses attitudes.

Goku : Je(mange) suis (mange) pas(mange) un(mange) singe (mange) merde(mange) a (mange) la (mange) fin ! (mange)

Blue : Bon on va voir quoi ? Les roses glacées ? (mange)

Gojyo : Roh ça sent le truc guimauve a quatre mètres !

Cendre : Oh non (boit) c'est une fille qui veut vengé son copain qui est mort !

Goku : De (mange) la baston ? (mange)

Cendre : A peu de chose prés.

Goku : Ouais veut voir ! (mange)

Gojyo : Y a des belles filles dedans ?

Hakkai : Gojyo toujours en recherche d'un média culturel…

Gojyo : Ben si on va au ciné c'est pas pour rien fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cendre : L'actrice (boit) est canon !

Onis : Ouais moi je dis on va voir ce film !

Blue : (boit) moi si ça vous va tout me va !

Heaven : idem (mange)

Onis : Sanzo ça te va ?

Sanzo : T'es bouché ou quoi j'ai dit que je voulais pas y allé !

Cendre : Allez Sanzo !

Blue : Soit tu viens soit on dit a Matheo que t'as pas fait « que » dormir avec Cendre.

Gros silence.

Sanzo : N'en mais ça va pas ! cria le moine en se levant !

Cendre : Ah soupira-t-elle rien que d'imaginer. Sanzo lui balança le baffeur en pleine figure en la traitant de timbrer et en rougissant encore plus. On peut même plus fantasmer en paix dans cette piaule…

Blue : Il cherchera pas a comprendre et se jettera sur toi avant de nous explosé

Onis : Et pendant qu'il t'explosera nous on sera déjà loin, loin, loin…

Heaven : Bon plan ! T'es doué pour les coups de putes n'empêche !

Blue : C'est inné chez moi

Hakkai : Ce n'est pas très correct…

Gojyo : On est vraiment obligé d'emmener le bonze ?

Onis fit le signe argent avec ses doigts en mangeant de plus belle son riz au curry.

Hakkai : Sodesne…

Sanzo : Saloperies !

Blue : Moi aussi je t'aime!

Heaven : Cendre t'inquiète pas c'est une expression…

Cendre : J'espère ! dit-elle en se frottant la tête a l'endroit de sa bosse.

Blue : Oh t'inquiète j'ai déjà assez de mal avec mon singe qui vient de s'apercevoir qu'il parlait aussi bien français que pékinois…

Goku : Je sais pas parlé pékinois !

Blue : C'est bien ce que je dis.

Sanzo : Saloperi complètement conne et suicidaire…

Onis : Que de compliments !

Blue : De la part d'un moine névrosé, agressif et complexé

Sanzo : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le névrosé ?

Blue : Nan quoi ma chérie ?

Cendre : Si dans quatre secondes il te tire pas dessus c'est jour de chance…

Onis : Notre bonze se ramollit avec le temps

Sanzo : C'est bien de toi de dire ça gamine !

Onis : Moi au moins je me fait pas draguer par d'autres meufs.

Sanzo : Tu te fais pas dragué tout court !

Onis : C'est vrai qu'avec un malade mental a côté de moi c'est plus difficile

Sanzo : T'insinue quoi la au juste ?

Blue : Bah vu qu'il attire les mecs c'est pas plus mal…EH MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Sanzo venait d'abattre son éventail sur la tête de Blue.

Sanzo : Tu commences a me taper sérieux sur les nerfs la !

Heaven : Calmez vous ça va encore se finir en bataille de bouffe !

Cendre : Ouais parce que c'est moi qui est passé l'aspiro avec tout ça !

Goku : Eh j'ai pas(mange) fini de manger moi !

Gojyo : Tu crois vraiment qu'on en a quelque chose a foutre ?

Goku : Ferme-la kappa de merde !

Gojyo : Singe illettré !

Goku : Pervers !

Heaven : (boit) que de mots doux des le matin…

Hakkai : Heaven il est 3h….

Heaven : Ouais le matin quoi !

Onis : Bon on va a la séance de 14h !

Gros silence. Tout le monde stoppa ses activités, Blue s'était levé et s'engueuler avec Sanzo, Gojyo avait écrasé la tête de Goku contre la table et Hakkai passer les plats aux autres .

Onis : Allo, allo ! Y a quelqu'un?

Heaven : Euh…ouais.

Hakkai : Comme vous voulez.

Blue : Du moment que je me lève pas trop tôt…

Cendre :Euh si tu veux !

Gojyo : M'en fous. Et toi le singe ?

Goku : Tu m'étouffes !

Gojyo : Ouais en gros il est d'accord…

Goku : Che peux plu rechpiré !

Sanzo : Maintient la pression…

Onis : Bon ben puisque tout le monde est d'accord !

Cendre : J'ai hâte d'y être !

Onis : Surtout que ça fait bien deux mois que j'ai pas regarder un film en entier !

Cendre : Qu'on n'as pas eu accès a la télé tu veux dire !

Sanzo : Faut voir ce que vous regardez comme niaiserie aussi !

Onis : Oh la ramène pas tu sais même pas faire marcher le satellite !

Sanzo : Dans cinq secondes tu vas te bouffer la télécommande !

Goku : …

Gojyo : Eh le singe !

Goku : …

Hakkai : Goku ça ne vas pas ?

Goku : …

Blue : Gojyo lâche le il est asphyxié !

Gojyo retira sa main et secoua le singe.

Sanzo : Mais quel con !

Gojyo : C'est toi qui m'a dit de l'étouffer !

Sanzo : Et je te dirais de te jeté par la fenêtre tu le ferais ?

Hakkai : Ca dépend de quel étage …

Heaven : Arrêté de déconné il respire plus !

Goku : …

Cendre : Ah ! Vite, vite de l'air ! Tu crois qu'un ventilateur ça ira ?

Blue : Goku ! Goku !

Goku: …

Hakkai : Je crois que t'y est allé un peu fort la Gojyo!

Gojyo :Eh le singe réveille-toi sinon je vais me faire tuer ! Gojyo empoigna Goku qui comaté et le secoua comme un prunier.

Sanzo : Tu vas plus lui briser le coup que le faire respirer…dit-il posément en sortant un paquet de clopes n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Gojyo : oh ta gueule !

Gojyo souleva le singe et le retourna la tête en bas (comme on fait avec les nourrissons qui étouffe sauf que ça risqué pas de marcher vu que 1 : Goku est DEJA étouffé et que 2 : c'est un singe 3 : il a 18 ans…)

Heaven : Faut peut-être lui faire de la respiration artificiel…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blue.

Blue : Rêve !

Onis : Ben si on fait pas très vite quelque chose il va crever !

Gojyo : Kso…

Hakkai : Euh…Je crois qu'il s'est simplement évanouie…il respire normalement…déclara le jeune homme aux yeux verts penché sur le visage de Goku.

Gros silence.

Sanzo fit un geste désespérer et alluma sa clope. Cendre arriva le ventilateur à la main.

Cendre : J'ai le ventil…Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous en faites des têtes…

Heaven : Pour résumer…Il comate.

Onis : Bah faudrait peut-être essayer de le réveiller …

Gojyo : Ca je m'en charge.

A ce moment là Goku ouvrit les yeux et ne s'étonna même pas d'être pendu la tête en bas.

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Hakkai : Oh non Gojyo calme-toi !

Trop tard, Gojyo avait déjà foutu son pied dans la figure de Goku. Le singe vinldagua à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Goku : Nani sundayo Gojyo ?

Gojyo : CRETIN! Je vais te saigner!

Blue : Tu m'excuses…

Coup de poing dans la figure de Goku.

Cendre : Calmez vous vous allez le tabasser !

Goku : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Blue : Pour m'avoir fait la plus belle peur de ma vie le singe !

Sanzo : Il s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était évanoui…

Goku : Nani ?

Heaven : C'est vraiment un pur crétin !

Goku : Y se passe quoi à la fin ? Sanzoooooooooooooooooooooooo ?

Sanzo : URUSAI SINGE DECEVEBRE !

Enorme coup de baffeur.

Goku : Demo !

Onis : J'ai soif quelqu'un veut un thé ?

Blue : Je te suis ça me décontractera !

Heaven : Elle a eu peur pauvre chéri ! ri-t-elle en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

Blue : C'est pas drôle…

Cendre : Le désordre…Et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir tout rangé…

Tous, dans un très large éventail d'énervement, se cassèrent de la salle à mange laissant Goku le nez en sang.

Goku : Je capich' kedal c'est quoi le problème ?

**nda :** Et voilà encore un chapitre bien inutile...D'ailleurs y aurait-il une histoire dans cette fic ? --'

Review?


	15. Chapter 15: Kappa sur corniche

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-matheo

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 3 : Kappa aérien courtement vêtu et oublie total de sa personne par la populace environnante…

Gojyo sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer et se la mit a niveau de la taille. Puis il essora sa longue tignasse dans le lavabo et les attachas en queue de cheval .Il s'admira quelques minutes dans le miroir et entreprit de s'habiller quand un problème survint…ses fringues avaient disparus…Le kappa se mit alors à chercher un peu partout dans la salle de bain…en vain.

Gojyo : C'est quoi ce délire ? HAKKAIIIIIIIII ! T'ES LA ? hurla-t-il à la porte. Aucune réponse…

Gojyo : Eh merde comment je fais moi maintenant ! Fais chié ! C'est quoi ce bordel je les ais posé là.

Gojyo qui s'apprêtait forcer et contraint a sortir de la salle de bain a moitié à poil s'arrêta net. La porte était verrouillé.

Gojyo : Oh eh oh eh...c'est une mauvaise blague là...

Ca faisait trop de coïncidence là !

Gojyo : Chui sur que c'est ce connard de bonze qui a fait le coup…OH Y A QUELQU'UN ? PUTAIN REPONDEZ ! Fais chié…

Gojyo s'assit sur une chaise et réfléchi (et ouais ça lui arrive faut pas croire !) La porte était verrouillé, ses habits avaient disparus et personne ne répondait. Il en arriva a la conclusion que si il trouvait le fils de. qui avait fais ça il l'exploserai bien ! (Bon d'un côté ça se comprend comment ça je narre mal ! Attends je reviens, voilà tu la voit cette batte de base balle si tu fais encore une réflexion je te détruis ta face ok ? couché maintenant !)

Gojyo : Et encore si j'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain avec une jolie fille mais même pas chui en tête à tête avec moi-même…pfffffffffff

Le kappa s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Personne. Il avait vraiment pas de pot…

Gojyo : La corniche est peut-être assez large pour que…dit-il en y posant son pied. La salle de bain était en effet une ancienne chambre de bonne réaménager en salle d'eau et était exposé du côté du jardin des voisins (un petit couple la cinquantaine bien conservé avec deux filles de 25 et 22 ans) il y avait une corniche qui donnait sur le balcon de la chambre d'amis, aujourd'hui celle d'Heaven et Blue. Le kappa s'engagea sur la corniche s'accrochant au mur.

Gojyo : Si je chope le connard qui m'a enfermé…murmura-t-il les dents serrés. Gojyo toujours autant maudit n'avait pas prévu le nombre de bourrasques de vents assez impressionnant justement a cette heure-ci (comme de par hasard quand je vous dit que l'auteur est une perverse !) et regretta de n'avoir pas mieux calé sa serviette. Elle se souleva comme un parachute et s'aplatit a nouveau sur le bassin du jeune homme.

Fille : Oh pardon j'ai pas fait exprès j'ai rien vu !

Gojyo tourna la tête et vit l'une des filles de la voisine toute rouge regarder ses pieds.

Gojyo : Laissez moi devinez…c'est une journée pourrit pour les scorpions ?

Fille : Euh…vous…vous voulez peut-être que j'apporte une échelle…enfin je dis ça…

Gojyo : Merci je crois que je vais y arrivez mais si jamais je merde ça serait pas de refus…

Fille : Ah euh vous aurez qu'a crier…si…vous voulez descendre…

La jeune fille partit toute rouge vers sa maison. Gojyo avait préféré refusait car il n'avait pas envie que toute la famille l'aide a descendre…Le kappa continua sa progression jusqu'à la fenêtre tant bien que mal.

_Pendant ce temps là dans le jardin de l'autre côté de la maison :_

Heaven : Ca fait du bien de manger dehors de temps en temps.

Sanzo : Je vois pas la différence…

Blue : T'es vraiment rabat joie Sanzo !

Hakkai : Ca sera prêt dans 10 minutes !

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Onis : Oui on sait , on sait. Tu nous reviens cher en bouffe toi !

Cendre : Bah c'est agréable de manger dehors surtout quand il fait beau ! dit-elle en apportant les assiettes.

Blue : Manque pu que les cerisiers. déclara-t-elle en bouffant des bretzels.

Goku : Eh j'en veux !

Blue : Eh ben t'en auras pas…

Goku : Mais euh ! Méchante !

Onis : T'es sûr que t'es majeur toi ?

Sanzo : Lui ? C'est encore un gamin il a que 18 ans manquerait plus que ça…

Onis : A 18 ans on est majeur Sanzo…

Sanzo : C'est a 22 ans attardé !

Heaven : Pourquoi pas 30 pendant que t'y est ?

Hakkai : La majorité au Japon c'est 22 ans et en France c'est 18 ans n'est-ce pas ?

Gros blanc.

Cendre : La question est régler alors… Il est où Gojyo au fait ?

Heaven : C'est vrai ça il est où ?

Onis : Il est pas dans la salle de bains ?

Blue : Merde ! On a oublié de lui dire qu'on bouffait dehors !

Onis : Vais le chercher !

Heaven : Ouais allez je te suis!

Cendre : Tardez pas trop on va bientôt manger !

Heaven/Onis : Oui maman !

Blue : (morte de rire) J'imagine bien la tête de Gojyo quand il va les voir débarqué…

Goku : Allez file des bretzels !

Blue : Nan !

Goku : Maisssssssss ! Sanzooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Sanzo : Urusai ! Trop gâté les mômes leurs donnent de mauvaises habitudes.

Blue : Tu connais par cœur les principes de la femme au foyer…

Sanzo : Tu veux crever ? dit-il en pointant son revolver sur sa tempe.

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo calme-toi.

Blue : (à cendre) T'as pas choisi le plus facile.

Cendre : Non c'est toi qui l'as !

Blue : Nan nan je crois pas ! C'est Onis qui a le plus de chance !

Cendre : Ouais vu sous cette angle là…

Sanzo : J'essaie même plus de comprendre de quoi vous parler…

Hakkai : C'est peut-être préférable

Goku : Bretzels !

Blue : Oh tiens tais-toi !

Goku : Ouais !

Cendre : Tiens en parlant d'Onis la revoilà mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont elles sont bizarres…

Blue : Ouais complètement pété de rire.

_Pendant ce temps là sur la corniche de l'autre côté de la maison :_

Gojyo : Eh merde ! Ils vont tous se ramener...

Gojyo avait une main sur la serviette l'autre accroché tant bien que mal au mur…Putain de mur qui était bien long…Il était en effet bloqué en plein milieu de la corniche.

Hakkai : Gojyo, comment t'as réussi a arriver là ?

Gojyo : A ton avis j'ai eu une soudaine envie de faire de l'alpinisme ça me paraît évident nan !

Sanzo : T'as l'air débile…

Gojyo : Oh ta gueule !

Cendre : On fait quoi on appelle les pompiers ?

Goku : (mort de rire) Ah je les imagines bien arrivés avec la grande échelle et les sirènes !

Gojyo : Va te faire foutre crétin de singe !

Goku : C'est pas moi qui suis bloqué comme un con en serviette…

Gojyo : Oh ça va !

Onis : Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ? railla-t-elle de la fenêtre.

Gojyo : Je voudrais surtout savoir qui est le connard qui a piqué mes fringues.

Heaven blanchit.

Heaven : On…on t'as piqué tes fringues ?

Gojyo : Nan bien sûr je suis exhibitionniste tu savais pas que mon passe-temps favoris c'était de grimper des corniches a poil!

Heaven : Gomen…je pensais que tu les avait laissé traînait et je les ai rangés dans ta chambre…

Gros silence. Blue ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire suivis de prés par Goku et Onis.

Gojyo : Toi…attends que je descende ! Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Onis : Tu as dragué tout ce qui passait depuis que t'as compris la différence entre filles et garçons…

Blue : Chui sur qu'il était du genre a dragué son institutrice au primaire !

Gojyo : Ouais foutez vous de ma gueule…Tu m'a quand même enfermé !

Heaven : Ah non c'est pas vrai !

Blue : Elle est pas assez intelligente pour penser à ça…

Heaven : Je t'emmerde !

Blue : Moi aussi je t'aime!

Gojyo : PUTAIN !

Une bourrasque de vent extrêmement forte souffla et la serviette de Gojyo s'envola. Morte de rire toutes les filles a l'exception d'Onis penché a la fenêtre se retournèrent.

Gojyo : Je vais me suicider c'est pas possible…chui vraiment mais vraiment maudit.

Sanzo : Oh t'inquiètes pas y a pas grande révélation par rapport a tout à l'heure.

Gojyo : Je t'emmerde dragqueen !

Sanzo : Commence par descendre de ton perchoir on verra bien après…

Onis : Perso j'ai un super point de vue!

Les trois filles mortes de rires ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

Gojyo : Putain que quelqu'un m'achève…

Une balle fusa à côté de lui.

Gojyo : Nani sunda yo ?

Sanzo : T'as bien demandé que quelqu'un t'achèves…

Gojyo : PLUTOT CREVER QUE DE ME FAIRE TUER PAR TOI !

Deuxième balle

Gojyo : Espèce d'enflures attends que je descende !

Hakkai : Ma ma sanzo on a déjà assez de mal…

Onis : Arrête de gigoter comme ça ou tu vas tomber…

Cendre : Le sot de l'ange

Blue : T'as déjà vu des anges sauté a poil d'une corniche toi ?

Mère : Euh…vous voulez toujours pas que j'aille chercher l'échelle ?

La voisine venez d'arriver mais cette fois c'était la mère achevant de faire mourir de rire les trois filles.

Onis : Au point où il en est il a plus rien a perdre madame !

Mère : Permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes très bien gaulé jeune homme !

Une fois la mère partit les trois filles se retournèrent les larmes aux yeux…

Blue : Gojyo t'es trop fort t'arrive a dragué a poil sur une corniche !

Cendre : Comme quoi c'était pas utile d'appelé les pompiers

Mère : Voilà l'échelle

Cendre : Merci Madame !

Une fois que Gojyo eu le pied sur l'échelle la guerre des vannes recommença.

Goku : T'as vraiment l'air trop intelligent là !

Gojyo : Faut être un crétin pour en reconnaître un !

Goku : Chui pas un crétin ! Crétin !

Gojyo : Ta gueule singe attardééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé…

Gojyo s'écrasa dans les buissons après avoir raté une marche.

Onis : Eh le bogosse a poil dans les buissons attrape !

Des fringues atterrirent sur la tête de Gojyo balancé avec soin par Onis de la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Gojyo : Bon c'est bon je peux m'habiller c'est possible ?

Sanzo : Pour le peu que tu as a caché maintenant…

Gojyo : Toi je vais te faire la peau !

Matheo : Se passe qu…Pourquoi t'es à poil dans les buissons toi ?

Matheo venait de revenir des courses les bras chargés.

Gojyo : Parce que je me suis fait enfermé dans la salle de bain sans vêtements voilà pourquoi donc je réponds a ta prochaine question : non je ne m'amuse pas a sauté a poil de la fenêtre de la salle de bain d'où la présence de cette échelle et oui je vais péter la gueule du connard qui m'a enfermé !Et maintenant si c'est pas trop demandé j'aimerais bien m'habiller !

Blue : Merci pour l'échelle madame.

Mère : De rien ce fût un réel plaisir répondit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

Matheo : C'était toi dans la salle de bain c'était pas Sanzo ?

Gros silence . Gojyo faisant peu de cas de ce qui lui restait de pudeur, s'habilla 4e vitesse et sortit son shinjuko (plus communément connu sous le nom de pelle a tarte )

Gojyo : Je vais t'exploser !

Matheo lâcha les commissions et évita un coup de lance

Hakkai : Il est vraiment furieux

Cendre : Tu ne t'énerves pas Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Je crois que Gojyo est furieux pour deux…dit-il en tirant une taffe.

Matheo bloqua de ses deux mains la pelle à tarte et dégagea un flux d'énergie qui fit reculer Gojyo.

Blue : Ouah la classe !

Heaven : Elle adore le combat alors évidemment…

Cendre : Ah eu on ne règle pas tout par la violence !

Blue : …

On s'en fout c'est trop beau !

Gojyo s'élança vers Matheo, le finta et lui écrasa son pied dans la figure !

Matheo : Putain malade mental !

Gojyo : Je vais t'explosé maniaque !

Onis : C'est vrai ça Matheo a vraiment un problème avec les douches…

Blue : A chaque fois que je prends la mienne je flippe…

Heaven : perso je craint trop rien vu que la dernière fois je l'ai tabassé je pense que ça l'a calmé…en tout cas pour nous en tant que filles il fera plus gaffe

Onis : Il a quand même confondu Heaven et Gojyo avec Sanzo

Blue : Il a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous

Cendre : --'

Sanzo : Il m'a confondu avec Heaven !

Du sang gicla et Matheo s'écroula inconscient sur le sol.

Cendre : Oh ! Gojyo t'y est allé fort !

Gojyo : Le premier qui essaie de l'aider le rejoint ! Compris ?

Gros silence.

Gojyo partit de l'autre côté de la maison suivi de toute la petite troupe qui regardait Matheo avec pitié…Il s'était littéralement fais explosé.

**_Note du narrateur :_**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA il est bien gaulé c'est clair (aux anges )


	16. Chapter 16: Fic Yaoi? Avec du sucre svp!

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! _Un groupe de rock assez spécial _ Partie 6 : Incantations 

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 1 : Lectrices de fan fic Yaoi . Se foutre de la gueule du narrateur apporte quelques emmerdes je vous avait prévenu 

Onis : Woh c'est le moment chaud de la fan-fic !

Cendre : Justement tourne la page !

Onis : Ok , ok décontracte !

Blue : Ca va Cendre pas trop jalouse ?

Cendre : Mouef il en a de la chance ton singe ! ria-t-elle

Onis : Et Hakkai aussi !

Heaven : Kokaidji a était épargné niark niark niark

Cendre : Mais euh…

Blue : Merde…

Onis : Quoi ?

Blue : Il se débrouille pas mal pour un bonze !

Heaven : On lui demandera confirmation après si tout ça c'est véridique !

Cendre : Oh non ze le veux pour moi toute zeule ! (les yeux pleins de larmes de crocodiles )

Blue : Comme si j'allais lui laissé le singe n'en mais tu rêve…

Onis : Mais oui on va tout imprimer et on va lui faire « Oh sanzo au fait tu te débrouille pas mal, on savait pas que t'étais une bête comme quoi ça sert de lire les fan fics Yaoi on en apprend tout les jours »

Heaven : (morte de rire) Et après on utilise ta technique secrète ! (cf chap 2 partie 1)

Cendre : C'est conseillé effectivement

Blue : J'imagine bien sa tête si on lui sort qu'on a la preuve qu'il est homo !

Sanzo : Ah ouais j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Les quatre filles se retournèrent et découvrirent un Sanzo énervé ayant déjà son baffeur en main. Oops…

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Heaven : Euh…rien…(oh c'était beau comme plantage!)

Sanzo : Et en plus tu me prends pour un con! Montre moi ça !

Onis/Blue/Cendre/Heaven : NAN !

Les quatre filles essayèrent de repoussé le bonze mais il les éloigna en quelques coups de baffeur de l'écran. Sanzo se pencha sur vers l'ordinateur et parcouru rapidement le passage son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure.

Onis : C'était en plein passage chaud…

Toutes blanchirent.

Heaven : Sauve qui peut !

La bande de suicidaires se précipita dans les escaliers essayant de mettre le plus de kilomètres entre elles et le moine. Avec un peu de chance elle trouverait Hakkai avant que le bonze en pétard ne les rattrapes.

Il leur fallu 15 secondes 36 centièmes pour débouler les 2 étages et se précipité dans le salon où les trois bishonens se trouvaient.

Onis/Blue/Cendre/Heaven : HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts se retourna.

Hakkai : Oui ?

Blue : Au secours Sanzo veut nous tuer !

Hakkai : Ah...encore… sourit le (pur ) bogosse.

Cendre : Oui mais là il va vraiment mais vraiment nous tuez !

Gojyo : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Gros silence. Etait-il préférable de leur dire maintenant que Gojyo avait couché avec Hakkai et que Goku s'était au sens littéral du terme « jeté sur Sanzo » ou fallait-il abordé le sujet une fois le bonze descendu ?

Onis : On...on a rien fait ! (ils enchainent les escuses convaincantes…quoi le narrateur est prié de se la fermer ? Nan mais ça va ! D'ailleurs plein de monde aime comment je narre cette fan fics ! Que tout ceux qui aime comment je narre lève les bras ! … Bon j'ai compris…--')

Gojyo : Mais oui c'est ça ! ricana le demi-sang.

Sanzo : Je vais vous explosez !

Sanzo venez de posé son pied sur la dernière marche serrant le baffeur de toutes ses forces.

Sanzo : Je…vais…vous destroyer… et je m'acharnerai sur vos cadavres si bien que vous ne serez plus bonnes qu'a finir comme engrais !

Hakkai : Ah…Sanzo tu as vraiment l'ai très énervé…

Sanzo sortit une page de sa manche et la tendit a Hakkai.

Heaven : (chuchotant a Cendre) Je croyais qu'il savait pas se servir de l'ordi…

Cendre : (chuchotant) Moi aussi…

Blue : Hum…Tu crois que si on leurs dit qu'on est tombé dessus par hasard ils nous croiront ?

Onis : Peut-être avant le strip poker mais maintenant…j'en doute.

Les quatre filles se reculèrent.

Goku : C'est quoi ?

Sanzo tressaillit légèrement et regarda Goku bizarrement puis il fit une grimace dégoûté. Il était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire qu'il n'arriver pas a l'expliquer.

Hakkai : Euh…oui effectivement comment expliqué…Il leva la tête vers Gojyo et sourit. Oui comment expliqué.

Gojyo : Bon allez fais voir !

Onis : Gojyo tu reste calme hein…c'est pas nous qu'on l'a écrit ok ?

Heaven : (chuchotant a Blue) Oh non on a fait pire dans le genre singe attardé et hibiscus jaune…

Blue : (morte de rire essayant de chuchoté) Tu crois qu'un rideau tombera sur notre assassinat ?

Gojyo : JE SUIS HETERO ! VOUS M'AVEZ BIEN REGARDE !

Cendre : Calme on a jamais dit que t'étais homo !

Gojyo agita la feuille sous le nez de Cendre.

Heaven : Bon ok…on faisait que lire on a rien fait de mal !

Goku : Mais c'est quoi ?

Gojyo : T'as couché avec Sanzo le singe et là tu vois y a tout les détails voilà c'est bon t'es content ?

L'esquimau de Goku s'écrasa sur le carrelage. Le singe les yeux exorbités en restait sans voix…(Eh ben ça a du sacrement le choqué parce que lui qui l'ouvre tout le temps…)

Blue : Mais c'est qu'une fan fics, très bien écrit je le conçois (regards meurtrier de sanzo) …(« je sens comme une pulsion meurtrière se diriger vers moi, un danger imminent ») mais c'est qu'une fan fics !

Heaven : Ouais d'ailleurs on peut faire plein de trucs dans une fan fics !

Gojyo : Comme ?

Onis : Ben…moi et Cendre on est télépathes…

Heaven : Je peux faire du feu en claquant des doigts

Blue : Et moi je peux changer d'apparence…

Gros silence.

Gojyo/Sanzo :Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ?

Heaven : Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs alors que Hakkai il créer bien des boules d'énergie hein ! hein ! hein !

Blue : On peut se téléporter aussi…

Cendre : Ah bon on peut faire ça ?

Blue : Ben ouais y suffit qu'on claque des doigts en pensant a un lieu…

Les quatre filles claquèrent des doigts.

Gros silence.

Tout le monde s'était téléporté…

Sauf Blue comme une conne au milieu du salon.

Gojyo : Et pourquoi toi ça marche pas ?

Blue : Parce que le narrateur m'en veut a mort probablement (bingo !) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? (Juste parce que j'ai envie de te faire chier…)abusé comme raison !

Sanzo : Totalement folle…Ca te prend souvent de parler toute seule ?

Blue : Mais je parle pas toute seule ! (Pour eux si) Je t'emmerde ! Non pas toi le narrateur ! enchaîna rapidement Blue en voyant Sanzo s'avançait vers elle.

Un « pof » se fit entendre et les trois filles réapparurent .

Heaven : Eh ben qu'est-ce tu fais on t'attends nous !

Blue : …

Goku : Vous étiez où ?

Cendre sortit un bout de tissu de sa poche.

Cendre : Dans la chambre a Sanzo en voici la preuve. Annonça-t-elle en exhibant fièrement le calebute du moine.

Onis : On a hésité entre celui-là et celui avec des canards…

Sanzo : RENDS MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE POV RAVAGE DU CERVEAU !

Coup de baffeur ultra fort, récupération de caleçon et concert de crie sur la tête a cendre…

Sanzo : Sale merdeuse…grogna le moine en fourrant son caleçon dans sa manche.

Cendre : Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, Aïe…

Hakkai : Sodesne ça marche vraiment…

Gojyo : Et toi Blue t'es sur que ton truc pour l'apparence marche ?

Blue : Nan mais l'épée elle marche j'en suis sur !

Goku : Une épée ? montre montre montre !

Blue s'ouvrit la main et récupéra du sang dans son autre main, le sang tourna et une grande épée apparu…

Blue : Tadam !

Cendre : T'es pas sensible au sang toi normalement ?

Blue : Fan fics powa j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ria-t-elle.

Sanzo : Vous êtes vraiment grave atteinte…

Hakkai : C'est très intéressant !

Onis : Tiens c'est la fibre professoral qui reprend le dessus !

Sanzo : Ca me dit toujours pas ce que c'est que ce bordel ! dit-il en agitant la feuille

Blue : (chuchotant) Merde je pensais avoir bien noyé le poisson

Cendre : (chuchotant) C'est pour ça que t'as fait exprès de foiré la téléportation ?

Blue : (chuchotant) Nan je l'ai vraiment foiré…

Cendre : --'

Heaven : Chui sûr qu'il fait semblant d'être outrée par la fan fics et qu'il lit que ça…

Onis : Il emprunte sans doute les playboys a Gojyo …

Gojyo : Pffff, j'ai pas besoin de magazine pour voir des belles filles peu habillé, c'est elles qui me sautent dessus…

Blue : On y croit tous Gojyo…On sait qu'a t'as un sex appeal hors du commun ricana-t-elle

Heaven : Surtout à poil sur une corniche…

Gojyo : La faute a qui si j'avais pu de vêtement !

Hakkai : Vous faites vraiment des efforts désespérer pour noyer le poisson (Hakkai est trop mignon mais il est vraiment trop intelligent sa pose des problèmes…lol)

Heaven : Mais c'est bon c'est juste une histoire ! Est-ce qu'on va contrôler ce que tu lis nous ? demanda-t-elle a Sanzo d'un air inquisiteur.

Sanzo : Manquerait plus que ça !

Onis : Alors aie un peu de respect pour notre vie privée !

Sanzo : Tu rigole là !

Heaven : Ouais on est dans un pays libre d'abord ! On est en république on lit ce qu'on veux !

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce j'en sais ?

Gros silence.

Onis : T'étais pas au courant qu'on était en république ?

Sanzo : Tu me prends la tête…dit-il en se retournant et en mettant un doigt dans son oreille.

Onis : Attardé ! Chui sûr que tu sais même pas ce que sait la prise de la bastille.

Sanzo : J'entends pas…

Ding Dong 

Cendre : Je vais ouvrir !

Onis poursuivie Sanzo en lui criant que c'était un crétin fini de ne pas connaître les bases de l'histoire de France !

Sanzo : Je vais te foutre deux balles dans le crâne, une pour la fan fics et une pour me saouler avec la prise de quelque chose…

Onis : Ba-stille !

Sanzo : Ferme là atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sanzo appuya sur son pistolet dans un éternuement et la balle partit droit vers Gojyo qui l'évita de justesse.

Gojyo : Qu'est ce tu fous bonze a la con ?

Sanzo : Oh ta gueule j'ai pas fais exprès pour une fois !

Gojyo : Comment ça pour une fois ?

Sanzo : T'avais pas encore pigé que tu me taper sur les atchiiiiiiiiiiii nerfs…

Cendre : Oh zut j'avais oublié…

Blue : De quoi ?

Cendre : Que Sanzo était allergique aux chats…J'ai accepté de gardé celui de la voisine une semaine !

Sanzo : Mais t 'es vraiment atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Heaven : Oh c'est un petit chaton il est trop mignon !

Sanzo : Fais chié…Je vais prendre ma douche atchiiiiiiiiiiiiii putain je veux pas voir ce chat !

Le moine le plus sexy (et aussi le plus dangereux ) de la création se cassa a toutes vitesse vers la salle de bain dans un concert d'éternuements.

Heaven : T'es sur que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau on pourrait le foutre dans la salle de bain…

Onis : Moi je suis sûr que les elfes sont des gens très proche du milieu aquatique.

Elles s 'échangèrent toutes un regard sadique…et pourquoi pas les deux en mêmes temps ?

Hakkai : Ma ma vous avez eu assez d'émotion forte pour la journée nan ?

**_Note du narrateur :_**

Dans ce chapitre on en apprend plus sur les pouvoirs. Comme vous avez du le remarquer, la fan-fic prend place dans notre monde avec quelques éléments que nous qualifieront de « surnaturels ». De ce fait Heaven possède comme arme un char d'assaut en lego qui tir du tiramisu, Onis une épée, Cendre une flûte et Blue une autre épée. Comme dit Heaven : « Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs alors que Hakkai il créer bien des boules d'énergie hein ! hein ! hein ! » Je pense que ça résume bien ! Par contre Onis et Cendre on un autre pouvoir mais je sais pas quoi (prière de mettre un commentaire pour dire ce que vous voulez les filles )

Petite note : N'oublié pas que Blue a foiré sa téléportation quand vous lirez le prochain chapitre vous serez encore plus mort de rire ; )


	17. Chapter 17: 1e baisé

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 2 : Premier baisé tombe à l'eau et je ne parle pas au figuré…Lunea conquiert le cœur de toute la petite bande sans exception.

Heaven : Roh il est trop mimi ce petit chaton ! Regarde comment il ronronne !

Tout le monde a l'exception de Sanzo partit prendre sa douche et Matheo dormant encore dans sa chambre à l'étage était rassemblé dans le salon. Goku, Blue et Gojyo étaient assis sur le canapé en face de Onis et Cendre et discutaient pendant qu'Heaven entre les deux jouait avec le chaton. Quant a Hakkai il s'était installé dans le fauteuil et lisait un livre de recette distraitement tout en participant a l'ambiance général.

Hakkai : Il s'appel comment ?

Cendre : Elle c'est une femelle…son petit nom c'est Lunea.

Onis : C'est jolie !

Gojyo : Je sens que Lunea va être en danger de mort si elle s'approche trop de Sanzo…

Blue : Oh non la pauvre…Elle est trop mimi fit-elle en caressant la petite chatte qui trop contente d'être le centre d'attention allait et venait au milieu du cercle humain.

Heaven : Elle me rappel le chat dans black cat elle est toute blanche !

Onis : Elle t'a filé la litière et la bouffe au moins la voisine ?

Cendre : Euh…..ouais je crois

Onis : Comment ça tu crois ?

Goku : ça se mange le chat non ?

Goku se prit un coussin de fauteuil en pleine tête.

Heaven : Barbare !

Goku : Eh ! C'était juste une question!

Onis : Le chat c'est comme le steak de cheval ! Tu peux en manger mais c'est déconseillé pour ta survie social !

Goku : Pourquoi ?

Gojyo écrasa son poing sur la tête de Goku

Gojyo : T'es lourd a la fin…

Goku : De toute façon si je suis affamé je me boufferais le kappa !

Gojyo : Nani ? Me faire bouffé par toi…il marqua une pose. Maintenant que tu le dis t'en serrait bien capable…

Cendre : Tu lui filerai ton comportement de pervers ! ria-t-elle

Gojyo : Ca serait un mal pour un bien ça le décoincerai un peu …

Goku : Je suis pas coincé !

Onis : J'espère pas au point d'avoir jamais embrassé une fille !ricana-t-elle

Goku : Euh…ben…je…

Gros silence. Gojyo explosa de rire et Hakkai leva la tête de son bouquin.

Heaven : Nan…sérieux ?

Cendre : Viens Lunea ! (la fille qui n'en a rien a foutre …)

Goku : Ben…

Onis : Tu sais que le veux de chasteté ne concerne que Sanzo ?

Goku : Oui je sais !

Gojyo : Ah non tu me feras toujours rire saru dit la kappa en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil tellement il riait.

Goku rougit et se recroquevilla quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Par réflexe il tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

Blue : Ferme les yeux ordonna-t-elle .

Goku rougit encore plus et ferma instinctivement les yeux, il sentit le souffle de Blue sur ses lèvres. L'assistance médusé regardait la scène se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébobis…

Goku sentit les lèvres de Blue effleurés les siennes. Il rougit encore plus, complètement tétanisé par la situation. La main de Blue se retira de la joue du jeune homme et il ne sentit plus son souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux a demi …Elle avait disparu !

Heaven explosa de rire à s'en roulé par terre.

Heaven : (morte de rire) Elle…elle…elle s'est teleporté ! (xpldr)

Onis : Mais elle a pas claqué des doigts…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un grand cri retentit suivit d'un « pof » familier. Blue réapparut dans le salon trempé. Ses cheveux dégoulinés et elle était légèrement rouge.

Gros silence.

Blue : Je…hais…le…narrateur (ah non je proteste c'est pas de ma faute !)

Cendre : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Blue : Tu te souviens quand j'ai claqué des doigts tout à l'heure ?

La populace acquiesça…

Blue : Ben je pensais qu'il fallait que j'aille chercher ma barrette que j'avais oublié dans la salle de bain…

Gros silence.

Cendre : NE ME DIS PAS QUE T'AS VU SANZO A POIL ! hurla-t-elle (a en faire sursauter le chaton) dégoûté Cendre qui attrapa la jeune fille par la poignet. Elle resta immobile et tourna la tête vers elle. Blue rougit un peu plus.

Blue : C'était pas Sanzo dans la salle de bain…

BROUM

L'elfe fit une entrée fracassante.

Matheo : Putain espèce de malade mental qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la cabine de douche ! Sale perverse ! obsédé ! voyeuse !

Matheo trempé lui aussi avait enfilé un t-shirt et un jean a la va vite et était sortit en 4eme vitesse de la douche. Gojyo explosa de rire suivit d'Heaven et d'Onis. Hakkai se retenait et se cacha derrière son livre tandis que Goku encore choqué d'avoir failli être embrassé rester figée sur le divan.

Cendre : Ca va Blue ?

La dite personne se tourna vers Matheo.

Blue : Oh c'est bon j'ai pas fait exprès ! Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse de te voir à poil !

Matheo : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la douche alors ?

Blue : Je me suis téléporté sans faire exprès !

Matheo : Sans faire exprès mon œil ouais !

Blue : Oh je préfère largement emballé le singe plutôt que de te voir a poil. Faut avoir des priorités dans la vie !

Heaven : (xpldr) Ah le pauvre Goku lui qui a rien demandé !

Goku était resté prostré sur le canapé.

Gojyo : Ca va le singe ?

Goku : …

La populace environnante s'échangèrent des regards inquiet quand le nombre de décibel péta a nouveau tout les records.

Matheo : Sale vicelarde !

Blue : Vicelarde ? Moi ? Je crois pas que ce soit moi qui essaie de prendre des photos de Sanzo a poil dans les douches ! Homo obsédé refoulé !

Matheo : Hein ! Mais chui pas homo ! Et même si je l'étais Sanzo n'est pas mon type !

Cendre : Encore heureuse y manquerait plus que ça !

Heaven : Tu sais Matheo c'est juste un préférence sexuelle d'être homo t'as pas a te cacher !

Onis : Tu dois bien te rincé l'œil dans les vestiaires !

Matheo : C'est elle qui apparaît en plein milieu de la cabine de douche et c'est encore moi qui me fais charrier.

Blue : De toute façon pour ce qu'il y a à voir …

(Oh c'était méchant ça !)

Piti silence.

Matheo : Je peux en dire autant parce que ton t-shirt blanc ne cache plus grand chose…

Blue baissa les yeux et constata l'étendu des dégâts. Elle avait mis un soutif noir (car en fait l'autre était au sale) sous un t-shirt beige clair mais vu que maintenant elle était totalement trempé…on deviné, non plus exactement…on pouvais la reluquer a volonté. La jeune fille commença a enlever son t-shirt devant les yeux médusé de l'assistance (putain elle est en forme aujourd'hui…) et le flanqua dans la tête a Matheo.

Blue : Abrutie d'elfe ! cria-t-elle.

Matheo : De quoi ! Répète un peu pour voir !

Blue : Abrutie ! Je vais me changer moi !

Matheo : Oh non tu reste ici !

Matheo attrapa le poignet de Blue mais trop tard elle avait déjà claqué des doigts et Matheo disparu avec elle.

Gros silence dans la salle…

Heaven : Y c'est passé quoi là ?

Onis : Aucune idée…

Cendre : Elle est partit où ?

Un autre « pof » se fit entendre…Blue réapparu avec Matheo en plein milieu du salon. Ils étaient couvert…de neiges !

Matheo : Cette conasse nous a transporté en antarctique en plein milieu d'une bande d'ours polaire affamé!

Blue : Tout ça parce qu'as ta failli te prendre un coup de patte…

Matheo : Ben ouais toi t'étais tranquille t'étais derrière !

Blue : Peut-être que ta tête leurs revenait pas !

Matheo : Et tu vas souvent en antarctique te changer ?

Gros blanc.

Blue : J'ai des idées bizarre des fois nan ?

Tout le monde tira a peu prés cette tronche : --'

Blue se dégagea de l'emprise de Matheo et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Matheo : J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Cendre : Ca veut dire qu'on peut voyager où on veut alors !

Onis : Ben si elle est allé en antarctique je suppose que oui…

Cendre : On va a Tokyo ?

Heaven : Ah ouais bonne idée ! Mais faut se mettre d'accord sur le quartier !

Onis : On aura qu'à se tenir la main !

Heaven/Cendre/Onis : Ouais trop cool !

Matheo tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la salle de bain tandis que Gojyo se calma et secoua un peu Goku.

Gojyo : Eh le singe ça va ?

Goku acquiesça…

Goku : Haraheta…

Hakkai : Sodesne…Je crois qu'il n'est pas tout à fait traumatisé ri le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Blue se défoule limite dans ce chapitre. La pauvre elle est total traumatisé a chaque fois (vous me direz c'est le personnage que j'ai le moins de mal a décrire et a faire bougé en tant que moi-même schizophrène mdr) Le saru n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir failli se faire emballé par une tarée de seconde zone mais bientôt c'est lui qui en redemandera mais … peut-être pas a la même personne…hé hé hé si ça c'est pas de la promo qui tue

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

J'ai appelé le chat Lunea car j'étais en train d'écouter un groupe de pop japonais du nom de Lunea Sea


	18. Chapter 18: Filtre d'amour

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo - Kokaidji

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 3 : Filtre d'amour et dosage excessif…Rassurez moi elle n'as pas mis TOUT quand même… « La seule chose horrible dans le film d'horreur c'est la tête de l'actrice » je cite.

_Filtre d'amour pour homme simple et efficace : _

_Prendre un bol et y mettre de l'eau_

_Y ajouté une feuille de thé_

_Faire chauffé et attendre que tout soit porté a ébullition_

_Prenez un magazine et détendez vous…_

_Comment ça c'est pas une recette ? Ben si vous vous détendez on est dans une fan fics nan ? Alors vous inquiétez pas il va arrivez votre chère filtre !_

_Prendre une bonne grosse dose de GHB (ben ouais faut ce qu'il faut)drogue des violeurs_

_Mettre le toux dans du saké_

_Etape clef : Proclamé haut et fort « l'auteur est génial la narratrice est le meilleure de la terre »…Ah non chui désolé faut le faire ! Non tu peux pas y coupé allez vas-y ! Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux !_

_Le liquide devient violet c'est normal le filtre est prêt !_

_Petite note :_ Le produit prend effet une heure pour une goutte, deux heures pour deux gouttes ect. Après t'es assez grande pour compter ! La personne qui aura ingurgiter le filtre (paix a son âme et a sa situation social, physique et mental) tombera amoureux de la première personne qu'il verra car il va tombé dans une légère somnolence et il baillera quand il se réveillera (en gros il dormira debout (une à deux minutes) et quand il baille tu te mets juste devant lui et tu l'oblige a te fixer.) Attendez vous à ce que le filtre accélère le « cour des choses » et à ce que votre chéri vous déclare rapidement son amour (parce que si c'est pour le faire se rendre compte qu'il vous aime et qu'il se torture dois-je lui dire ou pas…hein…)Ne marche pas entre personnes du même sexe.

-

-

Heaven sourit et exécuta la recette a la virgule prés…Le liquide devint violet…Ce soir Kokaidji venait dormir chez Cendre SANS Yaoné et Heaven compté bien en profité pour passer une bonne soirée et plus si affinités…Et affinités il y aurait…

Onis : Tu fais quoi?

Heaven : Hum…rien, rien.

Onis : Mouais …

Heaven : Cherche pas a comprendre je me tape des trips toute seule…

Onis : Ko est là ! On a sortit l'apero (regard entendu au mot apéro) Tu viens ?

Heaven : Hmmm oui j'arrive, j'arrive…

Onis sortit de la pièce perplexe…d'habitude Heaven était raide hystérique quand on en faisait QUE parler de Ko et là qu'il était là, sous le même toit qu'elle, elle « arriver ». Onis eu un mauvais pressentiment mais elle en avait déjà bien assez avec un bonze énervé, un singe affamé, un kappa obsédé sans parlez du bordel du à l'arriver de Ko' …

Ko avait était gentiment invité par Cendre a dormir et il avait accepté avec joie. Ca lui changeait les idées de venir dans la belle demeure de la coiffeuse.

Heaven descendit a pas de loup et versa tout le contenu de son flacon (et c'était pas un pti flacon…) dans une bouteille de saké et la planqua derrière une armoire. Son plan était simple : quand elle serait seule avec le beau Ko elle lui proposerai un verre et hop, le tour était joué !

Heaven se dirigea le plus normalement possible vers la cuisine…C'est à dire qu'elle fonça comme une hystérique sur Ko' qui cette fois (eu pitié d'elle ?) ne l'évita pas.

Heaven : KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ko : Euh oui konichiwa…

Heaven : Ca vaaaaaaaaaa ?

Sanzo : Très bien pour nos tympans avant que tu n'arrive grommela Sanzo qui lisait le journal.

Heaven lui tira la langue en attrapant le bras de Ko'

Gojyo : Bon on fait quoi ce soir ? Y a rien a la télé…

Onis : On se regarde un dvd ?

Goku : Lequel ? demanda le singe en bouffant des guimauves

Cendre : Un film d'horreur ! proclama la maîtresse de maison qui se trouvait toujours a côté du prince yokais. Ca te dit ? demanda-t-elle a la personne précédemment cité.

Ko : Comme vous voulez.

Matheo : Mais un truc bien effrayant alors !

Onis : Allez c'est parti !

Onis mis le dvd en marche et tous éteignirent les lumières. Blue arriva avec des pots de glace et Hakkai ramena de quoi boire; quant à Gojyo il avait pris un malin plaisir a dévalisé le placard a gâteau et bon-becs avant le singe rien que pour l'embêter. Kokaidji était là alors on pouvait bien sortir l'attirail je-mange-du-sucre-et-je-m'en-tape-des-caries.

Ko, Onis et Sanzo (ce dernier traîné devant le poste de télé bon gré malgré) s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis qu'Heaven avait pris place sur les genoux de son petit protégé. Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku eux étaient assis par terre devant le canapé, Gojyo adossé contre les jambes d'Onis. Blue ayant protéger jalousement son pot de glace pendant l'installation avait pris 5 à 6 cuillères pour tous ceux qui voulaient piqué dans le pot et établit le camp entre les jambes de Goku trop content d'être à côté du pot de glace (c'est un singe…faut pas chercher midi a 14h). Cendre, elle, avait bougé le fauteuil pour être à côté de Sanzo mais dut ce résoudre a squatté les genoux de son frère qui avait réquisitionné le dit fauteuil (mais dans un élan de bonté il ne l'avait pas déplacé…enfin je dis bonté pour Cendre parce que je pense pas que Sanzo ai apprécié de se trouver à un accoudoir de Matheo…)

Le film commença, c'était un film plutôt récent style : Les morts vivants contre l'arme fatal à l'apparence humaine…ouais style resident evil quoi (mais en beaucoup moins bien réussi limite comique tellement c'est naze…) Les morts vivants, zombies et autres bêtes hideuses se succédaient a l'écran provoquant parfois quelques sursaut ponctuait par « qui veux le pot de glace ? » « Où il est le paquet de chips ? » « Aboule les carambars » « Tu m'enfume abrutie » « Ta gueule psychopathe je fume si je veux » « J'ai pas de cuillère comment je fais pour bouffer ? » « Empruntes-en une on a pas le sida » (c'est une expression car le sida ne se transmet pas par la salive il est bon de le noté) « Ouah fais gaffe avec l'orangina t'en a foutu partout » « Oops gomen » « bah ça va sécher c'est jamais que de la flotte gazeuse a l'orange avec du sucre… ». Donc en gros, il auraient regardé Bambi ça aurait était du pareil au même (quoique la moitié des filles auraient pleurés quand sa mère se serait fait tué par le chasseur…ce qui n'étais pas vraiment le cas à ce moment là.)

Gojyo : La seule chose horrible dans le film d'horreur c'est la tête de l'actrice…

Onis : C'est clair qu'elle est laide…

Blue : Ah c'était pas un mort vivant ? Ah bah c'est pour ça je comprenait pas…

Goku : De qui ?

Heaven : Vu que tu passe la moitié du temps la tête dans le pot de glace n'essai pas de comprendre.

Ko : Je veux pas être méchant mais elle joue pas super bien…

Matheo : Je me retiens de me marrer a chaque fois qu'elle crie c'est trop comique

Gojyo : Ah toi aussi ça te fais cette effet là.

Cendre : Pas un seul bogosse en plus de ce film…

Onis : Si un figurant à l'arrière plan au tout début !

Sanzo : Dire que vous m'avez fait tout un cirque pour que je regarde ce…truc…

Cendre : On est obligé de regardé jusqu'à la fin ?

Onis : Bah c'est presque la fin

Heaven : Tu peux me filer le programme TV Hakkai steuplé

Hakkai : Hai tiens !

Blue : Comment on fait pour les chambres ? On va pas laissé Ko dormir sur le canapé quand même…

Heaven : JE DORS AVEC KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Onis : Ah mes tympans !

Blue : Putain et où je dors moi alors ? Chui rejeté par tout le monde bouhouhou (commence à pleurer)

Cendre : Ben non pleure pas tu pourra venir dormir avec nous !(tend un mouchoir)

Blue regarda Cendre avec des yeux de chien battus, et renifla. (prend le mouchoir)

Blue : C'est gentil mais je crois qu'on va avoir un peu de mal a quatre dans une chambre.

Hakkai : Tu peux venir dormir avec nous si tu veux …

Blue : C'est vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Aligato Hakkai ! Faut juste que j'aille chercher un sac de couchage…

Gojyo : Ben pourquoi un sac de couchage ?

Blue : Parce que je sens pas mal de mauvaise ondes venir d'Onis là ….

Onis : Pfffffffffff c'est dégeu d'être aussi chanceuse !

Blue : Prend t'en a Heaven c'est elle qui m'a viré ! Bah a la limite on échange si tu veux !

Heaven : Eh ben voilà c'est encore de ma faute !

Sanzo : Bien sûr que c'est ta faute toujours a faire des caprices…

Heaven : Eh ben t'as qu'a trouver une meilleure solution !

Sanzo : Tu prends le divan et Kokaidji dors avec Blue…

Heaven : IL EN EST PAS QUESTION !

Onis : Faudrait peut-être demandé son avis à la personne concerné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kokaidji.

Ko : Euh…comme vous voulez je veux pas déranger…

Gojyo : Ca fait vachement avancé le bordel…

Heaven : De tout façon pour ce qu'on va dormir…

Blue : Pour une fois que je suis HS j'aimerais bien dormir moi !

Onis : Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as pas seriné Goku pour aller dormir avec lui !

Goku : Nani ?

Gojyo : Laisse béton et bouffe…

Blue : Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour éviter des balles toutes la nuit

Sanzo : C'est bien la première remarque intelligente que tu as du dire dans ta vie…

Heaven : Ouais t'as raison Blue après Sanzo va être jaloux si tu dors avec le singe.

Sanzo : Tiens tu vraiment a ce que je te tire dessus dans le noir ?

Onis : Sanzo on est à côté !

Cendre : Ca fait bobo les balles perdus …

Gojyo : Bon moi j'en ai marre de boire de l'orangina je vais chercher quelque chose de plus fort…

Blue : Ouais bonne idée je t'accompagne, allez le singe décale-toi !

Heaven trop occupé a ronronné prés de Kokaidji ne vit pas le danger arrivé car, quand Gojyo et Blue cherche des bouteilles...ils trouvent si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Blue revint donc avec une bouteille de martini et Gojyo avec une bouteille de saké.

Gojyo se servit a boire, puis à Ko , quant a Matheo il dut se battre pour avoir accès au saké, Sanzo prenant soin de le foutre hors de sa portée. Hakkai lui avait décidé de profiter du martini…Heaven se dirigea vers la cuisine pour en profitez pour mette quelques gouttes de son filtre dans le breuvage de Ko', elle chercha la bouteille derrière l'armoire mais…elle avait disparu…(Dis donc c'est fou le nombre de truc qui disparaissent dans cette baraque) Heaven compris (c'est pas trop tôt) que la dite bouteille avait déjà tourné dans le salon. Elle se précipita comme une furie.

Heaven : QUI A BU DU SAKE ? hurla-t-elle

Blue : Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Goku : Allez soit cool files-en un peu…

Blue : Bon tiens. Elle passa son gobelet de saké a Goku qui l'avala d'une traite devant Heaven les yeux exorbités.

Blue : Tu fais chié j'en voulais !

Onis : Moi j'arrive déjà pas a finir une demi bouteille de bière alors le saké j'imagine pas…

Heaven : Oui très bonne décision ! Onis je te félicite (applaudit nerveusement) Donc qui a bu ce putain de saké ?

Gros silence.

Cendre : Tu te sens bien Heaven ?

Heaven : REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION ET CA IRA TOUT DE SUITE MIEUX.

Blue, Goku, Cendre, Matheo, Ko et Gojyo levèrent la main…doucement. (pas de mouvement brusque qui sait elle mort peut-être...)

Heaven : Sanzo t'en as pas bu ?

Sanzo : L'abrutie d'elfe ne m'en a pas laissé le temps…

Matheo : Je t'emmerde connard woh…ma tête tourne…

Goku : Ouais moi aussi…

Heaven : Merde, merde et merde !Blue tu montes dans ta chambre tout de suite !

Blue : Hein ?

Heaven : FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Blue : Eh c'est bon calme …

Heaven : Cendre aussi c'est super important vous allez de suite dans vos chambres et vous n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte !

Cendre : Même si y a le feu ?

Heaven : ALLEZ-Y AU LIEU DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !

Heaven commençait sérieux a paniquer là…

Gojyo : Putain arrête de crier comme ç…le kappa tomba sur le côté, a demi-conscient.

Cendre : Eh Gojyo !

Hakkai : Ma ma du calme Heaven il se passe quoi là ?

Heaven veut-tu bien leur expliqué que tu as versé un filtre d'amour pour coucher avec Ko et que tout le monde a picolé et que tu ne sais pas combien de temps durera les effets et que t'as pas l'antidote…Explique leur donc qu'on rigole…

Heaven : Pas le temps d'expliquer…

Blue : Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait comme…woh ma tête…

Blue s'écroula par terre complètement dans les vapes. Matheo lui somnolait quant à Goku il se tenait la tête en fixant ses genoux.

Heaven : KSOOOOOOOOO ! Pourquoi chui maudite comme ça la ? Ko tu monte et tu t'enfermes dans n'importe quel chambre…exécution ! Sinon tu vas finir comme ça ! dit-elle en montrant Blue endormi sur le sol.

Cette remarque eu l'effet escompté et Ko se dirigea vers la chambre mais s'écroula sur la pas de la porte.

Onis : Tu les as tous empoisonnés ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en rattrapant Cendre qui venait de tomber dans les pommes.

Hakkai : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heaven ?

Heaven : On va dire que le saké est périmé avec effets secondaires en gros (oh ça c'est du bon gros résumé bien approximatif !) donc il faut absolument tous les évacués et on s'occupera après cas par cas !

Sanzo : Débrouille-toi c'est de ta faute ce qui t'arrive !

Heaven : DEMO !

Onis : Bon je fais quoi de Cendre ?

Heaven : Monte là à l'étage et enferme toi avec elle n'ouvre a personne d'autres qu'une fille ! Je m'occupe de Blue ! Hakkai tu force le singe et l'elfe a rester ici coûte que coûte ! Même si tu dois y perdre un bras !

Gros silence ponctuait par les marmonnements de Onis qui portait Cendre comme elle pouvait. En quelques minutes Heaven reprit la situation en main, Ko se trouvait à l'étage et Cendre avait était évacué d'urgence. Il ne restait plus que Blue complètement inconsciente sur la moquette. Heaven l'attrapa comme elle pouvait.

Heaven : Plus jamais je te dirait que c'est pas la peine de faire attention à ton poids…

Goku bailla et cligna des yeux. Ses yeux dorées croisèrent le regard d'Heaven et il commença a rougir comme une tomate.

Heaven : Ah nan nan ne me regarde pas le singe !

Trop tard, Goku regardait déjà Heaven avec un sourire débile sur la tronche.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe le saru ? demanda Sanzo en éteignant sa clope.

Goku continua a fixé Heaven…

Goku : Je t'aime !

Gros silence. Sanzo et Hakkai regardèrent Goku trop bizarrement et Heaven lâcha les épaules de Blue qui tomba a nouveau toujours inconsciente…

« Putain je suis vraiment maudite…maintenant je comprends ce qu'a ressenti Sanzo dans ma fan fic… »

Hakkai : Goku t'es sûr que ça va?

Goku : Hakkai je suis sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie !

Gros silence.

Heaven : Putain connard de singe dégage !

Goku : J'ai fait quoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu mon amour ?

Heaven : VIRE !

Goku : Nan je resterai toujours auprès de toi !

Heaven ouvrit la bouche ne contrôlant plus sa mâchoire…

Sanzo : Ta gueule singe stupide ! hurla le moine en abatant son éventail sur la tête du singe.

La petite bestiole regarda Sanzo avec des yeux embués.

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que t'as a me regarder comme ça dégénéré ?

Goku se mit alors a chialer comme un gros malade en plein milieu du salon.

Goku : Pourquoi personne ne m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ?

C'était du délire total…

Hakkai : Y se passe quoi Heaven à la fin ? demanda le beau jeune homme en essayant de consoler Goku.

Heaven : Euh…bon au point où on en est…(t'inquiète pas va ça va être pire) J'ai renversé du filtre d'amour dans la bouteille de saké j'ai pas fais gaffe…

Gros silence. Goku arrêta de chialer (maintenant il sangloté c'était encore plus énervant, vous avez déjà passé 10 min à côté de quelqu'un qui sanglotait ? non ? eh bien vous avez bien de la chance… )

Hakkai : Le goulot est pas plus gros que mon poing et tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as « renversé » ?

Heaven : Ben ouais ça se peut d'abord !

Hakkai : Et que faisait-tu avec un filtre d'amour ?

Heaven : Euh…(« mal ! mal ! mal ! »)

Sanzo : Et cette connerie a quel effet ? Parce que j'en ai déjà assez de Cendre personnellement…

Heaven : La première personne qu'ils verront au réveil du sexe opposé ils en tomberont amoureux…

Hakkai : Ca n'arrange pas nos affaires…on fait quoi pour Blue, Gojyo et Matheo ?

Heaven : Ah ouais Blue ! Elle regarda son amie étendu par terre qui dormait paisiblement.

Pfffffffffffff, va falloir que je l'évacue moi-même…

Sanzo : C'est bien parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire coursé par une deuxième Cendre que je t'aide…

Heaven : Aligato quand même

Sanzo : Pas la peine de me remercier je vais te faire passer l'envie de nous empoisonné quand tout ce bordel sera fini.

Heaven : TT

Soudain un second bâillement venant de Matheo. Heaven se tourna Blue dans ses bras. Sanzo attrapa un coussin et l'écrasa dans la tête a Matheo.

Matheo : Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous connard de bonze ?

Sanzo : Ta gueule sale psyco je suis en train de t'empêcher de faire la plus belle connerie de ta vie…Alors du respect attardé !

Matheo vira le coussin d'un coup de bras.

Matheo : C'est quoi cette histoire…Il s'arrêta net et fixa le bonze d'un drôle d'air.

Sanzo : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous a me reluquer comme des aliénés aujourd'hui !

Matheo : J'avais jamais remarqué que t'avais d'aussi beaux yeux…Ils sont trop beautifull…(Matheo que t'ont-il fait ? rendez moi mon personnageeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !)

Sanzo se leva et empoigna Heaven

Sanzo : C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL JE CROYAIS QUE TA CONNERIE CONCERNE QUE LE SEXE OPPOSE !

Matheo : De quoi vous parler ? Enfin c'est pas que ça m'intéresse maintenant que j'ai trouvé la personne rien que pour moi (pardon Clamp)…ajouta-t-il avec un regard énamouré pour Sanzo.

Dégueulasse…

Sanzo se tourna plus furieux que jamais vers Heaven.

Heaven : C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI T'ATTIRE LES MECS !

Sanzo : TOI EN TOUT CAS T'ATTIRE LES EMMERDEMENTS !

Heaven : Eh c'est pas ma faute a moi si Gojyo a trouvé la bouteille que j'avais planqué !

Gros silence. Oops (« j'aurais peut-être du fermer ma grande gueule »)

Sanzo : (mega vénère) Donc…tu voulais bien nous drogué !

Heaven : Eh calme y a pas que du GHB dedans !

Sanzo : Nani ! Je vais t'exploser! Sanzo sortit son flingue.

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo ! On a d'autres problèmes plus important à régler !

Sanzo lâcha Heaven à contrecœur…

Sanzo : Ouais faut encore évacuée l'autre malade mental dit Sanzo en montrant d'un coup de tête Blue.

Goku : Je peux la porter si tu me fais un bisou !

Heaven fit une grimace dégoûté et Goku vola a l'autre bout de la pièce sous le baffeur du bonze.

Sanzo : Amoureux ou pas t'es toujours aussi con !

Matheo lui restait là a admirer Sanzo et le couvé d'un regard romantique et doux (oh putain vite une bassine je vais vomir !)

Sanzo : Et toi arrête de me mater !

Matheo : Je peux pas t'es trop beau !

Blue : Hummmmmm, il se passe quoi là ?

Heaven se mit juste en face d'elle.

Heaven : Ne regarde que moi ok ?

Blue : Nani ?

Heaven : En gros le premier mec que tu vois t'en tombera amoureuse !

Blue : Ben y a un problème alors parce que je viens juste de regarder Hakkai par-dessus ton épaule…

Gros silence.

Heaven : Et tu te sens pas bizarre ?

Blue : Ben Hakkai est canon comme d'hab (Hakkai sourit de plus belle en riant) mais sinon rien de changer.

Gojyo : Wah Blue j'avais jamais remarqué que t'étais aussi souriante !

Blue : Qu'est-ce tu me chante toi ?

Tout le monde se retourna halluciné vers Gojyo.

Heaven (en larme tellement elle en avait marre) : Pitié Hakkai explique lui !

Goku : Oh mon amour pleure pas te vais te prendre dans mes br…

Heaven explosa le nez de Goku avec un superbe direct du droit et le singe vinldagua derrière Blue qui regarda son amie halluciné.

Blue : IL T'AS APELE COMMENT LA !

Finalement le terme amie n'étais peut-être pas le plus approprié…

Blue : Tu m'explique !

Heaven : J'étais en train de te transporté quand il m'as vu ! J'y peut rien !

Blue : Prends moi pour une conne ! Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le st-esprit qui t'as fait la révélation que le saké était pas net !

Heaven : Euh…ouais…

Goku : Tu lui parles pas comme ça !

Goku s'était interposé entre Heaven essayant de calmé Blue et la dites personne.

« Ca va chier pour son matricule il va crever dans 2 minutes le saru… » pensèrent-ils.

Blue serra les poings si fort que du sang coula. Son sang se mit a tourner…

« Oh merde si elle sort l'épée on est mal barré… »

Blue : J'en ai marre a la fin !

Sur ces mots Blue hurla et se mit a pleurer en plein milieu de la pièce en insultant Goku de tout les noms…Gojyo se glissa prés de Blue et la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle chialait encore plus fort.

C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi…

Puis après quelques secondes Blue releva la tête.

Blue : Euh Gojyo pourquoi je suis dans tes bras et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarre là ?

Enorme silence. La meuf était total amnésique…

Onis : Ouais Gojyo j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu glande…

Onis venait d'apparaître visiblement plus que contrarié par Gojyo.

Gojyo : Je l'aime on va dans la chambre !

Blue : Nani ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Onis : Ah non toi le kappa tu reste ici ! T'es chasse gardé je te rappel.

Gojyo : (à Blue) Je peux sortir avec vous deux en même temps ? (Gojyo même amoureux ne perds pas ses habitudes)

Blue : Sors avec elle et oublie-moi pitié !

Onis : Gojyo tu lâche Blue tout de suite !

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le moine.

Sanzo : Vous êtes vraiment très, très, très fatiguant dit le moine en se tenant le front.

Matheo : Tu peux te reposer dans mes bras si tu veux !

Enorme coup de baffeur sur la tête de Matheo.

Onis hallucina… « L'elfe qui fait du rentre dedans au moine…c'est pas possible Onis t'es pas perverse au point de le fantasmer…CA. Parce que dans la réalité c'est pas possible ! »

Matheo : Ah non ne commence pas a me battre ou je te quitte !

Sanzo : Comment ça tu me quitte ? On est jamais sortit ensemble attardé !

Matheo : En plus tu nie t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi !

Sanzo : Mais t'es complètement ravagé connard d'elfe !

Matheo : Ah ça te dérangé moins que je sois un elfe quand je t'emballais !

Sanzo : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! Je t'ai jamais embrassé povre tache ! (que Matheo soit amoureux ou pas emmerdé Sanzo lui plaisait toujours autant…)

Matheo : Ah ouais puisque tu le prend comme ça…

Matheo se jeta au cou de Sanzo et lui roula une pelle monumental devant l'assistance complètement pétrifié ! Sanzo agitait vainement les bras de chaque côté de Matheo essayant de toucher n'importe quoi qu'il aurait pu foutre sur la tête de cette elfe complètement atteint.

Cendre : MATHEO QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Cendre complètement outré venait d'attraper Matheo par le col.

Onis : Si il continue comme ça il va l'étouffer…

Matheo vinldagua par terre.

Matheo : Je suis désolé Cendre mais tu n'arrivera pas à nous séparer notre amour est plus fort que tout !

Sanzo : ABRUTI CONGENITAL Y TE MANQUE UN BOUT DE CERVEAU OU QUOI ? JE VAIS TEXPLOSER ET JE TE DECOUPERAIS EN PETIT MORCEAU QUE JE F'RAIS BOUFFER DE FORCE A HEAVEN ! (hum…charmant)

Sanzo secoua Matheo de toute ses forces tandis qu'Hakkai et Gojyo essayait tant bien que mal de le maîtriser…

Cendre : Putain qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Matheo !Je t'interdis de l'approcher t'as compris y a que moi qui est le droit de l'embrassé !

Sanzo : Mais c'est génétique la connerie chez vous !

Matheo : Je t'ai dit je l'aime !

Blue : L'amour ça existe pas…

Gros silence.

Matheo, Goku et Gojyo se jetèrent sur Blue.

Goku : Quoi tu doute de mon amour pour Heaven !

Matheo : Sanzo est l'homme de ma vie que ça te plaise ou non !

Gojyo : Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime !

Onis flanqua son poing dans la figure a Gojyo qui s'explosa sur le parquet.

Onis : Coucher ! Pas bouger le kappa !

Gojyo s'immobilisa a terre.

Cendre : C'est la meilleure ça ! Mon frère qui essaie de me piquer Sanzo !

Sanzo : Parce que je suis à toi maintenant ?

Hakkai : Comment se fait-il que Cendre et Blue n'est pas était atteinte ?

Heaven : Ben c'est un filtre d'amour pour mec alors peut-être que seul le GHB a de l'effet sur elles !

Onis : Ca nous dit pas comment on fait pour annuler les effets…dit-elle avec un regard inquisiteur pour Gojyo.

Cendre : Je veux que mon frère recommence a insulter Sanzo ! Je vais pas supporter sinon !

Ko : Alors enfuis-toi avec moi…

Un Kokaidji raide dingue de Cendre arriva dans la salle. Heaven les yeux exorbités le regarda avancé vers la jeune fille.

Une pancarte avec un couché de soleil descendit derrière Cendre et Ko, une musique style « autant en emporte le vent »clik here se fit entendre et un ventilateur se mit en marche faisant bougé les cheveux des deux … « protagonistes »

Ko : Je sais que tu ne partage pas mon amour et que tu aimes Sanzo (n'importe quoi dit le bonze) mais je t'en pris part avec moi…Nous nous marierons et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants. Pour vivre je cultiverai la terre (des plantes sortent du sol) et on aura des chèvres (bêêêêêêêêêê)…Et on aura un cheval pour que tu aille faire des courses en ville…Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi (sourire Bright de Ko')

Cendre : C'est sérieux pour les chèvres ?

Ko : Je ne ment jamais (sourire Bright number two)

Cendre : Ca va être fun ! J'adore les chèvres !

Soudain Cendre tomba a genoux avec un fort mal de crâne (dut au GHB) et Ko la pris dans ses bras. Un cri strident le fit sursauté quand il essaya d'embrassé la jeune fille.

Heaven : KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! MON BOGOSSE RIEN QU'A MOI QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AI ARRIVE ?

Ko regarda Heaven assez décontenancé.

Heaven : KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sanzo : Putain Kokaidji réponds lui ou elle va continuer a gueuler ton prénom dans toute la maison…

Ko : J'aime Cendre plus que tout !

Heaven s'écroula à genoux.

Heaven : BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Toute l'assistance plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Onis : Putain Ko pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ?

Blue : Même dans un QCM ou y a qu'une seule réponse possible il arriverai a répondre à côté !

Ko : Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité !

BOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ko : Pourquoi vous êtes contre notre union avec Cendre ?

Heaven : KOKAIDJI EST A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ko : Désolé mais l'amour n'as pas de barrière qu'il ne puisse détruire »clik here

J'aime Cendre plus que tout au monde ton amour me flatte mais je ne peux l'accepter.

C'est du délire complet…

Gojyo : Putain Kokaidji ferme là !

Heaven : Eh toi le cafard abrutie tu lui parle pas comme ça !

Blue : Heaven…

Heaven : Quoi ? (ton de voix hyper méchant)

Blue : C'est de TA faute tout ça…

Gros silence.

Heaven : D'abord c'est de la faute a Gojyo (petite voix)

Gojyo : Nani ?

Matheo soupira et lança un sourire ravageur a Sanzo qui eu la chair de poule a cette vision.

Hakkai : Bon maintenant que nous sommes revenu a un niveau sonore acceptable nous allons pouvoir essayer de résoudre le problème…

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Mais quel bordel !Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a chialer comme des gros malades mentaux ? Voilà Heaven a encore foutu le boxon avec ses idées compléments chtarbés ! Alors, vu que Sanzo peu pas voir les chats, Lunea est en train de dormir dans la chambre de Cendre pendant ce chapitre et jusqu'au lendemain. Je crois que Sanzo avait assez a faire avec son « amour » d'elfe.


	19. Chapter 19: Un antidote dans la salle?

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo - Ko (Kokaidji)

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 4 : Bordel incommensurable…Pitié que quelqu'un trouve l'antidote ! Comment ça c'est moi qui l'ai ? mais non…je vous assure…Euh…bon je vous le dis qu'a vous alors…

-

-

Hakkai : Bon maintenant que nous sommes revenu a un niveau sonore acceptable nous allons pouvoir essayer de résoudre le problème…

Blue : Goku je te conseille de lâcher le bras d'Heaven où je t'explose contre le mur.

Heaven : Je l'aiderai avec plaisir.

Goku : Demo…pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ?

Sanzo : Parce que t'es un singe abrutie et complètement ravagé…

Goku commença a renifler. ( Eh ouais encore putain j'ai envie de le frapper quand il renifle ! non, non caaaaaalme l'auteur. Oui je sais on ne tape pas les personnages ! Je suis un personnage aussi nan ? Pas frapper ! Pause doucement cette tronçonneuse !)

Gojyo: Tu chiale tu t'en prends une.

Sanzo : URUSAI ! Sanzo tira sur Goku qui s'agrippa a Heaven pour éviter la balle.

Blue mis son poing dans la figure du saru qui tomba a la renverse…C'est pas ça qu'on appelle une crise de jalousie ?

Hakkai : Bon Heaven est-ce que t'as l'antidote ?

Heaven : Euh je pensais pas en avoir besoin a vrai dire…

Onis : T'es abusé t'aurais au moins pu nous le dire on n'en serait pas a ce point là y aurait plus d'organisation !

Heaven : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Sanzo : Plus d'organisation ? Et qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

Onis : Que tu te serais fait emballé par Cendre et non par Matheo.

Matheo : Et alors j'embrasse bien n'est-ce pas Sanzoninou !

Gros silence…

Gojyo et Blue explosèrent de rire en se foutant de la gueule du moine.

Gojyo : WHA ARF ARF SANZONINOU !

Blue : T'es total crédible là « Sanzoninou »!

Sanzo : Je vais vous flinguer…

Cendre : Y se passe quoi le film est déjà fini ?

Gros blanc.

Hakkai : Je crois que le GHB fait effet sur Cendre et Blue…

Blue : Hein ? Mais je me souviens de tout !

Heaven : Même que tu as pleuré comme une grosse guedin en plein milieu du salon ?

Blue : …

Sanzo prête moi ton flingue je vais me suicider…

Sanzo : Laisse moi faire je vise très bien !

Hakkai : Ma ma … Ne commencez pas…Et les effets dure combien de temps ?

Heaven : Aucune idée j'ai versé tout le flacon.

Onis : T'es vraiment pas doué !

Ko : Mais…mon amour pour Cendre n'est pas fictif ! Je peux vous l'assurez !

Cendre : Ton amour pour moi ? C'est quoi ce bordel…

Ko prit les mains de Cendre et la regarda d'un regard enamouré (vite la bassine je vais rendre mon steak ! blurp)

Heaven : KOKAIDJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (pleure)

Kokaidji s'écroula a terre complètement sonné. Heaven poussa un cri : QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT A MON CHERI ?

Sanzo : Ca fait un taré en moins…

Cendre : Le pauvre t'as du lui faire mal…

Sanzo : Rien a foutre…

Heaven : Mais arrête de parler comme l'elfe a la fin !

Matheo : Sanzoninou parle comme moi ?

Heaven : Mais non pas ce lui-là d'elfe (elle parle de celle du donjon de naheulbuck)

Sanzo : Tu m'appel encore une seule fois Sanzoninou je t'expédie sur orbite…

Matheo se frotta contre Sanzo en ronronnant

Matheo : T'es trop méchant mon chéri.

Cendre : Tu sais Matheo je t'aime tu est mon frère …MAIS Y A DES LIMITES ! LACHE LE ILLICO !

Matheo : Nan d'abord…

A peine l'elfe eu le temps de prononcé ses paroles qu'il s'étala par terre le nez en sang…Sanzo lui avait mis un énorme coup de coude.

Sanzo : Psychopathe suicidaire…

Hakkai : Ma ma on ne va pas s'en sortir…Et où as-tu trouver cette recette ?

Heaven : Chais pas on me l'a envoyé par la poste…

Cendre : Et qui t'as envoyé ça ? demanda-t-elle en tirant Ko complètement Hors service sur le côté.

Heaven : Chais pas…

Gros silence.

Gojyo : ça t'arrive souvent d'utiliser des recette qu'on t'envoie par la poste de plus anonyme ?

Heaven : Euh…non c'est pour ça j'ai voulu essayer…

Goku : Je t'aime Heaven ! Tu me fais un bisou ?

Blue : Ta gueule ou je te crève…

Goku : Glups (grosse frayeur dut au ton et au regard de Blue bien menaçant, faut dire elle a un bon modèle en matière de regards meurtriers et coups de baffeur niark)

Sanzo : En tout cas il est efficace je pensais pas que t'aimais le singe a ce point là Heaven…railla le moine.

Heaven : Tu sais Sanzoninou, si seulement il pouvais tomber amoureux de Blue ça m'arrangerai…(Sanzo lui fit un doigt a la prononciation de « Sanzoninou »)

Blue : Non merci je te le laisse pas besoin d'un attardé complètement mongole dans le genre lâcha-t-elle tranchante en désignant le singe.

Onis : Moi par contre je veux bien récupérer Gojyo ! fit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Hochement approbateur des filles de l'assistance.

Sanzo : Bande de malade mental…

Cendre : J'ai une idée ! Il suffit de refaire un filtre d'amour et d'en donner assez pour reformer les couples !

Sanzo : Parce qu'ils étaient déjà formé ?

Onis : Très bonne idée, enfin tu me diras même sans ça il ne ce serait pas approcher de Blue…regard sadique en direction de Gojyo toujours sur le parquet…

Gojyo : Je me sens menacé là…

Onis : C'est ton instinct de survie qui parle…

Sanzo : Pour qu'ils soient amoureux plus longtemps non merci !

Cendre : Ouais je veux pas que mon frère colle Sanzo (nan, nan pas jalouse)

Heaven : Ben non vu que ça annulera les effets…A moins que tu est envie de coucher avec Matheo, Sanzo dans ce cas là amuse toi !

Blue : Déjà la dernière fois c'est pas passé loin…

BANG

Cendre : Celle là non plus elle est pas passé loin…

Blue : Espèce de bonze a la con ça va pas de me tirer dessus !

Sanzo : Ca t'apprendra a l'ouvrir saloperie !

Blue : J't'emmerde bouffon

Sanzo : Répète un peu pove conne !

Blue : Répéter quoi ?

Sanzo : Tu te fous de moi ?

Blue : Nan mais ça va bien je t'ai rien fait…

Hakkai : Pas la peine de t'énerver Sanzo je crois que le GHB a fait effet…

Gros silence. Blue se frotta la tête essayant de retrouver ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Blue : Je t'ai insulter non ?

Sanzo : Effectivement…

Blue : Je t'ai dit quoi ? tarlouse, blondinet, connard, bouffon ?

Sanzo : Je vais t'exploser pour te foutre de ma gueule !

Hakkai : Ma ma …

Gojyo : (mort de rire) Le bonze pète une durite !

Goku : Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? demanda le singe à Heaven.

Heaven regarda le singe dégoûté et adressa un regard interrogateur a Blue.

Blue : Ca ne me fait absolument rien je suis pas jalouse ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un primate !

Matheo : J'ai plus de chance que toi, moi, au moins, mais sentiment sont partager…

Blue : Je n'ai aucun sentiment…(oh la mauvaise foi !)

Sanzo : Comment ça tu crois que je t'aime ? Mais t'es malade !

Matheo : Mais c'est pas grave si on est deux garçons tu sais !

Onis : Rectification : Sanzo est le type même de l'androgyne et Matheo est un elfe…

Cendre : Ah non Sanzo il est pas androgyne ! Elle lança un regard à Sanzo. Enfin si peut-être un peu…

Sanzo : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'androgyne ?

Cendre : Mais c'est le mien !

Matheo : Eh ! Ca va te gênes pas !

Cendre : C'est ce que je fais !

Coup de baffeur général.

Sanzo : Mais c'est de famille d'être fêlé chez vous ou quoi !

Heaven : Le filtre est prêt !

Silence. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que Heaven était parti préparé le filtre.

Heaven tendit le gobelet a Goku.

Heaven : Tu en boit une gorgée…

Goku : Nan…

Gojyo : Fais ce qu'on te dit baka saru !

Goku : Kappa obsédé !

Gojyo : Attardé amoché !

Goku : Crétin soumis !

Gojyo se leva promptement en criant : Soumis ! Moi ? Non mais tu rêve !

Onis lui flanqua un nouveau coup de poing et le kappa s'explosa a nouveau contre le plancher

Onis : Exactement le terme que je cherchais ! Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser approché Blue !

Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Onis en murmurant un aligato convaincu. Ce a quoi elle répondit que c'était un réelle plaisir de l'aider accompagner d'un sourire sadique (sa marque de fabrique personne ne le maîtrise aussi bien…)

Heaven : Boit !

Goku : Nan !

Heaven le regarda de haut et finit par marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible en râlant.

Heaven : Si tu le bois je t'embrasse…

Gros silence.

Goku : Nan tu m'embrasse avant !

Blue : Eh ! Il en est pas question ! (pas jalouse hein !)

Heaven : T'inquiètes je maîtrise !

Sanzo : Ouais c'est fou comment t'as le contrôle de la situation depuis tout à l'heure…

Heaven : Oh la ferme…Bon d'accord ferme les yeux…

Cendre : Blue reste calme. Matheo tu t'approche pas de Sanzo !

Blue tapez violemment et frénétiquement du pied contre le parquet en fixant méchamment Heaven. Cette dernière se pencha vers le saru et fit glisser un peu de filtre dans sa bouche entrouverte. Goku avait déjà tout avalé avant qu'il ne s'en rend compte et failli s'étouffer. Décidément il était habitué a s'asphyxié régulièrement…

Gojyo : Mais quel con…

Goku : Eh t'as fait quoi ? Oh ma tête…Le singe s'écroula de suite.

Hakkai : Bon cette fois on va éviter la catastrophe…Qui se met devant Goku ?

Cendre : Blue ?

Blue : Rêve!

Heaven : Allait steupléééééééééééééééé

Blue : Tu peux toujours courir !

Heaven secoua le bras de Blue.

Heaven : Pour me faire plaisir!

Blue : Peuh…ça me motive encore moins…

Heaven : Méchante ! (réflexion) Bon si je te fait un dessin de Kyo !

Blue : Je veux Luciole.

Heaven : T'es chiante…Bon ok va pour Luciole !

Cendre : Moi aussi je veux un dessin !

Onis : Pareil pour moi tu m'as traumatisé !

Heaven : --'

Sanzo : Ce serait plutôt a moi de dire ça…

Cendre : Toi Sanzo t'es intraumatisable !

Gojyo : Ca existe ce mot ?

Hakkai : Je ne crois pas ()

Goku bailla et Blue l'attrapa par le col en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles.

Blue : Eh le singe tu me regarde ou je te lâches sur le parquet comme une loque ?

Goku ouvrit ses paupières et fixa Blue bizarrement. Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire béat d'admiration.

Goku : Je t'aim…

Magnifique poing dans la figure de la part de Blue qui lâcha Goku et le laissa s'écraser sur le parquet.

Goku : Mais euh ! Nani sundayo ?

Blue : Va dans ta chambre ! Exécution !

Goku obéit et partit au premier en se tenant la joue.

Gros silence dans la salle.

Blue : Bon ben t'oublie pas Luciole hein ! rajouta Blue avec un petit sourire sadique en montant au premier.

Heaven : Bon a qui le tour ?

Cendre : Matheo est volontaire !

Matheo : Eh nan !

Sanzo pointa son flingue sur le crâne de Matheo.

Sanzo : Tu vas le boire et ça tout de suite !

Matheo : Un poutou d'abord Sanzoninou!

L'éventail siffla dans les airs et s'écrasa avec une violence inouïe sur la caboche (qui sonna creux ) de Matheo qui s'écroula a demi-conscient.

Heaven : Et un elfe, un.

A l'instart de Goku, Matheo avala inconsciemment le liquide générateur de tant d'emmerdement et de tant de mots pour décrire l'incommensurable bordel qu'il s'en est résulté (quoi on a compris ?ouais ben justement c'est le but…Jt'é KC ! ouais je sais c'était vaseux…J'avoue.)

Hakkai : A qui le tour ?

Silence.

Gojyo : Cendre vu que c'est sa sœur y a pas de risque !

Onis : Ouais allez Cendre !

Cendre : Mais c'est mon frère !

Gojyo : Raison de plus ! Tu préfère qu'il roule une pelle a Sanzo ?

Cendre : …

Sanzo je le fait pour toi !

Sanzo : Je t'ai rien demandé !

Matheo bailla a son tour comme un gros malade a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cendre : Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Matheo la fixa vaguement pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

Matheo : j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ! J'ai rêvé que j'étais amoureux de l'autre moine a la con dit-il en désignant Sanzo.

Gojyo : Hé hé c'était pas un cauch…Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Heaven lui avait enfourné le gobelet dans la bouche et qu'il avait avalé une bonne partie de son contenu.

Mais l'elfe avait compris sa phrase et poussa un cri dégoûté en regardant Sanzo. Il se téléporta horrifié dans sa chambre.

Hakkai : Bon je crois que je vais allez me couché oyasuminasai.

Cendre : Je crois que de nous tous c'est lui le plus traumatisé…

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Gojyo-dans-le-coma : Oyasuminasai Hakkai !

Gojyo bailla a son tour et tomba nez à nez avec Onis.

Onis : Bon je vais imiter Blue et on va monter au premier hein le kappa !

Gojyo acquiesça complètement subjugué et suivit Onis.

Heaven : Bon ben c'est bon il reste plus que Kokaidji (finalement tout aller se dérouler comme prévu pensa-t-elle) Mais Sanzo ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Sanzo : Je crois que tu as assez utilisé ton truc d'apprenti sorcière !

Heaven : Mais !

Sanzo : Tu vas dormir sur le divan quant à lui il est tellement fatigué qu'il s'est évanouie pour de bon ! Tout rentrera dans l'ordre demain !

Heaven : Mais Sanzo t'es chiant.

Sanzo versa le filtre sur la moquette.

Cendre : MA MOQUETTE !

Sanzo : Mais c'est bon ça va sécher ! (à Heaven) C'est toi qui a foutu ce bordel c'est normal que t'assume

Heaven : Tout le monde s'amuse sauf moi ! C'est pas juste !

Sanzo : T'as quatre secondes pour aller déplié le divan ou je t'explose la cervelle a supposé qu'elle soit assez volumineuse pour rester en place dans ta boîte crânienne.

Heaven : Pffff t'es vraiment un emmerdeur ! BANG ! Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris dit-elle en dépliant le clic-clac. Sanzo monta à l'étage suivit de Cendre qui lui courait après en criant qu'elle l'aimait (comme d'habitude quoi…)

Heaven regarda Kokaidji complètement dans les vapes sur le plancher…

Heaven : Ouais allez soyons fous !

Elle attrapa Kokaidji et l'installa sur le divan. Elle se glissa à côté de lui et ferma les yeux en pensant : « bon ok le filtre d'amour ça a grave merdé mais je m'en sort pas si mal niark »

-

-

_**Note du narrateur :**_

Pitié que quelqu'un greffe un cerveau à l'auteur!

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Le narrateur va morflé prend sa batte de base-ball habituel et sors de la pièce


	20. Chapter 20: Flammes et poissons panés

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

**_SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial _**

**Partie 7 :** One shot

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo - Ko (Kokaidji)

Lieu : chez cendre

**Chapter 1 :** Onis la nouvelle pyromane..euh nan star je veux dire pardon je m'y perd ! A trop regarder les visiteurs on imite jackouille !

-

-

Onis se réveilla et sortit comme un zombie de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers en espérant pouvoir regarder la télé...Que ce soit la dernière émission a la mode ou la dernière trouvaille M6 boutique elle avait envie de se posé devant le petit écran en bouffant des biscottes. Elle posa son pied sur la dernière marche et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le canapé. Elle comprit bien vite que le squattage by Heaven avait pris place et que c'était pas la peine d'insister...En effet Heaven et Ko comaté dans le clic-clac. Peine perdu. Onis se retrancha alors dans la cuisine.

13h.

Elle avait la dalle...

Et personne pour faire la bouffe.

C'est elle qui allait devoir s'y collé elle le voyait arriver gros comme une maison (et encore...le terme villa aurait était plus approprié !) Elle farfouilla dans les placards quand Hakkai apparu.

Onis : Ohayo gozaimas

Hakkai : Ohayo gozaimas Onis

Onis : Bien dormi?

Hakkai : Après que le nombre de décibel soit revenu à la normal oui très bien !

Onis : J'ai faim tu veux pas faire la cuisine ?

Hakkai : Ah non aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour Onis !

Onis : Depuis quand on fait des tours ?

Hakkai haussa les épaules.

Onis : A vos risques et périls

Cendre : Je suis trop fatigué pour faire la cuisine de toute façon !

Hakkai/Onis : Ohayo gozaimas Cendre.

Cendre : Ohayo gozaimas

Onis : Je fais quoi ?

Cendre : Y a des bâtonnets de colins dans le placard !

Hakkai : Des pâtes avec nan ?

Onis : Ouais je crois que je vais faire ça !

Onis commença a cuisiner tant bien que mal (findus ne chercher pas a comprendre ) quand le moine arriva complètement à côté de ses pompes...

Sanzo : Toi la prochaine fois que tu essaie de dormir avec moi je te tue ! dit-il a Cendre.

Onis : T'as encore dormi avec Sanzo ?

Cendre : Nan il m'a pris de vitesse et s'est enfermé dans la chambre fit-elle déçu.

Goku : Ohayo gozaimas tout le monde

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo (com'd'ab') : Ohayo gozaimas Goku !

Onis : Toujours amoureux d'Heaven le singe ?

Goku rougit et tritura ses doigts.

Goku : Euh nan...

Hakkai :J'ai cru que Blue allait te tué.

Cendre : Je crois qu'elle n'est pas passé loin...

Sanzo : Ca ferait un crétin en moins ça serait pas du luxe...

Goku : Demo sanzooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gojyo : Des le matin il est désagréable...je sens que la journée va être charmante !

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo: Ohayo gozaimas Gojyo !

Gojyo : Konichiwa !

Onis : Sanzo-sama...Veux-tu que nous te rappelions le formidable baisé que t'as donné Matheo ?

Sanzo pointa son flingue vers Onis et tira une balle qui rata la jeune fille de peu.

Hakkai : Attends qu'elle est finit de cuisiné au moins Sanzo.

Heaven : Woh vous en faite un boucan !

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo: Ohayo gozaimas Heaven !

Heaven : Euh ouais salut !

Gojyo : Kokaidji est toujours dans le coma ?

Heaven : Ouais...

Cendre : Tu lui a peut-être fait mal Sanzo !

Sanzo se retourna vers la fenêtre et alluma une clope en ignorant Cendre.

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Blue : Mais oui on sait...

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Sanzo: Ohayo gozaimas Blue

Blue : Bonjour tout le monde !

Cendre : Bien dormi ?

Blue : Ouais j'ai dormi dans la chambre du bas...On y dors bien !

Hakkai : Onis ...

Onis : Oui ?

Hakkai : Ca brûle...

Onis : Eh merde !

Cendre : Vite fous le sous l'eau !

Onis : Ah putain ça grandi !

Onis lâcha la poêle qui avait, au sens littéral du terme, pris feu. Des flammes énormes jaillirent dans la cuisine...

Cendre : Ah putain t'as foutu quoi Onis ?

Onis : Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

Onis s'avança avec un pichet d'eau pour éteindre le brasié et empoigna la poêle. Mais elle la balança de suite trop brûlante. La dites poêle fit un vol plané jusqu'au pied du moine et flamba sa robe.

Sanzo : KSO ! T'ES ENTRAIN DE ME FAIRE CRAMER !

Trop tard les flammes avait déjà grimper sur sa robe...

Heaven : Wah ! vite de l'eau !

Heaven attrapa le premier pichet à porter de main et le balança sur le moine...Seul problème c'était un pichet...d'alcool alimentant de plus belle le feu.

Les flammes se fit encore plus fortes et le moine hurla de plus belle (ben d'un côté ca se comprend...)

Sanzo : BANDE D'ATTARDE VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT ME TUER !

Hakkai : Il se transforme en torche humaine là...(hakkai il est en train de cramer est l'air un peu plus concerné!)

Goku : Sanzo !

Sanzo se dépêtra comme il pouvait pour enlever sa robe en évitant de cramer, la bas prenant feu il se battait avec ses manches pour les retirer aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Panique général tout le monde a l'exception de Gojyo mort de rire (ah lui il rigole depuis le début c'est effrayant) et Goku halluciné (la découverte du feu pour le singe?) s'activait pour éteindre le moine...

Blue : Bon j'ai goûté c'est de l'eau!

Le moine se prit un seau d'eau en pleine tronche (je vous rapel que c'est le bas de la robe qui crame preuve que Blue vise hyper bien...) tandis que Cendre et Hakkai essayé d'étouffé le feu avec des torchons et des couvertures (bon l'eau avait quand même réduit les flammes). Quant enfin le feu fût (enfin) éteint on put constater que la robe du bonze bien qu'à moitié cramé jusqu'à sa ceinture l'avait protéger des brûlures graves grâce a son épaisseur. Un Sanzo trempé, la robe cramé, sentant encore le brûlé et l'alcool se leva et regarda Onis d'un regard meurtrier.

Sanzo : ESPECE DE bip JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER TA bip DE bip ET JE bip (en d'autres mots elle allait crever...)

Hakkai et Blue retinrent le moine qui le flingue dans une main et le baffeur dans l'autre s'apprêtait à mettre a exécution ses menaces. Onis coura se cacher derrière Gojyo.

Sanzo : POURQUOI CA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI CE GENRE DE MERDE ?

Onis : Mais j'y peut rien Sanzo ! Ca a pris feu c'est pas de ma faute !

Sanzo : Comment ça c'est pas ta faute !

Hakkai : Ma ma Sanzo ! Les dégâts sont minimes !

Sanzo : Ben ouais je suis trempé !Ma robe est bousillé et en plus j'ai bien cru mourir !

Onis : Tu veux un massage ?

Sanzo : Je vais te... !

Hakkai : Calme-toi !

Cendre : Bon euh...on je crois que on va peut-être...euh...rangé la poêle...

Heaven : Ouais et Sanzo tu devrais peut-être t'habillé enfin te couvrir plutôt.

Blue ricana en faisant gaffe de pas se prendre un coup de baffeur.

En effet le moine n'ayant plus de robe maintenant ce retrouva en caleçon (d'ailleurs il a du remercier le ciel d'en avoir mis un ce matin là! Quoi il en mets tout le temps? T'es allé vérifié peut-être? Bon ok on va demander a une experte : CENDREEEEEEEEEE SI TU M'ENTENDS MES UN COMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Sanzo : Putain foutez moi la paix !

Sanzo était totalement furax et surtout a peine remis de sa terrible frayeur : Il en tremblait encore.

Gojyo : Hahahaha un moine cramé excellent !

Goku : Ah Sanzo j'ai eu trop peur !

A ce moment là des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Ko apparu.

Ko : Oh ma tête...Euh...Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste?

La bande déberlué se tourna vers lui.

Hakkai : Hum...par quoi commencé?

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

En fait j'avais juste envie de mettre en avant Onis et de faire un chapitre style : one-shot totalement inutile et con. Je reprendrais peut-être cette événement et je le retravaillerais sûrement (je crois que j'ai un epu foiré la prise de feu de notre bonze national) mais je trouve bien fun de faire cramer Sanzo Je pense qu'il cramera dans 4 ou 5 parties...Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de titre a cette partie car je ne sais pas qu'elle direction je vais faire prendre a la fan fics même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée. J'hésite entre un événement et faire une partie totalement style one shot inutiles et con...lol


	21. Chapter 21: Bébés en folie

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo - Ko (Kokaidji)

Lieu : chez cendre

**Chapter 2 :** Bébés en folie et couches-culottes volantes…Comment faire quand il n'y pas de femme a la maison ?

-

-

C'était l'après-midi même. Hakkai avait finalement fait la cuisine (Onis ayant complètement cramé le moine…). Tout le monde avait manger dans le bordel le plus absolue et Sanzo était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude…(bon d'un côté ça se comprend…)

Heaven : Qu'est-ce tu fais Blue ?

Blue s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait son sac kakis, un t-shirt bleu turquoise avec marqué dessus : The same but different (la même chose mais différente), son jean avec des poches rouges et ses baskets blanches habituel.

Blue : Je sors !

Gojyo : Avec qui ? demanda le kappa du canapé.

Blue : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

Heaven : Si tu dis ça c'est que c'est un mec ! s'exclama la jeune fille en badigeonnant une crêpe toute prête de confiture.

Onis : Tu fais des infidélités au singe ?

Blue : Tsssss…Vous êtes vraiment trop curieuses ria la jeune fille. Allez j'y vais a ce soir !

Cendre : A ce soir !

La porte claqua et Goku apparut avec le chat dans les bras.

Goku : Quelqu'un est partit ? demanda le singe en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Gojyo : Blue a un rendez-vous galant !

Hakkai : Gojyo tu n'en sait rien… sourit le jeune homme.

Goku : Ah…le saru (singe)s'assit sur le canapé et posa le chat sur le tapis.

Onis : Matheo n'est toujours pas sortit de sa chambre ?

Cendre : Nan il est traumatisé a vie je crois.

Sanzo : Ce serait plutôt a moi d'être traumatisé par ce crétin fini ! râla le moine ne levant pas la tête de son journal.

Heaven : Bon je finit ma crêpe et on y va !

Hakkai : Vous allez où ?

Cendre : Il faut bien aller faire les courses ! dit-elle en s'étirant.

Onis : Et moi je dois passer chercher les vêtements de Nanou et Titi

Gojyo : C'est qui ça avec les deux noms gravissime ?

Onis : C'est mes deux petits cousin et cousine, je les gardent pendant deux, trois jours !

Sanzo : En plus du chat on va devoir se taper les mioches ?

Cendre : En parlant de chat tu n'éternue plu Sanzo !

Sanzo : Du moment que cette sale bestiole se tient loin de moi…

Goku : Elle est trop mimi Lunea ! En plus elle vient toujours se caresser contre moi !

Heaven : Elle n'est pas consciente que tu as failli la bouffé…dit-elle en prenant Lunea dans ses bras.

Goku : Eh j'ai jamais voulu la manger c'était juste une question !

Cendre : Bon on est de retour pour 15h.

Gojyo : Prenez votre temps !

La porte claqua et les quatre bishonens se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison (si on occulte l'elfe totalement déprimé dans sa chambre)

Lunea sauta sur les genoux de Gojyo et s'y mit en boule en ronronnant.

La journée se passa sans souci jusqu' au fatidique ding dong. (oh la belle phrase ! ça m'arrive pas souvent de parler la France dis donc !) Ce son si anodin pour nous qui sonna le glas et entama une nouvelle crise de nerfs pour Sanzo et compagnie (car il faut le dire la compagnie s'en tire mieux…) Hakkai ouvrit la porte et découvrit une petite dame assez courte sur patte avec deux grands sacs dans les bras.

Tante : Bonjour ! Oh jeune homme pourriez vous m'aidez a porter ceci ?

Hakkai : Euh bien sûr…

Hakkai porta les sacs jusqu'au salon. Deux sacs en plastiques énormes.

Tante : Onis n'est pas là ?

Hakkai : Non désolé elle est sortit vous êtes ?

Tante : Oh je suis sa tante la mère de Ninou…enfin je veux dire de Annie et Timothée !

Hakkai : Ah oui elle nous en as parlé !

Tante : Oui je suis en avance car nous devons partir plus tôt que prévu enfin voilà, voilà. Et qui êtes vous vous ?

Hakkai : Oh euh excusez moi de ne m'être pas présentez !

Tante : Oh non ce n'est rien voyons ! Euh...je suis assez pressez alors vous direz a Onis que tout est dans la calepin rouge elle sera de quoi je parle ! Merci encore bonne journée ! (résultat elle ne s'est toujours pas qui c'est…)

Elle salua Hakkai et partit vers la voiture. Puis elle revint a pas pressé.

Tante : Je suis étourdie excusez moi j'avais oublié le plus important ! Elle déposa deux petits landaus portables sur le pas de la porte et donna son porte monnaie a Hakkai.

Tante : Les bébés et l'argent pour les dépenses ! Bonne journée cette fois je n'ai rien oublié !

La voiture démarra en trombe laissant Hakkai bouche bée sur le pas de la porte un sac à bébé dans chaque main…

Y c'était passé quoi là ?

Sanzo : C'était…atchiiiiiiiiii…quoi ?

Gojyo : Oh eh, oh eh c'est quoi tout ces paquets ?

Hakkai arriva avec les deux bébés.

Hakkai : Je vous présente Annie et Timothée les deux petits cousins de Onis.

Gros silence dans la salle.

Gojyo : Nan…sans déconné…

Sanzo : Les mioches…atchiiiiiiii…Ah putain de chat !

Lunea s'était assis au pied de Sanzo et ronronné en fixant le moine.

Goku : Lunea ! Lunea ! Ah tu es là ! Le jeune garçon pris Lunea dans ses bras. Y se passe quoi ?

Hakkai : La tante d'Onis vient de déposé ses enfants.

Gojyo : Et elle est comment ?

Hakkai : Marié deux enfants et trop vieille pour toi Gojyo.

Gojyo : Ah…

Sanzo : Ouais ben faudrait peut-être qu'elles se ramènent les trois folles pour une fois que…atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…mais tu vas le virez ce chat !

Goku : Sale bonze chauve et râleur !

Sanzo : Abruti de primate !

OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

Les deux gamins qui étaient endormis commencèrent a hurler, contrarié de s'être fait réveiller d'une façon aussi brutal (et niveau décibel ils font de la concurrence a notre bonze national !)

Sanzo : Ah c'est quoi ce bordel !

Hakkai prit Ninou dans ses bras en essayant tant bien que mal de la calmer.

Hakkai : Euh…j'aimerais beaucoup que l'un d'entre vous m'aide si c'est pas trop demander.

Gojyo : C'est Sanzo qui a gueulé c'est Sanzo qui s'en occupe !

Sanzo : Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais pouponné kappa de merde !

Gojyo : Et pourquoi pas tu ne fous jamais rien pseudo moine !

Sanzo : C'est bien a toi de dire ça sale blatte !

Gojyo : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blatte ? Transsexuelle !

Sanzo : Ose redire ça et je t'éclate merdeux !

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Goku : Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Ils ont des cordes vocales en acier ou quoi ?

Gojyo : C'était d'une intelligence rare comme remarque ! cria le kappa en se tenant la tête.

Sanzo : Bande de chieurs !

Sanzo prit Titi a deux mains comme si il avait soulevé une vulgaire lampe dans un magasin pour décoration de la maison. Ou un sac à patates remplis de tout sauf de patates…

Hakkai : Voyons Sanzo soit plus doux ! (Ha la bonne blague ! Faut pas demander des trucs trop improbable Hakkai !)

Sanzo : On peut pas les débrancher ces braillards ? Là ils me tapent sérieux sur le système !

Hakkai : Prend le contre toi en maintenant sa tête et berce-le.

Sanzo : Pffffffff fais chier…

Sanzo commença a bercer tant bien que mal Timothée qui arrêta de pleurer. Annie quant à elle riait en regardant Hakkai.

Goku : Woh…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là?

Lunea qui avait fait le tour des épaules de Goku passa sa tête pour regarder les bébés.

Matheo : Putain c'est quoi ce bordel là !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Sanzo pouponné.

Matheo : WHA ARF ARF ARF LE BONZE A LA CON ENTRAIN DE POUPONE VITE UNE PHOTO ! s'exclama-t-il mort de rire.

Sanzo déjà sur les nerfs a cause du « feu de joie » de ce matin sortit son baffeur.

Sanzo : Je vais t'…

Hakkai : C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il recommence a pleurer Sanzo…

Sanzo lança un regard meurtrier a Matheo toujours aussi mort de rire et rangea son baffeur.

Gojyo : Bon ben je vais regarder la télé !

Hakkai : Une minute Gojyo !

Gojyo : Nani ?

Hakkai mis Ninou dans les bras de Gojyo. Le demi-sang n'eut pas le temps de râler qu'il se trouver lui aussi a pouponner. La petite gamine regarda Gojyo en souriant.

Gojyo : Oh eh tu fais quoi là !

Hakkai : Est-ce que tu sais préparer du lait ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ses sacs ? Tu comptes les rangés ?

Gojyo fit non de la tête.

Hakkai posa sa main sur l'épaule du kappa en souriant : Tu lui maintiens bien la tête et tu la berce souvent.

Hakkai se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant là les deux personnes les moins susceptible de savoir s'occuper d'un gosse dans le salon.

Gojyo : Et on est censé faire quoi ?

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que j'en …atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Goku : Oops je me suis trop rapproché argumenta-t-il en voyant Sanzo lui lancer un regard noir. Allez hop descend Lunea.

Lunea miaula et sauta de l'épaule de Goku. Elle alla se frotter contre les jambes de Matheo qui s'était remis de son fou rire. L'elfe s'approcha de Gojyo et regarda avec curiosité le petit être.

Matheo : Ils sont petits !

Sanzo : Tu croyais quoi toi qu'ils allaient faire 1m80 les bras levé ?

Matheo : Pourquoi t'es complexé par ta taille crétin dégénéré ?

Sanzo : Je te promet que si j'avais pas ce moucheron dans les bras je t'exploserai bien la gueule psychopathe !

Goku : Pourquoi elle rigole ? demanda-t-il en voyant Annie rire.

Gojyo : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais m…Aïeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Hakkai arriva un énorme paquet dans les bras.

Hakkai : Nani sunda yo Gojyo ? (qu'est ce que tu fous gojyo?)

Gojyo : Ah elle s'est agrippé a mes cheveux aïe, aïe, aïe !

Matheo : T'as l'air malin !

Gojyo : Aide moi au lieu de rigoler !

Matheo enleva les doigts de Ninou de la chevelure de Gojyo.

Gojyo : Tient à ton tour !

Le poupon se retrouva en un clin d'œil dans les bras de Matheo.

Matheo : Mais…euh…je…je sais pas comment m'en occupé moi !

Gojyo : Parce que tu crois que j'ai la science infuse ?

Sanzo : Oh non t'inquiète pas aucune chance…

Gojyo : Ferme la !

Sanzo : J'imagine que je peux même pas fumer tant que j'aurais ce nid a emmerde dans les bras ?

Hakkai : Aucun des deux ne fume en la présence des bébés ça me paraît évident et si vous pouviez ne pas fumer tout court ça serait encore mieux…

Gojyo/Sanzo : Ksoooooooooooooooooooooooo…(merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh)

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Soudain les deux gamins se mirent a hurler dans toute la maison. Hakkai ouvrit un sac plastique et commença a fouiller dedans. (toujours les deus en même temps…on a de la chance ou on en as pas….)

Sanzo : Argh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore putain ?

Matheo : En plus il gigote !

Gojyo : Le lâche pas !

Goku : Oh là, là, là, là !

Hakkai tendit un paquet de couches à Matheo en souriant. (comme de bien entendu)

Hakkai : Y a qu'à lire la notice c'est expliquer dessus comment on les mets.

Matheo se décomposa.

Matheo : Il est pas question que je le change !

Gojyo : Tu l'as dans les bras alors assume !

Matheo : Déjà que j'ai envie de la balancer par la fenêtre tellement elle hurle ne me donne pas de raison supplémentaires !

Hakkai : Bon, bon j'ai compris souffla le jeune homme aux yeux verts en prenant Ninou dans ses bras.

Sanzo : Il n'en est pas question !

Hakkai : Sanzo…je vois mal Goku changer Timothée, tu l'as dans les bras et en plus tu t'y prend très bien avec les petites bêtes !

Gojyo et Matheo ricanèrent.

Sanzo : Celle là n'a pas le cerveau encore assez développé…Si cerveau il y a …

Hakkai : De plus c'est pas en tirant, en criant ou en râlant sur Timothée que tu le feras taire…

Sanzo : Bande d'emmerdeurs et vous deux là je vous promets je vous fait votre fête dès que j'aurais plus le braillard sur les bras !

Gojyo : (mort de rire a un point inimaginable) Ouais va le changé on verra après ! (xpldr)

Matheo : Des menaces de mort ? Fais gaffe tu donne le mauvais exemple au gamin ! (mdr)

Sanzo : Bande de…atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lunea n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moment pour se frotter contre le moine.

Sanzo : Bon on les atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii change cette bande de atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gamins névrosés oui ou atchhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merde ?

Hakkai : On va allez dans la salle a manger ça sera plus pratique !

Dès ce moment ce fût une bataille de tout les instants pour Sanzo et Hakkai. Déjà les deux gamins ne tenaient pas en place, ensuite Sanzo mis la couche de Timothée a l'envers et il dût recommencé l'opération quatre fois avant de trouvé le bon sens...(comment il est doué ce mec c'est inné chez lui !) Hakkai lui s'en sortit un peu mieux mais une fraction de seconde plus tard et Ninou déversé le contenu de sa couche sur a table…Une fois les deux bambins changer, talqué et bercer les deux bishonens déléguèrent les responsabilités.

Sanzo : Prends-le ou je le fous par la fenêtre ! râla le moine en foutant le gamin dans les bras de Goku.

Goku : Mais…

Sanzo : Ta gueule et fais ce que je te dis !

Goku regarda avec inquiétude Timothée qui lançait ses petits bras vers lui en rigolant. C'est fragile un bébé nan ?

Ce fût Matheo qui récupéra a nouveau Annie. Le bébé boomerang…on a beau s'en débarrasser il vous revient toujours en pleine face !

Hakkai : J'ai réussi a trouver le fameux calepin et dans 30 minutes ils doivent prendre leurs biberons !

Sanzo : Et elles reviennent quand les trois tarées ?

Matheo : Tu parles pas de ma sœur comme ça !

Sanzo : Ferme là et pouponne…railla le moine.

Gojyo : Dans une heure à tout cassé…

Goku : C'est long !

Hakkai : Goku tu t'es lavé les mains avant de prendre Timothée vu que tu as caressé Lunea.

Goku : Hai !

Gojyo : Hakkai t'es pire qu'une mère poule c'est effrayant !

Hakkai : En attendant faut que je prépare les biberons…

La porte claqua et Blue rentra. Elle balança ses chaussures dans l'entrée et hurla un convaincu : C'EST MWA ! dans le couloir.

Tout-le-monde-sauf-Hakkai-dans-la-cuisine : Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

Blue : Késako ?

Matheo : Les gamins sont calme va pas les faire crier.

Blue se pencha vers Matheo et sourit en découvrant la petite tête rondouillarde d'Annie.

Blue : Eh ben, je savais pas que vous aviez des gosses cachés les mecs…lequel est à qui ?

Sanzo : T'as pas bientôt fini de dire des idioties ?

Blue : Oh après moi je peux aller boire un coup et vous laisser avec les gamins si je vous dérange n'hésitez pas…

Sanzo : Tsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gojyo : Tu sais t'occuper des gamins ?

Blue : Ouais j'ai fait du baby-sitting…

Sanzo : T'as pas l'instinct maternel ou une connerie du genre ?

Blue : En tout cas toi niveau paternalisme on repassera…

Sanzo : J'aime pas les gosses !

Gojyo : Menteur tu te traîne le saru (macaque) ! Et il quand même changer le morpion et il l'a bercer et tout…Un vrai petit papa…

Sanzo : Toi c'est sûr t'es mort !

Goku : Chui pas un singe !

Blue : Pas de violence c'est les vacances !

Hakkai : C'est prêt !

Hakkai donna un biberon a Matheo et un biberon a Goku.

Goku : Demo ! (mais) Comment qu'on fait ?

Blue : Tu veux que je le prenne ?

Goku tendit Titi a Blue qui le berça un peu et s'assit sur le canapé.

Blue : Eh ben dis donc il a une bonne descente ! Oops, pas doué…

Goku : Et on les gardent combien de temps ?

Hakkai : Deux à trois jours m'a dit la dame…

Sanzo/Matheo/Goku/Gojyo : QUOI ! 3 JOURS !

Blue : Cool.

Les trois bishonens et l'elfe se tournèrent vers Blue les yeux exorbités. « Ah nan pas cool du tout ! pensèrent-ils tous »

Matheo : Puisque tu trouves ça si « cool » t'aura qu'a les changer !

Blue : Oh ça va vos parents vous changer bien aussi quand vous aviez leurs âges !

Gros silence…Tous se regardèrent bizarrement…Rien que de s'imaginer entrain de se faire talqué par papa/maman jeté un froid…

Goku : Moi je sais pas j'ai pas de souvenirs de cette époque…

Hakkai : Tu sais personne n'a de souvenir de cette époque Goku…

Matheo : Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

Blue : Tu lui fais faire son rot en espérant qu'il ne te vomisse pas dessus.

Gros silence. Matheo se décomposa.

Matheo : Et si il me vomit dessus je fais quoi ?

Hakkai : Tu vérifie qu'il a bien tout cracher pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe et tu te nettoie ()

Gojyo : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Hakkai : C'est marqué dans le calepin…

Sanzo : Je me disais aussi…

Blue fit faire son rot a Timothée et Matheo arriva après de nombreux effort a faire faire le sien a Annie. La jeune fille posa Timothée sur le canapé.

Blue : Bon on va les laisser se dégourdir un peu…Gojyo, Sanzo vous les surveiller SVP !

Gojyo : Eh pourquoi moi ?

Blue : Mater est ta spécialité nan ?

Sanzo : Tu parle d'un argument…

Blue : Quant à toi t'as que ça a foutre…

Sanzo : Je t'emmerde !

Blue : Me too !(moi aussi)

Blue partit de la salle et alla fouiller les sacs plastiques restés dans la cuisine.

Les bébés allait et venait sur le sol à quatre pattes en rigolant (a mon avis ils doivent bien se foutre de leur gueule...)

Matheo : A vous dégoûtez d'avoir des gosses…

Sanzo : Faudrait-il encore que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui les faire ce qui n'est pas gagné dans ton cas….

Mahteo : La ferme puceau frustré !

Gojyo : Ah non le puceau national c'est Goku ! ricana le kappa.

Goku : Blatte obsédé !

Gojyo : Blatte ? Et pis quoi encore saru ! (ouistiti)

Goku : Et ces antennes c'est quoi ? hein ! hein !

Gojyo : Aïe putain c'est la journée « arraché les cheveux de Gojyo » ou quoi ! Touche pas crétin !

Sanzo : URUSAI ! hurla le moine en abattant son baffeur sur Gojyo et Goku.

Sanzo : Bien…

Goku : Comment ça « bien » ? Sale bonze chauve !

Matheo : C'est ça continuer ! C'est pas moi qui calmerais le bébés !

Gojyo : En parlant de ça ils sont où ?

Gros silence. Les deux gamins avait profiter de la bagarre général pour se faire la malle.

Matheo : Vous allez vous faire destroyer par Hakkai et Blue !

Sanzo : Nous ? Si tu ne l'avait pas ouvert on n'en serait pas là !

Matheo : Dis que c'est de ma faute maintenant !

Blue : Mais arrêter de crier vous aller énervé les gamins ! cria Blue de la cuisine.

Silence.

Goku : Bon comment on fais maintenant ?

Sanzo : Pas le choix faut chercher cette bande d'emmerdeurs a quatre pattes…

La porte claqua.

Onis : C'est nous !

Blue : Coucou !

Heaven : Ah bas t'es rentré !

Blue : Ouais et encore j'ai bien fait de rentrer plus tôt mine de rien

Cendre : Ah bon c'est passé quoi ?

Hakkai : Ta tante a déposé tes cousins.

Onis : Sérieux ? Ils sont où ?

Hakkai : Dans le salon avec Goku, Sanzo, Matheo et Gojyo.

Heaven : Wah je veux les voir !

Les trois filles se précipitèrent dans le salon.

Cendre : Ben ils sont pas là…

Blue : Comment ça ils sont pas là ?

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Je me suis jamais autant amusé a regarder quelqu'un pouponné !Sanzo est quand même doué avec les gosses il faut avouer ! Et encore on a était gentil Annie n'as pas renvoyé tout son lait sur Matheo (bonté d'âmes) Comment paumé les bébés des autres en 2 leçons réglable d'avances Alors ils sont où les morpions a votre avis ?


	22. Chapter 22: Baby error 404

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo -

Lieu : chez cendre

Chapter 3 : Baby not found…C'est fou comment c'est chiant un gamin quand on le perd. Matheo s'est fait embarqué dans l'histoire !

-

-

Cendre : Ben ils sont pas là…

Blue : Comment ça ils sont pas là ?

Heaven : Ben y a personne dans le salon…

Hakkai : Ils ont sans doute voulu promener les bébés.

Gros blanc.

Onis : Je vois mal Sanzo et Matheo promener des gamins ensemble.

Cendre : Rien que d'imaginer mon frère pouponné…

Heaven : Et avec Sanzo ça tiendrait du miracle !

Hakkai : Sodesne…

Blue : Onis tu veux installer le parc ?

Onis : Ouais attends j'arrive ! Vous voulez bien allez les chercher ?

Heaven : Ok c'est partit !

Heaven et Blue montèrent les escaliers du premier étage à la recherche des quatre jeunes hommes.

_Pendant ce temps là au rez-de-chaussée_

Matheo : Ca y est elles se sont cassées…

Sanzo : Eh saru pousse-toi tu m'écrase !

Goku : J'y peut rien Gojyo est assis sur moi !

Gojyo : Ah…je croyais que t'étais un coussin…

Sanzo : Baka !

Gojyo : Moine aux yeux de drogués !

Matheo : Vos gueules vous allez nous faire repérer !

Goku : Matheo fait nous sortir de là !

Matheo : C'est bon, c'est bon…Franchement tout ça c'est a cause de toi connard en robe !

Sanzo : Dégénéré d'elfe psychopathe je te ferais remarqué que je suis en pantalon ! (que de mots doux)

Matheo : C'est bon mais faites gaffe y a Hakkai, Cendre et Onis dans la cuisine…

Gojyo : Tant qu'a éviter de se faire tuer par Hakkai j'aimerais pas mourir non plus par asphyxie dans une penderie !

Goku : C'est bien a toi de dire ça…

Sanzo : Je rêve ou il a fait de l'ironie ?

Gojyo : Si je n'étais pas en mauvaise posture j'applaudirai…

Goku : Demo !

Matheo : Bon vous êtes prêt ? soupira l'elfe

_1…2…3…Let's go !_

Les trois bishonens et l'elfe s'élancèrent dans le salon et coururent comme des malades jusqu'au canapé où ils se réfugièrent.

Sanzo : Putain je hais les gosses…

Gojyo : Maintenant faut les retrouver…

Matheo : Nan mais tu croit quand même pas que je vais t'aider ?

Sanzo : On t'a rien demandé abrutie !

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

BOOM

Goku s'étala à terre en se tenant la tête. Le baffeur avait fait rage.

Sanzo : Baka Saru !

Cendre : T'as pas entendu quelque chose dans le salon ?

Onis : Quel genre ?

Cendre : Genre truc qui tombe…

Onis : Euh…nan…ben va voir…

Pensée collective numéro 1 : « Et merde »

Cendre : Oh non j'ai du rêver !

Pensée collective numéro 2 : « Eu chaud là ! »

Hakkai : Tiens pour les vis !

Onis : Aligatô !

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, Sanzo sortit son paquet de cigarette.

Matheo : Bien sûr enfume nous c'est encore mieux pour se faire repérer !

Sanzo lança un regard meurtrier à l'elfe.

Sanzo : Ksooo…

Matheo : Bon j'ai pas que ça à foutre je retourne dans ma chambre !

Gojyo : Oh non tu reste ici ! dit-il en attrapant l'elfe et en le collant par terre. Tu vas nous aider ! Si tu l'avais pas ramener on en serait pas là !

Matheo : C'est pas mon problème !

Sanzo : C'est bon laisse le on a assez de boulets comme ça !

Matheo : J't'emmerde blondasse !

Sanzo fit un doigt d'honneur au frangin.

Gojyo : Bon alors tu nous aide ou pas? Parce que vu comment c'est partit tu vas te faire engueuler par ta sœur !

Matheo : Bon ok, ok…

Goku : Et on cherche où?

Gros blanc.

Gojyo : Ben…à votre avis si on était des gamins on irait où ?

Sanzo : Demande ça au singe il est complètement dans le coche 0 à 3 mois

Goku : Nani ?

Matheo : Laisse tombé…

Sanzo : On va se séparer…J'ai pas envie de vous avoir dans les pieds !

Matheo : Pareil pour moi.

Gojyo : Et on va où grand maître Sanzo ? railla le kappa.

Sanzo : Partout où tu n'est pas kappa de merde …Atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lunea venait de sortir de la pièce d'à côté et avait décidé de s'installer sur Sanzo.

Gojyo : Putain sois un peu plus discret !

Sanzo : Atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Hakkai : Vous avez pas entendu éternuer ?

Sanzo : Atch…

Gojyo et Matheo mirent leurs mains dans la tronche de Sanzo pour l'empêcher d'éternuer…Lunea ronronna de plus belle. Sanzo quant à lui commençait à virer au bleu étant dans l 'incapacité total de respirer, il faisait de grands geste signifiant qu'il étouffé mais peine perdu.

Cendre /Onis : Nié

Hakkai : Ah…

Goku prit Lunea est la mis sur le fauteuil à côté tandis que Matheo et Gojyo retirèrent leur mains du visage de Sanzo . Ce dernier sortit son flingue et le pointa sur la tempe du kappa.

Sanzo : Ta failli m'étouffer bouffon !

Gojyo : Eh pas ma faute si t'es pas capable de te retenir d'éternuer !

Sanzo : Continue comme ça et je fais un trou dans ta grande tête vide qui à l'air de te tenir trop chaud !

Goku : Oh regardez !

Annie à quatre pattes venaient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Sanzo : Goku va la chercher.

Goku : Eh ! pourquoi moi ?

Gojyo : Ta gueule et vas-y !

Goku leur tira la langue et rampa jusqu'à Annie qu'il attrapa tant bien que mal. La petite le regarda en souriant et balança ses bras en rigolant.

Sanzo : Y a bien qu'elle qui se marre…atc…il mit sa main devant son nez pour étouffer son éternuement.

Cendre : On installe le parc dans le salon ?

Onis : Ouais derrière le canapé comme ça on pourra les surveillés…

Gojyo : Et merde !

Onis : Ben Goku qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gojyo, Matheo et Sanzo se relevèrent rapidement, Matheo tritura ses doigts et Gojyo était plus que mal à l'aise.

Gojyo : C'est à dire que…

Sanzo : on a perdu le gamin. (du tac au tac)

Gros silence. Onis c'était décomposé et Cendre avait les yeux exorbités…Quant à Sanzo il s'alluma une clope avec l'indifférence la plus total. Il avait annoncé ça comme une nouvelle somme toute banal du style : passe moi le sel, y a un bon film ce soir, j'ai couché avec ta femme…

Onis : T'as…t'as… T'AS PERDU MON COUSIN !

Heaven : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Heaven et Blue venaient de descendre les escaliers.

Cendre : Ils ont paumé le cousin a Onis…

Blue: --'

Sanzo : Oh c'est bon c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire (qui c'est réfugié dans la penderie ?)

Heaven : Il arrive pas a abandonné Goku mais il arrive a pommé le gamin ! excellent !

Goku : De quoi tu parles ?

Onis : En tout cas toi t'es toujours autant a la ramasse…

Goku : Oh c'est bon ça aurait pu être pire au début on avait perdu les deux !

Gros silence.

« Allô Houston nous avons un problème. Bande de filles à l'instinct maternelle hyper développé a 12h ».

Onis : Et si il se cogne ou qu'il mets ses doigts dans une prise électrique vous compté faire comment ?

Gojyo : Euh…

Goku : Eh regardez c'est quoi dans le pot là-bas ?

Tout le monde se retourna. A l'entrée de la pièce il y avait une plante verte donnait par la grand-mère de Cendre à sa mère…nous vous passerons tout les détails inutiles sur cette dites plante et son histoire pour nous concentré sur le pot. C'était un pot en céramique jaune et orange extrêmement laid…bon ok, ok j'ai compris j'arrête… Donc dans le dit pot il y avait Titi couvert de terre qui jouait…

Onis : Argh ! Il est couvert de terre !

Onis se précipita sur son petit cousin qu'elle prit dans ses bras et épousseta (en vain) sa frimousse.

Blue : Dis donc t'as une bonne vue Goku…

Sanzo : C'est peut-être le seul truc réussi chez lui…

Goku : Eh !

Gojyo : Ah j'aimerais bien voir la mère de Goku pour voir qui a enfanté un tel imbécile…

Cendre : Hum…kof kof kof…hum…euh…kof …il fait beau aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas…

Gojyo/Sanzo ?

_Note de compréhension_ (ce qui ne signifie pas que je vous prend pour des cons…) : C'est Cendre qui a concentré l'aura de la terre dans un rocher donnant naissance à Goku (vous croyez vraiment que l'aura de la terre n'a que ça a foutre ?) donc en gros c'est sa mère et personne ou plutôt tout le monde sauf les mecs de la maison sont au courant

Heaven : Tu me le donne ?

Goku acquiesça et donna Annie à Heaven.

Heaven : Wah elle est trop mignonne!

Onis : Sanzo, Gojyo dans la salle de bain et plus vite que ça !

Sanzo/Gojyo : NANI ?

Onis : Non vous n'allez pas prendre votre bain ensemble mais maintenant qu'il est plein de terre faut bien le laver !

Sanzo : Ah non pas question ! Et puis pourquoi veux-tu que je prennent mon bain avec ce crétin ?

Gojyo : Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas homo, moi !

Sanzo : Ce qui signifie ? demanda-t-il en sortant son baffeur.

Blue : C'est vous qui deviez les surveillés je vous signal !

Sanzo : Si cette abrutie primaire ne l'avais pas ouvert on n'en serait pas là ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant Matheo.

Matheo : Nan mais t'es gonflé !

Onis : Matheo toi tu vas ranger les paquets !

Matheo : Et puis quoi encore ?

Onis : Je te conseille de faire ce que je dis ou je fais la cuisine et je te ligote à la table pour que tu sois dans la pièce quand je prépare le repas !

Matheo déglutit et Onis eu un sourire sadique. La menace était de taille.

Cendre : Allez on va vous aidez n'est-ce pas Onis !

Onis : Ils seraient bien capable de les noyés…(C'est méchaaaaaaaaaaaaant)

Onis attrapa Gojyo par le col et l'entraîna jusque dans la salle de bain suivit bon grés mal grés par Sanzo chaperonné par Cendre.

Après une séance de bain que l'on entendit jusque dans la cuisine :

« mais putain faite gaffe ! » « c'est pas des objet merde ! » « je fais ce que je peux si t'es pas contente c'est pareil » « je vais te noyer ! » « Sanzo je t'aimeeeeeeeeee ! » « URUSAI ! »

Sanzo et Gojyo surveiller de très prêt par Onis retournèrent dans le salon.

Onis : Mettez les dans le parc ordonna-t-elle

Sanzo : T'as pas bientôt fini de me donner des ordres ?

Hakkai : C'est elle qui est responsable des enfants Sanzo tu ferait mieux de l'écouter…

Blue : Il faut toujours écouté Onis-sama !

Gojyo : Pourquoi tu l'appel sama maintenant ?

Blue : Pourquoi la terre est ronde ?

Cendre : Parce que c'est plus jolie !

Sanzo : C'est grave à ce niveau là !

Heaven : Allez avance !

Matheo : Eh ! Ca va c'est lourd! Protesta-t-il un énorme carton dans les bras.

Heaven : T'es pas costaud pour un esprit de la lune…

Matheo : Et toi t'es pas très sexy pour une fille.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre…Une forme se fit voir dans les airs…Une sorte de mannequin en chiffon vola à travers la pièce…Il passa au-dessus du canapé et…

Vint se cracher dans la télé provoquant une énorme explosion.

Blue : Mais quel crétin …

Cendre : LA TELE !

Consternation général.

Cendre : Oh non elle est foutu !s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de ce qui n'étais plus qu'une épave noir et fumante…

Goku : C'est quoi cette chose noir là ?

Onis : Oh ça c'est pas grave c'est Matheo.

L'elfe en question était encastré dans le petit écran a moitié calciné.

Hakkai : Je n'ai jamais vu Heaven autant énervé !

Heaven : Nan mais attends pas sexy ! Et toi t'es sexy peut-être? travelo !

Sanzo : Laisse le là il est mort.

Goku : Il doit avoir mal. Déclara-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme

Gojyo : Ce qui étais le but premier de la manœuvre…C'était prévu de pété la télé ?

Heaven : Non mais c'est bien fait pour sa gueule (oui Heaven a du mal a se calmer une fois lancer)

Onis : Bon ben on va réparer tout ça…Tu pousse la loque humaine Goku ?

Goku acquiesça et emmena Matheo prés d'Hakkai qui commença à le soigner. Onis quant à elle se pencha sur la télé. Elle posa sa main sur la carcasse noirci et un grand éclat de lumière jaune illumina toute la pièce.

Goku : Wah ! Comment tu fais ça Onis ?

Le petit écran était réapparu quasi-neuf devant les yeux ébaubis de toute l'assistance.

Onis : Hum…le talent, le talent…

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN

Sanzo : Mais c'est pas possible ça !

Hakkai : C'est l'heure du biberon…

Gojyo : Encore ?

Heaven : Oh je peux lui donner ?

Onis : Si ça te fais plaisir…

Une fois le biberon donné, le rot effectué, les deux bambins furent emmené et couché dans la chambre d'amis.

Gojyo : J'en peux plus chui crevé !

Blue : Petite nature !

Sanzo : C'est pas toi qui les a changé, baigné et tout le bordel !

Heaven : C'est de ta faute si tu les a pas surveillé…

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Hakkai : Vous allez réveillez les bébés si vous crier comme ça…

Cendre : Bon ben je m'y colle…

Matheo : On mange quoi ? demanda son pauvre frangin qui ne s'était pas totalement remis du vol plané qu'il venait de faire.

Cendre : Des pâtes ça vous va ?

Goku : Ouais des spaghettis ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Onis : Je t'aide si tu veux !

Tout-le-monde : NAN ! TU T'APPROCHE PAS DE LA CUISINE !

Onis : Mais euh…

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Onis comme tu voulais le même pouvoir qu'Hakkai je t'ai fait la même chose mais pour les objets …dsl Hakkai en a eu l'idée avant toi.


	23. Chapter 23: Souvenirs souvenirs

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- Matheo -

Lieu : chez cendre

_**Chapter 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…un chapitre inutile de retour !**_

La nuit c'était plutôt bien passé, si on pense qu'elle ne dura que 5 heures…En effet

les quatre bishonens eurent un avant goût de paternalisme forcé. 8 fois. Ce fût le nombre de fois qu'ils se levèrent cette nuit (et je ne vous parle même pas de la superbe gamelle de Gojyo dans les escalier car il avait raté une marche, de Sanzo se prenant une porte, de Onis glissant dans la cuisine elle a vraiment un kiff avec la cuisine elle.. de Blue rentrant dans Hakkai, de Heaven se tapant la tête contre un mur parce qu'elle avait apelé Goku « kokaidji » dans un moment de fatigue…seul Cendre et Matheo avait était épargné par le cataclysme). Le lendemain matin plus que difficile on sonna à la porte. La tante de Onis en voyant Sanzo arrivé en mode zombie eu la peur de sa vie.

Tante : Euh…Bonjour…

Sanzo : Kestuveu ? demanda-t-il sans dissimulé sa lassitude.

Tante : Euh je viens chercher mes enfants.

Sanzo : … (le temps que ça chauffe c'est un diesel…)

PARCE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI AVAIT ENFANTE CES BRAILLARDS ?

Tante : Euh…oui…non…enfin peut-être balbutia-t-elle étonné mais surtout elle avait les jetons…

Cendre : Sanzo je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sanzo : URUSAI ! J'ai mal à la tête j'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit merde a la fin !

Cendre : Oh t'es pas drôle…Ne…C'est qui ?

Sanzo : La mère ! Tiens d'emmerde toi !

Sur ce il se cassa dans le salon en grommelant.

Tante : Charmant jeune homme…

Cendre : Oh ne faîtes pas attention ils ont eu une nuit…agité dirons nous…

Tante : Les bébés vont bien ?

Cendre : Oui très bien, je suis désolé Onis est complètement cuite (doux euphémisme) et elle dors.

Tante : Ils ont étaient si terrible que ça ?

Cendre : --'

Une fois les gamins expédié chez maman la journée repris son cour dans un calme olympien. Aux environs de 15h plus personne ne bougeait…Matheo et Cendre ranger la maison tandis que Heaven et Hakkai c'était endormi sur le fauteuil (en faîtes Heaven a squatté sur les genoux d'Hakkai parce qu'elle ne voulais pas s 'asseoir par terre et c'était endormie, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Hakkai), Blue et Goku dormaient tout les deux sur la moitié du canapé (en fait Goku s'est incrusté et il c'est endormie dans les bras de Blue)note d'heaven à la lecture de la fan fic : tiens ça change pour une fois c'est l'inverse la seconde moitié étant occupé par Gojyo et Onis eux aussi complètement HS. Et pour finir notre tour de dortoir, Sanzo était assoupie sur son journal à la page fait divers qu'il avait bien fixé pendant un bon quart d'heure sans en comprendre le sens. Cendre arriva prés du moine et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules (si c'est pas mimi tout plein ! ) avant d'aller éteindre la télé flambant neuve (merci Onis) qui avait fini de griller les dernières cellules grises encore en marche de la population.

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

Cendre : Coucou !

Blue : Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Cendre : Tranquille ! Et toi ?

Cendre : Bien ! Heaven n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Onis : Nan elle est encore en retard !

Heaven : Mais euh ! râla-t-elle en arrivant en courant. J'ai raté mon bus j'y peut rien !

Blue : Encore collé sur ton ordi je suppose…

Onis : Alors vous êtes prêtes ?

Heaven : Bien sûr on va les épatés !

Cendre : Ouais ben les épates pas trop quand même…

Blue : Oui on sait qui est chasse-gardé. Dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les loges où le premier contact avait eu lieu.

Sanzo : Putain chui crevé le macaque a ronflé toute la nuit !

Les quatre bishonens arrivèrent dans les loges où ils devaient retrouvés Cendre et Onis.

Goku : C'est pas vrai je ronfle pas !

Sanzo : Tu te moques de moi là ?

Gojyo : Pour une fois que je suis d'accords avec notre grand maître Sanzo…Tu ronfles vraiment trop saru !

Goku : Mais…C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Hakkai : Vous croyez qu'elles seront comment les filles que Cendre veut nous présentez ?

Gojyo : Joli et bien foutu !

Hakkai : Je ne crois pas qu'avec Onis dans les parages tu aura beaucoup de chance…

Gojyo : Eh ouais mon cota drague à vachement baissé…C'est déprimant…

Sanzo : Le nombre de tes échecs atteignaient déjà des chiffres assez élevé avant …

Gojyo : T'insinue quoi là crétin de bonze ? De la part d'un mec qui n'a jamais concrétisé avec Cendre laisse moi rire !

Sanzo : Concrétisé avec l'autre taré et puis quoi encore ?

Goku : Oh moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble…

GrOs CoUp De BaFfEuR

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Goku : Sale bonze chauve !

Hakkai : Ma ma ne commençait pas…Si vous vous battez en leurs présence elles vont avoir peur…

Gojyo : Si ce sont des amies a Cendre et à Onis aucun risque…

Goku : C'est là ! Allez on entre ! on entre ! je veux voir a quoi elles ressemblent !

Sanzo : A rien d'humain…

Hakkai : Tiens y a de la musique…

"BrEaK Me ShAkE Me hAtE Me TaKe Me Oh"

Les quatre bishonens ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent Blue et Heaven en train de nettoyer ce qui ressemblait vaguement à du tissu dans une bassine pendant que Onis et Cendre faisait la poussière. Effectivement la loge était vraiment sale et il fallait tout nettoyer…La musique tourné a fond et on avait même du mal a entendre sa propre voix…

Hakkai : Euh…bonjour…

Aucune réponse…

Gojyo : BONJOUR !

Les quatre filles se retournèrent et leurs firent un signe de la main avant de baissé la musque…

Cendre : Je vous présente Blue et Heaven ! Blue sera votre manager et Heaven s'occupera des costumes…

Blue : Bon allez on a du boulot ! Tiens ! dit-elle en tendant des gants à Sanzo.

Si Sanzo avait su que ce fût a ce moment précis qu'elle s'était mis en tête de le charrier… 

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Gojyo : C'est des gants Sanzo tu sais ce que tu mets pour protéger tes mains railla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sanzo : Ferme-là ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

Blue : Tu vas nous aider à tout nettoyer…Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va se taper toute la loge toutes seules !

Sanzo : C'est hors de question…

Cendre : Allez Sanzo !

Sanzo ignora Cendre et se tourna bien décidé a reprendre le même chemin que celui qui l'avait mené ici…

Heaven : Je garde ton flingue alors…

Sanzo : RENDS MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Heaven : Nan ! Ou alors tu nous aide !

Hakkai : Il faut faire quoi au juste ?

Onis : Ben vu qu'on est en train de faire les poussières et Blue et Heaven les rideaux il reste plus que l'aspirateur et la vaisselle…

Gojyo : La vaisselle ?

Cendre : Ben ouais on a mangé ici…

Hakkai : Oh ça devrait allez vite !

Sanzo : Ouais c'est ça ! et toi donne moi mon flingue !

Heaven : Nan ! AÏEUHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais t'es malade !

Le bonze avait abattu a nouveau son baffeur sur la tête de Heaven.

Cendre : C'est vrai que quand on a pas l'habitude ça surprend…

Cendre eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle aussi se reçu le baffeur en pleine face mais au contraire de Heaven elle s'étala de tout son long.

Hakkai : Sanzo calme toi voyons !

Goku : Cendre ça va ?

Cendre : J'ai l'habitude…

Gojyo : Oh le grand maître Sanzo est contrarié…

Sanzo : Je meurs d 'envie de me passer les nerfs sur ta sale gueule de kappa !

Gojyo : Mais viens je t'attends faux-moine a la con !

Sanzo : Puisque tu veux tellement crevé !

BANG BANG BANG

Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Blue avait sortit sa mitraillette et venait de tiré en l'air (c'est à dire dans le plafond, je plains les gens du dessus…)

Blue : Si vous commencez déjà à vous entretuez on va avoir du mal a monté le groupe dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hakkai : C'est juste un peu de ménage Sanzo…

Sanzo : Vous êtes vraiment une bande de chieurs…

Heaven : Tu veux le tablier ?

La jeune fille sortit un tablier de ménagère style frou-frou et compagnie.

Sanzo : Bouffe le…

"BrEaK Me ShAkE Me hAtE Me TaKe Me Oh"

_Retour au present_

Goku se réveilla doucement et s'extirpa du canapé en essayant de pas réveillé Blue peine perdu car la jeune fille bailla et se frotta les yeux.

Blue : Qu'est-ce tu glandes ?

Goku : Haraheta…

Blue se piqua un fou rire toute seule réveillant Sanzo.

Sanzo : Mais tu la ferme jamais c'est pas possible…

Blue regarda le moine et recommença a rigoler comme une malade en se tenant les abdos.

Blue : Gomen, gomen c'est la fatigue…

Heaven : Tu te marre encore toute seule…Je rêve c'est un tic chez toi…

Blue acquiesça n'arrivant toujours pas à articuler une phrase de plus de cinq mots.

Goku : Mais j'ai dit quoi de drôle…C'est pas ma faute si j'ai la dalle…

Sanzo prit un coussin et le mit dans le visage de Goku

Sanzo : Bouffe le…

Tout le petit monde se réveilla au fur et à mesure…

Goku : J'étouffe !

Sanzo : Tant mieux…

Blue fut vite rejoint par Gojyo et Onis. Le fou rire fût communicatif…

Cendre arriva avec du thé.

Cendre : Ouais comme d'habitude on perds pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

-

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Au début c'était parti sur le lynchage de Kanzenon ! Je voulais qu'on lui explose toutes joyeusement la gueule mais il ne faut pas oublié que c'est une déesse ! Le combat est donc devenu rapidement extrêmement sanglant ! Donc j'ai zappé ! Mais j'adorais vraiment trop le début ! Je trouvais qu'il y avait ce petit truc qui faisait qu'il allait pas partir dans le fichier word « a revoir » donc je suis partit sur un flash-back…Pourquoi ? comment ? aucune idée surtout que ce qu'y s'y passe dans la flash back est pas incroyable non plus…donc voilà ! Oui j'ai mis tout ce temps pour écrire un truc même pas drôle gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…


	24. Chapter 24: Jardiland et ses nains

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-

Lieu : Dans un bar

**_Chapter 5 : Quand Cendre se fait dragué au resto on lève les panneaux de notations ! Ne pas confondre le triple axel et le coup de pied sauté SVP !_**

Toute la petite bande avait décidé la majorité faisant de manger (pour une fois ) au restaurant ! C'était une petite auberge de campagne réputé pour son bon rapport qualité/prix (comment ça ça fait supérette ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! En tout cas vu l'état de ton cerveau toi tu dois plus être sous garantie niark niark niark…euh…où j'en étais ?)

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Gojyo Décompresse on va passer commande !

Goku : C'est pas ma faute si je crève la dalle !

Sanzo : Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude…

Blue : Une question totalement stupide…Qui va payer le resto parce que j'ai pas d'argent sur moi…

Cendre : Tu crois que j'en est prit moi ?

Onis : Oh c'est Sanzoninou qui va tout payer…

Sanzo : Ose encore une seule fois m'appeler Sanzoninou et je te fais bouffé la table !

Hakkai : Ma ma ne commençait pas…On a même pas encore commander…

Heaven : Roh il est pas mal le serveur…dit-elle en levant ses yeux au-dessus de son menu.

D'un mouvement très discret tout le monde se retourna pour voir de qui Heaven parlé…Le jeune homme en question se sentit légèrement observé…Vive la discrétion…

Gojyo : La fille là-bas et plutôt jolie aussi !

Onis flanqua sa carte dans le visage de Gojyo

Onis : Alors mon chéri t'as choisi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Gojyo la regarda de travers et eu un frisson…C'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir dragué.

Serveur : Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Goku : Ouais ! Moi je veux ça, ça , ça et ça aussi…Bref nous vous passerons tout les détails pour arriver a la conclusion que Goku commanda limite toute la carte et que le serveur n'avait presque plus assez de papier pour noter…

Serveur : Hum…oui tout est bien noté…(petit ricanement de Gojyo) Euh…vous voulez autre chose ?

Après avoir tous pris commande de leur entrées plat et dessert ainsi qu'il faut le dire, une bonne dose d'alcool, le serveur prit congé assez surchargé de plats.

Blue : Il est sympa comme petit resto'

Gojyo : Moi du moment que je peux bouffé…

Hakkai : Gojyo a toujours des préoccupations hautement spirituel…

Gojyo : Merci de m'aider a m'enfoncer c'est vrai que tout seul j'avais du mal…

Hakkai rit en entendant Gojyo râlé et caressa Jeep posé sur son épaule.

Heaven : Il est vraiment très mignon…

Onis : On dit que je suis perverse mais toi….

Heaven : Eh je suis pas d'accord ! Je suis pas perverse ! Je profite d'un de mes cinq sens c'est à dire la vue…

Sanzo : Et si tu pouvais mettre en stand by la parole ça nous arrangerai tous…

Goku : Sanzo…

Sanzo : Si c'est un truc con je te bute…

Goku : On pourra aller acheté des petits pains après ?

Sanzo : Ok je vais t'exploser…

Blue : Pas d'effusion de sang dans le resto silvouplééééééééééé ! Ou a la limite défoule toi sur Gojyo… c'est le mien de singe !

Onis : Et puis quoi encore ?

Goku : Et chui pas a toi ! Et arrête dire que je suis un singe !

Blue : Pas la peine de radoter je dit ce que je veux !

Sanzo : Vous avez quel âge ?

Blue : Oh toi la tarlouse…

BANG

Un coup de feu partit dans la pièce, tout le monde se redressa doucement, tout doucement en regardant le moine (habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un débardeur noir) avec prudence.

Cendre : Sanzo on est même pas encore à l'apéritif !

Sanzo : C'est pas mon problème…

Serveur : …

Euh voici vos commandes.

Goku : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le repas se passa dans un bordel infernal. Comme d'habitude Goku et Gojyo se disputèrent la bouffe dans un boucan insoutenable et Sanzo leurs tira, une fois de plus, dessus…Côté filles, Cendre ne savait plus où se mettre se sentant fixé par la moitié du restaurant (et encore la moitié je suis gentille…) . Le brouhaha s'interrompit quand le serveur vint servir une part de gâteau à Cendre.

Cendre : Mais j'ai pas commandé ça…

Serveur : C'est le jeune homme là-bas qui vous l'offre dit-il en indiquant une table d'un signe de la tête.

Cendre : Mais…euh…

Onis : Woh ! Cendre à une touche !

Heaven : La chance vous avez vu un peu le BG !

Effectivement le mec en question était sublime !

Cendre : je suis sûr qu'il s'est trompé de table ou de personne --'

Heaven : N'importe quoi allé mange-le !

Gojyo : Se passe quoi ?

Blue : Au lieu d'embêté Goku t'aurais mieux fais de suivre…

Mec : Excuse moi je peux te parler 5 minutes ?

Le bogosse de Cendre venait de se lever pour venir jusqu'à sa table. Cendre toute rouge regarda Sanzo qui faisait la gueule (comme d'habitude il n'as pas encore souri une seule fois de la fan fics oo) et se leva en acquiesçant. Quelques minutes plus tard Cendre revint a pas rapide avec le mec derrière elle qui crié comme un malade.

Mec : Espèce de sale allumeuse ! Sale pouffiasse !

Hakkai : Vu son visage passablement bleu je croit qu'il s'est fait tapé par Cendre…

Heaven : Il vient de se prendre un beau râteau…

Blue : On va le surnommé Jardiland !

Gojyo : A son niveau c'est plutôt une pelle ou une truelle qu'on lui a claqué dessus !

Goku : Ca doit trop être un faible…

Le mec attrapa le bras de Cendre en continuant d'hurler.

Sanzo : Ferme ta gueule bouffon on s'entend plus penser !

Mec : C'est toi son mec ?

Sanzo regarda Cendre qui faisait le plus discrètement possible de grand geste l'implorant de donner une réponse affirmative a la question précédemment posé (en fait Cendre a parler avec le mec pour décliné mais il n'as pas eu une attitude très…correct. De ce fait Cendre lui a cassé la figure et espéré qu'elle pourrait continuer a mangé tranquillement ce qui n'est pas vraiment la cas…). Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions (ouais mais quand je dis plusieurs ça tourne plus aux alentours d'une demi-heure…trois quart d'heure…) :

Sanzo : Ouais et alors ça te dérange ? (nan j'y croit pas…Rendez nous Sanzo ! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est fait enlevé par des aliènes c'est pas possible autrement…)

PPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heaven venait de cracher le contenu de son verre sur au visage de Goku tellement elle avait était surprise.

Goku : Putain tu fous quoi ?

Heaven : Pardon c'est l'émotion…dit-elle en souriant

Mec : Et ben tu ferais mieux de la surveillé parce que c'est une allumeuse !

Onis : De quelle droit tu te permet d'insulter ma pote ?

Mec : Je t'ai parlé a toi ?

Gojyo : Bon allez ferme là et dégage…

Mec : Je vais t'exploser sale poseur !

Gojyo : Mais vient approche !

Mec : Tu l'auras voulu !

En un instant tout se barra en couille, Jardiland se jeta sur Gojyo qui évita aisément son coup et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit vinldaguer par terre…

Jardiland : Tu vas me le payé ! souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Les potes a Jardiland (les sept nains) se levèrent pour venir prêté main forte.

Nain : Arrête de bouffer et viens te battre ! hurla-t-il en balançant une chaise sur Goku qui se la prit en pleine poire. Les trois filles n'eurent que tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

Goku : ALORS TOI TU VAS CREVER ON ME FAIT PAS CHIER QUAND JE BOUFFE !

Sanzo : C'est pas possible ça…Ca recommence.

Les quatre bishonens firent fasse a Jardiland et ses nains plus déterminé que jamais à leurs cassé la gueule !

Heaven : Ca va Cendre ?

Cendre : Il a pas apprécié que je lui colle mon poing dans la figure sourit la jeune fille.

Onis : Blue tu fais quoi ? Vient prendre une chaise le spectacle va commencer !

Blue : Arrêter !

Nain 2 : Si tu comptes nous empêcher de démolir la gueule a ces cons tu rêves !

Blue : Nan mais tu m'as bien regarder ? Blue claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un micro devant l'assistance plutôt surprise à part Sanzo qui n'était plus surpris de rien venant d'elle. Et maintenant le combat que vous attendiez tous ! Jardiland et ses nains contre le groupe de Sanzo ! cria-t-elle dans le micro. L'aimable clientèle (Jardiland : Comment ça Jardiland ?) est prié de se pousser parce que ça va saigner…

Nain 6 : Arrête de te foutre de nous ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle. Le dit mec crut se prendre un mur de béton quand Goku lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Blue : Merci petit singe lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Goku rougit un peu avant de s'attaquer à un autre nain.

Blue revint à côté de Heaven, Cendre et Onis qui avait remis la table droite et commenté dans des micros qu'elles avaient (elle aussi) eu part l'opération du st-esprit (c'est à dire…moi ! mwahahahahahahahaha)

Cendre : Et c'est partit pour le premier (et seul) round de se match, un match de qualité n'est-ce pas Onis…

Onis : Tout à fait Cendre car les adversaires du groupe de Sanzo sont en supériorité numérique !

Heaven : Oui mais il faut dire que …oh magnifique vol plané du nain numéro 4 sous la mandale de Sanzo ! Votre avis ?

Cendre et Onis levèrent des panneaux avec marqué 6.0 et 5.5.

Heaven : Ce qui nous fait une note artistique pour ce vol plané flippé penché de 5.75

Cendre : Oh ! Coup bas ! VAS-Y PETE LUI LA GUEULE SANZONINOU !

Sanzo : Ta gueule pauvre timbré !

Blue : Faute ! Jardiland on n'essaie pas de tapé dans les attributs masculins des gens ! Première avertissement pas deux !

Onis : Et Gojyo effectue un magnifique coup de pied avec changement d'appuie, une figure, il faut le dire, parfaitement maîtrisé…

Heaven : Oh mais le nain numéro cinq revient a la charge ! OUAIS HAKKAI T'AS TROP LA CLASSE COMMENT TU L'AS EVITE !

Hakkai : (grand sourire)

Heaven : Hum…donc je disais…évitement latéral avec petit croche-pied !

Cendre : Et Goku vient de mettre K.O le premier adversaire en lui mettant son genoux dans le nez en total lévitation !

Blue : Ouais vas-y Goku t'es le meilleur !

Gojyo : Et elles sont où mes pompoms girl personnel ?

Sanzo : Rêve pas trop kappa !

Onis : Le groupe de Jardiland ne se prend pas une trop grosse torché il faut dire il résiste assez bien…

Heaven : Oui on aurait cru que les nains ce serait plus vite fatigué mais l'issu de se match est tellement évident que j'ai même pas proposé de pari…

Onis : C'est bête on aurait plumé quelques pigeons…

Cendre : Oh ! Magnifique coup de poing du nain numéro 2 majestueusement, fantastiquement, impeccablement, arrêté de la façon la plus grandiose, sublime…

Sanzo : URUSAI !

Cendre : Par Sanzo…--'

Heaven : En toute impartialité je dirais que Jardiland va se faire explosé la tronche !

Onis : OUAIS ALLEZ-Y LES GARS !

Heaven : Oh superbe saut périlleux d'Hakkai qui retombe derrière son adversaire et d'un coup de pied l'envoie dans la table et premier KO pour Hakkai !

Onis/Blue/Cendre/heaven : clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap

Hakkai : Aligatô . (grand sourire numéro 2)

Cendre : L'arbitre nous indique que Goku et Hakkai sont à égalité ! Alors Sanzo tu fous quoi ?

Sanzo : Mais tu va la fermer oui !

Sanzo attrapa l'un des nains et l'envoya sur Onis, Cendre et Heaven qui se baissèrent juste à temps pour l'éviter et le voir s'écraser sur le mur.

Onis : 1er KO pour Sanzo !

Blue : Nain avec la coupe afro ! Oui toi ! Pas le droit de cracher par terre c'est dégueulasse et après ça glisse !

Heaven : Et Goku administre un superbe coup de poing à Jardiland qui revient à l'attaque et renverse Goku qui explose la table avec sa tête !

Blue : Ca va Goku ? (l'arbitre fait du favoritisme !)

Goku : Harahetaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Onis : Et Goku vient de pousser son cri de guerre ! Cela veut-il dire qu'il va bouffé du Jardiland avec des petits oignons ce soir ?

Goku : C'est bon la Jardi machin chose ? demanda-t-il en flanquant son poing dans la tronche à Jardi-chéri.

Cendre : C'est infecte y a plein de nerfs !

Goku : Ah …

Cendre : Et superbe croche pied de la part de notre kappa national qui explose son record personnel avec ce KO !

Heaven : Son record ne devait pas être bien élevé…

Des panneaux se levèrent avec 6.0

Onis : Et une moyenne de 6.0 pour l'artistique de cette vanne lancé par Heaven !

Heaven : Merci, merci non pas de flash !

Cendre : Mais ! L'un des nains mis KO se relève et se prépare à revenir dans la bataille ! Inadmissible ! On demande une intervention de l'arbitre !

Onis : Eh l'arbitre arrête de boire du saké et intervient !

Heaven : Blue est appelé a l'accueil ! Allô Blue ici la lune !

Blue morte de rire s'avança vers le nain 5 qui essaya de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et elle fit…

Cendre : Un sublime triple axel en plein dans sa face !

…

Dites moi si ça vous dérange que je narre…Donc je disais…nan finalement je dis plus rien…

Onis : Plus communément appeler un coup de pied sauté !

Heaven : C'est pas que c'est « plus communément » C'EST un coup de pied sauté ! Bon allez je vais m'amuser un peu !

Cendre : Ouais moi aussi je veux participer !

Onis : BANZAÏ !

Les trois filles (j'ai enfin reprit la narration…) se jetèrent dans la mêlé enchaînant coups de pieds et coups de poings…Après quelques minutes, la moitié de l'auberge était cassé et la Jardiland's team s'était rétamé.

Gojyo : On devrait se casser en vitesse !

Sanzo : Ouais je sens qu'on va avoir des emmerdes !

A ce moment-là une voiture de police se gara devant l'entrée.

Blue : Oops…

Onis : Allez on se casse !

Tous coururent comme des malades dans les WC et empruntèrent la sortie de secours. Jeep se transforma en voiture et ils filèrent le plus vite possible.

Goku : Allez Hakkai appuie sur l'accélérateur !

La voiture partit en trombe laissant l'auberge complètement explosé derrière eux.

Cendre : Merde !

Sanzo : Si tu me dis que t'as oublié ton sac avec ta carte d'identité dedans c'est décidé je te bute !

Cendre : Nan mais on n'as pas régler l'adition !

Gros silence.

Hakkai : Au point où on en est je pense que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence…sourit le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-

-

nda : Vous êtes encore là? merciiiiiiiii! Et oui c'est une fic très longue que voulez vous mon cerveau n'est malheureusement pas à court de conneies! Review?


	25. Chapter 25: Radio : On air

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial **_

**Partie 8 :** Promotion

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)

Lieu : chez cendre—radio

Chapter 1 : A la radio on promouvoi son œuvre en évitant de faire des boulettes…Blue est sur le point de se suicider devant tant de stupidité comme dirait Onis

Hakkai : Dépêchez-vous on va être en retard ! cria Hakkai avec un grand sourire.

Cendre : Je suis prête ! Sanzo tu fous quoi ?

Sanzo : Lâches moi ça fais 10 minutes que je vous attends !

Aujourd'hui les quatre bishonens devait faire de la promotion sur une grande antenne FM, une radio national, pour améliorer les ventes de leur album déjà plus qu'acceptable (oui on a tendance a oublié au cour de la fan fics qu'il y a une histoire…oui je sais même moi le narrateur j'ai du mal à le croire des fois…bref tout le monde se rappel qu'à la base c'est un groupe de rock ? ok ? on peut continuer ? parfait !) mais voilà…personne n'étais prêt !

Blue : Je trouve pas mes chaussures !

Heaven : Lesquels ?

Blue : Mes sandalettes noirs !

Heaven : Dans la chambre sous la chaise !

Hakkai : Goku t'es cheveux ne sont toujours pas secs !

Onis : C'est pas grave c'est de la radio ! GOJYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Gojyo : C'est possible d'aller au WC en paix ? demanda-t-il en finissant de boutonné son pantalon.

Onis : Gomen ! sourit-elle (pourquoi suis-je persuadé qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était « occupé »)

Goku : C'est bon mes cheveux sont presque secs !

Cendre : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Gojyo : On attends plus qu'Heaven !

Cendre : MATHEO TU T'OCCUPERAS DE LUNEA MERCI ! hurla-t-elle dans les escaliers à l'adresse de son frère enfermé dans sa chambre entrain de dormir…Enfin anciennement entrain de dormir.

Blue : C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! On peut y allé !

Heaven : C'est parti !

Tout le monde monta dans Jeep tant bien que mal. Le voyage jusqu'à la station de radio prit ¾ d'heures, une éternité pour eux qui s'entassait dans la voiture…Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'heure à la station de radio.

Blue : Oui bonjour nous sommes attendus dans la salle 45B pour une promotion de CD. Indiqua le manager à l'accueil.

Onis : Elle connaît son sujet dis donc ! On a bien fait de pas t'écouter Sanzo et de l'attendre !

Sanzo : Je te proposer de la semé une bonne fois pour toute…

Blue : Tant de sollicitude me va droit au cœur Sanzo sama ! Bon alors vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous est dit hier ! Toi t'évites de dire que t'es un moine ! Toi tu montre le plus grand respect pour la gente féminine…

Gojyo : Je suis toujours galant !

Onis : T'as galanterie ce borne a certaine mensuration…

Blue : Et toi ben tu réfléchie avant de parler !

Heaven : Le temps qu'il réfléchisse il aura oublié ce qu'il veut dire…

Goku : Dis tout de suite que je suis un abrutie

Blue : Dans ton intérêt Heaven ne réponds pas à cette question ! trancha-t-elle avec un regard menaçant

Heaven : Ok ! Pour une fois je vais fermer ma gueule mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Cendre : Euh…Faudrait peut-être qu'on avance nan ? Parce qu'on est un peu beaucoup au milieu du passage…

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle de radio et se firent accueillirent par une charmante jeune fille qui aidait le régisseur.

Fille : Entrez dans la salle c'est la séance musicale, l'animateur vous attends…Quant à vous dit-elle en s'adressant aux filles, vous pouvez vous installer dans la cabine.

Onis : Allez bonne chance les mecs !

Hakkai : Aligatô !

Animateur : Salut je suis Laurent. Bon ben je vais vous posez quelques petites questions sur votre album et un peu sur votre vie privée mais j'essaierai d'être discret ! C'est votre première radio ?

Gojyo : Ouais mais vu qu'on débute on sait pas trop comment ça marche…

Laurent : Soyez naturel et tout ira bien ! Evité les numéro de téléphone ou les adresses si vous ne voulez pas être harcelé par les fans…

Goku : C'est dangereux ?

Laurent : Ouais pas mal…Euh…Evite de fumer aussi ! dit-il a Sanzo qui venait de sortir son paquet de clope.

Sanzo : Pffffffffff qu'on en finisse…

Hakkai : Oui il fait très méchant garçon aux premiers abords mais n'y voyait rien de personnel !

Sanzo : De qui tu cause là ?

Laurent : (grand sourire amusé) Je sens que ça va le faire…Bon allez tout le monde en place !

Dans la cabine 

Fille : On va entendre la conversation comme a la radio en direct ici mais vous ne pourrez pas intervenir a moins que ce ne soit gestuelle. Je vais chercher un café quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Blue : Un thé merci !

Heaven : Moi aussi !

Cendre : Un café !

Onis : Un verre d'eau c'est possible ?

Fille : Bien sûr je vais chercher ça !

3…2…1…On air.

Laurent : Et maintenant après l'excellent Placebo et l'indémodable Vertigo by U2 on passe a une interview de « HG2S » le groupe de rock japonais émergeant en France. Alors déjà bonjour comment ça va ? Heureux d'être là ?

Sanzo : Blue nous y a traîné alors on avait pas trop le choix…

Blue : Je vais le tuer ! 

_Heaven : Y a mieux comme entrée en matière…_

Hakkai : Personnellement moi je suis plutôt content d'être a la radio…

Goku : C'est fun !

Gojyo : Ouais y a pas dire c'est la classe…

Laurent : Sanzo vient de nous parlez de Blue…Qui est-ce ?

Hakkai : C'est la manager de notre groupe.

Laurent : Ah je vois !

Sanzo : Enfin elle s'est auto-proclamé nous on lui a rien demandé…

Cendre : Oh abusé ! 

_Blue : Laissez moi passé ! Je vais lui niqué sa face !_

_Onis : Calme ils ont pas (encore) fait de boulettes (pour l'instant !)_

Gojyo : T'es cool toi c'est quand même son idée à la base !

Goku : Et a Heaven aussi !

Laurent : Heaven ?

Hakkai : L'habilleuse…

Laurent : Vous connaissez aussi l'ingénieur du son personnellement ? (rire)

Goku : Ben comme on habite tous chez Cendre !

Gojyo : Eh le singe pas besoin de précisé !

Goku : Chui pas un singe !

Laurent : --' Sinon côté musique qui fait quoi dans votre groupe ?

Heaven : Ouais parles de musique allez ! 

Gojyo : C'est Hakkai qui écrit tout les textes…

Laurent : Sérieux ? C'est toi qui a écrit tous ça ?

Hakkai : Oh Gojyo m'aide beaucoup ! Et Goku aussi ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite…

_Blue : Génial ! Hakkai on t'aime !_

_Cendre : Wah la les auditrices vont trop apprécier son caractère ! (elle dit ça parce qu'elle est en train de virer de bord comme toute les filles présentent dans la cabine…)_

Laurent : Si tu me dis que tu t'occupes aussi de la musique je te crois pas !

Hakkai : Ah nan la musique c'est plus le rayon de Gojyo !

Gojyo : En fait je compose la musique une fois que Hakkai à écrit sa chanson…

Laurent : Et toi Goku tu fais quoi ?

Goku : Euh…Pas grand chose…

Hakkai : Oh il aide quand même pour les paroles et les arrangements…

Sanzo : Tu rigoles ? La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de faire des arrangements il a fait surchauffé la table de mixage on a du amener l'extincteur…

Blue : Mais qu'il arrête de le faire passer pour un abrutie ! 

_Onis : On est pas loin de la vérité regard menaçant de Blue et Cendre Je dec' !_

Laurent : Ah j'imagine bien (rire) !

Goku : Mais j'ai pas fait exprès j'ai confondu les boutons…

Laurent : Et toi Sanzo tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

Sanzo : Je fume et j'essaie en vain d'avoir la paix…

Laurent : --'

_Consternation général dans les blacks stages._

Gojyo : Ouais t'es vraiment bon qu'à ça ! Comme dit Onis « t'es que la belle gueule qui chante dans le micro »

Sanzo : Et c'est déjà trop a mon goût…

Hakkai : Onis c'est la masseuse…

Laurent : Ah d'accord…Et sinon vous êtes satisfait de votre premier album ?

Goku : Moi j'aime bien !

Gojyo : Pour un premier album c'est pas mal ! Mais bon on s'y connaît pas trop non plus…

Laurent : Franchement pour des novices c'est du travail de pro !

Hakkai : Merci beaucoup

Laurent : Vous avez eu quelques surprises en faisant cette album nan ? N'étant pas habitué…

Gojyo : Ouais on a découvert que Sanzo avait une jolie voix quand il nous crier pas dessus…

Sanzo : C'est de ma faute bientôt si tu me tapes sur les nerfs ?

Goku : Moi j'aimais bien l'enregistrement en studio !

Laurent : Et le live comment vous avez vécu ça ?

Goku : C'était flippant !

Hakkai : C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant mais une fois qu'on y est y a pas de problème !

Sanzo : Ouais c'est pas mal avec le public et tout…

_Onis : Je rêve ou il a dit quelque chose de positif…_

_Heaven : Y a pas moyen de réécouté ?_

Gojyo : Franchement toutes les filles et tout c'était cool !

Blue : Et merde…Fallais qu'il l'ouvre… 

Laurent : Les groupies ? (rire)

Gojyo : Ouaiiiiiiiiis !

Hakkai : Enfin tu dit ça Gojyo tu n'en a pas vu beaucoup…

Gojyo : Je me suis fait séquestré par Onis…

Onis : C'était pas de la séquestration c'est de la prévention… 

Laurent : (rires) J'aime beaucoup les paroles de Junk boys mais pourquoi vous considérer vous comme des mecs de « basse extraction » si on je peux dire…

Goku : J'ai pas compris la question…

Sanzo : Je suis pas de basse extraction…

Gojyo : Tu comprends vachement ce que tu chante alors !

Hakkai : C'est une façon d'expliquer que notre groupe soit aussi hétéroclite

Laurent : Je vois…

Gojyo : C'était quoi le dernier mots ?

Hakkai : (rire) Hétéroclite, qu'il y a de tous !

Goku : Ah j'ai compris !

Sanzo : Marque le sur le calendrier ça arrive pas souvent…

Laurent : T'es pas sympa avec tes potes Sanzo…(rires)

Sanzo : C'est pas mes potes…

Hakkai : Il est toujours comme ça quand il est pas dans son élément…

Goku : Ben même au temple il est comme ça…Oops…

_Onis : Mais quel con ! C'est pas vrai !_

_Heaven : Passe moi une pancarte je vais écrire dessus « REFLECHIS CRETIN » _

_Onis : N'oublie pas que c'est une merde en français…_

_Heaven : Ouais…_

Laurent : Au temple ?

Gojyo : Euh…

Sanzo : J'aime bien me recueillir au temple y a que là qu'on vient pas m'emmerder…

Goku : Et encore c'est pas sûr…

Laurent : T'y vas aussi ?

Goku : Euh…

Hakkai : Il faut bien qu'on le dépose !

Laurent : Ouais c'est pas faux !

_Blue : Qu'est ce qu'il comprend pas ? _

_Heaven : Peut-être dépose…_

_Blue : Ouais ça doit être ça !_

Laurent : Je vois dans votre album que vous avez collaboré avec…Homura et Kokaidji…Désolé je ne les connaît pas vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?

_Heaven : OUI MOI JE PEUX T'EN DIRE PLUS !_

Cendre : Heureusement que c'est insonorisé… 

Gojyo : Ko il fait partit d'un groupe manager par Heaven…

Hakkai : L'habilleuse

Gojyo : Et Homura c'est une connaissance à Cendre.

Hakaki : La maquilleuse.

Laurent : Et vous vous entendez bien avec eux ?

Goku : Ouais ! Kokaidji il est super sympa et il se bat trop bien !

Sanzo : Ils s'adorent…

Laurent : Et Homura ?

Hakkai : On le connaît moins il faut dire…

Sanzo : Il est du style discret qui cogite pas mal quand même…

Cendre : Homura va pas être content… 

Laurent : A t'entendre on dirait que c'est un défaut. (rire) Et sinon vous voyez comment la concurrence ?

Gojyo : Quel concurrence ?

Laurent : (rire) Des groupes de rock et tous ceux qui critique parce que vous êtes japonais…

Goku : Ben ça fais quoi qu'on soit japonais ?

Hakkai : C'est pour les textes les traductions et tout Goku…

Sanzo : On les forces pas à écouté…

Laurent : Et vous répondez quoi à ceux qui vous comparent à un « boys band »

Goku : C'est quoi un boys band ?

Sanzo : Un truc vexant à tout les coups…

Onis : Ouais va les aidés ils rament sérieux là… 

Laurent : (rire) Ouais ça fait pas toujours plaisir.

Heaven : Un boys band c'est une bande de mecs qui font les guignols sur scène genre bien foutu et pas très intelligent ! cria-t-elle en passant sa tête par la porte.

Goku : Ah ! Ben nan je suis pas con!

Sanzo : C'est juste que t'es pas encore au courant…

Hakkai : Ben je sais pas mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être un boys band…

Laurent : Vous avez un physique plus qu'agréable…

Gojyo : On va pas se mettre un sac en plastique sur la tête pour leur faire plaisir non plus !

Goku : Ah non j'ai déjà assez de mal a chanter comme ça ?

Laurent : T'as du mal a chanter Goku ?

Goku : … Ben sur scène je stress un peu…

Hakkai : T'inquiète pas ça ne se voit pas du tout !

Laurent : On va prendre quelques appels des auditeurs, alors Stéphanie tu viens d'où Steph ?

Stephanie : J'habite à Lyon !

Laurent : Alors vas-y on t'écoute !

Stéphanie : Vous avez des copines ?

Toutes-les-filles : Et merde… 

Hakkai : Je sais pas si on peut dire ce genre de chose a la radio…

Toutes-les-filles : Ouais vas-y Hakkai ! 

Laurent : Oh allez !

Goku : Une copine c'est quelqu'un qu'on embrasse nan ?

Gojyo : Ouais la découverte de la vie !

Goku : Oh ça va ! Ben j'ai une copine alors…

Stephanie : C'est vrai ?

Sanzo : Tiens première nouvelle !

Laurent : Je crois que personne n'est au courant … (rire)

Goku : Ben Blue elle a essayé de m'embrasser mais j'étais trop choqué pour réagir donc c'est ma copine nan ?

Blue : Vite une corde…Où est l'arbre le plus proche ? 

_Heaven/ Onis/Cendre : Nan reste ici lâche cette fenêtre !_

Sanzo : T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

Gojyo : J'ai plein de copines alors dans ce cas là !

Goku : Nan chui pas con !

Stéphanie : (morte de rire) Nan sérieusement !

Laurent : Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux (rires)

Stéphanie : Et Sanzo ?

Sanzo : J'en ai pas et j'en veux pas !

Cendre : oh il est gonflé ! 

Gojyo : Moi aussi je suis célibataire ! Et totalement libre et ouvert !

Onis se précipita et ouvrit grand la porte suivit par Cendre tandis que Blue et Heaven les coursés essayant désespérément de les calmer…Ca allez saigné là vite appelé une ambulance on prévoit une grosse effusion de sang !

-

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

J'ai beaucoup hésité…Je coupe où je coupe pas…

Finalement j'ai décidé de couper parce que 1 : Ca m'arrangeait et 2 : Je trouve ça mieux pour pouvoir me concentrer partie par partie. J'utilise de plus en plus les phrases insérés et dans le chapitre suivant (que vous aurez plus tard : ) J'ai utilisé quelques effets de styles et j'ai fragmenté l'action en fonction des dires des personnages…Ouais c'est pas limpide…

Cette partie est extrêmement courte et ne se concentre que sur un unique événement ! Dans la partie qui suit il n'y a plus de groupe de rock qui tienne (lol, je sais, je sais ça ressemble a tous sauf a un groupe de rock mais j'ai quelques idées en stock ; ) et la partie sera écrite d'après une idée original d'Onis (et je vous promet elle est génial ! J'espère que j'arriverais a l'utiliser correctement parce que rien que d'imaginer ce qu'on va faire je suis morte de rire ! Je l'aurai bien écris avec elle si elle n'étais pas si loin et si on pouvait se voir plus souvent sur msn mais il n'est pas impossible que je lui demande des précisions) Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter cette fan fic et que j'essaierai malgré notre « reprise » d'y accorder le maximum de mon temps on ne déçoit pas ses lecteurs !


	26. Chapter 26: Radio : Eteignez tout!

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-Matheo-

Lieu : radio

Chapter 2 : La chasse-gardé porte à débat, Sanzo n'apprécie pas qu'on parle de son anatomie et Blue essaie d'apprendre à voler à la fenêtre du 4e étage.

Onis se précipita et ouvrit grand la porte suivit par Cendre tandis que Blue et Heaven les coursés essayant désespérément de les calmer…Ca allez saigné là vite appelé une ambulance on prévoit une grosse effusion de sang !

Onis : Comment ça t'es ouvert à toutes propositions ? T'es chasse gardé je te rappel ! Je vais te faire bouffer tes cheveux !

Gojyo : Eh !

Cendre : Sanzo je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Laurent : --' Heu…en fait chers auditeurs deux personnes faisant visiblement parties du groupe viennent d'entré…

Blue : Calmez-vous les filles ! On réglera ça à la maison !

Sanzo : Y a rien a régler je sors pas avec toi et je t'aime pas point barre !

Cendre : Mais Sanzo euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Blue : C'est du délire complet…

Stéphanie : Je sais toujours pas qui est avec qui dans l'histoire (rires)

Gros silence.

Hakkai : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux évité le sujet…On a quelques conflits d'intérêts…

Laurent : C'est le moment rêvé pour les réglés ! Alors on va faire dans l'ordre…Hakkai t'es libre ou pas ?

Hakkai : Euh oui dans mon cas c'est assez clair mais je ne cherche pas à me mettre avec quelqu'un en ce moment (grand sourire).

Laurent : Dans ce cas évite de sourire tout le temps comme ça parce que tu va en faire tombé plus d'une…(rires) Et Heaven tu es la seule à ne pas être avec quelqu'un du groupe ?(Sanzo : Personne du groupe ne sors avec quelqu'un)

Heaven : Nan moi je sors avec Kokaidji ! Mon amour ! Mon sexy bogosse !

Sanzo : Tiens première nouvelle…

Heaven : Nan ça fait longtemps !

Gojyo : Ouais c'est ça…Tu lui a demandé son avis au moins ?

Heaven : Euh…je crois…

Cendre : Oui il a accepté ! Même que Darty était là ! (solidarité féminine)

Laurent : Darty ?

Onis : Le contrat de confiance ! (Vive moi)

Sanzo : Il a accepté sous l'effet du GHB ?

Laurent : OO La drogue des violeurs ? Woh Woh doucement je suis plu là ! (ben t'inquiète pas ça va être pire…)

Sanzo : … (il vient de faire le rapprochement GHB Drogue du violeur)

T'as essayé de nous violer ?

Gojyo : Ben t'es tellement pas doué qu'il faut bien qu'elle prenne les choses en mains…

Onis : Gojyo je te conseille de te la fermer !

Heaven : Mais non euh ! C'était pas pour toi !

Goku : C'était pour qui alors ?

Blue : Vous auriez du me laisser passer par la fenêtre…

Heaven : Mais euuuuuuuuuh !

Sanzo : C'est parce que tu voulais couché avec Kokaidji que j'ai du subir tout ça !

Onis : C'est pas la mort de s'être fait emballé par Matheo…

Laurent : T'es homo Sanzo ?

Sanzo : Non une fois pour toute je ne suis ni homo ni bi ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Cendre : Ah nan pas question que tu sois homo !

Gojyo : C'est vrai que ça plomberai tes chances Cendre.

Sanzo : Parce que tu crois qu'elle en a ?

Cendre : Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi comme ça ?

Sanzo : Je ne suis pas méchant avec toi ! J'aimerais juste que tu me foutes la paix !

Cendre : Mais Sanzo je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Sanzo : Va te faire soigner !

Cendre : J'ai mal au crane toute la nuit tu tapes fort avec ton baffeur !(tête de boudeur) un jour tu va vraiment me faire mal et tu va t'en mordre les doigt ! Ou bien tu va t'en foutre royalement --'

Sanzo : T'as qu'à moins faire la conne !

Cendre : Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai piqué ton caleçon avec des canards la dernière fois ?

Gojyo : Oh je savais pas ça dis donc…

Sanzo : Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries !

Blue : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu es entrain de passer pour un con devant **seulement** 3 à 4 millions d'auditeurs et acheteurs potentiel.

Heaven : Nous rappelons que Saiyuki est un groupe de rock et non pas un boys band comique.

Goku : Parce que c'est comique un boys band ?

Heaven : Laisse béton…

Hakkai : Je crois que ça part en live…

Onis : Non tu crois ?

Gojyo : Tu faisais moins ton malin quand Onis t'as cramé !

Onis : Eh j'y peut rien si les findus on pris feu !

Sanzo : De toute façon t'es qu'une attardé !

Onis : Répète !

Blue : Pas de violence c'est les vacances…

Cendre : Nan vous battez pas le studio !

Laurent : C'est toujours comme ça ? Donc Stéphanie je crois que t'aura pas la réponse à ta question désolé. Tout de suite on prend un autre appel d'un dénommé Matheo.

Gros silence

Matheo : JE N'AI PAS EMBALLE SANZO ! CRETIN ! CONNARD EN ROBE !

Blue : Oh non pas lui…

Sanzo : Enfoiré de psychopathe !

Laurent : Euh merci Matheo (coupe la communication) Donc pour résumé personne ne sors avec personne et Sanzo n'est pas homo…

Goku : Moi j'ai juste couché avec Blue…

Silence.

Laurent : Juste ?

Onis : Et c'est repartie…

Heaven : Couché n'est pas égal a dormir Goku !

Goku : … Ah merde je me suis encore gouré de mot !

Heaven : T'es désespérant…

Blue : Un jour viendra où il saura jouer a la marelle…

Laurent : Hein ?

Cendre : De toute façon Sanzo il est chasse-gardé !

Sanzo : Et puis quoi encore ? Bande de timbrés !

Blue : (elle pète un câble) Oh ta gueule blondasse transsexuelle !

Sanzo : Répète !

Laurent : Oui répète j'ai pas bien entendu le dernier mot…

Goku : C'est transsexuelle le dernier mot…

Laurent : Ah ! J'avais bien entendu…--'

Blue : Depuis tout à l'heure t'arrête pas de la ramener tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la manager auto-proclamé ! (Pendant que Blue et Sanzo se disputent Onis essaye de faire bouffer ses cheveux à Gojyo en vain)

Sanzo : Ramène toi que je t'éclate…

Hakkai : Ma ma ne vous battez pas dans le studio vous allez tous cassé…

Cendre : Mais Sanzo il est pas ce que tu dis ! Eh ! L'abîme pas c'est le mien !

Laurent : Ils s'entendent pas on dirait…

Heaven : Oh non ils s'adorent mais ils se tapent souvent dessus…

Gojyo : D'ailleurs y a pas qu'eux qui se tapent dessus. (et ouais ça sent le vécu)

Onis : Ouais comme toi je vais te faire passer l'envie de dire à la radio que t'es libre !

Gojyo : Je le suis !

Onis : Nan t'es à moi !

Sanzo : Elle mord…

Goku : J'ai la dallllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh

Sanzo : Ta gueule ! Sanzo lui claqua un grand coups de baffeur dans la tronche !

Goku : Mais euh ! Sale moine chauve et con !

Blue : Eh ! Tu le touche pas !

Laurent : Moine ?

Gros silence.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hakkai : On le taquine souvent à l'appeler comme ça comme il va se recueillir au temple.

Laurent : Ah…Et c'est quoi cette histoire de transsexuelle ?

Heaven : Sanzo se fait tellement dragué par les mecs qu'on lui a demandé si il était pas transsexuelle…

Laurent : Verdict ?

Gojyo : Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans la moyenne c'est un mec…

…

Gros silence…

même le narrateur ne dit plus rien

Blue : C'est la fin de tout !

Sanzo : QUI T'AS PERMI DE FAIRE CE GENRE DE REFLEXIONS ! JE VAIS TE CREVER KAPPA DE MERDE !

_Cendre : Nan Blue reste avec nous ! Eloigne-toi de cette fenêtre !_

Gojyo : Ramène-toi faux moine! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es complexé !

_Goku : Hey !Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rentre !_

Sanzo : JE SUIS PAS COMPLEXE !

_Hakkai : Blue ce n'est pas raisonnable de te jeter par la fenêtre du 4e étage !_

Gojyo : Si t'es complexe c'est pour ça que t'es encore puceau !

_Heaven : Euh…Je te rappel que tu ne sais pas volé au cas où t'aurais oublié !_

Sanzo : Moi au moins je ne cours pas après la première bimbo qui passe dans la rue !

_Onis : Chopez là !_

Gojyo : Je ne leurs cours pas après c'est elles qui viennent toutes seules !

_Blue : Laissez-moi mourir ! Ils sont trop cons !_

Sanzo : Ouais c'est ça fais moi rire !

_Cendre : Reviens !_

Gojyo : Jaloux ?

_Hakkai : Blue ça va ?_

Sanzo : Jaloux de toi n'en mais tu rêve !

Blue : VOS GUEULES !

Sanzo/Gojyo : AÏE !

Blue : A vos places et tout de suite !

Gros silence.

Laurent : Alors chers auditeurs pour vous résumez la situation tandis que Gojyo et Sanzo se disputaient Blue a tenté de se suicider retenu par Goku et Cendre et elle vient de prendre les deux turbulents pour les claqué l'un contre l'autre…

Silence.

Laurent : Euh…Ben moi j'ai passé un bon moment avec vous les gars…

Hakkai : Merci (grand sourire)

Laurent : Et je rappel Saiyuki Solitude Image Album disponible dans les bacs depuis le 12. Mais tout de suite on écoute Junks boys suivi de Lover Boy de l'arc en ciel…A tout de suite sur Radio X…Merci d'être venu les gars.

La musique se lança. Laurent enleva son casque et s'écroula de rire.

Laurent : Excellent on a eu une audimat du tonnerre vous savez ! l'émission est rediffusé a minuit là on va péter le score ! Franchement c'était géant ! Vous jouez trop bien la comédie !

Le faux suicide et tout…

Gros silence.

Goku : Je comprends pas tu nous a dit d'être naturel on a était naturel…

Laurent : oo Nan sérieux vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ? (oh que oui et des fois c'est même pire !) T'as vraiment essayé de te suicider ? Oh ! C'est encore plus cool !

Onis : Ouais on va dire ça comme ça.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir en discutant Heaven au bord des larmes tellement elle rigolé.

Heaven : Ah non la tête que t'as fait ! dit-elle a Blue qui explosa de rire en marmonnant comme elle pouvait un « c'est pas drôle »

Cendre : Bon ça va on a limité les dégâts…

Sanzo : Ben oui tout le monde va me prendre pour un homo transsexuelle !

Gojyo : Ca changera pas de d'habitudes !

Goku : J'ai faim on va bouffé ?

Hakkai : Il y a un resto pas cher dans le coin on y va ?

Onis : Ouais mais vous battez pas dedans hein !

Gojyo : Je te signal que tu t'es jeté dans la mêlé !

Onis : Ben fallait bien en finir !

Gojyo : Ce qui veut dire ?

Heaven : Que vous aviez tout les maux du monde a explosé quelques nains…

Sanzo : Ils n'avaient rien de petits…

Blue : Ca va Goku t'as pas dit trop de connerie je t'achèterai des biscuits si tu veux…

Goku : Yataaaaaaaaa !

Cendre : Ouais Goku a était impeccable et Hakkai aussi comme d'habitude !

Gojyo : Merci pour nous !

Sanzo : Boulet…

Gojyo : Puceau !

La « conversation » se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à la voiture.

Même si ils s'étaient tous énervé comme d'habitude tout le monde s'était bien amusé ! Surtout qu'avouons le ils ont tenus pas mal de temps sans dire de connerie (un record dans cette fan fic !) Une fois quelques menus détails réglé tous partirent entassé dans Jeep sans savoir qu'à partir de maintenant ils étaient les bienvenus sur toutes les radios…

nda : Plus javance dans cette fic plus je me dit que c'est du gros n'importe quoi! Me ferree vous l'honneur de mettre des coms...?


	27. Chapter 27: Migration de projecteur

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial **_

**Partie 9 :** Concurrence

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-shindo - hiro

Lieu : salle de concerts

**Chapter 1 : Pluie de projecteurs de 550kilos…Un saru jaloux ?**

Comme d'habitude, l'arrivé à la salle de concert se passa dans le plus impressionnant bordel jamais observé depuis la création. Sanzo râlait toujours autant, Hakkai essayait de calmer Goku qui hurlait à la mort sa famine, Gojyo tenté désespérément d'échapper à la surveillance d'Onis qui elle même était surveillait par Heaven qui, depuis la radio, tenté d'éviter qu'elle fasse du hachis-kapentier de Gojyo. Quant à Blue et Cendre eh ben…elles attendaient que ça se passe.

Gojyo : Mais c'est pas vrai ça pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me suivre partout comme ça ?

Onis : Et tu oses encore me le demander ? Qui a dit qu'il était libre à la radio ? Hein qui ?

Gojyo : Mais c'est vrai !

Onis : Gojyo…gronda-t-elle

Gojyo : Glups

Ingenieur : Est-ce que la manager pourrait venir on a un petit problème ?

Sur ce Blue monta sur scène pour discuter avec l'ingénieur du son. Aujourd'hui répétitions générales en vue du 2e concert qui allait se déroulé demain, tous les billets étaient vendus bref réussite total d'un point de vue financier (narrateur : qui l'eu crut qu'un jour ces quatre incapables gagneraient de l'argent ? auteur : exhibe sa batte de base-ball narrateur : ok ok j'ai compris…). Quelques minutes plus tard tout le petit monde était entrain de faire les derniers réglages technique (et non pas vestimentaire pour une fois !)

Goku : Ca se branche où ça ?

Gojyo : J'en sais rien demande a Sanzo

Goku : Sanzo ça se branche où ?

Sanzo : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Demande a Hakkai

Goku : Hakkai ça se branche où ?

Hakkai : Pas maintenant Goku…

Sur ce Goku resta là planté comme un mec…pas intelligent devant le synthé. Soudain il entendit une voix derrière lui.

Mec : Attends donnes je vais t'aider si tu veux !

En quelques secondes le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et châtains avait branché l'entièreté du synthé. Goku le regarda quelques secondes, il avait une guitare dans son dos, une chemise bleu clair et un jean. Soudain un grand cri se fit entendre dans toute la salle faisant sursauté toute la populace.

Mec : HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JE ME SUIS FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée de la salle se trouvé…Quelque chose de pas humain. La « chose » (non pas la main de la famille Adams !) arriva à toute allure avec des paquets dans les bras.

Chose : Hiro tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

Hiro : Ouais ouais…

Sanzo : Mais c'est quoi c'est deux attardés ?

Gojyo : Hein ?

Onis : Non pour une fois on parlé pas de toi Gojyo…

Gojyo : Merci de me porter une telle admiration…

Cendre et Onis qui venaient d'arriver posèrent les cartons remplis de fils électrique et admirèrent le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. En effet Hiro regardait paisiblement son camarade s'écraser sous les cartons et hurlait après de l'aide.

Chose : On va bientôt être des superstars et on a toujours pas de porteurs…

Hiro : Hum hum

Chose : on voit que c'est pas toi qui porte ! N'oublie pas que tu es ma propriété privée !

Hiro : C'est de l'exploitation de mineur…

Chose : T'es pas mineur !

Cendre : Les mecs je vous présente votre 1ere partie.

Goku/Gojyo/Hakkai/Sanzo : QUOI !

Soudain un terrible courants d'air les firent tous reculer…C'était Blue qui venait d'entamer un sprint d'enfer dont le sillage aurait put alimenter tout Los Angeles a base d'électricité éolienne.

Blue : OUAIS SHU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Sur ces cris Blue se jeta au cou du porteur de carton qui s'écroula…avec tout les cartons dans un bruit infernal.

Shu-chan : Arrête tu m'étouffe !J'vais mourir Hiro sauve-moi !

Hiro : Tu m'appel ?

Heaven arriva en courant et s'arrêta à la hauteur du groupe.

Heaven : Alors les mecs vous venez ?

Sanzo : Je ne parles pas à ces attardés…

Hakkai : Voyons Sanzo tu ne les connais pas.

Sanzo : Si l'autre débile s'est jeté sur le porteur avec autant de ferveur que si c'était Goku ça me rassure pas tu vois…

Gojyo : Oh le macaque aurait-il un rival ?

Goku : Demo ! J'ai rien à voir avec ça moi !

Gojyo : Alors pourquoi t'as fait une tête d'enterrement quand tu l'as vu passer ? hein ? hein ?

Goku : J'ai pas une tête d'enterrement sale blatte !

Gojyo : Mais oui c'est ça ! Singe névrosé !

Goku : Tu m'emmerde chui pas un singe !

Gojyo : C'est quoi cette queue derrière toi ?

Goku se retourna d'un geste et regarda Gojyo d'un air inquiet. Le kappa, lui, avait explosé de rire en montrant Goku du doigt « il a vérifier il était pas sûr ! »

Onis : Hum hum…fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

Heaven : Les mecs je vous présente votre 1ere partie : Shindo Suichi (pose de la victoire ) et Nakano Hiroshi (pose normal) ces deux derniers s'étant rapproché du « petit » groupe.

A ce moment là Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai déglutirent. Shindo…LE shindo de gravitation qui est homo et qui a indirectement contribuait a la réputation de transsexuelle de Sanzo ? Le dit moine se leva et lança un regard mauvais à Shindo.

Sanzo : Je vais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer…

Shindo : Gh ?(ce mec passe par un nombre incroyable de qualificatif…)

Blue : Oh mais c'est pas de sa faute si il a était le facteur déclenchant de la découverte de ton homosexualité en temps que moine transsexuelle…

Cendre : Mais arrête à la fin il est pas transsexuelle à la fin ! C'est pas parce que la voix de Koryu c'est celle d'une femme qu'il faut dire ça ! (Sanzo : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?) Un peu androgyne ok…ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sanzo de haut en bas… MAIS pas transsexuelle !

Gojyo : Bah on en sera jamais sur tant qu'on aura pas vérifier…

Onis : On tire au sort ?

Cendre : Nan ! Moi je veux moi je veux ! cria-t-elle en levant la main.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFE

Sanzo : Approchez vous de moi et vous êtes mort !

Hiro : (a Shindo) Ils sont encore plus attaquer que toi…

Shindo hocha la tête tout en gardant un sourire figé sur sa tronche quand il compris le pic indirect de hiro (ce qui lui prit 5 bonnes minutes, les temps de se faire un thé et de mettre un bol de riz au micro-onde…d'ailleurs ça se met au micro-onde le riz ?)

Shindo : Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Méchant méchant !

Gojyo : … Il a quel âge ta superstar ?

Hiro : L'âge mental ou l'âge physique ?

Heaven : (a pas entendu) Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le meilleur ami du débile ?

Shindo : Eh chui pas débile ! Je suis le maître du monde mwahahahahahaha (sous-titre : rire satanique)

Onis : La décadence de la jeunesse…

Cendre : C'est pas très sympa pour la jeunesse…

Hakkai : Il est représentatif des amis que vous avez ?

Sanzo : On s'en fout on est pas leurs amis.

Cendre : Sanzo ! C'est méchant de dire ça !

Sanzo : Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ton avis.

Blue : T'es qu'un emmerdeur !

Hakkai : Ma ma ne commençait pas s'il vous plait !

Shindo s'approcha de Gojyo en s'exclamant tellement il était grand…Enfin c'est surtout lui qui est petit.

Onis : Le grand avec les cheveux rouges je sait pas si tu vois qui sait mais c'est le mien attends je répète histoire d'être sur que t'a enregistré LE MIEN !

Règle numéro 1 : on ne touche pas a MON cafard (Gojyo : Cafard ?)

Règle numéro 2 : si tu pense pouvoir touché a Gojyo rappel toi de la règle numéro 1

Shindo : Euh…promis je l'approche pas ! dit-il en reculant à toute vitesse.

Goku : Pourquoi elle dit ça ?

Silence

Heaven : Soit il est très con…

Onis : Soit il à rien compris…

Cendre : Soit il est très naïf…

Sanzo/Gojyo : La première à l'unanimité…

Goku : Eh !

Blue : Shu-chan t'auras du mal à nous parler si t'es a 500 mètres de nous !

Shindo : HEIN ? PARLES PLUS FORT J'ENTENDS RIEN !

Hiro : Désolé il est…tout le temps comme ça dit-il avec un grand sourire

Hakkai : Ne t'inquiètes pas on a l'habitude !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Goku.

Goku : Nani ?

Hakkai : Rien…rien

Gojyo : On était juste entrain de dire que tu ressemblé a l'autre demeuré là-bas !

Goku : J'lui ressemble pas arrête de rêver !

Shindo : CHUI PAS UN DEMEURE !

Gojyo : VIENS ME LE DIRE EN FACE !

Shindo : JPEUX PAS Y LA REGLE NUMERO 1 !

Tout le monde se tut de consternation.

Cendre : On commence les répètes ?

Blue : Ouais allez la première partie sur scène !

Cette dernière alla chercher Shindo et l'emmena dans les coulisses pour qu'il se prépare.

Onis : T'y va pas Hiro ?

Hiro : Non moi je suis prés y a que Shindo-kun qui doit se changer…

Gojyo : Et Blue l'aide ricana le kappa

Goku : Mais arrête !

Gros silence.

Heaven : C'est jaloux ces bestioles là ?

1, 2…1,2…ALLEZ HIRO TU FOUS QUOI LA ?

Hiro : J'arrive ô mon maître !

Sur ces mots Hiro monta sur scène et connecta sa guitare à l'empli.

Hakkai/Gojyo/Goku/Sanzo : Maître ?

Shindo : Bonjour tout le monde !

Sanzo : A qui il parle y a personne dans la salle…

Cendre : Ce que t'est terre à terre

Sanzo : Ca te pose un problème ?

Shindo : …

Hakkai : Etant donné que nous sommes les seules personnes dans la salle si nous n'écoutons pas cela se voit Sanzo…

Sanzo : Et alors ?

Onis : En gros tu la fermes et t'écoutes !

Sanzo commença à partir le doigt dans l'oreille quand il fût rattraper par Blue hyper énervé qui lui pointa (clic) la kalachnikovs sous le nez.

Hiro : …

Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu a Yuki ?

Shindo : Mon yuki il est plus beau !

BON ALLEZ C'EST PARTIT EN AVANT-PREMIERE…

Hiro fit retentire un accord de guitare.

DU GROUPE BAD LUCK…

THE RAGE BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

Les lumières s'allumèrent toute en même temps, les premières notes retentirent, tous se tournèrent vers la scène subjugué par la force gravitationnelle de notre première partie.

« Avec un regard apeuré

Je crache les pensées qui m'irritent

Dans le vent léger

Sur la route fissuré

Les feux mêlés

Ne laissent que des cicatrices

Avant que ce bruit somnolant

N'efface le lendemain

Je poursuis le bruit de mes pas

Qui résonnent d'ambition

**Je ne m'arrêterai nul part**

**Dépasse sans hésiter**

**Cette émotion insatisfaite**

**Dans ce monde timide qui tremble**

**Je cherche un raccourci**

**Vers ma destination**

**I want a new world !**

(solo)

Mes larmes entremêlées qui altèrent la grande rue

Déforment le bruit de mes pas

Que j'entend encore

**Je ne m'arrêterai nul part**

**Dépasse sans hésiter**

**Cette émotion insatisfaite**

**Dans ce monde timide qui tremble**

**Je cherche un raccourci**

**Vers ma destination**

**I want a new world !"**

Les dernières notes s'estompèrent devant la populace béate et muette d'admiration.

Blue : CA DECHIRE !

(Je viens de dire béate et muette d'admiration bordel y a jamais personne qui m'écoute?)

La jeune fille se précipita sur scène suivit de toute la petite troupe et de Sanzo traînait par Cendre.

Gojyo : Wah c'est la classe ! Et comment tu fais avec ta guitare ?

Hiro : Attends je vais te montrer.

Cendre : Ta une trop belle voix Shindo-kun !

Shindo : Ah merci je m'entraîne souvent…

Sanzo : T'entraîne ?

Shindo : Ben oui tu t'entraînes jamais ?

Sanzo : J'aime pas les efforts…

Shindo : --' …Mais je suis encore loin de Ryuchi !

Hakkai : Ryuchi ?

Shindo : QUOI TU CONNAIS PAS RYUCHI ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur Hakkai assez surpris. BROUM (sous-titre : Hiro vient de lui écraser la tête dans le parquet)

**_Entracte_**

Auteur : Tu pourrais pas faire ton boulot de narrateur et narré ?

Narrateur : Ben quoi il te plaisent pas mes sous-titres ?

Auteur : Tu réponds toujours a une question par une autre question ?

Narrateur : Souvent pourquoi ?

Auteur : …

_**Fin de l'entracte**_

Hiro : C'est un chanteur de J–pop que Shindo adore !

Shindo : (toujours la tête dans le parquet) C'est le meibeur channeur bu nombe entiere !

Goku : …

Cendre : Vous êtes toujours produit par la NG ?

Hiro : Oui toujours et toujours en compète avec humph…(sous-titre : Heaven vient de lui mettre sa main devant la bouche)

Heaven : Ne prononce pas ce nom devant Blue (Blue : Késako ?) s'il te plaît c'est comme traité Sanzo de blondasse c'est dangereux !

Clic

Sanzo : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blondasse ?

Gojyo : C'est pas l'ancien synthé de Nittle Grasper qui est le boss de cette production ?

Gros silence.

Shindo : Toma ? Tu connais Toma ? (le nez en sang qui gicle partout, l'œil défoncé, des échardes sur les joues…voilà un portrait réaliste du chanteur de Bad Luck après encastrement dans le plancher du Sun Room (nom de la salle où se produit tout le temps « Saiyuki » Oui il serait temps de le préciser à la 9e partie…))

Gojyo : Ah…euh non mais c'est Blue qui m'a bassiné avec ça…

Blue : Tu as presque tout retenu bravo !

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap (ouais bon c'est bon on a compris ça suffit le copier collé !)

Heaven : Si vous avez pas besoin d'une équipe de choc pour vous aider a vous produire ?

Onis : Vous avez pas besoin d'une masseuse moi j'ai rien a faire…

Blue : On dit jamais 2 sans 3 ! ria-t-elle en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Shindo qui enlevait tant bien que mal les échardes de son visage.

Goku : Ben lâches nous (Cendre : Tu veux de la glace shindo-kun ?) comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper…

Gros silence. (Shindo : Oui merci pour la glace)(y a certain personnages qui n'ont strictement rien à foutre de ce qui se passe autour…)

Tous se tournèrent vers Goku visiblement gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire admirant ses « superbes » baskets. Hum…quelles belles paires de chaussures !Quels beaux lacets ! Des lacets orange-jaune que Blue lui avait littéralement forcé à mettre… pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ben déjà ils étaient pas chers (pas cher pas cher) et pis…Bon ok j'ai compris je vous lâche avec ces lacets !

Blue : Ben pourquoi tu dis ç…

Heaven : Blue fais gaffe !

BROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Un nuage de poussière, partout on entendait les cris des ingénieurs.

Cendre : Tout le monde va bien ?

Hiro : Ouais ça a l'air à part Shindo qui s'est fait assommé par un latte de plancher volante…(narrateur : --' )

Heaven : Tout le monde va bien ? Goku ? Gojyo ? Sanzo ? Non finalement Sanzo on s'en fout…

Sanzo : J'temmerde !

Goku : J'ai faimm !

Gojyo : Merde il est rien arrivé au singe !

Cendre : GOJYO !

Hakkai : Blue ça va ?

Onis : Merde elle est où ?

Cendre : Blue !

Hiro : J'espère qu'elle s'est pas fait écrasé…

Sanzo : Ecrasé ?

Hiro montra alors le projecteur de 2 mètres de diamètre encastré méchamment dans le planché de la scène.

…

….

Et là…c'est le drame !

_**Note du narrateur : **_

J'adore cette partie ! C'est sans doute une de mes préférés

Eh ouais alors qu'est-il arrivé a Blue ? Bon peut-être faut-il précisé quelques trucs sur Shindo et Hiro, ce sont deux personnages d'un manga de shonen-ai appeler Gravitation. Rappelons que si Shindo est homo Hiro est complément hétéro Vous voyez le style de lecture de l'auteur --'

Pour Blue n'ayais pas trop peur nous sommes dans une fan fic comique (ou du moins qui se veut comique) donc elle ne mourra pas : D L'auteur au début voulais qu'elle soit sauvé par Shindo mais a trouvé plus « drôle » qu'elle…ben la suite au prochain chapitre.


	28. Chapter 28: Elle est en train de mourir

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-shindo - hiro

Lieu : salle de concerts-loges

**Chapter 2 : Je ne voudrais pas vous affolez mais elle est entrain de crever là !**

Heaven : Nan sérieux elle est pas écrasé sous le projo là ?

Sanzo : Nan j'y crois pas ça serait trop beau…

Hakkai : Voyons Sanzo !

Shindo : Vous êtes sur qu'elle est en dessous ? demanda le chanteur qui venait de se réveiller (vous vous souvenez il s'est pris une latte de parquet dans la tronche).

Cendre : Ben non mais elle répond pas…

Gojyo : Ouais si ça se trouve elle se marre bien en nous faisant flippé !

Hiro : Vous peut-être mais pas nous…

Goku : Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ? demanda-t-il un tantinet vexé.

Cendre : Nan il a raison elle sait que mon cœur est fragile ! (c'est une expression je vous rassure Cendre n'est pas atteinte d'une maladie incurable cardiaque)

Heaven : Attends je vais vérifié…

Goku : Hein ?

Sanzo : Tu compte faire ça comment ?

Heaven porta son téléphone à son oreille.

Hakkai : Sodesne…

Cendre : Chut !

« Le casse de brice…le soir dans tes yellows ta vie doit surfer sur les flots donne moi du cash… »

Tous : --'

Heaven : Je confirme c'est bien sa sonnerie (Sanzo : c'est sûr c'est totalement elle) et elle vient de…

Goku : Du spot…

Heaven : En plus elle répond pas…

Onis : Si jamais elle est encore en vie et j'ai bien dit si ! Elle est peut-être entrain d'asphyxier écrasé sous le projo pendant que nous discutons…

Gros silence.

Goku, Shindo et Heaven se jetèrent sur le projo pour le soulevé tant bien que mal.

Cendre : Laissez passer! La jeune fille pris la corde et la balança à Hakkai qui l'enroula autour de l'énorme spot.

Hiro : Je vais chercher des barres d'acier pour faire levier !

Onis : Très bonne idée! Je vais chercher une poulie et je vais la suspendre en l'air pour que ce soit plus facile ! (sous entendu a une poutre ou un truc du genre car Onis n'a pas (encore) le pouvoir de faire lévite les poulies dans les airs qui sait peut-être un jour)

Cendre : Où est la trousse de premier secours ?

Shindo : J'ai des sparadraps dans mon sac si vous voulez !

Hakkai : Je crois qu'il faudra un peu plus que du sparadrap…

Goku : J'ai faim…

Silence.

Heaven : Âme insensible elle est entrain de mourir !

Goku : Mais je sais pas quoi faire…

Heaven : Euh…Garde le spot au cas où il bouge !

Sanzo : C'est pas un chien…C'est débile comme remarque !

Gojyo : J'hallucine ou tu clopes depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sanzo : Cette fille est plus résistante qu'un cafard elle mourra pas aussi facilement…Quoique ajouta-t-il en regardant le spot encastré dans le plancher.

Hiro : C'est bon tout est prêt !

Onis : Allez c'est partit : 1, 2, 3 TIREZ !

Le spot se leva petit peu par petit peu tandis que Hiro et Hakkai faisait levier. Sanzo, qui n'avait pas bougé son cul depuis le début, daigna enfin s'approcher du spot et glissa son bras en dessous.

Cendre : FAIS ATTENTION SANZO SI JAMAIS LA CORDE LACHE T'AS PLUS DE BRAS !

Gojyo : Nan sans déconné ? Je peux lâché ?

Heaven : Ta gueule et tires !

Sanzo : Comment voulez-vous que je l'attrape si vous soulevez le spot de 3 mm ?

Tous : SANZO TA GUEULE !

Sanzo : Vous…

Quand le spot fût à une assez haute distance du sol Sanzo attrapa Blue en espérant fortement qu'un bouffon ne lâches pas la corde et qu'il ne se retrouve pas manchot. Il sortit la jeune fille du trou, inconsciente.

Shindo : On peut lâcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ?

Sanzo : Comme vous voulez je l'ai sortit !

BROUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Le spot s'écrasa une nouvelle fois dans le plancher le traversant cette fois-ci de part en part.

Gojyo : On voit que Blue n'est plus là ça passe mieux…

Heaven : (mdr) (je rêve ou ils sont ignobles?)

Hakkai : Ma ma …

Goku : Argh elle pisse le sang de partout!

Onis : Je te signale qu'elle c'est pris un spot de 550 kilos sur la tronche !

Hakkai : Je n'arrive pas à trouver les plaies il y a trop de sang…

Shindo s'approcha de Blue et lui prit la main en la secouant un peu. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Hiro : Elle est pas humaine…

Heaven : Merde Goku tu dois être déçu tu pourras pas lui faire de bouche à bouche !

Goku : Mais arrête a la fin ! rougit violemment le singe. (enfin je persiste a croire que se prendre un spot sur la gueule est plus violent que de rougir :D)

Blue : Argh ! La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds devant l'assistance halluciné. J'ai oublier d'envoyer un SMS a Loupiote pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir ce soir ! Ah et il faut aussi que je fasse les courses sinon Sanzo va encore gueuler parce qu'il a pas de clope et…

Shindo : Euh…Blue…

Blue tourna la tête vers Shindo avec un regard de total incompréhension…Son regard habituel quoi…

Shindo : Ca va ?

Blue : Depuis combine de temps t'es là Shu-chan?

Hiro : Il vaut mieux que tu te repose tu es couverte de sang tu viens quand même de te prendre un spot… (Onis : De 550 kilos !) dans la tête. Tu vas faire de l 'anémie ! (Hakkai : Comment sais-tu qu'il est de 550 kilos ?) (Onis : C'est marqué dessus !) (Hakkai : --' )

Shindo : Wah Hiro t'es trop fort ! Je sais pas ce que c'est de l'anémie mais tu l'a tout de suite diagnostiqué! (petites étoiles dans les yeux)

Cendre : Ah bah oui t'as passé le concours de médecine !

Hiro : J'ai raté le concours de médecine alors maintenant je fais guitariste à plein temps !

Gojyo : Sympa pour moi…

Blue : Ah ça doit-être ça que je me sens fatigué…Je dois faire de l'anémie…s'assit par terre. Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Sanzo : Je crois que le spot à fait plus de dégâts que prévu…

Goku : Tu veux que j'aille chercher la trousse de premiers secours Cendre ?

Cendre : Oui merci !

Goku partit en direction des coulisses à toutes vitesse.

Blue : Il est mignon ce mec tu le connais d'où Cendre ?

Gros silence.

Cendre : Tu parles de qui là ?

Blue : Ben du mec châtain qui vient de partir chercher la trousse de secours…De qui veux-tu que je parles d'autre ?

Heaven : Je crois…

Onis : Que nous avons …

Hiro : Un léger …

Hakkai : Problème…

Gojyo : Tu te rappel pas du singe ?

Blue : Depuis quand t'as un singe ?

Gojyo : Mais nan je te parle de Goku !

Blue : Goku ? (grosse réflexion) C'est le nom de ton singe ?

Gojyo : Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Sanzo : On aurait mieux fais de la laisser sous le spot…

Blue : Mon spectre serait venu te hanter blondasse androgyne !

Sanzo : Répète un peu voir…

Cendre : Ben je comprends pas elle se souvient de la base mais pas de Goku…

Hiro : La base ?

Onis : Ouais les insultes de base qu'on lance à Sanzo elles sont toutes répertoriés dans un livre qui va vite devenir un best-seller international !

Sanzo : Toi en tout cas ta connerie elle est universel !

Goku : J'ai la trousse !

Shindo : Comment qu'on va faire elle va rester comme ça tout le temps…

Hakkai : Aucune idée je ne suis pas médecin.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hiro qui sortit un panneau avec écrit dessus : « J'AI RATE LE CONCOURS D'ENTREE EN FAC DE MEDECINE NE ME DEMANDAIT PAS DE DIAGNOSTIQUE »

Goku : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cendre : Euh…Goku…comment te dire…(Avec tact)

Onis : Elle se souvient plus de toi elle t'as pris pour un technicien. (Sans tact)

Blue : Je me souviens plus de qui ?

Goku : Et pourquoi elle se souvient pas de moi et de Shindo si ?

Heaven : On en sait rien on est pas médecin…oui on a compris Hiro range ce panneau.

Goku regarda Blue assise en tailleur par terre qui elle-même regardait la salle avec curiosité comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Le singe s'approcha d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

Goku : Tu te souviens pas de moi ?

Blue : Ben si ! T'es le technicien ! Nan ?

Goku : ….

Gojyo : C'est encore plus grave qu'on le penser…

Sanzo : Bah au moins elle essaiera pas de le violer toute les 30 secondes ça nous fera des vacances…

Gojyo : Ah oui c'est sûr qu'avec la camisole de force ça sent le vécu ()

Sanzo : La ferme !

Onis : Bon à part Goku tu te souviens de tout ?

Blue : Ben ouais je crois…Dite vu comment je pisse le sang ché pas je dis ça comme ça mais vous croyez pas que je fais une hémorragie ?

Gros silence

Cendre : Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis !

Hakkai s'approcha de Blue et parcouru globalement la surface avec son ki-gan en espérant vu la quantité de sang perdue couvrant les blessures qu'il arriverai à les soignés.

Heaven : J'espère pour toi que Kanzenon connaît d'autres moyen de transfusé le sang…

Cendre : Ne prononce pas le nom de cette pouffiasse devant moi…rugit-elle en faisant craqué ses poings.

Shindo : Si tu veux je pourrais te filer un peu du mien…

Blue : C'est gentille ça !

Hiro : Fais gaffe ta connerie c'est peut-être insinué jusque dans ton sang tu la mets en danger là !

Shindo : Argh ! Parle pas de moi comme ça !bouhouhou !

Heaven : tapette…

Hiro : Ok, ok j'ai rien dit….

Shindo : Ah j'ai une idée ! T'es quelle groupe Blue ?

Blue : Ben chui manager !

Heaven : Groupe sanguin crétine !

Sanzo/Gojyo/Hakkai/Onis : …

Blue : A pourquoi ?

Shindo sortit son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche raccourcie :

Shindo : Allo yuki c'est mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Shindo : Mais euh t'es bien AB comme groupe sanguin ? (Hiro : AB c'est le receveur universel pas le donneur…)

Yuki : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Shindo : Ben c'est pour une copine qui est A…

Yuki : Et ? (Hiro : eh shindo tu m'écoutes ?)

Shindo : (très vite) Ben en fait elle s'est pris le projecteur sur la tronche et on a du s'y mettre a plusieurs avant de la sortir de là bien sûr après avoir vérifier qu'elle était bien en-dessous, et pis quand elle est sortit elle pissait le sang mais elle a vite repris conscience et pis hiro il a dit qu'elle faisait de l'animé mais je sais pas ce que sait et pis on a parlé du concours de médecine qu'hiro avait loupé et donc blue elle a continué a pissé le sang sur la scène sans qu'on s'en rende compte enfin si on s'en était rendu compte mais…Yuki ?

Yuki : Bip…bip…bip…bip…

Shindo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN IL MA RACROCHE AU NEZ!

Hakkai: Je trouve que ce Yuki te ressemble étrangement Sanzo

Sanzo : Je vois pas en quoi !

Hakkai : (grand sourire)

Onis : Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Blue ?

Heaven : Ouais on va pas la laisser comme ça !

Hakkai : Shindo tu devrais l'emmener dans les coulisses pour qu'elle se repose il y a un lit de camp.

Shindo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn...SNIf snif… Euh…ok !

Blue : Eh nan je veux pas !

Cendre : Voyons Blue soit raisonnable.

Blue : En tant que manager je dois assister a la répétitions !

Onis : Bon alors tu bouges pas de ton fauteuil !

Blue : Promis !Allez c'est partie!

Gojyo : Nan Blue ne saute pas de la scène tu es faible !

Blue : Hein ?

Trop tard Blue avec la faible lumière des projecteurs (vu que le plus gros c'est scratché) n'avait pas vu le vide et commencé a tomber quand une main l'agrippa. Goku avait attrapé le poignée de la jeune fille qui allait tombé mais se prit lui même les pieds et…

BROUM

Onis : Ce mec est un attardé…

Heaven : Un véritable attardé…

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : (mort de rire) Ah non j'y crois pas il a voulu la rattraper et il lui a tombé dessus !

Cendre : Blue !Goku ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Hakkai : Blue ça va ? demanda le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts en sautant de la scène.

Goku : Aïe je me suis cogné la tête !

Sanzo : Mais quel abrutie !

Heaven : Tu te répète Sanzo

Sanzo : Même si je me répète ça demeure toujours un abrutie.

Tous descendirent de la scène les uns mort de rire les autres inquiet (une minorité pour cette dernière catégorie) Quand tous arrivèrent en bas Gojyo se piqua un fou rire magistral quand ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la scène (Vision : 10-10 verdict : pas possible)

Goku s'était rétamé SUR Blue (qui a une hémorragie on a tendance a oublié ce genre de petits détails.) à cheval sur elle et lui tient le poigné précédemment attraper (c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour pas le tordre…)

Hakkai : Goku je crois que tu devrais te pousser tu es assis sur Blue

Goku : Argh ! Ah pardon Blue pardon !

Le saru n'en eu pas le temps qu'il vinldagua les quatre fers en l'air.

Sanzo : Con de singe ! Abrutie ! Attardé ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ! On a déjà assez d'un légume (montre Blue de la tête) sans qu'en plus t'en rajoute ! ( Cendre : Sanzo !)

Blue se leva promptement et alla se cacher derrière Hakkai toute rouge.

Goku : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Gros silence.

Blue venait d'avoir une réaction tout à fait anormal…elle avait fait preuve de timidité.

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Eh oui encore un coupage de chapitre sadique niark

Le pire est encore que j'aurais pu le mettre en ligne depuis 2 mois mais je savais pas si j'allais continué le chapitre ou coupait là bref loupiote ma chere tu te diras que c'est du déjà vu et effectivement certains petits coms de gokusaiyuki ressemble étrangement à cette perte de mémoire là


	29. Chapter 29: Timide ?

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-shindo - hiro

Lieu : salle de concerts-loges

**Chapter 3 : Ce qu'ils sont long a la détente mon dieu c'est pas possible ! On aimerais bien que l'histoire avant bande de feignasse !**

Hakkai : Je crois qu'il y a comme un léger problème

Onis : Encore ?

Sanzo : Pour ne pas changer…

Heaven s'approcha lentement de Blue (on sait jamais) et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de Blue s'exorbitèrent aussitôt.

Blue : MAIS COMMENT TU SAIS !

Tout le monde ?

Heaven : Ah trop fort !

Gojyo : Tu nous expliques ?

Blue : Nan !

Heaven : En fait elle…

Blue : Heaven tu fais ça je te parle plus !

Onis : Ah j'ai compriiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Sanzo : Eh bien vas-y éclaire nous !

Cendre : (regard alternativement Goku et Blue) Ah ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

(C'est pas que c'est chiant pour les lecteurs mais presque !)

Heaven : Goku va chercher le cd

Goku : T'as qu'a y aller toi je suis pas ton chien !

clic

Goku : glups ok ok j'y vais!

Quant Goku fût assez loin Heaven partit dans un fou rire monumental en montrant Blue du doigt.

Heaven : Elle…elle…elle…

Onis :…est retombé amoureuse de Goku…

Heaven : Mais euh je voulais le dire !

Gojyo : Demain on y serait encore…

Sanzo : Bonne à rien !

Heaven : Eh !

Cendre : Qui veut un thé ?

Hiro : Moi merci ! (toujours des gens qui s'en tapent de ce qui se passent autour)

Sanzo : Et c'est pour ça tout ce cirque !

Shindo : Ben la première fois que j'ai couché avec Yuki je voulais pas le d…

Le chanteur s'interrompit en sentant peser sur lui les regards dégoûté de tous les mecs présent sauf Hiro qui rajouta :

Hiro : Fais gaffe tu est en terrain ennemi c'est bourré d'hétéro !

Blue : Nan le blond là-bas il est bi il a encore du mal à se décider.

Sanzo : J'espère fortement pour toi que tu as prévu un gilet par balle !

Hakkai : Tiens tu as repris ta couleur normal ! s'adressa-t-il a la jeune fille caché derrière lui.

Blue : Lâcheur !

Gojyo : Et quand est-ce que tu vas redevenir normal ?

Sanzo : Parce qu'elle était normal avant ?

Gojyo : Non mais je me comprends !

Blue : Allez vous faire foutre !

Cendre : C'est vrai que déjà que lui est timide alors si tu t'y mets c'est même pas demain le veille que je serais grand-mère.

Shindo : Comme le café ?

Heaven : Va t'enterrait quelque part…

Hiro : Tiens voilà la pelle !

Consternation général

Gojyo : Il le fait vraiment (--«)

Sanzo : Et depuis quand t'as des enfants toi ?

Cendre : Ah euh…

Blue : C'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique comment je vais faire moi !

Sanzo : Si tu veux je peux abréger tes souffrances ! Clic (Le bruit le plus reconnaissable et fréquent de cette fic… Sanzo enlève le cran d'arrêt )

Blue : Tu t'en va ? Trop bien !

Sanzo : Je vais te… !

Hakkai : Ma ma ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

Onis : Mais si voyons laisse la elle retrouve ses automatismes (emmerder sanzo, noyés les poissons des gaffes de cendre, insulté sanzo…emmerder sanzo déjà dit ?)

Shindo : Sérieux y tient trop pas votre spot quand même !

Cendre : C'était pas de pot que Blue se trouve pile dans la trajectoire…(miss naïve)

Gros silence.

Gojyo : Je veux pas être parano mais c'est étrange quand même !

Onis : De quoi ? Que Blue n'est pas été assez doué pour l'éviter ?

Hakkai : Ca a la limite c'est tout à fait normal sourit le jeune homme aux yeux verts

Blue : Vous dérangez pas pour moi surtout je fais que passer. Mais ça ne m'apprend toujours pas qui c'est ce mec châtain…dit-elle en sortant de derrière Hakkai.

Et à ce moment là Heaven eu la pire idée qu'on pouvait avoir dans un moment pareil. Une idée sournoise, perfide, mais…hyper comique : D Sachant les anciens et nouveaux sentiments de Blue pour Goku elle déclara avec un signe discret qui voulait dire « Vos gueules les gens »

Heaven : C'est mon copain ! (Juda ! Traîtresse ! Incarnation de Belzebuth !)

Tous : OO

Blue : Ah…euh…ok…c'est…hmm…cool! Voilà cool c'est le mot que je cherchais…

Hakkai : C' était sadique… murmura le beau jeune homme avec un sourire

Soudain un grand cri provenant de la scène retentit et tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir une tripoté de technicien hurlés en se dirigeants vers le centre de la scène. Tous nos « héros » (Entre 4 paires de guillemets comme dirais Gth.) montèrent sur les planches et y découvrirent deux techniciens accrochés désespérément aux lattes de parquet tombant en morceau. Aussitôt tous (sauf Sanzo est-il utile de le préciser ?) se jetèrent sur eux pour les retenir in extremis. Une fois tous les techniciens remonté et emmené dans les coulisses tous se rassemblèrent prés du bord de la scène.

Hakkai : Sanzo ça ne vas pas ?

Sanzo : Je…Non ce n'est rien…

Hiro : Tu n'aurais pas sentit que quelqu'un t'observer par hasard? (merci Hiro tu me mâches le travail ! Hiro c'est le plus beau avec ce BG plu besoin de narré ! entend un grand bruit derrière elleoooooooh bonjour mme l'auteur !ouiiiiiiiiiii mme l'auteur ! promis j'arrête mes jeu de mots pourrave mme l'auteur sue a grosse gouttes au revoir mme l'auteur…)

Goku : Eh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

Cendre : Ca va Goku tu n'as rien de casser ?

Goku : Nan mais j'ai pas trouver le cd !

Onis : Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir prise.

Heaven : T'es allé voir a la régis pour le double ? …Hein mon chéri ! lui dit-elle en lui balança un gros coup de coude.

Goku : Hein ?Ah…Euh…Ben justement ils l'on plu non plus…

Gros silence

Blue : Ah Goku t'es là je t'avais pas vu ! (et c'est qui qui est encore a la ramasse ?)

Sanzo : TA GUEULE !

BAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Goku : Ah euh oui… sourit ce dernier timidement et …Nan Blue ne lui sauta pas dessus comme à son habitude mais elle se cacha à nouveau derrière Hakkai sous la consternation général.

Blue : Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Sanzo : C'est de la prévention…

Gojyo : Ca fait bizarre qu'elle essaie pas de le violer toutes les 30sec…

Blue : J't'emmerde !Et puis depuis quand j'essaie de violer le mec de ma copine ? (t'es vraiment sûr que c'est ta copine ?)

Heaven : Il plaisante…N'est-ce pas Gojyo ! gronda-t-elle avec un regard noir. Bon maintenant tu vas aller te reposer allez, allez, vas-y !

Blue obéit et descendit avec précaution de la scène. Quand elle se fut assez éloigné Cendre interpella Heaven.

Cendre : T'as pas honte de lui faire croire ça ?

Heaven : Euh…Nan! De toute façon c'est pour son bien comme ça elle est autonome et ne compte pas toujours sur Goku.

Sanzo : Excuse bidon…

Hiro : En fait tu veux juste t'amuser quoi…

Heaven : hé hé hé hé hé hé

Onis : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut régler pour les sabotages

Cendre : C'était pas des accidents ?

Gojyo : Ca va aller Cendre un jour tu seras moins lente…

Cendre : …

Shindo : Mais comment qu'on fait pour le trouver ?

Heaven : Ah ça y est t'a fini de t'enterrer toi !

Shindo : Méchanteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Heaven : On se calme Mr.Débile !

Shindo : Qui tu traite de débile ! Glisse sur une peau de banane et meurs !

Heaven : Suicide toi du rez-de-chaussée !

Hakkai : Les enfants on se calme !

Goku : Je peux allez voir si Blue elle va bien ?

Sanzo : Laisse là où elle est pas besoin de boulet en plus !

Goku : Demo…

Cendre : Mais si il a envie d'y aller laisse le ! ()

Sanzo : Si l'autre fou furieux l'attaque dans le noir on aura un handicapé en plus du légume !

Onis : C'est pareil pour Blue tu sais !

Gros silence.

Gojyo : Je crois que je vais aller la cher…

Onis : Oh non toi tu reste ici ! Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de chéri attribué elle est dangereuse donc c'est MOI qui y vais…

Gojyo : Mais…

Onis : Couchez kappa !

Gojyo : Je suis pas un chien !

Onis : T'as le mental ça se rapproche !

Gojyo : Et si je me fais draguer ici par Shindo Mlle la parano ?(Shindo : On m'appelle ?)

Onis : …

Hakkai vas-y !

Hakkai : Oui je crois que c'est préférable !

Sur ce Hakkai descendit de la scène pour aller chercher Blue qui était (encore) en danger de mort.

Hiro : Il faut procédé par ordre et faire des équipes !

Cendre : Je vais avec Sanzo !

Sanzo : T'es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit pas de boulet !

Cendre : T'es vraiment ignoble avec moi !

Sanzo : Ouais dit-il en mettant le doigt dans son oreille en regardant le plafond.

Shindo : On a qu'a tirer au sort !

Gojyo : Je rêve ou il vient d'avoir une bonne idée ?

Hiro : Oh non Gojyo s'il te plaît t'y mets pas !

Onis : Qui ta donné le droit de lui parler si familièrement !

Hiro : Chui hétéro.

Onis : Ok alors c'est bon.

Shindo : Je me sens rejeté…

Heaven : T'inquiète va c'est pas qu'une impression…

Sanzo : Je veux être avec personne !

STOP !

Auteur : J'aimerais que pour une fois il se passe quelque chose dans cette fan-fic !

Heaven : Ah tu veux de l'action ?

Tous les mecs : Elle parle (encore) toute seule ?

Heaven attrapa Goku ( je parlais pas de ce genre d'action) par le col et approcha son visage du sien avec un sourire sadique (tu vas te faire frapper). Le petit singe paralysé par la peur de se faire (encore) embrassé était aussi rigide qu'une statue. Les lèvres de Heaven effleurèrent celles de Goku qui essayait de faire partir sa tête en arrière (Heaven : (murmure) tu bouges encore je te tue) et (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG

GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !SALOPE TU VA MOURIR! RAPPEL TOI DU BUCHER !) une chaussure traversa la salle pour s'exploser contre la tête d'Heaven qui partit en arrière avant d'avoir put concrétisé.

Hakkai : C'était pas ce genre d'action qu'on voulait Blue !

Blue : Je vais m'acharner sur son cadavre pouffiasse ! Crève satanique !

Hiro : Eh ben deux fois dans le même chapitre qu'on lui souhaite de crever…

Gojyo : Et encore Sanzo ne la presque pas menacé !

Cendre : Heaven ? Goku ? Ca va ?

Heaven : Ah putain elle fait mal cette conne !

Cendre : T'as raison ça l'aide a retrouver la mémoire…

Heaven : Ouais…j'aurais pu m'en passer de ce genre de flash back émotionnel...dit-elle en se frottant le crâne.

Gojyo : Je vois pas où est le problème Blue, Goku est le copain de Heaven elle a le droit de l'embrasser n'est-ce pas Goku ? (Heaven : Oh le kappa tu m'aide ? )(Gojyo : Ouais c'est marrant)(Heaven/Gojyo : Mwahahahahaha)

Goku : (hyper rouge) Ah…euh…voui…enfin…sûrement…enfin…

Blue : (se calme d'un coup) Ah ouais c'est vrai j'avais oublié gomenasai Heaven ! Désolé Goku de t'avoir fait rater ton coup ! (oh si ça c'était pas un pique ça)

Goku : (tout penaud)…

Sanzo : Quels attardés…Bon tu récupère ta chaussure et on le fait votre tirage au sort !

Hakkai : En plus c'est des talons…

A la suite d'un griffonnage de petit papier blanc chacun tira et les équipes furent les suivantes : Shindo-Sanzo ; Blue-Goku ; Gojyo-Hiro ; Cendre-Hakkai et Heaven-Onis.

Cendre : Eh pourquoi je suis pas avec Sanzo !

Onis : Eh moi pourquoi je suis pas avec Gojyo !

Heaven : Eh moi pourquoi je suis pas avec Goku ?

Cendre : Oui mais nous c'est pas pareille !

Onis : Nous n'avons point les mêmes valeurs…

Blue : Si tu veux je peux échanger Heaven

Gojyo : La gentillesse a des limites…

Goku : …

Hiro : On commence pas a changer sinon on aura jamais fini!Allez premier groupe les coulisses, deuxième les balustrades, troisième la salle, quatrième la régis et cinquième l'extérieur !

Heaven : Pourquoi c'est nous qu'on doit allez se les gelés ?

Hiro : …

Sanzo : Pourquoi tu me regarde avec insistance comme ça ?

En effet Shindo regardait fixement le bonze depuis quelques minutes.

Shindo : Tu me rappelle quelqu'un mais je sais plus qui…

Tous : …

Cendre : Je veux pas les laisser dans les coulisses…

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Enfin finit ce chapitre ! pffffffff il a mis longtemps a venir ! Et surtout je sais pas si vous avez vu le temps que mets l'histoire a se mettre en place…Si, si y a une histoire je vous promet ! (l'auteur a vraiment fait des tirages au sort vous pouvez demandez a sa grand-mère)


	30. Chapter 30: Course poursuite au Sun Room

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-shindo - hiro

Lieu : salle de concerts-loges

**Chapter 4 : Comment trouver un enfoiré dans une salle déglingué en une leçon : pété tout ce qui reste !**

Gojyo : La gentillesse a des limites…

Goku : …

Hiro : On commence pas a changer sinon on aura jamais fini!Allez premier groupe les coulisses, deuxième les balustrades, troisième la salle, quatrième la régis et cinquième l'extérieur !

Heaven : Pourquoi c'est nous qu'on doit allez se les gelés ?

Hiro : …

Sanzo : Pourquoi tu me regarde avec insistance comme ça ?

En effet Shindo regardait fixement le bonze depuis quelques minutes.

Shindo : Tu me rappelle quelqu'un mais je sais plus qui…

Tous : …

Cendre : Je veux pas les laisser dans les coulisses…

Onis : Trop tard…

Puis les groupes se séparèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur…Bon ok il n'y avais aucune joie et aucune bonne humeur mais bon on peut bien rêver non? Bref tous partirent à l'exception de Heaven et Onis qui plutôt que de courir dans le froid préférèrent espionner Blue et Goku. Ces derniers se tenaient d'ailleurs tout timide chacun a l'extrémité du couloir (d'ailleurs heureusement qu'il n'étais pas très large). Derrière eux avec leurs discrétion habituelle (ironie ironie) Heaven et Onis se cachaient derrière les rideaux et les meubles en faisant des grands geste à la « Rainbow Six »…La génération jeu vidéo que voulait vous…Donc Blue et Goku marchait dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que Blue engage la conversation avec un naturelle et une décontraction inhabituel (dans la situation présente vous savez amnésie et tout le toutim en gros elle était entrain de retrouver sa vrai personnalité au grand malheur futur de Heaven et du saboteur…)

Blue : Et on sait au moins a quoi il ressemble notre mystérieux saboteur ? Et faut chercher quelle genre d'indice ? demanda-t-elle tandis que le binôme monté sur la balustrade.

Goku : Euh…je sais pas…répondit-il feignant d'être plus concentré sur l'effort qu'il fournissait que sur la conversation.

Un gros silence s'installa quand soudain une question inhabituel dans la bouche de Goku (en général s'est plutôt un truc du genre : « on mange quoi ce soir ? » « quand est-ce qu'on se nourrie ? » « t'as fait les courses ? ben parce que j'ai faim là ! ») se fit entendre.

Goku : Dit Blue…

Blue : Oui?

Goku : Ca fait combien de temps...enfin tu le connais depuis quand Shuichi?

Blue : Aaahhhhhhh ! Shu-chan et moi c'est tout une histoire d'amour dit-elle en riant pendant que Onis et Heaven déglutissaient.

(Heaven : Mais quelle conne ! Elle pouvait pas choisir un autre terme !)

Blue : Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps tu sais ! Il me fait trop rire je l'aime trop !

(Onis : Elle est conne ou elle fait exprès ?

…

Onis/Heaven : Elle est conne…)

Goku : Ah donc tu l'aime…enfin plus que bien…

Blue : C'est sûr !Depuis toujours presque ria-t-elle

(Heaven : Oh non c'est pas vrai je vais l'achever tu permet c'est mieux pour elle !

Onis : Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Heaven : Nan finalement c'est marrant… !)

Goku : Euh Blue…

Blue : Oui ?

(Onis : Wah ça c'est du dialogue…)

Goku : Et…Enfin…tu te souviens toujours de rien !

Blue : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! (Onis : C'est plutôt pour sa gueule qu'il s'inquiète à mon avis…) Ben en fait j'ai un nom qui reviens toujours et c'est le prénom de quelqu'un…de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…enfin je crois…ou alors c'est le prénom de mon chien qui m'a marqué…(Heaven : Consternant…)

Goku : Ah…et c'est quoi…enfin comme nom…

Blue : Son…Son…euh…Son quelque chose…

Goku : Son Goku ?

Blue : Oui voilà c'est ça comme toi…

Gros silence

Goku s'approcha de Blue tandis que celle-ci le fixé à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. Il se plaça à quelque centimètres d'elle près a tout lui dire…Lui dire que Heaven l'avais fait passé pour son petit copain…Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de Shindo parce que ça le rendait un peu mal à l'aise…Peut-être jaloux…Et puis elle ne l'avez pas vraiment oublié…

Goku : Blue je t'…

Blue : AH JE SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS !

Goku sursauta et fit un bond en arrière.

Blue : C'est marrant quand même tu t'appel pareille que mon 1er amour !

Goku : Que…QUOI !

Blue : Oui avant que Sangoku se marie avec Chichi dans le monde de Dragon Ball j'étais folle de lui…En tout bien tout honneur ! Mais je le trouvé trop classe ! Sa façon de se battre ! D'ailleurs Dragon Ball est le premier monde que j'ai visité !

(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Goku : T'as pas entendu comme des rires ?

( Onis : Merde j'ai rigolé trop fort…Eh Heaven respire !

Heaven : mwahahahaha….kufff…kufff…mwahahaha…)

Goku : Blue…c'est quoi ces bruits ?

Blue : T'entends encore des rires ?

Goku : Non pas vraiment…

JE VAIS TE TROUER LA PEAU SALOPARD !

CHOPE-LE !

EH MAIS ATTENDEZ MOI !

TOI L'HOMO LA FERME !

GAY ! ON DIT GAY !

RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS VIES CREVEZ LE !

**°**

Sanzo : Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'as foutu avec un sosie du singe version homosexuel ?

Shindo : Tu m'as appelé ?

Sanzo : Un peu…Si peu…Bon je te préviens les boulets c'est dehors ! Donc fou moi la paix et tout se passera bien !

Shindo : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN T'ES MECHANT AVEC MOI !

Sanzo : Mais ta gueule du con ! Réfléchis 30 secondes ! Tu va ameuté le saboteur avec tes cris !

Shindo : Snif…ok je vais être super discret !

Sanzo : …

Le moine s'avança un peu plus profondément dans les coulisses enjambant les câbles et matériel électronique quand soudain il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Il se retourna mais aucune trace d'un quelconque gay dégénéré (comprenait Shindo). Quand une enceinte commença à bouger vers sa direction. Vous connaissez notre bonze il pose (et se pose dans notre cas de figure ) les questions après avoir tiré. Et l'enceinte se pris une rafale de balle anti-monstre en poussant des petits cris.

Sanzo : Allez sors de là enfoiré !

Shindo : MAIS EUH !

Gros blanc

Sanzo : TU PEUX M'Expliquééééééééé…(calme on se calme tout va bien) pourquoi tu étais …tu étais…DEGUISE EN ENCEINTE BAKA!

Shindo : Mais euh tu m'as demandé d'être discret !

Sanzo : Abruti parce que tu crois que c'est discret une enceinte stéréo qui marche ?

Shindo : Comment je pouvais savoir ! Eh marche pas sur mon fil !

Sanzo : Pas besoin de prise pour alimenter ta connerie oui !

Shindo : T'es inhumain !

Sanzo : Toi en tout cas on se demande si tu l'est…humain!

Shindo : Héééé ! Hey vous là-bas !

Sanzo se retourna et fit volte face. Un technicien descendait d'une échelle et se pencha vers eux en leurs adressant un petit signe de la main.

Technicien : Un problème ?

Sanzo : Vous auriez pas vu un mec louche traînez dans le coin ?

Technicien : Cela comprend votre…ami ? ricana-t-il

Sanzo : C'est pas mon ami…Bon laissez tomber

Technicien : Ouais vos mieux…dit-il hautain.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'en alla dans la partie opposé des coulisse d'un pas pressé…

Shindo : Il est louche…ce mec je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas et il me rappel quelqu'un…

Sanzo : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi…Il a une tronche de connard…Tu sais ce qu'il y a là haut ?

Shindo : Blue m'avait vaguement parler de fumigène pendant la 1ere partie

BOUM

FSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BOUM

FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Voix 1 : Merde c'est quoi ce foutoir !

Voix 2: Quel est le crétin qui a mélangé de l'essence avec les fumigènes !

Voix 1 : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vite l'extincteur !

Sanzo : Bordel !

Aussitôt Sanzo s'élança à l'autre bout des coulisses suivit de Shindo.

Shindo : Eh merde ! Je savais que c'était pas clair !

Sanzo : Mets là en veilleuse et cours !

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte close, seule issue du couloir. Après s'être énervé sur la poignée Sanzo ouvrit la porte a coup de revolver et se fit submergé par un brouillard de fumigène.

Shindo : C'est la scène…Eh merde je vois plu rien !

Sanzo : Il est là ! ARRETE TOI RACLURE !

Shindo : HIRO ! GOJYO ! LE MEC IL EST ENTRAIN DE S'ECHAPPER DE VOTRE COTE !

**°**

Les cris de Shindo alertèrent Hiro et Gojyo qui fouillaient la salle regardant sous chaque siège. Aussitôt le binôme s'élança dans la direction des cris. Un homme vêtu de gris sortit le premier des fumigènes en hurlant a plein poumon des appels de détresse désignant le saboteur ! Gojyo s'élança sur scène et ramassa une latte de plancher lorsqu'il aperçut une forme humaine avancer a toute vitesse.

Gojyo : PRENDS TOI CA SALOPARD ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur le saboteur.

Hiro : Non Gojyo ! Olalalalalala…

« enfoiré tu vas crever ! »

« je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir fait passer une journée à la con »

« bouffe toi ça taré ! »

« crétin »

« bon à rien ! »

Gojyo : comment ça bon à rien ? Eh mais c'est…

Sanzo : Clic. Je te tiens pourriture !

Shindo : Tu l'as eu ? Tu l'as eu !

Hiro : Gojyo je t'avais dit de te calmer !

Sanzo : C'est toi espèce de sale blatte ! hurla le moine lorsque les fumigènes se furent à peu près dissipé.

Gojyo : …

Sanzo : …

Gojyo : Bon Sanzo dit quelque chose t'es flippant…

Sanzo : ESPECE D'ABRUTI FINI ! CRETIN ! BAKA ! A CAUSE DE TOI IL S'EST ECHAPPE ! BON A RIEN ! CONNARD ! Sur ce Sanzo mis son poing dans le visage a Gojyo qui s'écrasa.

Gojyo : Ah tu veux jouer à ça saloperie de bonze aux yeux de drogués ! Transsexuelle !cria-t-il en se mettant en garde (Narrateur : Dans l'absolue des choses il n'a fait que manifesté son désaccord Gojyo!)

Sanzo : T'as passé le point de non-retour !

Hiro : STOP !

Shindo : Mais arrêter euh je veux pas que vous vous battiez!

Gojyo/Sanzo : Tu crois qu'on a vraiment quelque chose a foutre de ce que tu veux ?

Shindo : --'

Hiro : On a encore une chance de l'avoir il s'est enfuie dans les coulisse ! Or sa seule issu c'est la régis là où se trouvent Hakkai et Cendre ! On peut le coincé !

Sanzo : Bougez vos culs alors ! JE VAIS TE TROUER LA PEAU SALOPARD !

Hiro : CHOPE-LE ! PENDANT CE TEMPS JE VEROUILLE CETTE SORTIE-CI !

Shindo : EH MAIS ATTENDEZ MOI !

Gojyo : TOI L'HOMO LA FERME !

Shindo : GAY ! ON DIT GAY !

Sanzo : RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS VIES CREVEZ LE !

**°**

Cendre et Hakkai entrèrent dans la régis vide.

Cendre : C'est normal que les techniciens soit pas là ?

Hakkai : Tu sais en période de répétition la régis est assez vide…Maintenant que tout est informatisé.

Cendre : Tu crois que ça ira ?

Hakkai : Oui je vais juste vérifié les programmes et les paramètres.

Cendre : Ah non je te parlais de Blue et Goku…

Hakkai : Bah il ne peut rien arriver à moins qu'elle est soudainement des flash ou de l'anémie et qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, passe par au-dessus la balustrade et s'écrase dix mètres plus bas il n'y a aucun risque.

Cendre : … Je crois que je vais les rejoindre

Hakkai : Voyons Cendre ne t'inquiètes pas ! sourit le jeune homme. De toute façon ils sont peut-être en train de s'expliquer !

Cendre : S'expliquer ?

Hakkai : Oui tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose dans la façon de Goku de se comporter qui diffère de d'habitude ?

Cendre : Euh…Il s'est pas encore pris les pieds dans le parquet XD

Hakkai : Mais non ! Il surveille Blue ! D'habitude elle n'est pas le premier sujet qui le préoccupe si tu veux mon avis…

Cendre : La pauvre…C'est parce qu'elle est malade qu'il la surveille ?

Hakkai : Oui et aussi un peu jaloux à mon avis.

Cendre : SERIEUX !

Hakkai : Evidemment ! Goku se fait toujours materné ou embêté par Blue alors il a l'habitude qu'elle s'occupe constamment de lui. Alors quand elle l'ignore pour sauter sur Shindo ou qu'elle oublie carrément son existence évidemment il apprécie pas et il devient jaloux…

Cendre : Il est jaloux de…Shindo alors ? Hakkai acquiesça. Ouah je l'aurais jamais cru ! Alors il est amoureux de Blue ?

Hakkai : Ne me demande pas non plus de jouer les diseuses de bonne aventure !

Cendre : Prudent !

Hakkai : Toujours !

Cendre : En parlant de jalousie et d'amour…Faudra qu'on te présente quelqu'un ce soir !

Hakkai : Ha…

Cendre : Une amie à nous !

Hakkai sourit un peu gêné craignant intérieurement le pire. Quand celui-ci remarqua plusieurs anomalies sur les programmes rentrés dans l'ordinateur.

Hakkai : Zut !

Cendre : Quoi !

Hakkai : Tous ces incidents n'étaient dirigés que pour nous distraire pendant qu'il rentré des programmes invalide dans l'unité centrale ! Je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévu l'écroulement de la balustrade à la 12e minute ni le lancement des fusées à la 23e !

Cendre : Euh…une balustrade non ça ne me dit rien…--'

Hakkai : Je vais reprogrammé tous ça mais ça va demander un peu de temps !

Cendre : Mais qui d'autre qu'un technicien aurait pu rentré ces…trucs ! Parce que moi perso j'y comprends rien !

Hakkai : C'est du langage binaire …

Cendre : Comme dans Matrix ?

Hakkai : Il y a du langage binaire partout Cendre…

Cendre : WAHHHH ! On est attaqué par le langage binaire au secours !

Hakkai : --'

Cendre : Attends je vois un technicien qui arrive ! Eh monsieur le technicien !

Hakkai : Cendre ne l'appel pas on ne sait jamais.

Cendre : Mais non je suis sûr que c'est un gentil technicien qui va bien vouloir nous aidés : D Ah il arrive !

Hakkai : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cendre !

Le technicien en question qui étais, vous l'aurez tous devinez, le saboteur se précipita sur Cendre et la tenu en respect grâce à un étranglement.

Technicien : Bouge tes fesses ou je l'étouffe !

En effet la seule sortie (cf plan) praticable qui ne le faisait pas tomber sur la bande de tarés était celle de la régis.

Cendre : Ah ! Eh merde t'avais raison Hakkai il est pas gentil du tout ce technicien !

Tous : --'

Hakkai : Maintenant vous allez la lâchez !

Technicien/saboteur : Tu rêves mon gars…Il sortit un canif de sa poche. Et avec ça je suis plus convaincant ?

Hakkai : Lâchez cela vous pourriez vous faire mal. ()

Saboteur : (--') Allez assez parler ! Bouge de là !

Hakkai : Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible !

Cendre : Ouin ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose ?

Saboteur : Mets la en veilleuse !

Sanzo : Le voilà !

Gojyo : Je vais lui cassez la gueule a ce connard !

Saboteur : Eh merde ! C'est pas vrai! Fais chié !

Hakkai : Maintenant lâchez-là c'est un conseil que je vous donne.

Saboteur : Eh bien tiens puisque tu la veux tant ! Sur ce il balança Cendre sur Hakkai et se précipita vers la sortie. Hakkai récupéra Cendre en prenant garde qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en heurtant la console et l'accompagna dans sa chute. Le saboteur, lui, n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la régis lorsqu'un grand bruit d'éclat de verre se fit entendre. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa lorsqu'il vit Goku surgir en vol plané devant lui suspendue à un câble. Ce dernier après s'être réceptionné sur le mur mis un superbe coup de pied circulaire extérieur dans la figure de l'inconnu qui s'écrasa mollement. C'est en se relevant difficilement qu'il comprit. En effet le jeune garçon s'était accroché à un câble et avais sauté de la balustrade pour atterrir par la partie vitré de la régis. 10 mètres au moins à pleine vitesse!

Goku : T'es pris au piège enfoiré !

Sanzo : Ah putain ! Il nous auras donné du fil à retordre celui là! S'exclama le moine en arrivant ainsi que la petite troupe dans la régis. J'aime pas courir et là j'ai fait un vrai marathon tu vas morfler !

Gojyo : Raconte pas ta vie je vais me le faire !

Sanzo : C'est jamais pire que toi…

Gojyo : De quoi !

Hakkai : Finit de jouer maintenant !

Cendre : Tu es mon sauveur Hakkai !

Tous : --'

Saboteur : Eh merde fais chié…Se faire choper par des tapettes…

Hiro : Bon maintenant il est temps d'enlever ta casquette et de nous montrez ton visage ! Maintenant !

L'inconnu s'écrasa par terre sous le direct du droit de Hiro et se releva en s'appuyant sur la console.

Saboteur : Urgh…

Onis : Très belle droite !

Shindo : Ah bah t'es là toi !

Onis : Je n'en ai pas raté une miette…

Gojyo : …bien à l'abri !

Onis : Oh la ferme !

Sanzo : Bon maintenant je te préviens mon gars…l'enfer va commencer pour toi

-

-

_**Note du narrateur :**_

Eh bien, eh bien ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas narré autant d'action dans cette fic ! Admirez l'entrée plus que classe de tout nos protagoniste ! Moi je dis on a la classe ou on ne l'as pas ! D'ailleurs notre cher Hakkai nous montre l'étendu de ses connaissances avec la parfaite maîtrise du langage binaire. En parlant de maîtrise si Gojyo pouvait maîtrisé les siennes surtout une latte de plancher à la main…--'.La déclaration raté de Goku à Blue ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Je t'aime ? Je t'aiderais à retrouver la mémoire ? Je t'estimes beaucoup ? Je t'emmerde ? Je t'ai apporté un thé? Les choix sont nombreux . Mais qui est ce mystérieux saboteurs qui semble en vouloir à mort au groupe de Sanzo et qui n'hésite pas à faire les pires crasses pour arriver à ses fins ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

ENFIN ! Enfin le chapitre 30 ! Vous l'aurez attendu n'est-ce pas ! Ce chapitre est assez laborieux à écrire il faut l'avouer voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas le courage de le poursuivre…C'est toujours plus facile de faire faire des conneries a nos « héros » que des scènes d'actions qui se veulent classe --'. Que dire d'autre à part que je m'excuse de tant de retard et que le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours (eh oui je suis une acharnée moi qui me lève ces jours-ci a midi je me suis levé à 10h pour le finir un exploit dans mon cas )

En espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Enfin un chapitre qui avance !

**Rainbow Six :** Jeu d'infiltration et de neutralisation des terroristes par des forces armés.


	31. Chapter 31: Besoin d'une scie?

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)-shindo - hiro

Lieu : salle de concerts-loges

**Chapter 5 : Quand Blue pète un câble on se dit que (finalement ?) il a quand même de la chance qu'elle soit pas au meilleure de sa forme vu ce qu'il se prend ! Besoin d'une scie ?**

Sanzo : Bon maintenant je te préviens mon gars…l'enfer va commencer pour toi .

Saboteur : Ah ouais tu crois ça ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur petite frappe ?

Sanzo : Je vais me défoulé sur toi on va bien rire ! Surtout moi ! (clic)

Saboteur : Deux tapettes aux cheveux longs, un nabot, un taré qui se prend pour tarzan, une faible femme, une lâche, un abrutie qui sourit tout le temps et un androgyne qui se la joue…Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Pour des stars ? Bandes de loosers !

Hiro : Ouah…il est mégalo en plus !

Shindo : T'AS DIT QUOI LA ! JE…NE…SUIS...PAS…UN…NABOT… !(Cendre : Tu t'es senti visé ?) hurla ce dernier en sautant sur le kamikaze (faut être kamikaze pour sortir ainsi tant de commentaire a une bande de tarés armés jusqu'aux dents…clic…j'ai dit tarés…moi…mais non voyons…-sue a grosse gouttes-) Ce dernier échangea quelque coups enfin se prit plus exactement quelques coups par Shindo fou furieux…On ne le traite pas de nabot impunément !

Le saboteur se rattrapa à la console et repoussa Shindo avant de grimper sur l'engin et de sauter par les vitres cassées par Goku précédemment.

Hiro : Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Tous se précipitèrent dehors mais l'inconnue prenait déjà ses jambes à son cou lorsque Heaven se jeta sur lui et commença à se battre au sol. Elle se fit bien vite éjecter mais elle tenu assez longtemps pour permettre à Sanzo, Gojyo, Hiro et Onis de barrer la seule issu possible à sa fuite. Hakkai et Cendre dans la régis bloquait le passage. Quant à Goku il était sur la console près a sauter sur le fauteur de trouble. Plus qu'une solution…la porte de sortie arrière. Même verrouillé par les bons soins de Hiro il avait peut-être négligé un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Gojyo : Cette fois on va te faire ta fête p'ti con !

Cendre : Sanzo pourquoi tu l'abat pas pour une fois que tu peux utilisé tes balles !

Sanzo : Idiote ! Si je tire une étincelle rentrera en contact avec l'essence mélangé aux fumigènes qui se sont répondue ne l'air.

Hiro : En gros on explosera quoi…

Goku : Wah c'est flippant !

Gojyo : Pas de problème je vais me le finir à la main…La bonne vieille méthode !

Sanzo : Pousse toi la blatte je vais me le faire !

Gojyo : Eh nan pas juste !

Sanzo : La vie n'est pas juste…

Gojyo : On se le joue à pile ou face !

Sanzo : Si ça t'amuse…

Heaven/Onis : Nous aussi on veux jouer !

Shindo : Et moi !

Heaven : Mwahahahahahahaha t'as l'air trop con !

Shindo : Ben quoi il te plaît pas mon cosplay de lycéenne…

Sanzo : Mais t'es complètement a l'ouest toi…

Tous : --'

Saboteur : Bon eh bien je crois que je vais vous laissez !

Onis : Rêve pas trop tu peux pas t'échapper !

Le saboteur attrapa un câble et sectionna un câble qui l'emporta faisant ainsi balancier jusqu'à la balustrade.

Sanzo : C'est pas vrai ce mec est pire qu'une anguille !

Goku : Eh il y a Blue sur la balustrade !

Gojyo/Onis/Cendre/Heaven/Hiro/Shindo : Paix à son âme !

Goku : Mais faut aller la sauver ! (chevalier servant ?)

Onis : Qui t'as dit qu'on parlait d'elle ?

Pendant que cette « passionnante » discussion se déroulait Blue se retrouva nez à nez avec le mystérieux inconnu.

Saboteur : C'est toi que je veux saigné !

Blue : Ah ouais ? Tu t'en crois capable?

Saboteur : Mon spot de tout à l'heure était pas mal avoue-le. Ricana-t-il

Blue : Il ne m'as pas achevé dommage pour toi car c'est toi que je vais achever ! En garde prépare toi !

Sur ce Blue se jeta sur lui et envoya son poing dans son visage. L'inconnu l'évita et esquissa un coup de genou qu'elle bloqua en contre attaquant par un coup d'épaule.

Saboteur : Pas mal pour une faible femme…

Blue : T'es nul à la baston je ne peux recevoir de compliment de quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi !

L'inconnu vexé se jeta sur elle et la bloqua contre la rambarde. Blue surprise eut beau le bourré de coup de poings et de pieds ils furent grandement atténué par la chute qu'elle était entrain d'effectuer et se rattrapa in extremis à la barre de sécurité.

« BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Elle regarda en bas voyant Shindo, Cendre et Goku affolés tandis que Heaven et Sanzo se précipité dans l'escalier menant à la balustrade.

Saboteur : Je suis peut-être nul à la baston mais je suis plus malin que toi. (Blue : Bouffon !) Si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir de te voir aussi pitoyablement raccroché à cette rambarde ! Sur ces mots il décrocha la main de Blue et la suspendit dans les airs en la tenant par le poignée.

Saboteur : TU A RUINE MON AVENIR EN TANT QUE CHANTEUR A CAUSE DE TOI PLUS PERSONNE NE M'ACCEPTE NULLE PART TANDIS QUE BAD LUCK PRENDS DE L'AMPELEUR ! TU N'AI VRAIMENT QU'UNE SALOPERIE !

Blue : Tu es…

L'inconnu…se fit connaître (oh c'est de la belle narration ça --')

Saboteur : Je suis Ryuu le chanteur et leader des ASK ! Tu ne m'avais pas oublié j'espère !

Blue : O.O

Saboteur : hé hé hé hé hé…Bon voyage en enfer !

L'enfoiré de ASK (pardon mais le narrateur, l'auteur et Blue haïssent profondément pour ne pas dire viscéralement l'autre abrutie qui ne mérite même pas le prénom qu'il porte…Trop humain pour la pourriture qu'il est !) lâcha Blue dans le vide mais celle-ci eu un regain d'énergie et de haine. Elle rattrapa avec son autre main le col de l'autre connard en hurlant je cite : « JE VAIS TE CREVER SI JE VAIS EN ENFER TU VIENS AVEC MOI ! » Et l'attira de toute ses forces avec elle dans le vide. Heureusement pour Blue malheureusement pour l'autre con ce dernier se rattrapa à un câble amortissant énormément la chute. Blue fut la première à toucher le sol sous les cris apeurés de tous les protagonistes (même Sanzo promis !).

Quand le nuage de fumée enrobant les deux acrobates de l'extrêmes se fut dissiper on put nettement distingué…Blue entrain de tabasser le mec de ASK en hurlant un flot d'insulte et de noms d'oiseau divers et variés…Tellement variés que si il y a avait un record du nombre de grossièretés débité en 3 minutes elle l'aurait pulvérisé. Le tout rythmé par les cris de douleur et le sang giclant de la tête de l'enflure de fils de…bref du leader de ASK…

Cendre : Il faudrait peut-être l'arrêté nan ?

Gojyo : Tu veux y aller je t'en pris !

Blue : Oh mais c'est ton artère ça nan ?

ASK : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !

Cendre : Euh…nan finalement c'est bien qu'elle se défoule…

Sanzo : …

Onis : Mais pourquoi elle lui en veut comme ça je l'ai jamais vu si en colère…

Goku : Elle est vachement flippante…

Gojyo : En parlant de flipper comment t'avais trop peur pour elle j'hallucine !

Goku : Lâche moi cafard pervers et con !

Gojyo : Il faut être un con pour en reconnaître un n'est-ce pas Saru !

Hakkai : Gojyo si tu embêtes Goku elle va venir te remettre les idées en place. C'est sur c'est pas le moment de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle

Heaven : Ne t'en fais pas rien ne pourrais la détourner de sa mission sacré !

Hiro : C'est à dire ?

Heaven : Bousillé la gueule au mec de ASK ! D'ailleurs ça fait bien presque un an qu'elle consacre une bonne partie de son temps à lui pourrir la vie

Goku : Pourquooooooiiiiiiii ?

Shindo : En fait il m'a fait des crasses…et elle l'a encore moins supporté que moi et elle m'a défendu et lui tiens rancune personnellement…(cf volume 3 de gravitation de maki murakami)

Sanzo : En gros on s'est pris tout ça à cause de toi !

Shindo : Mais ! Non !

Sanzo : SI !ENCORE !

Shindo : MAIS EUH POURQUOI ENCOREUUUUUUH !

Cendre : Ah…Elle doit vraiment t'aimer énormément pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça…

Shindo : Et je l'aime énormément aussi !

Goku : …

Onis : lol

VIOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Heaven : Blue ! Balance pas tes saletés partout ! J'ai failli me prendre ses tripes dans la tête !

Blue : héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé (rire satanique !)

Tous : … (sueurs froides)

Blue : Heaven !

Heaven : OUI PRESENTE CHEF !

Blue : T'as déjà vu « le père noël est une ordure » ?

Heaven : Euh oui…

Blue : Tu te souviens comment il se débarrasse de l'électricien?

Heaven : Glups…

Blue : Va me chercher une scie a métaux et un…non deux sac poubelle…héhéhéhéhéhé…

Heaven : Ou…i…oui!

Sur ce Heaven partit en courant vers les coulisse à la recherche de la dîtes scie qui permettrait a tout le monde de régler le problème définitivement et sans risque que la police s'amène…

Cendre : Je vais chercher un sceau enfin pour éponger … le sang --'

Gojyo : C'est deg' on se croirait dans une boucherie charcuterie…

Après quelques petits coup de chiffon passé une petite visite aux lions du zoo s'imposer…Telle « le père noël est une ordure »

Cendre : Je veux pas rentrer dans la cage !

Onis : Cendre fais pas chié tu prend cette…enfin ce … bref tu donnes ça aux lions !

Cendre : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN JE VEUX PASSS !

Gojyo : On se demande vraiment pourquoi…

Cendre : SANZO PROTEGE MOIIIIII !

Sanzo : J'ai pas que ça à faire…

Onis : En bien Gojyo t'as qu'à y allé puisque t'es si fort…

Gojyo : Je suis le plus grand et l'ouverture est toute petite !

Onis : Contorsionne-toi je suis sûr que quand l'occasion se présente tu sais très bien le faire !

Gojyo : Oui mais l'occasion ne se présente pas mais peut-être que ce soir…

Onis : Je sais pas ça dépend…

Hakkai : hum...hum…excusez moi mais les gens vont vraiment se demander ce qui se passe si on ne se décide pas !

Sanzo : Blue n'a qu'à y allé c'est elle qui a eu l'idée….

Blue : Hé hé hé hé hé hé ! Allez régalez vous mes petits….hé hé hé hé hé

Hiro : Mauvaise idée elle est encore euphorique…

Heaven : Bon ! Shindo let's go ! Sur ceux elle poussa Shindo dans la cage sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir…

Shindo : Argh ! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

Gojyo : T'inquiète il préfère la viande d'hétéro !

Shindo : Qu'est-ce t'as contre les homos… ?

Goku : Le mec de ASK était homo ?

Gros silence…

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Blue : Cours Shindo allez cours !

Hiro : Ah…le choc post meurtre est passé…

Hakkai : Effrayant comment les gens redeviennent normal…

Hiro : Normal ?

Hakkai : Oui tu as raison ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait le terme…

Goku : J'ai fini avec les tigres blanc !

Cendre : C'est bien mon poussin l'instinct maternelle que voulez vous

Hiro : Hep Goku viens par là !

Goku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hiro : T'aime pas Suichi ?

Shindo : ARGH ! Nan lâche ma jupeeeeeee!

Blue : Mais quelle idée de mettre une jupe aussi!

Goku : C'est pas ça…Blue ne s'occupe toujours que de lui…Enfin chais pas j'aime pas…Et pis elle se souvient pas de moi…

Hiro : Tu sais je vais te dire un truc…Le beau brun se pencha vers l'oreille du singe et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds (Shindo : Pitié sauvez moi ! Gojyo : (mdr) ils aiment peut-être pas les lycéennes ! Shindo : Mais euh il est très beau mon uniforme ! Gojyo : Qui te dit que je parlais de l'uniforme ! Shindo : OUIIIIIIN)

Goku : Nan c'est vrai !

Hiro : Hé ouais attends tu crois avec la dégaine qu'il a qu'il pourrait sortir avec une fille normalement constitué ?

A ce moment là comme pour confirmer les dires de Hiro, Shindo passa en uniforme de lycéenne pleurant et hurlant le sac poubelle attaché a la jupe et coursé par deux lions affamés…

Hiro : Et je vais te donner un autre conseil pour la demoiselle là-bas…

Une fois Shuichi sortit de la cage aux fauves avec l'aide de Gojyo et Cendre qui s'était faite attendre et sous les pleurs de rire de l'assistance…Sauf Sanzo trop content de pouvoir fumé sans craindre une explosion dût à certain fumigènes… Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait vers la sortie du zoo, Gojyo, Hakkai et Onis qui parlait de leur invité de ce soir en tête ; Blue , Heaven et Shindo en grande conversation sur les mini-jupes des lycéennes et Sanzo collé par Cendre et accompagné du duo Hiro/Goku.

Hiro : Allez vas-y !

Goku : Nan je te dis que je peux pas ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle veut pas ! Et en plus elle est avec Shindo ! Nan ! Nan !

Hiro : Allez ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a perdu la mémoire qu'elle ne t'aime plus !

Goku : …

Lasse d'attendre une réaction de la part de Goku, Hiro le poussa en avant l'obligeant à rejoindre le groupe qui les devançait.

Cendre : Il essaie de brisé la glace c'est trop mignon !

Sanzo : Y a que toi pour trouver ça mignon…Il est pas doué point barre…c'est un primate…

Cendre : Tu le protège ? C'est trop mignon !

Sanzo : Où tu vois de la protection ?

Hiro : Si elle à un choc émotionnel peut-être qu'elle se souviendra de lui…

Les paroles d'Hiro vinrent aux oreilles d'Heaven qui effectua un demi-tour et une rétrogradation accompagné de Shindo forcé à abrégé son discours sur les looses-socks par cette dernière.

Heaven : J'espère qu'il lui faudra au moins qu'il lui fasse un gosse pour qu'elle se souvienne…

Shindo : Pourquoi tu dis ça…

Heaven : Je le sens pas…je le sens pas…

Blue tourna la tête et aperçut Goku qui fixé ses chaussures…Vous savez les baskets avec des supeeeeeeerbes lacets oranges et jaunes dorés !

Blue : Jolies chaussures…

Goku : Ah…euh…les lacets…enfin c'est toi qui m'a forcé à les portés tu te…souviens pas ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et détourna la tête vers les cages. (eh oui ils sont pas encore sortis du zoo)

Goku : Euh…Quand tu as dit que t'étais amoureuse de Shindo…

Blue : QUOI !

Goku : Ben oui…euh…dans les coulisses…

Blue : oh hé oh hé ! J'ai jamais dit ça! J'ai dit que je l'aimais beaucoup…Comme un ami ! Un frère ! Pas comme…Ah non j'imagine pas !

Goku : Gomen je croyais…

Blue : T'as encore confondu comme « dormir » et « coucher »

Goku : Tu t'en souviens !

Blue : … vaguement…

Goku prit la main de Blue et la serra dans la sienne en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Blue : Goku...que…quoi…

Goku : Tu m'as dit plein de fois que tu m'aimais ! Tu me le répéter tout les jours et maintenant tu m'oublie…Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais TON animal de compagnie…Eh bien tant pis pour toi je reste là maintenant !

Blue : Goku…

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Le baffeur de Sanzo s' écrasa vitesse grand V sur le crâne de Blue qui craqua légèrement --'

Blue : BORDEL !CA FAIT MAL !

Sanzo : Vous ne nous faîtes chié depuis je ne sais combien de temps (Cendre : 4 chapitres exactement) avec vos histoires alors ça va 5 minutes merde à la fin !

Hiro : Olalalalalala…

Gojyo : Y se passe quoi ? Blue a essayé de violer Goku ?

Blue : Mais rien du tout ! Ca va je le viole pas tout le temps non plus !

Onis : Ca c'est sûr violé non…tenté oui!

Blue : Eh ! Attends ça fait super longtemps que je lui est pas sauté dessus t'abuses !

Hakkai : Donc en gros Sanzo tu as frappé Blue parce qu'elle n'étais pas assez entreprenante avec Goku ?

Sanzo : Allez mourir !

Gojyo : oh et c'est quoi cette main là ?

Goku : C'est Hiro qui ma dit de le faire ! dit-il en l'enlevant précipitamment.

Hiro : Heureusement que je te l'ai dit d'ailleurs !

Blue : Sympa pour moi ! En plus t'écoute jamais ce que je te dit !

Goku : Quoi !

Blue : J'ai jamais dit que t'étais mon animal de compagnie ! J'ai dit que t'étais mon homme de compagnie croisé avec un singe c'est là toute la différence!

Gojyo : Tu la vois toi la différence ?

Cendre : Eh mais Blue si tu t'en souviens c'est que t'es plus amnésique ! T'es guérit c'est génial !

Blue : Eh c'est vrai ça ! Cendre vient dans mes bras ! Eh vous dégagez bande de juda…Tiens en parlant de juda…HEAVEN OU ES-TU ?

Heaven : Oui…. ?

Blue : Cendre…scie à métaux…

Gros silence

Cendre : Comment ?

Blue : Scie a métaux …MAINTENANT !

A peine Blue eut-elle la scie en main qu'elle s'élança après Heaven poursuivit par tout le petit groupe qui tenter désespérément de la calmer.

Blue : C'EST QUI LA COPINE DE GOKU HEIN ESPECE DE SALOPE ! CONASSE ! JE VAIS TE CREVER ET JE TE PROMET QUE LA SCIE A METAUX QUAND JE TE L'ENFONCERAI DANS LA PEAU SANS ANESTHESIE CA SERA RIEN COMPARER AUX TORTURES QUE JE TE FERAIS ENDURER POUR AVOIR NE SERAIT-CE QUE PENSER POUVOIR ESSAYER D'EMBRASSER MON GOKU !

Heaven : Argh ! Nan pitié pitiéééééé !

-

-

-

_**Note du narrateur :**_

Que de violence mes amis dans ce chapitre ma sensibilité est tout heurté… « aïe ma sensibilité ! désolé je t'avais pas vu ! » Toujours est-il que Blue est complètement malade mentalement et kamikaze ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Gravitation (SPOILER) Shindo est attiré dans un piège par le bouffon de ASK qui appelle des potes à lui pour qu'ils violent tous successivement le pauvre chanteur de Bad Luck et prend des photos pour le faire chanter…Vous comprendrais mieux la rage qu'à Blue et le regain de vitalité en apprenant qu'elle peut mettre fin aux jours de cette ordure !

Parlons de Blue (encore) car après on l'a mets un peu en stand By on a beaucoup (trop) parlé d'elle ces derniers temps vous ne trouvez pas ? Goku est tout mimi et les moments niais pleuvent (je m'excuse pour l'auteur de cette profusion de sentiment nianian) Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir assez mis l'accent sur Shindo et Hiro dans les chapitres précédent donc ils reviennent pour de nouvelles aventures dans quelques chapitres ! Eh oui maintenant en plus je les connaît mieux (je suis au volume 7 de gravitation, au volume 3 des dvd et j'ai vu l'OAV !) Bref en espérant que Heaven va s'en sortir sans trop de membres en moin ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu « le père noël est une ordure » avec Gérard Jugnot, Anémone, Thierry Lhermitte et Josiane Balascot alors regardé la télé à Noël ça passe tous les ans ! Je vous conseille de voir autant le film que le pièce de théâtre (qui est le média de base et qui est le meilleure des deux même si le film est un petit bijou de la comédie française) Nous finissons donc cette partie laborieuse pour en entamer une autre (qui le sera peut-être tout aussi) HAUT LES CŒURS SAIYUKI RETURN !


	32. Chapter 32: Inivté mystere!

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial **_

**Partie 10 :** Loupiote

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- loupiote

Lieu : maison de cendre

**Chapter 1 : L'arrivé tonitruante de l'invité mystère…Ou quand Hakkai voit la mort en face !**

Une fois arrivé chez Cendre tous se posèrent dans la maison…vider. Courir toute la journée après un saboteur doublé d'un psychopathe n'étais pas de tout repos. Cendre elle s'affaira à la cuisine aider de Hakkai pour préparer un grand repas en l'honneur de leur invitée de ce soir. Les heures s'écoulèrent dans le calme et le repos le plus total jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne. Cendre se précipita à la dîtes porte et l'ouvrit : Chose à ne pas faire…Des fumigènes se répandirent dans le couloir et toute la petite troupe de curieux s'activa à l'entrée…

« Venu du fond des âges pour aider l'humanités à tromper l'ennui (des fumigènes se répandirent sur le sol) et libérer les enfants petits et grands de 0 à 1 ans des méchants (des spots éclairèrent une jeune fille blonde en jupe et t-shirt) ! La grande déesse du saké! (plein feu sur la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main) Plus rapide que l'éclair ! Plus rapide que le vent, la lumière, les voitures, les chevaux, les fusées, les tracteurs, les mémés poussant leurs kadis, les chats échaudés, les manchots sur la banquise…bref SUPER LOUPIOTE (pose de la victoire) est venu se restaurer dans cette maison ! »

CLAC

Ce fût le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referma sans sommation au nez de la jeune fille poussé par Sanzo d'un coup de pied révélateur de ce qu'il pensait de l'inconnue.

Sanzo : J'irais chercher des clopes plus tard (les fameux 32 paquets )…Cendre tu devrais fermer le verrou au cas où cette échappé de l'asile psychiatrique essaierait de rentrer…

Cendre : …

Heaven ouvrit à Loupiote en lui demandant si ça allait…

Loupiote : Toujours ! C'est pas un travestie qui va me mettre de mauvaise humeur ! (Sanzo : Quoi ?) Au fait il est où Hakkai ?

Hakkai : Ah euh je suis là …

Loupiote : Tiens cadeau pour toi ! Et Loupiote lui tendit la bouteille de saké qu'elle avait lors de son…entrée…

Hakkai : La déesse du saké hein…

Loupiote : Et de la nuit aussi…surtout les chambres en fait…

Hakkai : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Loupiote : Oh tu comprendras ne t'inquiète pas !

Blue : Loupiote !

Loupiote : Blue !

Blue : Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé un sms si tard mais je me suis pris un spot sur la tête et après avoir était frappé d'amnésie et tuer un pt'i con (qu'on est allait balancé au zoo d'ailleurs) j'ai était ramené à l'état normal par Sanzo et son baffeur qui l'eut cru…

Loupiote : Eh beh ! Et Goku dans tout ça !

Blue : Il est aux petits soins pour moi héhéhéhéhé

Loupiote : héhéhéhéhéhéhé

Onis : Lut' !

Loupiote : Hello !

Onis : Alors comment va la présidente des alcooliques nonimes ?

Loupiote : Bien bien et toi !

Onis : Comme sur des roulettes !

Cendre : Allez viens on va te présentez officiellement ! dit-elle en tirant Loupiote dans le salon. Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Gojyo tu arrêtes de zapper, Goku tu poses ce paquet de…bref de bouffe, Hakkai…toujours parfait !

Hakkai : Merci Cendre ()

Cendre : …Et Sanzo prend un air un peu plus concerné s'il te plaît !

Sanzo regarda Cendre puis Loupiote et retourna à son journal sans plus de considération pour les dîtes personnes.

Onis : Charmant…

Cendre : Donc je vous présente Loupiote !

Gojyo/Goku/Hakkai : Bonjour Loupiote ! (ça fait vraiment alcooliques anonymes…)

Heaven : Loupiote est une amie à nous depuis quelques temps déjà et elle va passer la soirée ici avec nous !

Goku : Ton prénom me dit quelque chose…

Gojyo : Peut-être aussi parce que les loupiotes c'est des petites lumières ducon !

Goku : Eh ça va crétin !

Hakkai : Comme Cendre peut être assimilé à la cendre des cheminées

Sanzo : Ou à celle de l'incinérateur…

Cendre : Laisse moi deviner Sanzo t'es entrain de lire la rubrique enterrement de ton journal…

Sanzo : Non je regarde s'il parle peut-être d'une intoxication des animaux carnivores du zoo…

Cendre : …(--')

Goku : Mais alors Blue elle s'est trompé en écrivant son prénom ?

Gojyo : Mwahahahahahahahahaha !

Blue : Merci de me considérer comme une conne fini…

Hakkai : Mais non ça veut dire Bleu en anglais !

Goku : Aaaaaaaahh !

Heaven : La découverte de la vie par Goku…

Onis : Et Heaven ça veut dire paradis en anglais aussi !

Silence.

Loupiote/Gojyo : hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Heaven : Oh ça va !

Goku : Et Onis alors

Onis : Tu peux pas comprendre…

Loupiote : Sur ce coup là y a que toi qui comprends…

Cendre : (--' ) Donc voilà voilà ! Heu…voici Loupiote...(Onis, Heaven et Blue commencèrent à applaudir derrière complètement stoïques.)

Les jeunes filles allaient se diriger vers la salle à manger leurs ventres criant famine lorsque la nouvelle arrivante s'approcha d'Hakkai et mis ses mains de chaque côté de lui

Loupiote : Toi t'es à moi compris ?

Gros silence (tiens un oiseau)

Hakkai : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Loupiote : Tu comprends vraiment rien toi alors ! (Sanzo : C'est plutôt qu'il ne veux pas comprendre) Tu vois ça va être très court et compréhensif ! (Cendre : Attention…) Je te veux donc je t'aurais donc tu peux déjà te préparer mentalement à être à moi.(Heaven/Onis/Blue : Elle l'a fait…) Elle accompagna son discours d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

Hakkai : Ah euh je crois que ça ne va pas être possible…

Loupiote : Si si t'inquiètes pas…

Hakkai : Non je ne crois pas…

Loupiote : Je te dis que si…entonna-t-elle menaçante.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Loupiote : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Gojyo : Et voilà Loupiote s'est officiellement pris un râteau ! ha ha !

Cendre : T'es vraiment un sadique de rire comme ça Gojyo…

Blue : Quel idée aussi de lui sautait dessus comme ça…

Heaven : Je crois que t'es mal placé pour dire ça...

Blue : …

Cendre : C'était évident que Hakkai allait réagir comme ça…

Onis : Ouais mais quand il lui a dit qu'elle avait intérêt à je cite « se faire toute petite sur ce genre de sujet en sa présence » c'était assez impressionnant.

Heaven : Comme quand il lui a dit qu'il « ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne ses désirs pour la réalité »…J'aurais réagit comme Loupiote à sa place.

Gojyo : C'était peut-être un peu exagérer d'essayer de l'attacher à la lampe non ?

Goku : Surtout que maintenant on a pu de lampe…

Onis : Ben vu comment elle a volé et s'est écrasé c'était prévisible…Mais quand même pauvre télé…

Blue : T'inquiètes elle s'est déjà pris Matheo alors on est plus à sa prêt !

Cendre : Moi qui croyait Hakkai calme et libérer de toute violence.

Gojyo : C'est surtout de Loupiote qu'il a du se libérer…Elle s'était menotter à lui…

Cendre : Pour se débarrasser d'elle il a du faire fondre les liens avec son Ki…

Heaven : C'est quand même du gachis d'avoir renversé tant de GHB en ayant essayé de lui faire gobé…

Blue : Surtout qu'on est en rupture de stock en ce moment…

Gojyo : Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs…

Goku : Mais ça a dû l'énerver quand elle a essayé de lui faire mettre la camisole de force…verte.

Blue : Il a du se sentir plus proche de Sanzo (XD)

Onis : Mais bon elle aurait pas dû relâcher sa prise quand il lui a demander d'être raisonnable…

Heaven : Personne ne résiste au sourire d'Hakkai !

Gojyo : Où t'as vu qu'il souriait quand elle a appelé l'helicopter pour essayer de l'emmener dans un camp « spécial »

Goku : D'ailleurs c'est quoi un camp spécial ?

Loupiote : …

Cendre : La pauvre elle est encore sous le choc…

Onis : Du refus ou de la prise qu'il lui a faîtes pour essayer de l'immobiliser ?

Gojyo : Heureusement que tu précise essayé car elle en a profiter pour lui sauter dessus et faire la technique du koala…

Heaven : Qui est ?

Blue : Je m'accroche et je bouge plus…

Goku : J'aime bien les koalas.

Cendre : ()

Onis : Dommage que l'arbre en question soit muni de mains qui l'on fait voler de l'autre côté du canapé.

Blue : Ah j'ai bien rigolé à ce moment là ! Elle s'est écrasé c'était beau !

Heaven : T'es de quel côté toi ?

Loupiote : Bon ça va maintenant ! On a compris ! Mais ce n'est pas grave je reviendrais plus forte que jamais !

Goku : Pauvres lampes…

Sanzo : Pauvre de nous surtout…Hakkai est dans la cuisine et il n'est pas vraiment pour manger en face de…ça ! dit-il en désignant Loupiote d'un signe dédaigneux de la tête.

Loupiote : CA t'emmerde.

Gojyo ri de plus belle tandis que Sanzo se redirigea vers sa chaise qu'il avait dû momentanément abandonner pour éviter les balles de paint-ball que Loupiote avait désespérément tirer sur Hakkai pour arrêter sa fuite.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la cuisine Hakkai essayait de se remettre de la peur de sa vie. Cette fille était entreprenante…D'ailleurs entreprenante allait maintenant de pair avec cinglé dans son esprit. Quand elle arriva dans la salle il crut donc bon de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

Loupiote : Mais pourquoi tu fuis !

Hakkai : …

Gojyo : Tu demandes encore pourquoi… ?

Blue : Et si nous passions à table…Enfin je sais pas peut-être que ça calmerait les esprit…ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard charger de sous-entendu à Loupiote.

Goku : YATAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sanzo : Si y a un esprit que ça ne va pas « apaiser » c'est bien celui du primate !

Goku : Mais euh j'ai faim !

Heaven : De quel esprit tu parles ?

Onis : (lol)

Gojyo : On s'en serait pas douter dis donc !

Goku : Tais toi Ero kappa !

Gojyo : Bah tient ça faisait longtemps que tu l'avais pas ramené guenon !

Goku : Sale obsédé !

Gojyo : Attardé !

Goku : Blatte génétiquement modifié !

Gojyo : Répète pas des trucs dont tu connais pas le sens tâcheron !

Goku : Si je sais ce que ça veut dire et pis de toute façon même si je savais pas je t'ai devant les yeux alors pas besoin de me faire un dessin !

Gojyo : Oh éh oh éh ! Reprends ton souffle pour le peu d'oxygène qui monte à ton cerveau faut pas déconner !

Goku : Pauvre crétin !

Sanzo : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Le baffeur vola dans tous les sens et tous les axes sur la tête des deux bishonens.

Sanzo : Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas capté, bande de grumeaux, on vous attends pour manger ! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS LA FERMER !

Goku : Mais Sanzo…(clic) …non rien…

Après cette intervention musclée de Sanzo le silence s'installa.

Hakkai : Et…à part que tu veuille me sauter dessus…qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Loupiote ?

Loupiote : …

Cendre : Euh Loupiote ?

Heaven : Arrête de baver et réponds ! enjoigna-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à cette dernière.

Loupiote : Aieuh ! Ah…euh…oui…euh…ce que je fais ? hummmmmm…rien !

Sanzo : Qui se ressemble s'assemble, une cinglé de plus…

Blue : Mais je t'en prit ma chérie fais nous donc partager ton opinion !

Sanzo : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma chérie espèce de taré ?

Loupiote : Qu'elle est émotive parce qu'elle à ses règles…

Gros silence

Tous explosèrent de rire (sauf Sanzo et même Hakkai qui n'étais pas arrivé à se retenir)

Sanzo : Je vais te tuer pouffiasse ! Et toi tu arrêtes de te payer ma tronche !

Gojyo : Oh pourquoi moi !

Sanzo : T'es un cible facile t'as pas de réflexes !

Gojyo : De quoi !

Hakkai : Du calme s'il vous plaît.

Blue : Mais non laisse ils se défoulent !

Sanzo : Et je vais pas tarder à me défouler sur ta sale tronche !

Heaven : T'as essayé les tampax ?

Sanzo : Non je n'ai pas…QUOI !

Onis : Les Nana invisible ?

Loupiote : Les Vania extra large ?

Sanzo qui avait viré au rouge (autant par le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation que de rage) se rassit en proférant tout sorte de menace toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Goku : Mais je comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes…

Hakkai : Il y a des fois où il ne vaut mieux pas Goku…

Heaven : Perso je suis plus à l'aise avec des tampax !

Onis : Et puis c'est quand même plus pratique

Blue : Ouais mais bon j'aime pas ça je préfère les serviettes

Cendre : Ben… t'as pas peur que ça tache tes vêtements ?

Blue : Nan je mets une double épaisseur de sous-vêtement !

Loupiote : C'est pas très sexy…(Hakkai : Goku tu veux des pâtes ?)

Blue : Personne n'est censé les voir !

Heaven : La dernière fois (Goku : OUAIIIS ! Merci Hakkai) que t'as dit ça tu t'es retrouvé en sous-vêtement devant Kabe !

Cendre : Ah ouais ! Tu m'avais raconté ! ria-t-elle (Gojyo : Ce dont parle les filles quand on est pas là…)

Onis : Par contre j'aime pas la pub pour les nouveaux tampax ! (Sanzo : Je te ferais remarqué que notre présence n'as pas l'air de les dérangés…)

Cendre : Elle est nul !(Sanzo : Y a pas que ça…)(Gojyo : lol)

Loupiote : Y a quoi à la télé ce soir au fait ?

Heaven : Y a des rediffusions de saiyuki en vf (version française)

Cendre : Et c'est quoi comme épisode ? (Goku : munch, crunch, munch)

Heaven : Tu vas rire…L'hymne au combat…

Blue : OUAIS !

Loupiote : Comme par hasard celui où Ko et Goku se battent n'est-ce pas Heaven.()

Cendre : Ca vous dit les mecs ?

Silence.

Hakkai : Oui ?

Onis : Mais vous écoutez pas ce qu'on dit !

Sanzo : On a décroché aux tampax…

Hakaki : Vous devriez manger après ça va être froid ()

Sanzo : Si il reste quelque chose avec les deux autres gloutons…

Goku : Mais euh ! Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde le bonze corrompu !

Gros silence.

Gojyo : Oula ! Le singe nous fait une crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?

Sanzo : Ose répéter ce que t'as dit le macaque !

Goku : Mais occupe toi de tes fesses !

Sanzo se leva et brandit son baffeur qu'il explosa sur la tête de Goku a une vistesse prodigieuse en hurlant.

Sanzo : TU ME PARLES ENCORE UNE FOIS COMME CA JE TE PROMET QUE JE TE FOUS DANS UN CAMION DIRECTION LA FOURIERE AVEC ORDRE EXPRESS DE T'EUTANASIE !

Goku : Aieuh bordel…

Hakkai ; Voyons Goku ce ne sont pas des façons de parler…

Goku : Mais il m'énerve !

Loupiote : Eh les filles votre singe il est détraqué !

Blue : Mais ça va pas Goku je t'ai jamais vu comme ça…

Goku regarda Blue en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Cendre : Y'a …

Heaven : Vraiment…

Onis : Un gros…

Loupiote : Problème…

-

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Eh oui un premier chapitre de partie bien court…J'ai eu je l'avoue, plus de mal à amorcer l'action que d'habitude. Et puis comment faire sans que cela se répète inlassablement ? Les empoisonnements on déjà était tenté, la télé à déjà était regardés, la télé à déjà était cassé…Alors évidemment je tourne légèrement en rond --' J'avais penser au début à les faire retourner en enfance mais je trouver cette idée bien qu'intéressante trop proche de la partie One-shot où ils gardent les neveu (ou cousin je ne sais plus vraiment) d'Onis…

Donc à votre avis que va-t-il se passait dans le prochain chapitre ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Goku ?


	33. Chapter 33: Changements inopinés

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- loupiote

Lieu : maison de cendre

**Chapter 2 : Loupiote se balade avec des trucs pas clair sur elle et à la fin du repas on ne sait plus qui est qui !**

Hakkai : Goku ce ne sont pas de façons de parler !

Goku : Eh c'est quoi les bonnes façons de parler ?

Loupiote : Y a comme qui dirait un chti problème…

Onis : Toi aussi t'as cru remarquer !

Blue : y…y…

Heaven : y ?

Blue : Y m'a fait un clin d'œil !

Goku : Et je peux même recommencer si tu veux ! Le singe se leva et commença à s'asseoir à côté de Blue en se penchant vers elle. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Stupeur générale.

Blue : Heaven y… !

Onis : Oui on sait on sait!

Sanzo : Arrête d'appeler Heaven à la rescousse c'est pas ta mère…

Heaven : Et toi t'es sûrement pas le père…

Cendre : Hors de question !

Sanzo : En tout cas c'est bizarre comme cette attitude me rappel quelqu'un…

Tous se tournèrent avec un regard entendu vers Gojyo.

Gojyo : Eh mais c'est bon !

Cendre : Allez Goku arrêtes maintenant c'est pas marrant !

Goku : Au contraire je trouve ça très drôle !

Heaven : Il a bouffé un truc avarié…

Goku : Non je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je crois que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup cette nuit j'ai trop d'énergie à dépenser…déclara-t-il en se penchant encore plus vers Blue tandis que celle-ci se reculer jusqu'au bord de la chaise.

Blue : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Loupiote : Oh non putain pas cette phrase ! sanglota-t-elle

Sanzo : Et c'est repartie…

Onis : Blue qui fuit Goku…surréaliste…

Blue : Je te signal que j'étais amnésique y a pas 2 heures faut que je me réadapte.

Goku : Je peux t'aider à te « réadapter » déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou.

Blue : Vire ta main !

Cendre : Il a peut-être bu un truc qu'il fallait pas…Argh Goku s'est peut-être fait enlevé par des aliennes qui lui on fait un lavage de cerveau !

Gojyo : D'où que tu vois qu'il a un cerveau ?

Sanzo : (Clic) Heaven où est le filtre d'amour que t'as versé t'as 10 secondes !

Heaven : Mais … je…

Sanzo : Trop lent ! BANG

Hakkai : Ca fait à peine 2 secondes Sanzo !

Heaven : Je te promet que j'ai rien mis !

Loupiote : Au fait tu m'as toujours pas passé la recette du filtre…

Hakkai : ELLE TE PASSERA RIEN DU TOUT OUI ! Y ASSEZ DE BORDEL !

Silence (Goku : Si tu as mis un décolleté c'est bien pour que j'en profite non ?) (Blue : Je vais pas m'amuser à mettre un col roulé pour te faire plaisir non plus !)

Gojyo : Hakkai qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Hakkai : Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde !

Loupiote : OUIN MON HAKKAI QUE T'ON-T-IL FAIT !

Sanzo : J'ai faim putain…

Cendre : …OO

Hakkai : Mais t'es complètement givré ma pauvre ! TON Hakkai ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Cendre : Pauseuuuhh ! ( )

Onis : Ouais c'est pas marrant là les mecs sérieux !

Sanzo : Y reste des pâtes ?

Gojyo : Ne nous énervons pas s'il vous plaît !

Blue : Goku tu te casses maintenant !

Goku : Et si je refuse de te laisser seule ma belle?

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hakkai : Tu te casses et c'est tout abrutie de singe !

Goku : T'as osé me faire quoi le binoclard ?

Hakkai : Tu veux que je te balance du Ki dans la tronche chita ?

Goku : Essaye un peu pour voir blanche neige !

Gojyo : Calmez vous s'il vous plaît !

Sanzo : J'ai la dalle…

Goku/Hakkai : On s'en fout ferme là !

Sanzo : Méchants…

Pendant que cette scène se déroulait Blue s'était résolu à s'asseoir par terre, Loupiote pleurait en réclamant son Hakkai, Cendre ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, Heaven riait à plein poumons et Onis était en proie à une certaine stupeur…

C'est quoi ce délire là ?

Hakkai : VOS GUEULES !

Silence

Onis : Gojyo…dit moi que c'est toi…

Gojyo : Bien sûr ! sourit le kappa avec douceur.

Onis : Je vais vomir…

Blue : Retiens-toi je t'en prit…

Loupiote : OUIIIIIIIIIIIN HAKKAI EST POSSEDER PAR L'ESPRIT DU SALE BONZE !

Sanzo : Mais euh ! Ca va bonze c'est pas une insulte à la fin !

BOUM

Heaven : Cendre ça va ?

Cendre : Je me suis manger le sol sous le choc…dit-elle en se relevant et en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, calé en cas d'une chute prochaine.

Tous : --'

Blue : Pincez moi je rêve…AIEUH !

Loupiote : Ben quoi je t'ai pincé !

Hakkai : Crétine…

Sanzo : Il arrive quand le dessert ?

Heaven : Attendez faut qu'on m'explique dit-elle en rattrapant Cendre au vol. Il se passe quoi là ? ajouta-t-elle en la rasseyant.

Gojyo : Je crois que nous avons tous changer de personnalité…

Onis : Putain Gojyo intelligent je m'en remet pas…

Goku : Ca me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois rester là à me faire chier…Je vais allez draguer à moins que Blue ne me fasse une petite place dans son lit ce soir…sourit le singe.

Loupiote : Le singe veut se reproduire…Fais peur…

Blue : Arrête j'ai l'impression que Gojyo me fait des propositions ! Me taper la blatte attends tu déconnes là ?

Onis : De toute façon t'as pas intérêt si jamais tu t'approches de lui…

Heaven : Du quel tu parles au juste ?

Onis : …

Goku : T'inquiètes pas quand on sera dans le lit tu en redemanderas. Je te ferais crier mon nom, je te ferais hurler de plaisir, je te menotterai tandis que tu lech…

Hakkai : TU VAS ARRETEZ DE DIRE DES COCHONERIES A TABLE MERDE A LA FIN !

Heaven : Eh beh il y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère …

Goku : Ben quoi on est prude ?

Sanzo : Goku sérieux tu fais troooooooooop peur là…murmura Sanzo au comble du rouge pivoine.

Hakkai : Pauvre abruti !

Cendre : C'est l'enfer ce truc !

Heaven : Bon on va essayer de trouver une solution parce que là c'est insupportable.

Sanzo : D'abord comment ça se fait qu'on est comme ça ?

Goku : Si on le savait on aurait tous retrouver nos esprits abrutie !

Sanzo : De quoi ! Ose répéter ! On va se battre sale singe !

Goku : Tu me fais rire avec ta gueule de winneur…Sale chauve !

Sanzo : Mais pourquoi chaveuuuuuuuuh !

Hakkai : VOS GUEULES !

BAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hakkai : Vous me tapé sur le système les attardés !

Loupiote : Fais chié à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde à changer de perso….OH MON DIEU !

Cendre : Quoi ? Quoi ?

Loupiote : OH MY GOD !

Onis : Tu sais ce qui s'est passé?

Loupiote : OH MY GOSH !

Hakkai : Je te jure que si c'est de ta faute je te dézingue!

Loupiote : Je viens de me rendre compte que Blue est une shotacon doublé d'une zoophile !

Gros silence.

Hakkai : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Cendre : Y a un rapport direct avec la situation ?

Gojyo : Loupiote ce n'est pas très gentil…

Goku : Hé hé

Sanzo : C'est quoi une shota…machin ?

Blue : J'te déteste !

Cendre : Une shotacon c'est une fille qui flash sur les personnes beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle !

Gojyo : C'est vrai que Goku fais facilement 12 ans ()

Goku : C'est pas ça qui m'empêches de satisf…

Heaven : Ouais c'est bon on a compris que tu penser avec ton caleçon …

Onis : Dans l'absolue des choses c'est plutôt Goku qui est un lolicom !

Sanzo : Lolicom ? Mais il est pas beaucoup…ah si 500 ans plus vieux !

Hakkai : On dirait presque que la mentalité de Goku est moins attardé dans le corps de Sanzo !

Onis : Par contre toi Hakkai tu te défoules bien !

Hakkai : Je t'emmerde !

Gojyo : Ca nous dit malheureusement toujours pas comment reprendre nos corps…

Goku : Rien ne presse !

Blue : Après tout l'autre est puceau il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre j'ai de la marge.

Goku : hé hé

Loupiote : --'

Cendre : Putain quand il rigole ça fait froid dans le dos…

Gojyo : C'est à dire que…

Hakkai : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu étais encore toi-même ?

Heaven : Ah ah ! J'adore!

Blue : Y a que toi que ça amuse !

Gojyo : En fait…

Loupiote : Bon accouche !

Sanzo : Mais y peut pas…

Cendre :C'est un expression Sanzo…

Onis :La déchéance humaine conclut-elle en regardant Sanzo.

Gojyo : On va dire que…enfin…

Hakkai : BORDEL CRACHE LE MORCEAU !

Gojyo : J'ai montrer à Goku des vidéos à tendances pornographiques…

Stupeur.

Cendre : A tendance pornographiques…

Heaven : Des vidéos de cul quoi…

Loupiote : Ah oui les vidéos avec la petite croix ! (XD)

Blue : Au secours ! hurla-t-elle en allant se cacher derrière Hakkai.

Hakkai : De quoi tu te caches derrière moi ?

Blue : Ah merde c'est vrai que ça a changé…dit-elle en se rendant derrière Gojyo.

Onis : Ca serait presque glauque comme scène.

Sanzo : Goku t'es qu'un obsédé !

Goku : C'est lui qui m'a forcer à regarder…un mal pour un bien hahahahaha !

Hakkai : Le con…

Gojyo : Mais il n'a vu que les 30 premières minutes après Cendre est arrivé alors j'ai du éteindre…

Hakkai : C'est déjà trop !

Cendre : Oh mon dieu c'est ça que vous regardiez !

Loupiote : ….

Heaven : Qu'est-ce que t'as Loupiote ?

Loupiote : Je crois que je sais pourquoi tout le monde à changer de personnalité…

Sanzo : Hakkai tu me passes des pâtes ?

Hakkai : Bouffe et tais-toi !

Cendre : --'

Loupiote sortit de sa poche un petit flacon et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Loupiote : Vous allez rigolez mais…je crois que c'est à cause de moi…

Loupiote n'eut le temps de se lever qu'elle évita une boule de Ki.

Hakkai : TU VAS MOURIR !

Sentant une vague de mauvaises ondes se diriger vers elle, Loupiote crut bon…de prendre la fuite.

Loupiote : NON PITIE ME TUEZ PAS !

Cendre : Reviens tout de suite !

Onis : Comment as-tu osé !

Hakkai : Reviens ici conasse !

Sanzo : Comprends rien…

Goku : Pas intéressant t'inquiètes.

Gojyo : Ma ma !

Heaven : XD Trop fort

Cendre : Loupiote rends moi Sanzo !

Onis : Rends moi Gojyo !

Loupiote : Arrêtez de me courir après avec des couteaux vous allez vous faire mal !

Hakkai : C'est toi qui va avoir mal !

Loupiote : OUIIIIIINNNNNNN

Heaven : Eh les gens ! Looké un peu par ici !

Toute la petite troupe (y comprit Loupiote) s'arrêta sur place et tourna la tête vers Heaven. Hakkai fût tellement choqué par ce qu'il vu qu'il dut se rattraper à la table. Cendre laissa tomber son hachoir à terre et Onis déconfite partit dans un rire nerveux. Quand à Loupiote, elle entendait déjà les hurlements de Blue et les menaces de mort. Car en effet cette dernière coincer entre le mur et Goku se faisait copieusement emballé par le dit garçon tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous son t-shirt. Heaven partit dans un hurlement de rire lorsque Hakkai se précipita sur Goku pour l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce à coup de baffeur évitant de peu Gojyo qui cachait les yeux de Sanzo pour ne pas le choquer.

Le monde à l'envers !

Hakkai : ESPECE D'ATTARDE ! ABRUTIE !CRETIN ! TU T'ES REGARDE 5 SECONDES POVRE TACHE ! TU CROIS QU'ON EN A PAS DEJA ASSEZ AVEC CES CHANGEMENTS SANS QU'EN PLUS TU T'AMUSES A VIOLER BLUE DANS LE SALON ? CEST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL !

Blue : O.O choking

Heaven : Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Je crois qu'elle est traumatisé!

Sanzo : Je peux regarder ?

Gojyo : Oui c'est bon…

Loupiote : Je vais me faire tuer…

Onis : Trop fort si un jour j'avais penser voir ça au moins une fois dans ma vie !

Cendre : Mais amies il est temps de réagir…

Tous se retournèrent vers Loupiote.

Loupiote : En fait c'est un truc expérimentale de l'armée classé Top Secret alors je peux pas trop en par…

Hakkai avait mis son baffeur derrière la tête de Loupiote en proférant divers menace qu'il illustra en montrant Goku le nez en sang et couvert de bleus.

Loupiote : Héhéhéhéhéhé…oui donc en fait c'est un liquide qui change la personnalité…Je crois que le flacon c'est pété quand j'ai joué (Heaven : battu…) ouais ok battu avec Hakkai.

Cendre : Pourquoi l'armée veut changer la personnalité des gens ?

Onis : Imagine le balayeur du coin dans la peau de Ben Laden… lol

Sanzo : Ben pourquoi on est affecté nous alors ?

Loupiote : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

Cendre : Je crois que…Sanzo est rester dans la cuisine avec Hakkai…puis est allé chercher Gojyo, Gojyo qui a chahuté avec Goku…

Loupiote : Eh bah Bravo ! C'est malin !

Heaven : Loupiote c'est toi qui nous a foutu dans la merde !

Loupiote : …

Gojyo : Et comment conjure-t-on les effets ?

Onis : Pitié Gojyo parle en verlan ça fera moins bizarre !

Gojyo : …

Sanzo : Et comment on redevient normal ?

Heaven : Est-ce que le mot « normal » te qualifiait déjà à la base ?

Sanzo : Oh ça va !

Loupiote : Faut attendre que les effets se dissipent mais y a pas de remède c'est en cours d'expérimentation…

Hakkai : Je vais te tuer…

Onis : Non Hakkai calme toi ! (J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour !) (narrateur : Eh oui que voulez vous c'est du n'importe quoi cette fic…)

Cendre : Moi je vais vider la chambre de Gojyo et balancer toute ses cassettes pornos par la fenêtre…**_(une idée trouver en commun avec Loupiote et Yaki XD)_**

Gojyo : …

Onis : Ouais trop fort je viens !

Hakkai : Moi je vais mettre Goku sous la douche histoire de le refroidir…

Loupiote : Je suis…

Cendre : T'approches pas trop c'est quand même Sanzo !

Sanzo : …

Ainsi il se séparèrent, pas pour longtemps je vous rassure, en deux groupe : Hakkai/Loupiote/Goku…et le reste…(Onis : le reste t'emmerde ! Narrateur : Alors on est deux !)

Goku : Mais nan ça va j'assure là!  
Loupiote : T'assure rien du tout on va te foutre sous la douche point barre!  
Goku : Tu viens avec moi?  
Une des casette porno de Gojyo passa et rentra en contact avec la tête de Goku  
Hakkai : Elle est pas un peu possessive  
Loupiote : --" Un tout petit peu  
Le singe se releva et partit en courant vers la chambre de Gojyo  
Loupiote/Hakkai : OO! REVIENS ICI!  
Gojyo : argh nan balance pas ça!  
Heaven : Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans?  
Gojyo : ...  
Heaven : Réponds!  
Onis : Bon ça suffit (prend le "truc" et le balance par la fenêtre)  
Gojyo : NON CEST LE LECTEUR DVD PORTABLE DE CENDRE!  
Tous : O.O  
Sanzo : C'était...  
Blue : J'ai pas touché!

Heaven : Evidemment toi t'étais encore en état de choc…  
Cendre : MON LECTEUR !  
Onis : Ah bah pas ma faute !

Cendre : Comment ça pas ta faute !

Onis : C'est celle à Gojyo !

Gojyo : …

A ce moment là un grand bruit se fit entendre . C'était Goku qui revenait non pas de la cueillette des champignons…Vous suivez un peu ? Mais du couloir poursuivie par Hakkai et Loupiote !

Goku : Ouf je leur ai échappé !

Heaven : Oh non pas lui…

Le petit singe n'eut pas le temps de respirer plus longtemps que Loupiote se jeta sur lui (après avoir défoncé la porte à coup de pied) et commença à se battre avec lui. Hakkai essayant de les séparer puis finalement décidant de taper dans le tas fût mêler à la bagarre générale. Puis Heaven fonça dans la cohue, suivit de Onis, Blue (même elle qui était choqué jusqu'à maintenant), Cendre, Gojyo, Sanzo bref tous échangèrent coups de poings et de pied jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse. Le flacon que Loupiote avait caché dans son pantalon avait explosé au sens littéral du terme et tous avaient était infectés…


	34. Chapter 34: Resident Evil?

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- loupiote – shindo – hiroshi (hiro)- Matheo

Lieu : maison de cendre

**Chapter 3 : Resident Evil : le retour de la potion maléfique ou comment Loupiote en 3 minutes mets de l'ambiance pour 15 Jours !**

Le flacon que Loupiote avait caché dans son pantalon avait explosé au sens littéral du terme et tous avaient été infectés…

Hakkai : Merde à la fin c'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il en se retrouvant trempé par le liquide.

Heaven : Oh non c'est vraiment la merde là !

Cendre : C'est bon s'est foutu on va faire le remake de resident evil on est tous zombifié…

Gojyo : Peut-être pas à ce point là non plus Cendre…

Sanzo : Comment on va faire pour s'y retrouver… ?

Goku : Oh c'est bon y a pas mort d'homme…ajouta-t-il en sortant une clope.

Gojyo : Goku tu ne devrais pas fumer ton corps n 'est pas habitué…

Goku : Rien à foutre honnêtement.

Blue : Le problème immédiat que ça pose surtout c'est que si je croise quelqu'un que je connais avec la mentalité du bonze par exemple ça va pas le faire…

Sanzo : Eh ! Pourquoi tu me prends comme exemple ?

Loupiote : Parce qu'en temps normal t'as un caractère à chier n'est-ce pas Hakkai !

Hakkai : …Quand se dissipe ces putain d'effets !

Loupiote : Ben tu sais Blue dans l'absolue c'est toujours toi sauf que tu n'as pas la même attitude…Aucune idée

Onis : Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas ?

Sanzo : Ah bah j'ai plus faim…C'est bizarre…

Onis : Moi par contre je me mangerai bien un petit quelque chose pas vous ?

Heaven : Les effets commencent on est mal barrés…

Gojyo : Il faudrait peut-être déterminer maintenant qui a attrapé l'attitude de qui…

Heaven : Dans la cohue ? T'es comique toi !

Blue : Ben moi je dis que pour se remonter on devrait se boire un petit verre de saké !

Gros silence.

Goku : Loupiote a contaminé Blue c'est mort…dit-il en tirant une taffe.

Blue : Toi par contre si tu pouvais être contaminé par autre chose que Gojyo ça nous arrangerais…

Hakkai : On n'as qu'a faire un test : qui a envie de regarder des films de cul dans l'assistance ?

Sanzo et Cendre levèrent la main par pur réflexe et se regardèrent mutuellement avec surprise.

Heaven : T'en a d'autres des idées à la con comme ça ! Abrutie va !

Hakkai : Je te permets pas ! Et puis au moins comme ça on sait que Onis et Gojyo sont passé par là.

Onis : C'est sympa pour moi…En plus je pense pas qu'à ça…Je vais à me chercher a becter j'ai trop faim là !

Loupiote : Ca serait préférable qu'on ne se sépare pas pour l'instant…

Heaven : Fais nous rire !dit-elle en sortant une clope. Ou est le flingue ?

Goku : Ils sont où alors Cendre et Sanzo ? Partie faire des courses… ?

Heaven : C'est vrai ça ils sont où le duo débile ?

Hakkai : Ouais Sanzo…euh Heaven ferme là tu veux bien !

Heaven : Toi de toute façon vu les idées à la con que tu as c'est sûr que Blue est dans le coin…

Blue : Eh mais ça va j'ai pas que des idées à la con ' Ok elles sont souvent à la con mais pas tout le temps ! Puisque c'est comme ça je boude…

Hakkai : Oh non boude paaaaas ! C'est pas le moment en plus…

Gojyo : Bon allez on va les retrouver et leurs faire leurs fêtes !

Blue : OUAIS ! Fête ! Saké !

Heaven : Mais vos gueules bande de connes ! sur ce elle les menaça avec le flingue qu'elle avait pris à Sanzo. Ou je vous descend !

Loupiote : Calmez vous c'est pas le moment de vous énervez

Goku : Oh mon dieu ! Hakkai dans le corps de Loupiote…si c'est pas l'ironie du sort…

Onis : Mais j'ai faim moi vous m'embêtez avec vos histoires !

Heaven : Tu vas arrêtez de faire chier oui ?

BANG

Blue : Eh mais ça va calme toi ! On a rien fait nous !

Loupiote : Il faudrait peut-être retrouver les autres nan ?

Hakkai : En plus Sanzo version Gojyo et Cendre version Onis…je veux pas dire mais…

Gros silence.

Tous : CENDRE ! SANZO ! OU VOUS ETES !

Sanzo : Quoi, quoi , quoi… ?

Goku : Cendre ça va y-t-a rien fait ?

Cendre : Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?

Sanzo : Tu veux que je te montre ? Je sais faire plein de truc tu sais…

Cendre : Du genre je suis impatiente de voir ça.

Heaven : Eh les deux chats en chaleur ! Attendez au moins d'être vous même pour procréer ! cria-t-elle en attrapant Cendre et en la tirant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sanzo : Eh nan mais ça va pas ? Tu vois pas qu'on discut…(clic)

Heaven : TU COMMENCES SERIEUX A ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTEME LA DRAGQUEEN ALORS ENCORE UN MOT ET JE TE TUE COMPRIS !

Sanzo : Eh je suis pas une dragqueen gamine !

Heaven : Ose répétez !

Loupiote : S'il vous plaît ne vous battez pas !

Onis : Dit Cendre y reste des gâteaux ?

Goku : Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment Onis…

Onis : Tu crois ?

Goku : Oui…

Sanzo : Mais tu m'emmerdes à la fin j'allais concrétisé !

Heaven : T'es pire que Goku aliénés parce toi tu parles pas mais tu agis ! Furoncle !

Sanzo : Ose répétez planche à pain !

Heaven : DE QUOI !

BANG BANG BANG rip (la balle ricocha)

AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH

( le cri d'Onis lorsqu'elle se prit la balle)

Onis : Putain ça pisse le sang… !

Gojyo : Hakkai soigne-là !

Hakkai : Pas envie…

Onis : QUOI !

Goku : C'est vraiment pas sympa Hakkai…

Hakkai : Bon ok…sur ce il se pencha et commença à soigner Onis après avoir extirpé la balle.

Heaven : Merde j'ai raté mon coup…

Goku : C'est cas de le dire elle a bien ricoché

Heaven : Nan elle est pas morte…

Goku : …

Sanzo : Bon alors on fait quoi nous ?

Cendre : A ton avis ?

Tous : OO

Tandis que tout le petit monde s'occuper un tant soi peu d'Onis. Cendre et Sanzo en avait profité pour se retirer dans un coin du couloir d'où commencer à provenir des gloussements. A la stupeur général tous virent Sanzo embrasser Cendre dans le cou tandis que celle-ci riait en tenant Sanzo par la taille.

Sanzo : On va peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieur nan ?

Cendre : Montre moi ça…

Sanzo s'approcha du visage de Cendre lorsque…

BOUM

Sanzo : AIEUH BORDEL !

Blue : Opération réduction de la population enfantine dans les 15 minutes qui suivent réussi !

Hakkai : On est des boss ! ajouta-t-il en tapant dans la main de Blue. A l'image d'un duo Blue/Loupiote, Blue et Hakkai était rentré dans Sanzo pour l'empêcher de concrétiser par un savant coup de pied doublé.

Cendre : Eh merdeuh !

Sanzo : Je vais vous explosez vous faîtes chiez !

Hakkai : Trop fort !

Loupiote : Oh non c'est repartie ça va encore dégénéré…

Goku : T'inquiètes Loupiote je te soutiens…

Loupiote : Merci Goku…

« Euh excusez moi… »

Tous se retournèrent et virent apparaître Shindo et Hiro qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Hiro : S'cusez nous les filles mais Shu-chan à oublié ses paroles de chansons dans la sacoche de Blue.

Shindo : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Heaven : Oh non pas lui…

Goku : Comment vous-êtes rentrer ?

Hiro : La porte était ouverte.

Blue : Eh bah tant pis pour ta gueule tu les auras pas :p La flemme d'aller te les chercher…

Hakkai : SHU-CHAN ! hurla de joie le jeune homme qui dévala les escaliers en se jetant sur Shindo et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Shindo/Hiro : OO

Sanzo : Tiens voilà l'autre homo!

Shindo : Oui euh…bonjour Hakkai…Eh c'est bon crétin d'hétéro !

Goku : Y a que toi qui est homo dans la salle Shindo…

Onis : J'ai faim ! et sur ces bonnes paroles elle se jeta dans la cuisine a toute vitesse…

Hiro : --'

Heaven : Bon maintenant que vous avez vos affaires vous vous cassez : Bon débarras !

Shindo : (à Hiro) Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être zarb comme ça ?

Cendre : Tu veux rester manger Shindo ?

Shindo : Euh…nan je crois que ça ira…

Hakkai :Allez Shindo resteuh !

Hiro : (à Shindo) Je croyais que c'était le seul normal mais même pas…(aux autres) Nan mais on prend juste les paroles et on y va on veut pas déranger.

Heaven : Enfin des paroles censé…

Sanzo : Ca viens pas de toi ça c'est certain !

Heaven : Tu veux crever ?

Loupiote : Je vais allez chercher les chansons ()

Goku : Eh si on appelait Kokaidji pour faire la fête ?

Hakkai : OUAIS !

Shindo : Argh mes oreilles…

Heaven : Fais chier…Tu crois que c'est le moment dans notre état ? dit-elle en sortant une autre clope.

Onis : CENDRE ! YA PLUS RIEN A MANGER !

Cendre : Débrouille-toi !

Sanzo : Ouais allez on sort le saké !

Blue : SAKE ! ( XD)

Goku : Attends Onis j'arrive je vais te trouver quelque chose à manger…

Loupiote : Woh Goku qui dit qu'il va trouver à manger pour quelqu'un d'autres c'est pas commun !

Mais Goku n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le téléphone qu'un personnage qui habite dans la maison de Cendre et que nous n'avons pas vu depuis fort longtemps fit son apparition :

Matheo : Eh c'est quoi ce foutoir là ?

TADAM ! En effet l'elfe au lieu de rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour manifester son désaccord avec la cohabitation forcé qu'on lui faisait subir (ce qui n'avait pas vraiment servit à grand chose) était allé se promener pour se dégourdir les jambes…Il ne pensait pas en rentrant retrouver un tel bronx.

Matheo : Vous z'êtes qui vous ? Des nouveaux ? demanda-t-il à Shindo et Hiro.

Shindo : Des nouveaux quoi ?

Hiro : Euh nan on fait que passer allé salut !

Sur ce Hiro entraîna Shindo le plus loin possible.

Hakkai : Mais Matheo t'as fait fuir Shindo t'es relou !

Matheo : …

HAKKAI !

Hakkai : Ouais quoi ?

Matheo : T'as l'air...different…Cendre où t'es!

Cendre : Je suis là je suis là stresse pas ! Alors comment y va le frangin ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Matheo un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

Matheo : Le frangin ? Tu m'appel jamais comme ça ! Oh c'est quoi ce foutoir là ! Viens par là toi ! Sur ce il attrapa Cendre et l'écarta du reste du groupe. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur ?

Sanzo : Rien mais ça ne saurait tardé dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil charmeur à Cendre.

Matheo : AH AH ! Tu dévoiles enfin ta veritable nature saleté de moine débauché! Connard en robe !

Sanzo : Oh éh ! Je te permet pas de m'insulter nabot !

Matheo : Nabot mais je fais presque ta taille !

Cendre : Pffff arrêtes Matheo je suis plus une gamine !

Matheo : Tu seras une gamine tant que je le déciderai !

Heaven : Vous pouvez pas fermer vos gueules 5 secondes vous me foutez des maux de tête !

Gojyo : Bas tiens !

Matheo : … Mais tu parles comme lui !

Loupiote : Oui effectivement !

Matheo : O.O Je….vais avoir un malaise…C'est pas possible…

Sanzo : Alors je peux m'occuper de la demoiselle ?

Matheo : T'approches pas !

Cendre : Eh merde…

Blue : Qui veut du saké !

Hakkai/ Loupiote/ Sanzo/Cendre : Mwa !

Heaven : Files-en ça va peut-être me soulager !

Sanzo : Ha ha

Heaven : T'as un problème ?

Sanzo : Non non rien XD

Matheo : Toi je t'interdis d'en boire c'est peut-être empoisonné ! Au fait toi…

Heaven : Quoi ?

Matheo se jeta alors sur Heaven qu'il culbuta en arrière.

Matheo : Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir assomé avec une batte de baseball !

Heaven : T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE ESPECE DE CON !

Matheo : JE VAIS TE SAIGNER !

Sur ce commença une bataille acharné entre Matheo et Heaven tandis que Loupiote essayais vainement de les arrêter. De l'autre côté pendant que Goku et Gojyo retenaient Hakkai qui voulais aussi allez se battre trouvant le tout extrêmement fun on entendit Cendre poussait un petit gloussement.

Matheo : Tu fais quoi à ma sœur toi !

BANG

BOUM

Gros silence.

Pas loin d'être bon au tir Matheo avait pris le flingue à la ceinture d'Heaven et faisant passé en priorité sa sœur avait littéralement shooté Sanzo qui avait volé et était tombé sous la balle qu'il s'était pris dans le dos alors qu'il commençait à…rendre heureuse Cendre dirons nous.

Cendre : TU L'AS TUE !

Matheo : Mais il évite d'habitude !

Loupiote : Oui Sanzo évite…Mais Gojyo a des très mauvais réflexes…

Matheo : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire !

Cendre : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NAN SANZO JE T'EN PRIS MEURT PAS !

Sanzo : Ta gueule…Tu me troue les tympans !

Le moine se releva et…se jeta sur Matheo avec son baffeur.

Sanzo : Je vais te tuer enfoiré ! Tu as osé me tirer dessus avec…MON FLINGUE ! Bordel espèce de conasse tu as osé me le voler !

Heaven : Tu me fais chier abrutie !

Hakkai : Eh ! Moi aussi je veux me battre !

Loupiote : Non s'il vous plaît non calmez vous !

Sanzo : Toi tu fermes ta gueule !

Matheo : Tout à fait ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

Onis : Cendreuh ! Y a pas rien à mangé !

Cendre : Me dit pas que t'as tout mangé !

Onis : Ben si…glups…je…crois que je vais vomir…

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle se précipita aux toilettes.

Gros silence.

Gojyo : Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Clic

Heaven : Ferme là !

Gojyo : Mais euh !

Matheo : C'est quoi cette bande de fou.

Loupiote : Goku mange mais il a la capacité de manger lui…Sanzo tu te sentirais pas un peu ballonné depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sanzo : …Cette odeur ambiante me donne des hauts le cœur.

Heaven : Trop fort encore un !

Gojyo : Attention le bonze va gerber ! XD

Matheo : Vous vos gueules !

Cendre : Je vais cherché une serpillère aussi…Avec Onis on ne sait jamais…

Hakkai : Attends je vais venir t'aider !

Loupiote : Eh mais non Hakkai reste avec moi !

Hakkai : …

Blue : Euh…excusez moi…Ouh ça tourne

Sanzo : Si c'est un connerie je te bute ! Clic. T'es prêtes à mourir ?

Matheo : Bordel assez avec le flingue ça suffit ! (heaven : La faute à qui ?)

Blue : Eh mais j'ai rien dit !

Sanzo : Ca peut être qu'une connerie…

Blue : Mais on a tous repris nos personnalitééééééééé !

Mahteo : C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin !

Cendre : Loupiote explique donc ! dit-elle en remplissant un seau d'eau.

Gojyo : Tu sais que tu fais très boniche là Cendre !

Matheo : Ta gueule !

Goku : J'ai faim !

Loupiote : Hé hé…Et si on se buvait un petit verre de saké ?

-

-

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

J'ai bien galérer avec ce chapitre ça ne fait aucun doute…Car j'ai tellement bloqué que j'ai écrit les deux suivants mais ceux là ils dépotent ! Alors si vous êtes déçu par celui-ci allez directement au suivant tant que vous êtes motivé parce que cette partie là, je vous le promet, va être mémorable !


	35. Chapter 35: Je vais me marier?

Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : groupe de rock

_**SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! Un groupe de rock assez spécial **_

**Partie 11 :** Wedding day

Personnages : goku-sanzo-gojyo-hakkai

Heavenly (heaven)-xcendrex (cendre)- onis- gokusaiyuki (blue)- loupiote

Lieu : maison de cendre

**Chapter 1 : Maman ! Papa ! Sauvez moi je vais me faire marié à Charles-Antoine de la Fleurette ! Pitié il a un nom de salade… !**

Cendre se leva comme une journée normal…Enfin normal pour elle. Elle croisa Sanzo en train de vomir dans les toilettes suite à une indigestion, Goku mâchait des chewing-gum contre la nicotine, Loupiote dormir comme une masse en essayant de cuver, Hakkai prendre des médicaments pour la sur-tension, Heaven jetait son paquet de malboro par une fenêtre, Blue déambuler avec la gueule de bois, Gojyo prendre des médicaments pour la sous-tension, et Onis boire thé sur thé en espérant qu'elle arriverait à digérer…Finalement la journée n'était peut-être pas tout à fait normal…Seul Cendre semblait avoir été épargné…

Gojyo : Pourquoi tu porte un col roulé il fait super chaud ! dit-il en avalant deux cachets.

Onis : Parce que Sanzo lui a fait un suçon et qu'elle le cache…

Cendre : Comment tu sais ça toi !

Onis : Je le savais pas j'ai dit ça pour déconner…

Gros silence.

Enfin semblé.

Heaven : Sérieux !

Cendre : Oui enfin…

Gojyo : Ah ah trop fort !

Sanzo : TA GUEULE !

Sanzo était sortit des toilettes en courant pour venir pointer son flingue juste devant le kappa. Je te signal que c'est ta faute !

Gojyo : Quoi ! Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Sanzo : Si tu n'étais pas aussi pervers ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Gojyo : Reproche moi d'avoir du succès avec les femmes !

Sanzo : T'appelle ça une femme ? demanda-t-il en montrant Cendre du doigt.

Cendre : C'est trop méchant Sanzo !

Sanzo : Toi tais-toi !

Cendre : Tu m'emmerde à la fin c'est pas moi qui t'es forcé !

Sanzo : MAIS TU N'AS PAS PROTESTE ! cria-t-il rouge.

Cendre : Avec la mentalité d'Onis ça aurait été difficile !

Onis : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Loupiote : Vous avez pas fini ? Y en a qui on la gueule de bois !

Sanzo : Toi je vais te bousiller !

Heaven : C'est pas de notre faute si t'a assouvie tes pulsions Sanzo…

BANG BANG BANG

Gojyo : Mais il est malade !

Goku : Tous à terre !

BANG BANG BANG clic..clic…clic…

Sanzo : Merde pu de balles…

Hakkai : Heureusement que c'est un six coups ()

Cendre : Hakkai pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui ne t'es pas jeté à terre ?

Hakkai : Parce que je suis une cible trop statique pour qu'il s'énerve dessus.

Loupiote : Ah c'est pas con comme raisonnement !

Ding Dong

Cendre : Bon je vais ouvrir…

Cendre se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Sanzo et Gojyo recommençais à se disputer pour savoir qui était pervers et qui ne l'étais pas.

Dame : Bonjour ma chère, je m'appelle De Fleurette (Cendre : Comme les salades ?) est-ce qu'une dénommé …elle déplia un petit papier blanc…Cendre… elle leva un sourcil…vit ici ?

Cendre : Oui c'est moi.

La Dame habillé tout en Dior (il est bon de préciser à quelle genre d'espèce nous avons affaire soi ici présent un spécimen de l'ancienne haute noblesse…) dévisagea Cendre et l'examina de la tête au pied en levant un sourcil (elle ne fait que ça dis donc !).

Dame : C'est cela oui effectivement…Mais je vous dérange peut-être vous avez l'air d'avoir des invités…

Cendre : Ah non ce sont mais…euh…colocataires.

Dame : C'est cela oui…Donc puis-je entrer ?

Cendre : … Ah euh oui bien sûr (mais qui c'est celle-là ?)

Dame : Vous n'avez pas de majordome… ?

Cendre : Non et une femme de ménage ça serait pas du luxe…

La femme regarda Cendre de travers et s'avançant dans le salon lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle ôtait ses gants. Ce n'est pas pour la défendre mais toute personne normal aurait été surprise par l'état du salon. Sanzo à la porte de la cuisine se tenait en position de tir, Gojyo, Loupiote et Onis avaient renversés le canapé pour se protéger tandis que les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans les placards, derrière des peaux de fleurs…Tous sauf Hakkai qui continuer de lire tranquillement son livre.

Cendre : Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ce bordel à la fin !

Sanzo : Laisse je vais les saignés !

Heaven : Mais Sanzo t'as pété un câble !

Dame : Vos colocataires ? Je…suppose…

Cendre : Oui effectivement. Gronda-t-elle.

En entendant la voix inconnu tous se tournèrent vers Cendre et virent la femme qui, à première vu , ne transpirait que du Chanel n°5…Tous se relevèrent comme ils purent et Sanzo rengaina son flingue pour se fumer une clope.

Cendre : Euh…Excusez moi mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes…

La femme de retourna et regarda Cendre avec dédain.

Dame : Votre future belle-mère voyons ça me semble évident.

Gros silence.

Tous : DE QUOI !

Heaven : Vous êtes la mère de Sanzo ?

Sanzo : …

La femme ignora avec force la réaction des « colocataires » et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'elle avait jugé à peu prés rangé, posa ses affaires et demanda à ce qu'on lui serve un thé. Ce à quoi Sanzo répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se le faire elle-même. Après avoir accusé le choc Cendre se précipita dans la pièce.

Cendre : Ma belle-mère !

Belle-maman : Oh je vois on ne vous en a point informé !

Cendre : Informer de quoi ?

Belle-maman : Vos parents et mon mari et moi bien entendu , elle rit à sa propre blague (--') avions prévus de vous marier vous et mon jeune fils ! Il doit à peu près avoir votre âge !

Cendre : J'en ai jamais entendu parler…

Belle-maman : Un regrettable oublie mais je vais vous montrer un papier qui vous convaincra. Elle fouilla quelque temps dans son sac puis en sortit une liasse de papier (eh non pas de billets dommage) Voilà ! Il est écrit que si vous ne vous marriez pas avec mon fils nous avons le droit de prendre cette maison. Vous reconnaissez les signatures je suppose.

Cendre déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant la signature de ses parents.

Cendre : J'hallucine…

Belle-maman : Ah ! Et autre chose aussi ! Voilà la date de votre mariage, vous pouvez y convié une 2Oene de personnes au plus ! Vous choisirais votre témoin et vos demoiselles d'honneur ! Voilà. Sur ce je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse nous faisons un grand dîner demain au manoir et vous y êtes invitée !

Cendre : Eh attendez…Le mariage…C'est dans 4 jours !

Belle-maman : Et ?

Cendre : Et ? Et je ne vais pas me marriez pour le restant de ma vie dans 4 jours !

Belle-maman : Il semblerait que si…Ou la maison…Enfin bref demain à 15h ! Ne soyez pas en retard s'il vous plaît. Pas la peine de me raccompagnez je connais le chemin . Au revoir. Sur ce elle se leva promptement et partit. La porte claqua.

La petite bande de trouble fête entra dans la cuisine mi-curieuse, mi-inquiète.

Loupiote : Eh Cendre y se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Cendre : …

Hakkai : Cendre tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Cendre : …

Onis : Eh oh y a quelqu'un là-haut ?

Cendre : SALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Tous sursautèrent et firent au moins deux pas en arrière.

Cendre : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN JE VEUX PAS ME MARIER !

Blue : Que…tu vas te marier ?

Goku : J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Sanzo…C'est génial !

Loupiote : Sérieux Sanzo !

Sanzo : Oh oh attendez !

Heaven : Ouais on va fêter ça !

Gojyo : Je vais sortir le saké !

Sanzo : C'est pas avec moi qu'elle se marie !

Gojyo : Roh allez Sanzo soit pas aussi timide !

Hakkai : …

Loupiote : C'est le GHB qui l'a décidé ? demanda-t-elle en secouant légèrement Cendre.

Sanzo : PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE JE NE ME MARIE PAS AVEC ELLE !

Cendre : …OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

Heaven : Sanzo tu l'as fait pleurer !

Sanzo : Je vais te….

Cendre : Il dit la vérité je vais pas me marier avec luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Gros silence.

Hakkai : Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle pleurait…

Loupiote : Je croyais que c'était de joie…

Blue : Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Après une bonne demi-heure à pleurer toute l'eau de son corps et quand Sanzo se décida à lui ordonner d'arrêter d'inonder la maison elle expliqua toute la situation.

Heaven : Mais ils ont pas le droit de faire ça !

Hakkai : Si ses parents ont singés j'ai bien peur que si !

Onis : Et tu peux pas les appeler ?

Cendre : La dernière fois c'est eux qui m'ont appelés et ils étaient à Tombouctou…Ils ont pas pris leurs portables…

Goku : Alors…tu vas devoir te marier ?

Blue : Ah non tu vas pas te laisser faire ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen !

Loupiote : Eh puis sinon on peut toujours allez s'installez chez moi !

Gojyo : Ouais c'est une bonne idée ça !

Cendre : Loupiote ça sera pas assez grand pour nous tous!

Loupiote : Mais si je te jure…Bon okay il faudra se serrait un peu et on aura du mal a marcher mais bon…

Gojyo : …

Cendre : C'est gentille mais…Je crois que je vais devoir me marier…

BOUM

Goku : Sanzo pourquoi tu frappes le mur il t'a rien fait !

Sanzo : Ta gueule ou je te butes ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je vais acheter des clopes ! Sur ce il sortit de la maison.

Gojyo : Wah ! Si tu cherches un prêtre pour la cérémonie je te déconseille de choisir Sanzo il serait capable d'essayer de tuer … Mais comment il s'appel au fait ?

Cendre : Je sais pas…

Loupiote : Il est beau ?

Hakkai : Loupiote !

Loupiote : Ben quoi ?

Cendre : Je sais pas …

Blue : Tu sais quoi de lui ?

Cendre : Euh…rien…Je dois le rencontrer demain…

Onis : Sérieux ?

Blue : En tout cas Cendre De Fleurette ça craint…

Loupiote : Grave…

Heaven : Ma pauvre…

Cendre : Merci de votre soutient…Pitié venait avec moi je sens que je vais pas m'en sortir vivante !

Hakkai : Tu crois que si nous arrivons à 8 sans prévenir ils nous laisserons rentrer…

Heaven : On peut toujours essayer !

Goku : Moi j'y vais je veux pas laisser Cendre toute seule !

Gojyo : je veux voir leur baraque.

Onis : Ils ont sûrement de jolies bonnes alors je viens surveiller Gojyo !

Gojyo : Hé !

Hakkai : Et moi je vais surveiller Loupiote qui va sûrement vouloir venir.

Loupiote : Bien sûr que oui !

Blue : Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Je viens !

Heaven : Je veux voir la tronche à ton futur !

Cendre : Merci beaucoup !

Gojyo : Avec le moine se sera parfait ! Ha ha !

-

-

_**Note du narrateur : **_

Un chapitre assez court de présentation pour vous montrer un peu le « genre » de la maison. Genre Rotchild si certains connaissent ! Bon chic bon genre on ne mets pas ses coudes sur la table, on ne jure pas, on fait les hypocrites pour avoir l'héritage et on est coincé ! Bref des bourges pur race ! Voilà à quoi Cendre va devoir se marier…La dernière partie de cette aventure ? A vous de lire ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre attendez vous au pire car le cauchemars des De Fleurette se nomme « Saiyuki » !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis Saiyuki est le nom du groupe de rock et concerne aussi nos petites aides de l'ombre c'est-à-dire Loupiote, Onis, Blue, Cendre et Heaven.


End file.
